Dies Virginis: Der Tag der Jungfrau
by HarryHermine
Summary: Ein neues Jahr in Hogwarts beginnt, eine geheimnisvolle Sternenkarte taucht auf und eine zweite Prophezeihung wird gemacht. In Harry's 6.Schuljahr erwartet ihn Angst, Trauer, aber auch Humor und vielleicht sogar ein bisschen Liebe
1. Kapitel Der Traum

**Dies Virginis: Der Tag der Jungfrau**

_Hallo ihr Lieben,_

_Das ist unsere erste FF und sie beinhaltet alle 5 bisher erschienenen Bände von „Harry Potter", welche die wunderbaren Autorin J. K. Rowling geschrieben hat. Wir verdienen mit dieser Geschichte kein Geld und schreiben eigentlich nur aus purem Vergnügen._

_Unser einziger Lohn sind die Reviews von euch, die wir hoffentlich bekommen werden, aber das hängt wirklich ganz von euch ab?! Wir werden sehen... -grins-_

_Wir hoffen, dass euch unsere FF gefällt... Ihr könnt uns gerne antworten, was immer ihr wollt, Morddrohungen, Liebeserklärungen, es ist ganz egal, alles ist bei uns willkommen!! _

_Die Hauptsache ist, dass ihr uns schreibt, wie es euch gefällt, damit wir uns auch verbessern können und wissen, wie viele Leute diese FF lesen!!_

_Die Kapitel werden mit der Zeit auch länger, keine Sorge, die ersten Kapitel sind eben noch etwas kurz geraten, aber wir brauchen ein bisschen Zeit, um uns einzuarbeiten, immerhin ist dies unsere erste FF..._

_Wir wünschen euch nun viel Spaß bei_

_„Dies Virgins – Der Tag der Jungfrau"_

_Harry & Hermine_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kapitel 1 – Der Traum

Der Ligusterweg lag im Dunkeln, nur die Straßenlampen erhellten spärlich die Vorgärten der Häuser. In der Ferne konnte man eine Katze miauen hören. Alle schliefen ruhig, nur im Hause Ligusterweg Nummer 4 wälzte sich ein Junge unruhig von einer Seite zur anderen...

_Er rannte einen dunklen Korridor entlang. Erschöpft lehnte er sich kurz an die kalte Steinmauer um eine wenig Atem zu schöpfen. Doch er musste weiter. Er sah die Tür schon von weitem doch je schneller er lief, desto weiter schien sie sich zu entfernen. Nach Minuten, die ihm wie eine halbe Ewigkeit vorkamen, erreichte er die hölzerne, schwarze Tür. Zögernd machte er halt und starrte die dunkle Tür an. Er wusste nicht ob sie sich öffnen würde..._

_Doch zu seinem größten erstaunen öffnete sich das Portal wie von Geisterhand! In Erwartung, in einen großen runden Raum mit vielen Türen zu kommen, trat er ein. Überrascht blieb er stehen, als sich ihm stattdessen ein allzu vertrauter Anblick eröffnete, der ihm einen kalten Schauder über den Rücken laufen ließ. Er befand sich in dem runden zulaufenden Raum, in dessen Mittelpunkt sich eine kleine Anhöhe befand. _

_Gerade in diesem Moment hörte er einen triumphierenden Schrei und wandte sich blitzschnell um. Er beobachtete mit Schreckens weiten Augen, wie sein Parte Sirius Black durch den uralten Bogen fiel, der so harmlos wirkte, und dennoch für alles verantwortlich zu sein schien. Er wollte ihm zu Hilfe kommen, doch er hatte das Gefühl, von unsichtbaren Ketten festgehalten zu werden. Er versuchte, sich zu bewegen doch vor Entsetzen gelähmt stand er da und beobachtete verzweifelt das Geschehen..._

_Als Sirius durch den Torbogen verschwunden war, sah er Bellatrix Lestranges hysterisch lachendes Gesicht vor sich. Er wollte sich auf sie stürzen, sie verletzen und das Leid zufügen, was er bisher schon so lange hatte ertragen müssen, doch seine Umgebung löste sich langsam auf. Alles war verschwommen. Nur noch dieses verzerrte Gesicht sah er vor sich, welches langsam männliche Konturen annahm und schließlich klar und deutlich vor ihm zu schweben schien. Eher er sich versah, blickte ihn Sirius aus traurigen Augen an. _

_Etwas schob sich vor dessen Gesicht, sodass er ihn nicht mehr sehen konnte. Als er sich umblickte, merkte er, dass er auf einem menschenleeren Friedhof stand. Er besah sich das Grab vor ihm genauer und als er den Namen las, war ihm, als ob ihn ein harter Schlag fest ins Gesicht getroffen hätte. Doch die Umgebung verschwamm abermals und es schien, als ob er in einem undurchsichtigen Nebel gefangen war..._

_Er befand sich nun in der Großen Halle. Die vier Haustische waren verschwunden und eine große Schülertraube hatte sich um ihn gebildet. Er erkannte das enttäuschte Gesicht von Albus Dumbledore und das hämisch grinsende Gesicht von Draco Malfoy. _

_Hinter ihm fing jemand an zu sprechen. Er drehte sich um und sah in das wütende Gesicht seines besten Freundes Ron. _

_„Warum hast du das getan? Er ist deinetwegen gestorben! Du bist Schuld!", sagte Hermine mit einem von Tränen überströmten Gesicht und sah ihn so verzweifelt und traurig an, dass er glaubte, das Herz müsse ihm zerspringen._

_Doch nun fingen alle anderen in der Halle an, ihn auszubuhen..._

_„Du bist Schuld, du bist Schuld, du bist Schuld, du bist Schuld, du bist Schuld, du bist Schuld, du bist Schuld, du bist Schuld, du bist Schuld, du bist Schuld..."_

Mit klopfendem Herzen fuhr Harry schweißüberströmt aus dem Schlaf...


	2. Kapitel Petunia

_Hey ihr Lieben,_

_Erst einmal einen großen Dank an unsere Leser und diejenigen, die uns geschrieben haben, was sie von dem ersten Kapitel gehalten haben -wink-_

_Hier ist auch schon Kapitel 2 und Kapitel 3 folgt auch sogleich -lach- Wir würden uns freuen, wenn ihr uns schreibt, was ihr davon haltet..._

_Viel Spaß beim Lesen wünschen euch_

_Harry & Hermine _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kapitel 2 – Petunia

Harry lag da und atmete tief ein und aus. Langsam beruhigte er sich wieder und die Bilder seines Traumes verblassten allmählich. Er stand auf, ging an sein Fenster und öffnete es langsam. Eine kühle Brise wehte in sein Gesicht und die Bilder seines Traumes verschwanden nun vollends.

‚Es war doch jede Nacht das gleiche!', dachte Harry während er seine Stirn gegen den Rahmen seinen Fensters lehnte, wodurch seine aufsteigenden Kopfschmerzen ein wenig gelindert wurden.

Immer wieder sah er das schreckliche Szenario vor sich. Er konnte das Geschehene einfach nicht vergessen. Immer wieder durchlebte er die letzten Sekunden im Leben seines Paten und konnte einfach nicht aufhören, die Bilder, die ihn doch so sehr mitnahmen, zu verdrängen.

Harry versuchte immer wieder, vor dem schlafen gehen seinen Geist zu leeren, so wie es ihm sein Zaubertranklehrer Professor Snape versucht hatte beizubringen, doch immer wenn er eingeschlafen war, fing der Traum von vorne an, als wartete er darauf, nur erneut zu vor seinem inneren Auge abzulaufen, und so musste er alles erneut durchleben – Nacht für Nacht.

Harry horchte auf, als er merkwürdige Geräusche an der Tür hörte. Er wandte sich um und starrte seine Zimmertüre an, als könnte er dadurch die Geräusche vertreiben.

Als er jedoch leises Geflüster hörte, schlug sein Herz schneller und blitzschnell rannte Harry zu seinem Bett und zog den Zauberstab unter seinem Kissen hervor. Er hatte die Tür schon fast erreicht, als er die Stimmen etwas deutlicher hörte, doch er verstand noch nicht, was sie sagten.

Er streckte die Hand nach dem Türgriff aus, als...

„Harry, Harry, bist du wach?" Ein kurzes Klopfen folgte diesen Worten und Harry wusste, dass er diese Stimme kannte.

„Professor Lupin?", fragte er überrascht und öffnete die Tür mit einem Ruck, den Zauberstab immer noch erhoben. Ihm standen mehrere bekannte Gesichter gegenüber.

„Wir sind gekommen, um dich hier raus zu holen!" Harry blickte etwas verwirrt in die Gesichter von Remus Lupin, Mad-Eye Moody und Nymphradora Tonks, die ihn nun alle breit anlächelten.

„Packst du deine Sachen zusammen, Harry, dann können wir gleich aufbrechen!"

Langsam nickte Harry mit dem Kopf und zog wortlos seinen fast vollständig gepackten Koffer – er hatte sich kaum die Mühe gemacht, ihn auszuräumen, zu sich heran.

„Ich muss bloß noch schnell meine Schulsachen einpacken", murmelte er kaum hörbar.

„Wir gehen schon mal nach unten, Harry, und schreiben einen Brief an deine Tante und Onkel, damit sie Bescheid wissen, wo du bist!"

Als alle den Raum verlassen hatten, lies Harry sich erst mal auf sein Bett sinken. Die ganzen Ferien über hatte er immer wieder Briefe von seinen Freunden bekommen, in dem sie ihm von einem baldigen Besuch einiger Zauberer berichteten. Normalerweise hätte er sich darauf gefreut, seine Freunde wieder zu sehen und aus dem Ligusterweg weg zu kommen, doch dieses Mal war es etwas anderes.

Die Dursleys hatten ihn zur Abwechslung endlich in Ruhe gelassen und ihm keine stumpfsinnigen Arbeiten aufgetragen, die er während der Ferien erledigen musste, was er natürlich Moody und den anderen Zauberern zu verdanken hatte, die zu Beginn der Ferien mit seinen Verwandten geredet hatten.

So war er die meiste Zeit nur auf seinem Bett gelegen und hatte vor sich hin gestarrt. Tante Petunia war dreimal täglich mit etwas zu essen hochgekommen, nachdem sie gemerkt hatte, dass Harry nicht zu den Mahlzeiten unten erschienen war.

Harry wusste nicht, wie er seinen Freunden gegenübertreten sollte, wenn er sie gleich sehen würde. Im Traum hatten sie ihn immer beschuldigt, am Tod von Sirius schuldig zu sein, und er war sich nicht sicher, ob es in Wirklichkeit nicht genauso war. Denn natürlich wusste er, dass es eigentlich seine Schuld gewesen war, denn hätte er, Harry, richtig Okklumentik gelernt, dann wäre all das nie passiert und sein Pate würde immer noch leben. Warum also sollten ihm seine Freunde nicht auch sagen, dass er an allem schuld war?! Es stimmte immerhin und Harry wusste, dass er ihnen keinen Vorwurf machen durfte, sollte es so sein.

‚Schluss jetzt mit dem Grübeln', dachte er und räumte die restlichen Sachen in seinen Koffer.

Nachdem er all seine Habseligkeiten verstaut hatte, schleppte er seinen Koffer die Treppe hinunter, darum bemüht, keinen allzu großen Lärm zu machen. Unten angekommen erwartete ihn jedoch ein seltsamer Anblick:

Die Mitglieder des Phönixordens führten in einer Ecke des Raumes ein angeregtes Gespräch während die Dursleys, in Bademänteln und mit verquollenen Augen, am Küchentisch saßen.

Sie blickten immer wieder ängstlich zu den Menschen in den weiten Umhängen. Harry fragte sich, weshalb sie hier unten waren, denn eigentlich hätten sie tief schlafend in ihren Betten liegen sollen, doch jetzt war nicht de richtige Zeitpunkt, sich darüber Gedanken zu machen.

Als Harry die Küche betrat, eilte Tonks sofort herbei und der Koffer hatte sich mit dem Wink ihres Zauberstabes in eine Miniatur verwandelt.

„So ist besser würde ich mal sagen!" Tonks schenkte ihm ein breites Lächeln, was Harry schwach erwiderte. Jetzt lösten sich auch die restlichen Zauberer von ihrer Unterhaltung und Lupin wandte sich Harrys Onkel und Tante zu.

„Wir würden ihren Neffen gerne für die restlichen Sommerferien mit zu uns nehmen. Ich hoffe, sie sind damit einverstanden?"

„Wir würden ihn sowieso mitnehmen, auch wenn sie es uns verbieten würden", hörte man Moody's leise, knurrende Stimme aus dem Hintergrund. Lupin warf ihm einen strengen Blick zu und wandte sich wieder Vernon und Petunia zu, die verärgert über Moody's Worte zu sein schienen.

„Nun, wenn Harry bei ihnen gut aufgehoben, was ich nicht bezweifeln möchte, haben wir nichts dagegen", sagte Petunia.

Harry glaubte, sich verhört zu haben. Seit wann kümmerte es Tante Petunia, ob es ihm gut ging oder nicht?! Aber wenn er es sich recht überlegte, hatte sie sich diesen Sommer wirklich bemüht, dass es ihm gut ging. Er hatte mehr zu essen bekommen als sonst - auch wenn er davon kaum etwas angerührt hatte - und seine Tante hatte zumindest am Anfang versucht, sich mit ihm zu unterhalten. Doch er hatte all dies kaum wahrgenommen, da er mit seinen Gedanken in Wirklichkeit immer bei Sirius gewesen war.

„Ich kann ihnen versichern, dass es Harry gut gehen wird!" Lupin lächelte ihn bei diesen Worten an. Petunia nickte, zum Zeichen, dass sie einverstanden war.

„Also ich denke, wir sollten uns langsam auf den Weg machen", meinte Tonks.

„Harry, wir werden einen Portschlüssel benutzen, der und direkt zum vereinbarten Ort bringen wird", sagte Moody. „Ja, dieses Jahr ist es eine etwas andere Situation und wir haben die Erlaubnis, diesen Portschlüssel zu benutzen", fügte Moody lächelnd hinzu, als er Harry fragenden Blick auf den Portschlüssel bemerkt hatte.

„Gehen wir wieder an den Grimmau...", fragte Harry nun, und konnte nicht verhindern, dass ein flaues Gefühl in seiner Magengegend aufstieg, als er an das Haus seines Paten dachte.

„Nicht hier Harry. Du wirst es schon sehen..." und mit diesen Worten zog er ein Kästchen aus seiner Tasche, in dem sich ein kleiner goldener Schnatz befand. Alle scharrten sich um ihn, doch Harry wandte sich noch einmal seinen Verwandten zu.

„Danke, dass ihr mich wieder aufgenommen habt", sagt er leise. Petunia lächelte ihn an. „Pass auf dich auf Harry", flüsterte sie. Harry wollte noch etwas sagen, doch Lupin rief ihm zu: „Harry komm schon. Wir müssen los!"

Er stellte sich zu den anderen im Kreis und berührte mit einem seiner Hand den Schnatz. „Drei, Zwei, eins..." murmelte Tonks. Als Harry noch einmal zu Petunia blickte, sah er, wie sie sich rasch eine einzelne Träne aus den Augen wischte.

Das altbekannte Reisen hinter seinem Nabel setzte ein und Harry sah nichts mehr, außer einem Strom von Farben.


	3. Kapitel Die Ankunft

_Hey ihr Lieben,_

_Wir haben zwar gerade erst Kapitel 2 online gestellt, aber Kapitel 3 (leider sehr kurz geraten) steht auch schon zum Lesen für euch bereit -wink-_

_Wir hoffen, dass es euch gefällt und wenn ihr wollt, könnt ihr uns auch gerne schreiben, was ihr von der FF haltet, dann können wir uns auch verbessern und auf euch eingehen!!_

_Also bis bald, Kapitel 4 wird auch in den nächsten Tagen da sein!!_

_Harry & Hermine_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kapitel 3 – Die Ankunft

Harry schlug mit den Knien hart auf den Boden. Als er aufblickte, sah er, dass er in der Küche vom Grimmauldplace gelandet war. Er rappelte sich mühsam auf und wurde sofort in eine Umarmung gerissen.

„Oh Harry, mein lieber, ich bin so froh dich zu sehen", sagte Mrs. Weasley und lächelte ihn liebevoll an. dann schob sie ihn auf Armlänge von sich und ihr Blick wurde besorgt, als sie ihn mit kritischem Blick musterte. „Harry, mein Schatz, du siehst nicht gut aus. Haben dir die Dursleys auch genug zu essen gegeben? Du siehst abgemagert aus! Wir werden dich erst mal wieder aufpäppeln müssen, meinst du nicht?!"

„Mir geht es gut. Ich habe genug zu essen bekommen, aber ich hatte keinen Hunger. Es ist wirklich alles in Ordnung", murmelte Harry halblaut vor sich hin und unterdrückte das Gefühl, Mrs. Weasley zu sagen, dass er sehr gut zurecht gekommen war.

Er bemerkte, wie sie ihm noch einen Blick zuwarf doch bevor sie antworten konnte, hörten sie lautes Fußgetrappel auf der Treppe und dann wurde die Tür aufgerissen. „Harry", riefen ein paar vertraute Stimmen und bevor er sich versah, hatte Hermine umarmt und ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange gegeben. Er lächelte leicht und wurde schließlich auch von Ginny begrüßt, die ihn herzlich umarmte.

„Hey Harry", sagte sein bester Freund Ron und schlug ihm freundschaftlich auf die Schulter. „Wie geht's denn so?" doch bevor er antworten konnte ertönte eine energische Stimme hinter ihnen.

„Was um Himmelswillen macht ihr noch hier unten?!" Langsam drehten sich die Freunde um und sahen in das zornige Gesicht von Mrs. Weasley. „Harry, mein Lieber, du bist doch bestimmt müde und willst schlafen gehen", wandte sie sich nun wieder an Harry und nickte mit dem Kopf Richtung Tür. „Und ihr geht jetzt auch sofort in eure Betten. Morgen ist noch genug Zeit zum Erzählen! Marsch, marsch! Wenn ich nach oben komme, liegt ihr alle in euren Betten."

Murrend stiegen die Freunde, nachdem sie sich von den Ordensmitgliedern verabschiedet hatten, die Treppe hinauf, wobei sie darauf achten mussten, in der Eingangshalle keinen Mucks von sich zu geben, wenn sie nicht Mrs. Black, das Gemälde an der Wand von Sirius' Mutter aufwecken und sie zur Weißglut bringen wollten.

Nachdem die beiden Jungen den Mädchen eine gute Nacht gewünscht hatten, betraten sie ihr Zimmer, in dem Harry bereits das Jahr zuvor zusammen mit Ron geschlafen hatte.

Harry ließ den Blick über die kahlen Wände schweifen und seine Augen blieben an einem leeren Bild hängen. Als er sich schon abwenden wollte bemerkte er eine dunkle Gestalt, die durch den Rahmen glitt. Er blinzelte und sah noch einmal hin, doch nun lehnte ein ihm nur allzu bekannter Mann am Rande des Rahmens.

„Ah, Harry Potter, du bist also gut angekommen!" und mit diesen Worten war er auch schon aus dem Bild geglitten.

„Wer war das denn?", fragte Ron verwundert.

„Phineas Niggellus", murmelte Harry. „Er war ein früherer Schulleiter von Hogwarts", setzte er auf den fragenden Blick von Ron noch hinzu.

„Ach so", sagte dieser bloß und fragte zu Harrys Verwunderung nicht weiter nach. Sein Freund lies sich müde aufs Bett fallen. Harry folgte seinem Beispiel und bald darauf waren beide in einen tiefen, traumlosen Schlaf gefallen.


	4. Kapitel Geburtstagskuchen, Versammlungen

_Hey ihr Lieben,_

_Ihr sehr, lange warten musstet ihr auf dieses Kapitel wirklich nicht... Haben uns beeilt, damit ihr es jetzt schon lesen könnt... In nächste Zeit könnte es allerdings ein bisschen länger dauern, bis die Kapitel fertig sein, weil wir einiges in der Schule zu tun haben!! Aber wir geben uns Mühe, euch nicht allzu lange warten zu lassen._

_Also viel Spaß bei Kapitel 4 und wenn ihr uns mal einen kleinen Review schreiben würdet, wäre das echt super!! Würden uns wirklich freuen..._

_Bye, Harry & Hermine_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kapitel 4 – Geburtstagskuchen & Versammlungen

„Ronald Weasley, wenn du nicht sofort hier unten erscheinst, komm ich hoch und hol dich persönlich ab!" Harry saß senkrecht im Bett und sah entsetz zu seinem Nachbarbett, indem sein bester Freund eigentlich hätte liegen sollen. Doch statt einer müden Gestalt fand er nur leere Laken vor. Als er sich weiter umblickte sah er Ron, wie dieser wild im Raum auf und ab lief und seine verteilten Kleiderstücke zusammensuchte.

Auf den fragenden Blick von Harry antwortete er nur leicht entnervt. „Mum ist, seitdem Fred und George die Schule geschmissen haben, etwas autoritärer geworden. Ich gehe wohl besser nach unten, wenn ich nicht eine Menge Ärger bekommen will!" Und mit diesen Worten war er durch die Tür nach unten verschwunden und ließ einen verwirrten Harry zurück. Doch bevor er eine Entscheidung, was er als nächstes tun sollte, getroffen hatte, wurde die Zimmertür erneut aufgerissen und Harry sah nur noch einen Schwall brauner Haare.

„Was..." Doch schon war Hermine zu ihm aufs Bett gesprungen und drückte ihn an sich. Als sie endlich von ihm abgelassen hatte fragte er sie verdutzt: „Für was war das denn?"

Jetzt war Hermine an der Reihe sich zu wundern. Dass er so etwas vergessen konnte, war doch schon ziemlich merkwürdig.

„Harry, heute ist doch dein Geburtstag! Hast du das etwas vergessen? Alles Gute!" Jetzt musste Harry leicht lachen. Bei all dem, was in der letzten Zeit passiert war, hatte er einfach nicht an etwas so _unwichtiges_ wie seinen Geburtstag gedacht.

„Zieh dich an und komm runter. Mrs. Weasley hat extra Siruptorte für dich gemacht. Also beeil dich!" Und schon war sie wieder aus dem Zimmer gerauscht und hatte die Tür hinter sich geschlossen.

Doch Harry machte keine Anstalten sich fertig zu machen, sondern blieb gedankenverloren auf der Bettkante sitzen. Er hatte absolut keine Lust seinen Geburtstag zu feiern. All die Leute würden ihn fragen wie es ihm ginge und er würde sich immer an Sirius erinnern. Außerdem wollte er Dinge wie „Ach, du Armer!" „Es muss schrecklich für dich sein" und „Sirius war wie eine Vater für dich!" nicht hören.

Doch er wusste auch dass er sich nicht ewig hier oben verstecken konnte, also beschloss er das Frühstück über sich ergehen zu lassen immer noch in der Hoffnung, dass sie kein allzu großes Aufsehen seinetwegen machen würden. Es war ohnehin schlimm genug, hier in Sirius' Haus zu sein, wo er doch nicht mehr kommen konnte...

Als Harry kurze Zeit später unten ankam, erlebte er jedoch eine Überraschung. Statt einem großen Banner mit der Aufschrift 'Happy Birthday, Harry!' und einem vollbesetzten Tisch fand er nur Mrs. Weasley, Ron, Ginny und Hermine vor.

Harry ließ sich neben Hermine sinken und sah interessiert einer Mücke zu, wie sie sich auf den Weg von der Torte bis zu Rons Haaransatz machte. Ron und Ginny sahen sich verblüfft an, doch Hermine musterte Harry mit besorgten Augen. Er gefiel ihr ganz und gar nicht. Doch bevor sie ihn darauf ansprechen konnte war Rons Mutter auf ihn zugegangen und hatte ihm ihre herzlichsten Geburtstagsgrüße in Form einer Umarmung und allerlei Küssen ausgesprochen.

Nun erwachten auch Ron und Ginny aus ihrer Starre und überhäuften Harry mit Glückwünschen. Als ihm alle gratuliert hatten, setzten sie sich wieder an den Tisch und Mrs. Weasley schnitt ein großes Stück Kuchen für Harry ab.

„Lass es dir schmecken, mein Lieber!", sagte sie mit einem Lächeln. Harry begann zu essen, doch schon nach zwei Bissen hatte er genug. ‚Wenn Sirius doch nur hier sein könnte!', dachte er.

„Harry du isst ja gar nicht. Hast du keinen Hunger oder soll ich dir lieber etwas anderes zu Essen machen. Ich dachte, du magst Siruptorte so gerne?! Aber wenn ich mich da getäuscht habe, es ist auch kein Problem für mich etwas anderes..." Schnell unterbrach Harry den Redeschwall von Mrs. Weasley.

„Oh... doch! Der Kuchen Schmeckt wirklich gut, aber ich glaube nicht, dass ich noch viel mehr schaffe", erwiderte er rasch und versuchte sie anzulächeln, doch als er bemerkte, dass alle ihn ansahen, senkte rasch den Blick auf seinen Teller.

„Wir haben heute noch eine wichtige Versammlung vom Orden. Sie fängt um die Mittagszeit an und wird wahrscheinlich bis zum Abend dauern. Also bleibt bitte oben auf euren Zimmern. Wir rufen euch, wenn die Versammlung vorbei ist. Dann könnt ihr runterkommen und noch etwas zu Abend essen.", fügte sie mit einem leichten Lächeln hinzu und begann, den Tisch abzuräumen.

Doch für Harry würde es noch ein aufschlussreicher und sehr interessanter Tag werden.


	5. Kapitel Emily

_Hey ihr Lieben,_

_Und hier sind wir, dieses Mal hat es ein bisschen länger gedauert, aber wir hoffen, dass ihr uns trotzdem verzeiht?! Und als Entschädigung ist hier ja auch Kapitel 5 zum Lesen..._

_Wir wollen uns auch noch bei _kathleen potter_ und _zabini _bedanken, weil ihr beide uns zum Letzten Kapitel einen Review geschrieben habt -drück- War echt lieb von euch!!_

_Wollen euch auch nicht länger aufhalten und wünschen euch nun viel Spaß beim nächsten Kapitel!!_

_Harry & Hermine_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kapitel 5 - Emily

Nach dem Frühstück, welches für Harry ziemlich schnell beendet gewesen war, ging er zusammen mit Ron auf sein Zimmer. Dort lies er sich auf sein Bett fallen und wartete darauf, dass sein Freund ein Gespräch beginnen würde, doch sie saßen beide nur schweigend da. Als sie eine Weile nur vor sich hingestarrt hatten und sich keiner von beiden traute, sich gegenseitig anzusehen, sagte Harry schließlich, dass er nach oben gehen und Seidenschnabel füttern würde. Er stand auf und öffnete die Tür. Als er hinaustrat, stieß er geradewegs mit Hermine zusammen.

„Oh", sagte sie und wurde ein bisschen rot im Gesicht.

„'Tschuldigung", murmelte er.

„Ich wollte euch eigentlich gerade mit Ginny Gesellschaft leisten", fügte Hermine erklärend hinzu und lächelte ihn nun breit an.

„Ich gehe hoch Seidenschnabel füttern", sagte Harry rasch und wandte sich der Treppe zu. Er hörte nur noch, wie sich die Zimmertür hinter ihm schloss und stieg dann alleine die Treppe hinauf.

Oben angekommen lehnte Harry seine Stirn erst einmal gegen die kühle Wand. So konnte es nicht weiter gehen und das wusste er auch genau.

Er musste wieder mit den anderen reden und versuchen, dass er ihnen wieder vertraute, so wie früher. Doch es viel ihm so schwer. Immer wieder musste er an Sirius denken und der Gedanke, dass er nun hier in diesem Haus war, welches eigentlich Sirius und seiner Familie gehört hatte, machte ihm für einen Moment unerträglich, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen.

Als er sich schließlich Seidenschnabel zuwandte, musste er sich erst einmal kurz klar werden, wo er eigentlich war. Er begann den Hippogreif mit toten Ratten zu füttern, so wie es Sirius vor allzu langer Zeit, wie es Harry schien, immer getan hatte.

Als er endlich fertig war, blieb er einfach nur noch an der Wand lehnend sitzen und beobachtete, wie Seidenschnabel an seiner Halterung zerrte.

„Es muss schrecklich für dich sein, hier die ganze Zeit angekettet zu sein, oder?", sagte er laut, jedoch mit einer so rauen Stimme, dass er selbst überrascht innehielt. Seidenschnabel wandte sich ihm zu und sah ihn mit seinen großen Augen forschend an.

Bisher hatte Harry sich nie wirklich viele Gedanken darüber gemacht, wie es Seidenschnabel wohl gehen musste, wo er doch hier oben seit über einem Jahr eingesperrt war, und nicht nach draußen und seine Flügel spannen konnte.

„Du vermisst ihn auch, nicht wahr... Es ist alles meine Schuld und ich weiß das. Es tut mir so unendlich Leid und wenn ich es je wieder gutmachen kann, dann werde ich alles daran setzen, um es geschehen zu lassen", fuhr er langsam fort.

Plötzlich kam ihm eine Idee. Warum konnten sie Seidenschnabel nicht einfach wieder frei lassen? Was sprach denn dagegen? Er wurde doch sicherlich nicht mehr gesucht und es würde nicht auffallen, wenn sie ihn wieder zurück in den Verbotenen Wald zu seiner Herde bringen würden. Er könnte wieder fliegen und seine Flügel ausbreiten, so wie früher. Das einzige Problem wäre, dass Malfoy es nicht bemerken dürfte. Aber der hatte ja sowieso zu große Angst um in den Verbotenen Wald zu gehen.

„Ich werde mit Dumbledore darüber reden, dich zurück zu bringen. Ich verspreche dir, dass ich alles versuchen werde, damit du nicht mehr hier oben eingesperrt bleiben muss."

Kaum hatte er geendet zu reden, hörte er ein zaghaftes Klopfen an der Tür. Er schrak zusammen und rappelte sich dann auf.

„Wer ist da", fragte er mit einer leicht nervösen Stimme.

„Ich bin's, Hermine. Darf ich reinkommen?"

Erleichtert atmete Harry einmal tief ein und aus.

„Ja klar, komm rein."

Die Tür öffnete sich und Hermine trat mit einem Tablett ein.

„Mrs. Weasley hat uns ein paar Sandwichs zum Mittagessen gemacht. Ich wusste nicht, ob du allein sein willst, also dachte ich mir, ich bringe dir ein paar nach oben", sagte sie mit einem leichten Lächeln auf dem Gesicht.

„Danke schön. Das ist nett von dir", Harry lächelte bei diesen Worten zaghaft zurück und freute sich zugleich, dass er eine so gute Freundin hatte, die genau wusste, wie er sich fühlte und was er im Moment gebrauchen konnte.

„Setz dich!", sagte er einladend und Hermine lies sich neben ihm auf den Boden sinken.

Sie griff nach einem Sandwich und begann zu essen. Als sie beim Zweiten angelangt war, fragte sie Harry: „Hast du keinen Hunger?"

Dieser schüttelte verneinend den Kopf und blickte aus dem Fenster.

„Du solltest was essen, weißt du. Das tut dir nicht gut und du bist ohnehin so dünn!" Sie musterte ihn mit einer Falte auf der Stirn.

„Ich habe im Moment eben keinen Appetit. Ihr könnt mich nicht dazu zwingen, etwas zu essen", sagte er mit einem Ton, der gar nicht so zornig klingen sollte, wie er es anscheinend tat. Hermine zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Du bist nicht der einzige, dem der Tod von Sirius weh tut. Ich vermisse ihn auch und den anderen geht es genauso."

„Das ist etwas anderes. Euch hat er nicht das bedeutet, was er für mich war. Ihr habt alle eine Familie und Freunde und Verwandte. Ihr wisst nicht, was es heißt, niemanden zu haben, an den man sich wenden kann, wenn man Probleme hat. Keiner von euch hat das durchgemacht, was ich erlebt habe. Sirius war mehr für mich, als ihr euch alle vorstellen könnt. Er war... er war..."

Harry brach ab und senkte den Blick. Er spürte wieder Tränen in seinen Augen. Ja, er hatte um Sirius geweint. Im Ligusterweg, wenn er alleine auf seinem Bett lag und über alles geschehene nachdachte. Aber er wollte nicht hier oben sitzen und vor Hermine, seiner besten Freundin, weinen.

Er konnte es auch nicht. Das war eine Angelegenheit, für die er keine Zeugen brauchte, die es später jedem erzählen konnten. Also schluckte er die aufsteigenden Tränen hinunter und hob den Kopf. Doch das, was er sah, überraschte ihn so sehr, dass er seine eigenen Probleme schlagartig vergaß.

Hermine saß da, denn Kopf in die Hände gestützt, und weinte hemmungslos.

„Was... was ist denn los Hermine?" fragte Harry, sich hilflos umschauend, als hoffte er, irgendwo einen Hinweis für den plötzlichen Gefühlsausbruch von ihr zu finden.

„N-N-Nichts...", brachte sie gerade so hervor.

Harry wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Hermine war schon öfters in Tränen ausgebrochen, doch irgendwie war das immer etwas anderes gewesen. Als er sich endlich entschieden hatte, sie in den Arm zu nehmen, und gerade eine Bewegung auf sie zumachte, holte Hermine aus ihrem Umhang ein Taschentuch hervor und putzte sich geräuschvoll die Nase.

Genauso war es gewesen, als Harry zusammen mit Cho am Valentinstag im Café gesessen war und er ihre Hand ergreifen wollte. Sie hatte auch geweint und Harry hat zunächst nicht richtig nachvollziehen können, weshalb eigentlich und als er sich gerade entschlossen hatte, seine Bewegung auf sie zu zumachen, hatte sie ihre Hand zurückgezogen.

„Willst du mir nicht erzählen, was los ist?", fragte er schließlich mit leiser Stimme. Hermine nickte nur und starrte dann weiter auf Seidenschnabel der mit dem Huf auf dem Boden scharrte.

‚Es ist doch erstaunlich, wie schnell man sein eigenes Leid vergisst, wenn man jemand anderen zum Trösten hat!', schoss es Harry durch den Kopf und bei diesem Gedanken, musste er leicht lächeln.

Als Hermine den Kopf wandte und Harry ihr aufmunternd zunickte öffnete sie den Mund und begann zu sprechen: „Weißt du", begann sie langsam, „diese ganze Sache... mit Sirius, lässt mich wieder an damals denken, als ich weder dich, noch Ron, überhaupt die Zaubererwelt gekannt habe."

Harry hatte keine Ahnung, wovon Hermine eigentlich redete, aber er beschloss nicht nachzufragen uns sie von sich aus erzählen zu lassen.

„Ich habe es Ron und dir nie erzählt, aber ich hatte eine kleine Schwester... Emily, hieß sie... Sie war Eineinhalb Jahre jünger als ich, aber wir waren die besten Freundinnen. Wir sind als kleine Kinder immer zusammen durch die Gegend gestreift und haben rumgetobt und zusammen gespielt. Ich habe ihr immer alles anvertraut und sie mir ebenfalls. Da unsere Eltern nicht sehr viel Zeit für uns hatten, haben wir uns immer gegenseitig geholfen und ich habe Emily das Beigebracht, was ich vom Kindergarten her lernte.

Emily kam in den gleichen Kindergarten wie ich und da wir alle draußen spiele durften, waren wir auch dort ständig zusammen. Wir hatten keine anderen Freunde, da wir niemand anderen brauchten. Aber als ich dann in die Schule kam, hatte ich nicht mehr so viel Zeit für sie. Mit der Zeit habe ich mein eigenen, neuen Freunde gefunden und Emily kaum noch beachtet. Ich weiß, dass ich ihr damit sehr wehgetan haben muss.

Und heute bereue ich alles, was ich damals falsch gemacht habe. Wenn ich mittags mit meinen neuen Freundinnen auf den Spielplatz zum Spielen gegangen bin, habe ich Emily oft alleine auf der Schaukel sitzen sehen. Mir hat es nichts ausgemacht. Sie kann sich doch ihre eigenen Freunde suchen, habe ich mir gedacht und nicht verstanden, dass sie mich gerade in dieser Zeit so sehr gebraucht hätte. I

ch habe nicht bemerkt, wie sie sich veränderte. Meinen Eltern viel es kaum auf, da sie zu dieser Zeit die Praxis mit neuen Geräten ausstatteten und dauernd irgendwelche Gespräche führen mussten. Eines Tages, ich war mit meinen Freunden in der Stadt gewesen, kam ich nach Hause und Emily war nicht da. Da dachte ich mir noch nicht viel, es konnte ja sein, dass sie noch alleine auf dem Spielplatz war oder, was ich eher weniger annahm, dass sie eigene Freunde gefunden hatte und etwas mit ihnen unternahm. Aber als meine Eltern dann nach Hause kamen und zum Abendessen riefen, war sie immer noch nicht da. Ich fing an mir Sorgen zu machen, genauso wie meine Eltern. Wir warteten eine Ewigkeit..."

Harry war geschockt. Er hatte keine Ahnung gehabt! Hermine hatte nie etwas davon erzählt. Es musste schrecklich für sie gewesen sein. Wieso hatte er das nie bemerkt?

‚Weil Hermine es sich nie hat anmerken lassen', antwortete er sich selbst.

„Was... was ist mir ihr passiert?", fragte Harry vorsichtig und sehr leise.

„Sie ist nie mehr zurückgekommen..."


	6. Kapitel Glückwünsche

_Hey ihr Lieben,_

_Erst einmal ein Dankeschön an _zabini_, weil wir von dir einen Review zum letzten Kapitel bekommen haben!! Hat uns wirklich gefreut -wink-_

_Wie ihr (hoffentlich) merkt werden die Kapitel jetzt auch mit der Zeit etwas länger... Wir schaffen es noch, dass ihr mehr zu lesen bekommt, aber dann werden wir vermutlich nicht mehr ganz so schnell hoch laden können... Aber wir geben uns Mühe -grins-_

_Also bis dann und wenn ihr uns schreiben wollt, was ihr von dem Kapitel oder der FF allgemein haltet, tut euch keinen Zwang an, wir sind für alles offen!!_

_Bis dann -wink-_

_Harry & Hermine_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kapitel 6 – Glückwünsche 

Harry wusste nicht, wie lange sie nur schweigend nebeneinander saßen. Er starrte vor sich hin und dachte über das eben gehörte nach.

Als er den Kopf wandte, sah er, dass Hermine aus dem Fenster sah. Er musterte sie besorgt. Ihre Augen waren ganz rot vom vielen weinen, aber sie sah immer noch gut aus, wie ihm merkwürdiger weiße in diesem Moment auffiel.

Er hatte das Gefühl, etwas sagen zum müssen, aber was auch immer er sich überlegte, es schien ihm nicht als passend. Schließlich öffnete er den Mund und sagte sehr leise: „Es tut mir leid!"

Doch zu seinem Erstaunen schüttelte Hermine nur den Kopf und lächelte ihn leicht an.

„Ist schon in Ordnung", antwortete sie bestimmt, „Es ist schon ziemlich lange her! Irgendwann haben meine Träume aufgehört und ich habe nicht mehr täglich daran gedacht, was wohl aus ihr geworden ist."

Wieder entstand eine kleine Pause.

„Aber Harry, ich habe eine Bitte an dich... Erzähle Ron nichts davon. Ich will nicht, dass es jeder erfährt. Ich dachte bloß, es würde dir vielleicht ein bisschen helfen, mit all dem fertig zu werden, wenn..."

„In Ordnung.", unterbrach er sie sanft. „Ich verspreche es dir."

Harry lächelte Hermine an und diese erwiderte es.

„Lass uns runter gehen. Die Versammlung müsste bald vorbei sein!"

Hermine stand auf und streckte Harry die Hand hin, um ihm beim Aufstehen zu helfen. Dieser ergriff sie und als er auf den Füßen stand, umarmte er Hermine aus einem plötzlichen Reflex heraus. Als er sie losließ standen sie sich kurz ruhig gegenüber und musterten sich ein bisschen.

Schließlich wandte Hermine sich ab und öffnete die Tür. Harry warf noch einen kurzen Blick auf Seidenschnabel und dachte bei sich, dass er Dumbledore sofort über seine Pläne unterrichten würde, sobald er ihn das nächste Mal sah.

Er folgte Hermine die Treppe hinunter bis in sein Zimmer. Ron und Ginny saßen auf dem Boden und spielten eine Partie Zaubererschach. Die beiden Freunde gesellten sich dazu und beobachteten, wie Ron und Ginnys Figuren sich einen unerbittlichen Kampf lieferten. Als Ron schließlich doch ganz knapp Ginnys König Schach Matt gesetzt hatte, wandte dieser sich an Harry und Hermine.

„Was habt ihr denn die ganze Zeit gemacht?" Doch bevor sie antworten konnten, öffnete sich die Tür und Mrs. Weasley trat ein.

„Die Versammlung ist zu Ende. Ihr könnt jetzt zum Abendessen runterkommen. Ach, Harry, mein Lieber, wäschst du dir bitte noch die Hände?! Seidenschnabel zu füttern ist nicht immer die sauberste Angelegenheit..." Harry nickte und die anderen erhoben sich und gingen hinaus.

„Wir sehen uns dann unten", sagte Hermine zu Harry gewandt und zwinkerte ihm zu.

Die anderen wandten sich der Treppe zu und Harry betrat das Badezimmer. Er wusch sich die Hände und musterte sich dann im Spiegel. Er versuchte noch einmal seine Haare zu glätten und ging dann nach unten...

Als er unten angekommen war und die Tür öffnete, wurde er mit einem lauten Gesang begrüßt. Ein riesiges Banner prangte an der Decke auf dem mit großen Lettern, die alle paar Sekunden die Farbe wechselten, ‚Happy Birthday, Harry' zu lesen war. Jetzt erst bemerkte er die Menschenmenge die ihn mit einem Jubel begrüßten.

„Wir müssen noch singen", konnte Harry die Stimmen der Zwillinge von hinten heraus rufen hören.

Da fingen alle an, ein mehr oder weniger richtig gesungenes ‚Happy Birthday' zu trällern.

Harry wusste nicht, was er machen sollte. Ihm war es ein wenig peinlich, dass alle so ein großes Aufhebens wegen seines Geburtstages machten. Er hatte so etwas bisher noch nie erlebt. Wenn man auch noch bedachte, dass er am Morgen erst von Hermine daran erinnert wurde, dass er Geburtstag hatte, fühlte er sich gleich noch ein wenig unsicherer.

Als das Lied zu Ende war, strahlten sie ihn alle an und Harry lächelte sie alle an.

„Ähm... ja. Also dann... Danke?!"

Mrs. Weasley trat vor und drückte ihn fest an sich.

„Alles Gute zum 16. Geburtstag, Harry!", sagte sie und drückte ihm gleich noch einen Kuss auf die Wange. Harry versuchte sich ein wenig aus der Umarmung zu lockern und sagte dann mit erstickter Stimme: „Danke schön, Mrs. Weasley"

Doch damit war es noch nicht vorbei. Nun traten Fred und George vor und schlugen ihm freundschaftlich auf die Schulter.

„Es macht dir doch nichts aus, dass wir dich nicht umarmen, oder?", fragten sie zwinkernd. „Also, dann mal alles Gute, nicht wahr. Mach weiter so und zeig der Welt was du drauf hast, Kumpel... Wir haben übrigens auch ein Geschenk für dich. Es ist von Ginny, Bill, Charlie und unserer Wenigkeit. Es liegt da hinten auf dem Tisch. Mach es aber erst später auf. Du entschuldigst uns, die Geschäfte rufen!" Und mit diesen Worten drehten sich die Zwillinge um und disapparierten, ohne auf Mrs. Weasleys empörte Blicke zu achten.

Als nächstes gratulierten Harry einige Leute, die er als Mitglieder des Ordens identifizieren konnte, und welche sich auch sogleich wieder verabschiedeten.

Er schaute ihnen nach und spürte als nächstes einen Schlag auf der Schulter. Ron stand vor ihm mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht.

„Alles gute Harry. Find' s echt toll, dass du wieder der Alte bist! Lass dir nur nicht unterkriegen."

Ron verschwand, da er seiner Mutter helfen musste, den Tisch zu decken. Ein Mann trat vor, der Harry nur zu gut bekannt war. Diese krumme Nase hatte Harry in nur zu guter Erinnerung. Sein Zaubertranklehrer Professor Snape stand ihm gegenüber und streckte ihm die Hand entgegen.

„Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, Potter", stieß er gepresst, aber ehrlich klingend, hervor.

„Danke", erwiderte Harry etwas überrascht und schüttelte Snape kurz die Hand.

Moody trat zusammen mit Tonks, die eine rote Lockenpracht auf dem Kopf hatte, und Lupin vor. Sie gratulierten ihm und zeigten auf den Tisch, auf welchem einige große Päckchen lagen.

„Wir haben auch was dazugelegt. Das _bonbonrosane_ ist von uns. Es war Tonks Idee!" knurrte Moody und betonte das ‚bonbonrosa'.

Harry lachte kurz auf und sah sich um. Es waren – zum Glück – nicht mehr viele Leute übrig, die ihm gratulieren wollten. Gerade kam Ginny auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn stürmisch.

„Alles gut, Harry", rief sie laut.

„Danke, Ginny", sagte er und lächelte sie an.

„Virginia Weasley, kommst du bitte mal her", hörte er Mrs. Weasley' s Stimme rufen.

„Tut mir Leid... Meine Mum" sagte Ginny mit einem nicht allzu glücklichen Gesichtsausdruck.

Die nächste, die Harry gratulierte, war seine Lehrerin in Verwandlung, Prof. McGonagall.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Harry. Genießen sie ihren Geburtstag und die Ferien, denn das nächste Schuljahr wird bestimmt nicht einfach. Übrigens gute Leistung", sagte sie zwinkernd.

Doch bevor Harry antworten konnte, wurde er in einer liebevollen Umarmung von Hermine gezogen.

„Endlich kann ich dir auch mal richtig gratulieren", flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr. Harry drückte Hermine fest an sich fuhr ihr kurz mit der Hand über den Rücken.

Als sie sich schließlich von einander lösten, sah Harry Hermine an, die leicht rot angelaufen war. Sie lächelten sich noch einmal zu und dann wandte sie sich ab um Mrs. Weasley beim Buffetaufbau zu helfen. Harry sah ihr nach und merkte so erst nicht, dass jemand hinter ihn getreten war.

„Happy Birthday, Harry!" hörte er eine vertraute, alte Stimme hinter sich. Als er sich umdrehte, blickte er geradewegs in das Gesicht seines Schulleiters, der hinter ihn getreten war. Dumbledores Bart schimmerte im Kerzenlicht und die Augen hinter seiner Brille funkelten eigentümlich.

„Ich habe dir etwas mitgebracht. Eigentlich dürftest du es erst nächste Woche bekommen, aber ich dachte mir, wir machen dieses Mal eine kleine Ausnahme", fügte er mit einem Zwinkern hinzu. Er zog einen Umschlag aus seiner Tasche, der sehr amtlich aussah. Fast ein bisschen feierlich, überreichte er Harry den Brief.

Harry fiel auf, dass ein Stempel des Zaubereiministeriums darauf zu sehen war und der Brief mit dem Hogwartssiegel verschlossen worden war.

„Sind das etwa...?"

Dumbledore nickte.

„Ich habe Mr. Weasley und Ms. Granger ebenfalls die Briefe gegeben, da ich mir dachte, dass sie es auch gerne schon wissen würden!"

Mit einem Mal fühlte Harry sich ein wenig aufgeregt. Er öffnete den Brief und las...


	7. Kapitel Ergebnisse

_Hey ihr Lieben,_

_Vielen Dank an unsere Reviewer vom letzten Kapitel. Haben uns wirklich gefreut und wenn man solch schöne Antworten bekommt, dann macht es doch gleich noch mal doppelt so viel Spaß zu schreiben -wink-_

_Hoffen, dass wir mit dem nächsten Kapitel bald fertig werden, aber jetzt habt ihr ja erst einmal das hier zum Lesen..._

_Viel Spaß wünschen euch_

_Harry & Hermine_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kapitel 7 – Ergebnisse 

Harry las:

_Sehr geehrter Mr. Potter. Wir freuen uns, ihnen mitteilen zu können, dass sie die ZAG-Prüfungen der 5. Klasse bestanden haben._

_Anbei finden sie eine Liste, auf denen ihnen ihre Prüfungsergebnisse mitgeteilt werden._

_Wir wünschen ihnen weiterhin schöne Ferien_

_Cornelius Fudge, Zaubereiminister_

Gespannt zog er das andere schwere Pergamentblatt aus dem Umschlag. Mit schwarzer Tinte waren feinsäuberlich seine belegten Fächer zu lesen:

_Verteidigung gegen die Dunkel Künste O_

_Verwandlung E_

_Zaubertränke O_

_Zauberkunst E_

_Zaubereigeschichte M_

_Kräuterkunde E_

_Astronomie A_

_Pflege magischer Geschöpfe E_

_Wahrsagen M_

_Arithmantik --- _

_Alte Runen ---_

_Muggelkunde ---_

_Ihre gesamte ZAG' s werden aus der Anzahl der Fächer und den jeweiligen Noten berechnet. Ihre Gesamtanzahl an ZAG' s beträgt: 10 ZAG's_

_Herzlichen Glückwunsch_

Harry stand mit offenem Mund da! Er konnte es nicht glauben. 10 ZAG' s. Die höchste Anzahl betrug, soweit er dies richtig verstanden hatte 12 und ihm fehlten nur zwei?! Er war, wie zu erwarten, in Wahrsagen und Geschichte der Zauberei durchgefallen, hatte dafür aber zwei Ohnegleichen erhalten. ‚Moment mal, zwei?!' Harry sah schnell noch einmal auf das Blatt. Da stand es: Zaubertränke _O _

Harry glaubte, seinen Augen nicht zu trauen, doch als er aufblickte und in Dumbledores wissendes Gesicht sah, wusste er, dass er sich nicht geirrt hatte.  
„Herzlichen Glückwunsch! Ich hoffe du bist mit dir zufrieden!", sagte dieser lächelnd.

Harry nickte nur stumm mit dem Kopf. Mit so einem Zeugnis hatte er nicht gerechnet. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie er das geschafft hatte. Er fragte sich, was für Noten seine besten Freunde wohl bekommen hatten. Bei Hermine konnte er es sich fast denken, aber er war neugierig, wie viele ZAG's Ron geschafft hatte...

„Nun Harry!" Der Angesprochene schrak hoch und blickte sich einen Moment verwirrt um. Den Blick tief auf das Notenblatt gesenkt hatte er nicht bemerkt, dass Dumbledore immer noch vor ihm stand und sich soeben wieder zu Wort gemeldet hatte.

„Ich mache mich jetzt auf den Weg. Das nächste Schuljahr wartet nicht mehr lange und es sind noch jede Menge Vorkehrungen zu treffen."

Er sah Harry über seine Halbmondgläser an, doch auf einmal schweifte sein Blick in eine andere Richtung.

Ein großes Gedränge hatte sich um den Buffertisch gebildet. „Andererseits, wenn ich es mir Recht überlege, kann ich mir Mollys gutes Essen auf keinen Fall entgehen lassen!" Und fröhlich summend trat er auf den prall gefüllten Tisch zu.

Verblüfft sah Harry seinem Schulleiter nach. Er schaffte es doch immer wieder ihn zu überraschen.  
Harry stand einen Moment alleine da, und überlegte, was er nun machen solle. Alle hatten sich etwas zu Essen geholt und Harry merkte, dass er entsetzlichen Hunger hatte. Kein Wunder, denn er hatte ja seid Beginn der Ferien nicht mehr richtig gegessen. Doch die guten Prüfungsergebnisse hatten ihn in die Realität zurückgeholt.

‚Das Leben muss weiter gehen. Sirius wäre stolz auf mich, das weiß ich. Es hat keinen Sinn, mir die ganze Zeit Vorwürfe zu machen', dachte Harry und lächelte vor sich hin. Er war zwar noch nicht vollends von seinen eigenen Gedanken überzeugt, doch er wollte es für heute Abend einmal mit seinen Selbstvorwürfen sein lassen.

Im Moment war er einfach zu guter Laune und alle waren so freundlich, dass er einfach nicht umhin konnte, sich ebenfalls von ihnen anstecken zu lassen.

Harry ging zum Buffet und lud sich seinen Teller randvoll. Mrs. Weasley hatte viele seiner Lieblingsgerichte gemacht und es viel ihm schwer, nicht von allem etwas zunehmen.

Als sein Teller zum Bersten voll war und tatsächlich nichts mehr darauf ging, so gut er sich auch bemühte, machte er sich auf die Suche nach Ron und Hermine.

Er fand sie etwas abseits von den anderen an der Essenstafel zusammensitzen. Als er sie erreicht hatte ließ er sich neben Hermine sinken und breitete das gerade erhaltene Pergament vor sich aus. Als er einen Blick auf Hermine warf, sah er, wie sie seinen Teller musterte und ihm dann einen zufriedenen Blick zuwarf.

Harry begann zu essen und las sich dabei die Prüfungsergebnisse von Ron und Hermine durch.

_Sehr geehrter Mr. Weasley,_

Wir freuen uns, ihnen mitteilen zu können, dass sie die ZAG -Prüfungen der 5. Klasse bestanden haben.

Anbei finden sie eine Liste, auf denen ihnen ihre Prüfungsergebnisse mitgeteilt werden.

Wir wünsche ihnen weiterhin schöne Ferien  
Cornelius Fudge, Zaubereiminister

_Verteidigung gegen die Dunkel Künste E  
Verwandlung E  
Zaubertränke A  
Zauberkunst E  
Geschichte der Zauberei A  
Kräuterkunde E  
Astronomie A  
Pflege magischer Geschöpfe E  
Wahrsagen M  
Arithmantik ---   
Alte Runen ---  
Muggelkunde ---_

Ihre gesamte ZAG 's werden aus der Anzahl der Fächer und den jeweiligen Noten berechnet. Ihre  
Gesamtanzahl an ZAG 's beträgt: 9 ZAG's  
Herzlichen Glückwunsch  


Harry klopfte Ron kameradschaftlich auf die Schulter. Dieser war rot angelaufen und versuchte sich hinter einem von Hermines Büchern zu verstecken, doch leider war ihm nicht aufgefallen, dass er es falsch herum hielt.

„Wenn Fred und George was davon erfahren bin ich geliefert!" murmelte er immer wieder vor sich hin.

Harry und Hermine brachen in schallendes Gelächter aus, was Ron nicht gerade als hilfreich empfand.  
Nach wenigen Minuten, die Ron ewig vorkamen, wurden die beiden endlich wieder ruhiger und Harry widmete sich dem zweiten Schreiben – den Ergebnissen von Hermine:

_  
Sehr geehrte Ms. Granger,_

Wir freuen uns, ihnen mitteilen zu können, dass sie die ZAG -Prüfungen der 5. Klasse bestanden haben.

Anbei finden sie eine Liste, auf denen ihnen ihre Prüfungsergebnisse mitgeteilt werden.

Wir wünsche ihnen weiterhin schöne Ferien  
Cornelius Fudge, Zaubereiminister

_Verteidigung gegen die Dunkel Künste E  
Verwandlung O  
Zaubertränke O  
Zauberkunst O  
Geschichte der Zauberei O   
Kräuterkunde O  
Astronomie O  
Pflege magischer Geschöpfe O  
Wahrsagen ---  
Arithmantik O   
Alte Runen O  
Muggelkunde ---_

_Ihre gesamte ZAG 's werden aus der Anzahl der Fächer und den jeweiligen Noten berechnet. Ihre  
Gesamtanzahl an ZAG 's beträgt: 12 ZAG's  
Herzlichen Glückwunsch_

Eigentlich hätte es Harry klar sein müssen, aber er hatte noch nie so viele Ohnegleichen auf einmal gesehen.

„Du kannst den Mund jetzt wieder zu machen!", hörte er plötzlich eine Stimme neben sich. Hermine sah Harry kopfschüttelnd an und nahm ihm das Pergament aus der Hand. Verlegen ließ sie die Ergebnisse in ihre Tasche verschwinden und begutachtet nun Harrys ZAG's.  
Harry sah sie gespannt an. Er war sehr stolz auf seine Anzahl an ZAG's und wartete darauf, was Hermine dazu sagen würde.

Seine Freundin sah mit einem breiten Lächeln auf dem Gesicht zu ihm auf. „Spitze Harry! Das sind echt super Ergebnisse!" Nun musste auch Harry grinsen.

In diesem Moment drehte sich Hermine zu Ron um. „Deine Ergebnisse sind auch nicht schlecht Ron, aber wenn du dich ein bisschen mehr anstrengst, kannst du auf jeden Fall besser werden. Vielleicht sollten wir doch öfter alle zusammen lernen."

Ron sah erschrocken von seinem Buch – das er immer noch verkehr herum hielt – auf. Was bei Hermine ‚Zusammen lernen' hieß wusste er nur zu gut. Dafür müsste er seine Mittagspausen wieder in der Bibliothek verbringen...


	8. Kapitel Grüße aus dem Jenseits

_Hey ihr Lieben,_

_Vielen Dank an _Jane _und _Choooo_ für eure Reviews!! Hat uns richtig aufgemuntert -grins- Es macht richtigen Spaß für euch zu schreiben!!_

_Dieses Mal bekommt ihr ein zum Teil lustiges, zum Teil trauriges Kapitel zum Lesen, aber wir wollen ja nicht zu viel verraten!!_

_Am Besten leist ihr es euch einfach selber durch und wenn ihr wollt, könnt ihr uns dann auch noch schreiben, was euch gefallen hat und was nicht -wink-_

_Also bis dann_

_Harry & Hermine_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kapitel 8 – Grüße aus dem Jenseits 

Der Tag Abend verlief weiterhin wundervoll und während Harry seine Geschenke auspackte gaben Ron und Hermine ihm Hinweise auf deren Herkunft.

Als er gerade ein blau-gelb gestreiftes Päckchen betrachtete fiel ihm ein kleiner Zettel daran auf. Vorsichtig trennte er ihn von der roten Schleife ab und öffnete die kleine Karte.

_Mein lieber Harry,_

_ich wünsche dir alles Gute zum Geburtstag._

_Wahrscheinlich werde ich dir mein Geschenk nicht persönlich übergeben können, aber Moony wird seinen Auftrag bestimmt gewissenhaft erfüllen, dessen bin ich mir sicher._

_Eine kleine Aufmerksamkeit zum Anfang deines 16. Lebensjahres... Ich denke dir, es wird dir von Nutzen sein und du wirst Gefall daran finden._

_Harry, ich muss dir noch einmal sagen, wie stolz ich auf dich bin, wie stolz deine Eltern auf dich wären, wenn sie dich jetzt sehen könnten, und du darfst nie vergessen, dass das Leben weitergeht und dass es sich für manche Dinge zu streben lohnt..._

_Ich bin im Herzen immer bei dir!_

_Alles Liebe_

_Dein Schnuffel_

Mit weit geöffneten Augen starrte Harry auf das Blatt Papier. Ihm kam das alles wie in einem Traum vor, etwas Unwirkliches, sodass er das Gefühl hatte, im nächsten Moment erwachen und feststellen zu müssen, dass er sich all das nur eingebildet hatte. Doch dem war nicht so.

Sirius... Seine Gedanken wanderten wieder zu seinem Paten und dem Brief, den er ihm geschrieben hatte.

Er hatte also gewusst, dass er sterben würde. Ein dicker Kloß steckte Harry im Hals und machte es ihm unmöglich, tief einzuatmen.

Gerade in diesem Moment drehte sich Hermine, eines von Harrys neuen Büchern in der Hand haltend, zu ihm um.

„Harry, dieses Buch ist sehr interessant. Kann ich es mir vielleicht einmal..."

Sie brach mitten im Satz ab, als sie Harrys Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte. Stumm nahm sie ihm die Karte von Sirius aus der Hand und begann zu lesen. Ihre Augen weiteten sich, als sie den Namen des Absenders sah.

„Das... das kann nicht sein", murmelte sie leise, fast lautlos, vor sich hin.

Harry nahm den Zettel wieder an sich und steckte ihn zusammen mit dem kleinen Päckchen in eine Tasche seines Umhangs.

„Kein Wort zu Ron", flüsterte er ihr eindringlich zu. „Ich will nicht darüber reden."

Sie nickte nur kurz und warf ihm noch einen besorgten, mitfühlenden Blick zu, doch sie sagte nichts mehr.

„He, das ist ja voll cool!" Beide drehten sich zu Ron um, der vor einem überdimensionalen Plüschherz stand.

„Was ist das denn?", fragte Harry mit noch etwas belegter Stimme und musterte stirnrunzelnd sein Geschenk.

„Ich glaube, das ist die neuste Erfindung von Fred und George. Wenn ich mich richtig erinnere, haben die beiden das letzte Mal so etwas erwähnt..."

„Und was soll ich mit diesem Herz anfangen?"

„Vielleicht soll das ein Hinweis sein, dass du dir langsam mal 'ne Freundin suchen solltest. Und zwar eine Richtige..."

Harry starrte Ron entgeistert an, der Harrys Blick jedoch sehr ernst erwiderte.

„Soll das ein Witz sein?", fragte er mit leicht klopfendem Herzen.

„Warte mal, da ist ein Zettel dabei!"

Beide Jungs drehten sich zu ihrer besten Freundin, die mit leicht rosafarbenem Gesicht da stand und auf einen Zettel deutete, um.

„Les mal vor", verlangte Ron. Hermine warf ihm einen strengen Blick zu, der dem von Professor McGonagall in nichts nachstand, besann sich dann aber wieder auf das Stück Papier in ihrer Hand und las vor:

_Hi Harry!_

_Wir dachten uns, dass dir dieses Geschenk von Nutzen sein könnte und du bestimmt deinen Spaß damit hast._

_Wenn wir dir einen Ratschlag geben dürfen: Drück das Herz nicht fest._

_Fred und George _

_P.S.: Alles Gute zum Geburtstag!!_

Auf einmal tat es einen sehr lauten Knall und alle Anwesenden im Raum richteten ihre Blicke auf die drei Freunde.

Dort wo vor einer Sekunde noch Ron gestanden hatte war jetzt nur noch ein großer grauer Esel vorzufinden, der im Geschenkpapierhaufen auf Nahrungssuche ging.

„Was bedeutet eigentlich nicht fest drücken!" murmelte Hermine ironisch und musterte Ron, den Esel, stirnrunzelnd.

Auf einmal brachen alle in schallendes Gelächter aus und sammelten sich um den Punkt des Geschehens. Mittlerweile hatte Ron - Esel angefangen die leeren Teller abzuschlecken und Hermine versuchte verzweifelt ihn daran zu hindern ihren Umhang anzuknabbern.

„Nein... Aus... Pfui.... Ron, so was macht man nicht!"

„Haben sie ein Problem, Miss Granger?" fragte Dumbledore mit einem breiten Grinsen auf dem Gesicht und trat ein Stückchen näher. Hermine schüttelte ihren Kopf und versucht, Ron von sich loszuwerden.

„Harry, jetzt hilf mir doch mal!", sagte sie, wobei sie sich bückte und ihre Schnürsenkel aus Rons Maul zu befreien versuchte. Harry, der sich vor stummen lachen schüttelte, trat vor und zog an einem Ohr Rons.

Wieder ertönte ein lauter Knall und Ron saß wieder vor ihnen, auf allen vieren und den Schnürsenkel von Hermine immer noch im Mund haltend.

„Könntest du vielleicht...", fing Hermine an und deutete auf ihren Schuh. Ron spukte den Schnürsenkel sofort aus und richtete sich dann mit hochrotem Kopf auf.

„Was ist denn passiert?", fragte er und blickte verwirrt und ziemlich verlegen von einem Gesicht zum Anderen. Alle Anwesenden fingen nun erneut an zu lachen und Harry erklärte ihm mit Tränen in den Augen, was geschehen war. Jetzt, da Ron wieder zurückverwandelt war, lag das Herz wieder neben ihm auf dem Boden und sah ziemlich unschuldig aus.

„Das ist ja gemeingefährlich!" murmelte Ron verlegen vor sich hin und versuchte, sich in eine Ecke zu verziehen.

Nachdem sich alle wieder im Raum verteilt hatten, wobei man immer noch Geflüster und Gelächter vernehmen konnte, widmete sich Harry seinen weiteren Geschenken.

Das bonbonrosane fiel ihm ins Auge. Er erinnerte sich, dass dieses von Moody, Tonks und Lupin sein musste.

Neugierig öffnete er die rosa Schleife, wobei er bei dem Gedanken an Tonks grinsen musste. Zum Vorschein kam eine schwarze Armbanduhr, in dessen Mitte, dort, wo sich die Zeiger trafen, ein smaragdgrüner Stein eingelassen war.

„Na, wie gefällt dir unser Geschenk?", knurrte eine Stimme hinter ihm.

„Danke, es ist sehr schön!", antwortete Harry und drehte sich zu Moody und den Anderen um, die hinter ihn getreten waren.

„Man muss dazu sagen, dass es eine besondere Uhr ist", mischte sich Lupin nun in das Gespräch ein. „Wenn Gefahr in der Nähe ist, wird die Uhr warm, und du spürst es an deinem Handgelenk. Diese Technik ist zudem viel zuverlässiger als ein Spickoskop", fügte er mit einem Seitenblick auf Ron hinzu.

Sogleich zog Harry sich die Uhr über. Sie war ihm ein wenig zu weit, doch sobald er den Verschluss zugemacht hatte, legte sie sich an seine Haut, so dass sie nun perfekt passte.

Staunend betrachtete er das Zifferblatt. Das Schwarz harmonierte perfekt mit dem grünen Smaragd, der geheimnisvoll im Licht glitzerte.

„Wow!", flüsterte er leise und konnte kaum den Blick von diesem Geschenk wenden.

„Wir dachten uns zudem, dass der Smaragd deine Augenfarbe gut zur Geltung bringen würde", plapperte Tonks drauf los, doch sie verstummte, als sie den Ausdruck auf Lupins Gesicht sah.

„Na ja, also wir hoffen, dass es dir gefällt und es dir nützlich sein wird!", endete Tonks noch rasch, bevor sie sich wieder zusammen mit Moody abwandte und zu den anderen ging.

Harry wollte gerade ein Päckchen, das mit der krakeligen Schrift Hagrids versehen war, öffnen, als ihm jemand die Hand auf die Schulter legte. Er drehte sich um und sah Lupin ins Gesicht.

„Harry", sagte er leise. „Hast du schon... das Päckchen von Sirius gesehen."

Traurigkeit machte sich wieder in Harry breit. Er nickte nur stumm und deutete auf seine Tasche, wo man bei genauerem Hinsehen eine kleine Beule ausmachen konnte.

„Gut... Harry, du weißt nun, dass Sirius damit gerechnet hatte, zu sterben. Er wusste genau, worauf er sich einließ und hat es trotzdem getan. Es war nicht deine Schuld. Sirius hat es so gewollt, glaub mir!"

„Warum hat er es getan, wenn er doch wusste, was passieren würde? Warum ist er mit in die Mysteriumsabteilung gegangen?"

„Er wollte nicht länger eingesperrt bleiben. Es hätte gut gehen können oder auch nicht. Ihm war es gleich. Sirius wollte nur, dass dir nichts passiert. Und dieses Wissen, war ihm wichtiger als alles andere!"

Harry nickte leicht und sagte dann: „Ich weiß...Ich vermisse ihn nur so sehr!"

„Das tun wir alle", erwiderte Lupin leise. Er drückte noch einmal Harrys Schulter und ging dann wieder zu den anderen zurück.

Seufzend packte Harry die restlichen Geschenke aus und versuchte, nicht mehr allzu viel an Sirius zu denken. Als sich der Abend dem Ende neigte, verabschiedeten sich alle und machten sich wieder auf den Weg.

Die drei Freunde halfen Mrs. Weasley noch beim Aufräumen, doch wurden sie bald von ihr nach oben in ihre Betten geschickt. Vor der Schlafzimmertür von Harry und Ron blieben sie stehen. Ginny und Hermine wünschten ihnen eine gute Nacht, wobei Hermine Harry einen kurzen, aufmunternden Blick zuwarf.

Die beiden Jungen gingen in ihr Zimmer und zogen ihre Schlafanzüge an. Ron legte sich in sein Bett, löschte das Licht auf seiner Seite und drehte sich dann auf die andere Seite.

Harry musste nicht lange warten, bis sein Freund eingeschlafen war. Leise zog er das Päckchen und den Brief unter seiner Bettdecke hervor, welche er vorher darunter versteckt hatte.

Langsam öffnete er sein Geschenk...


	9. Kapitel Das Buch

_Hey ihr Lieben,_

_Erst einmal sagen wir euch natürlich einen herzlichen Dank für eure lieben Reviews!! Finden wir toll, dass ihr (mause, Jane, Choooo, Kara und FantasyFictionLady) uns geschrieben habt, wie euch das letzte Kapitel gefallen hat!!_

_Und damit ihr jetzt endlich erfahrt, was in diesem ‚geheimnisvollen Päckchen' verborgen ist, bekommt ihr hier Kapitel 9 zu lesen!!_

_-euch alle ganz lieb drück-_

_Harry & Hermine_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kapitel 9 – Das Buch 

Vorsichtig öffnete Harry das Päckchen, darauf bedacht, das Papier nicht zu zerreisen. Als er das Papier abwickelte, fiel ein Buch heraus. Es war nicht besonders groß, doch der Einband war wunderschön. Harry konnte ihn nicht genau beschreiben. Das Buch schimmerte in allen Farben, je nachdem, wie das Licht darauf viel. Doch das war noch nicht alles. Es gab zudem Muster, die sich immer wieder veränderten und die einzelnen Formen verwandelten sich durchgehend in neue.

Harry klappte vorsichtig das Buch auf und las auf der ersten Seite:

_Lieber Harry!_

_Das ist nun also das Geschenk, das ich dir zu deinem 16. Geburtstag geben möchte... Ich hoffe es gefällt dir und wird dir von Nutzen sein._

_Wie ich hoffentlich richtig vermute, hat Dumbledore dir in der Zwischenzeit alles über die Prophezeiung erzählt. Ich wusste, als einer der wenigen von ihr, aber auch nur, weil Dumbledore es mir unter dem Schwur des Stillschweigens vor nicht allzu langer Zeit anvertraut hat._

_Ich weiß, dass du es schaffen kannst, und ich denke, dass in dem Buch einige nützliche Dinge stehen, die dir helfen, am Ende gegen Voldemort zu siegen. Du wirst siegen, vertraue nur dir selbst. Es gibt immer Menschen, denen du vertrauen kannst und die dich immer unterstützen werden._

_Deine Eltern wären zu Recht stolz auf dich, wenn sie wüssten, was du in deinem bisherigen Leben alles geleistet hast. Du weißt genau, dass das Leben immer weiter geht und es immer etwas oder auch jemanden gibt, an dem man sich festhalten kann und der einem in schwierigen Situationen zur Seite steht._

_Es bringt nichts, sich selbst Vorwürfe zu machen. Ich selbst weiß, wovon ich rede, denn ich war es im Prinzip, der deine Eltern auf dem Gewissen hat, auch wenn mir alle gesagt haben, dass ich nichts dafür gekonnt habe – selbstverständlich nach meiner Flucht, nachdem einige Leute von meiner Unschuld überzeugt waren. Im Grunde meines Herzen weiß ich, dass ich der Schuldige bin, aber ich habe versucht, mich damit abzufinden. Es bringt nichts, sich selbst die ganze Zeit Vorwürfe zu machen, denn damit machst du dein Leben nur schwerer, als es sowieso schon ist. _

_Ich hoffe, dass du einen schönen Geburtstag verbringst und dir dieser Tag immer in einer schönen Erinnerung bleibt..._

_Ich bin für immer in deinem Herzen!!_

In Liebe 

_Dein Tatze_

Harry starrte lange auf das, was sein Pate geschrieben hatte. Etwas hatte sich in ihm gelöst. Er fühlte, wie die schwere Last auf seinen Schultern ein wenig von ihm genommen worden zu sein schien. Sirius musste es ebenfalls sehr schlecht gegangen sein, als er in Askaban gegessen war, mit dem Gedanken, dass es seine Schuld war, dass Harrys Eltern umgebracht worden waren.

Zudem musste es ziemlich schlimm für ihn gewesen sein, da er bestraft worden war, obwohl er eigentlich unschuldig war, und er keine Möglichkeit gehabt hatte, den Menschen das Gegenteil zu beweisen. Doch er hatte es anscheinend geschafft, seine Gefühle und Gedanken zu verbannen, denn er hatte sich nie etwas von all seinen Gedanken und Problemen anmerken lassen. Für ihn hatte das Leben immer noch einen Sinn gehabt, denn er hatte an etwas geglaubt und dafür hatte es sich gelohnt zu leben und am Ende sogar zu sterben.

Harry verstand nun auch, warum nicht jeder in den Orden des Phönix aufgenommen wurde. Man musste fest daran glauben, dass es immer etwas gab, für das es sich lohnte zu kämpfen und gegebenenfalls sogar Opfer dafür zu bringen.

Er war Sirius dankbar dafür, dass er ihm diesen Brief geschrieben hatte und fühlte mit einem Mal, wie die Müdigkeit in ihm empor kroch.

Er klappte das Buch zu und legte es unter sein Kopfkissen. Er würde es am nächsten Morgen in seinen Koffer packen. Es war ihm zu wertvoll, um es einfach so herumliegen zu lassen und er wollte nicht riskieren, dass es am Ende womöglich auch noch Kreacher in die Hände fallen würde.

‚Ach ja', dachte Harry, dem schlagartig bewusst wurde, dass ihm der Hauself seit seiner Ankunft noch kein einziges Mal über den Weg gelaufen war. ‚Was ist eigentlich mit Kreacher.'

Er hatten den Elfen seit seiner Ankunft nirgends mehr gesehen. Was wohl mit ihm geschehen war?! Freigelassen wurde er bestimmt nicht, denn er wusste zuviel über den Orden und die Gefahr war zu groß, dass er zu ehemaligen Freunden seiner Familie gehen würde, und ihnen all sein Wissen unterbreiten würde.

Doch bevor er weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, fielen ihm die Augen zu und er sank seit langem in einen tiefen, traumlosen Schlaf.

XXXX

Als Harry am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, fühlte er sich endlich einmal wieder vollkommen ausgeschlafen und er war bereit, diesem Tag entgegenzutreten, was auch kommen sollte.

Er zog sich leise an, denn Ron neben ihm schlief noch tief und fest. Er zog das Buch unter seinem Kopfkissen hervor und legte es in den Koffer, zusammen mit den Bruchstücken des Spiegels und vergrub diese unter einem Berg Kleider in der hintersten Ecke des Koffers.

Er öffnete leise die Tür und ging nach unten um zu Frühstücken. Als er die Tür öffnete und eintrat, musste er jedoch überrascht feststellen, dass er einer der letzten war, der hier unten erschien.

„Guten Morgen, Harry, mein Lieber!", begrüßte ihn Mrs. Weasley sofort. „Wo ist Ron?"

„Ähm... der schläft noch", nuschelte Harry leise und versuchte, eine Unschuldsmiene aufzusetzen.

„Das kann doch wohl nicht wahr sein. Zu dieser Stunde noch ihm Bett. Na dem werde ich Beine machen!" Und sie verließ laut vor sich hin schimpfend die Küche.

Harry setzte sich gegenüber von Hermine, die ihm ein leichtes Lächeln schenkte, und begann sich seinen Teller voll zuladen.

„Na, hast du gut geschlafen?", fragte ihn Lupin, der ziemlich blass war. Harry musste sich unwillkürlich fragen, ob es bald wieder Vollmond war.

„Ja, danke... Ich habe endlich mal wieder durchgeschlafen!", sagte Harry noch tief in Gedanken versunken. Er merkte erst, was er gesagt hatte, als ihn alle anstarrten.

„Oh... ähm... also... na ja, lasst gut sein. Ist schon in Ordnung! Was gibt es heute zu tun?", begann er rasch, um die Anderen abzulenken. Er bemerkte noch, wie Hermine ihm noch einen Blick besorgten Blick zuwarf, doch dann wandte er sich an Lupin, der zu sprechen begonnen hatte:

„Na ja, also Dumbledore kommt heute Nachmittag vorbei..."

„Weshalb das?", fragte Harry, der vermutete, dass er etwas für den Orden erledigen wollte.

„Nun ja", begann Lupin etwas unsicher und warf einen Blick in die Runde.

„Was er sagen möchte ist", versuchte es nun Hermine vorsichtig, „ist, dass Sirius' Testament verlesen werden muss... Und heute Abend gibt es eine kleine Trauerfeier!"

Harry starrte sie an. Jetzt, da er gerade angefangen hatte, sich damit abzufinden, dass er seinen Paten nie wieder sehen würde, sagten sie ihm, dass sein Testament noch verlesen werden musste.

„Warum habt ihr das nicht schon längst getan?", fragte er ziemlich gereizt.

„Nun ja, dadurch, dass du sein Patenkind bist, wird er dich doch vermutlich im Testament erwähnen und da musst du eben auch anwesend sein...", fing Lupin nun wieder an zu erklären.

Harry nickte bloß. Er konnte es sowieso nicht ändern und es brachte nichts, sich nun, da er gerade in besserer Stimmung gewesen war, gleich wieder in die altbekannte Trübsinnigkeit zu verfallen.

Er aß schweigend zu Ende und gerade, als er sich den letzten Bissen in den Mund geschoben hatte, öffnete sich die Tür und Ron kam, mit immer noch ziemlich verschlafener Miene, herein.

„Mo - Morgen", nuschelte er und setzte sich neben Hermine.

„Wann kommt Dumbledore", fragte Harry nun wieder Lupin.

„Heute Nachmittag nach dem Mittagessen."

„Ihr könnt solange wieder nach oben gehen!", fügte Mrs. Weasley mit einem Lächeln für Harry gewandt hinzu.

Harry erhob sich und Ginny und Hermine folgten seinem Beispiel.

„Ich komm dann nach", begann Ron mit einem raschen Blick zu seiner Mutter, die ihn streng musterte.

„Ach Ginny, Liebes, würdest du mir bitte noch beim Abwasch helfen?", fragte Mrs. Weasley nun ihre Tochter.

Dieses nickte mit einem ziemlich verdrießlichen Blick, ging jedoch rüber zur Spüle um mit dem Abwasch zu beginnen.

Harry, der ihr folgen und helfen wollte, wurde jedoch von Mrs. Weasley unterbrochen, die ihm auftrug, nach oben zu gehen und Seidenschnabel zu füttern. Als Harry gerade die Tür zum Raum von Seidenschnabel öffnen wollte, hörte er, dass jemand hinter ihm die Treppe aufgeeilt kam. Er drehte sich um und bemerkte, dass es Hermine war.

„Was willst du denn hier?", fragte er sie sofort. Eigentlich wollte er alleine sein, um über den bevorstehenden Nachmittag nachdenken zu können.

„Ich dachte nur, dass ich dir helfen könnte... Aber wenn du keine Hilfe willst, kann ich auch gerne wieder gehen", antwortete sie brüsk.

„He, so habe ich das jetzt auch nicht gemeint. Ist schon in Ordnung. Komm rein" und mit dieses Worten öffnete er die Tür und trat, gefolgt von Hermine, ein.

Schweigend begannen sie, Seidenschnabel mit toten Ratten zu füttern, wobei Hermine darauf bedacht war, dieses nur mit den Fingerspitzen anzufassen. Nachdem sie eine fallen gelassen hatte, seufzte Harry und sagte ihr, dass er Seidenschnabel auch alleine füttern könne, worauf sie erleichtert lächelte.

„Weißt du", begann sie. „Eigentlich wollte ich dich nur fragen, ob du das Geschenk von Sirius schon ausgepackt hast."

Harry nickte nur.

„Und?"

„Es ist ein Buch, indem die Anleitung steht, wie man ein Animagus wird und noch andere Zaubersprüche zum Duellieren!", antwortete Harry.

„Oh... Gut. Ich habe mit neuerdings auch manchmal Gedanken darüber gemacht, ob wir vielleicht zu Animagi werden sollten."

Das lies Harry aufhorchen und er sah sie mit großen Augen an.

„Du weißt, dass das verboten ist, ja?! Und dass wir, sollten wir das durchführen, nicht nur Schulregeln, sondern auch noch nebenbei dutzende von Ministeriumsregeln verletzen würden?!"

„Natürlich, aber es muss ja vorerst keiner davon erfahren. Aber im Kampf kann es sehr wichtig sein, wenn du deinen Gegner überraschst."

„Ich habe nicht vor, mich sobald wieder in Gefahr zu begeben", sagte Harry leise.

„Ich weiß. Na ja, wir können es uns ja mal überlegen."

Harry gab Seidenschnabel die restlichen Ratten und dann gingen sie nach unten in Harrys und Rons Schlafzimmer, in dem sie die Zeit bis zum Mittagessen mit Snape-Explodiert spielen verbrachten.


	10. Kapitel Das Testament

_Hey ihr Lieben,_

_Tut uns Leid, dass es mit diesem Kapitel mal wieder etwas länger gedauert hat, aber wir hatten einige Schwierigkeiten beim Schreiben... Wir hoffen dennoch, dass es euch gefällt und wir euch nicht allzu lange haben warten lassen?!_

_Wir möchten uns auch noch bei _BlackRoseLily, Jane, Kara und MadJAy _für die lieben Reviews bedanken, die wir von euch erhalten haben -knuddel-_

_Und nun wollen wir euch nicht länger auf die Folter spannen und wünschen euch viel Spaß bei Kapitel 10 unserer FF -wink-_

_Harry & Hermine_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kapitel 10 – Das Testament 

Harry aß kaum etwas zu Mittag. Er spürte, dass er ein wenig aufgeregt war. Gleich würden Dumbledore und die anderen kommen, um das Testament seines Paten zu verlesen. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was Sirius alles besessen hatte, doch er wollte nichts von ihm erben. Er wollte seinen Paten nur so in Erinnerung behalten, wie er ihn erlebt hatte und niemand sollte diese Erinnerungen zerstören! Das war Harrys einziger Wunsch, aber er musste eben bei der Verlesung des Testaments anwesend sein, denn immerhin sollte alles seine Richtigkeit haben, wie ihm zuvor schon öfters erklärt worden war.

Gegen drei Uhr am Nachmittag gingen Harry und seine Freunde in den Salon. Kurz nachdem sie dort angekommen waren, öffnete sich dir Tür erneut und eine große Menschengruppe kam herein.

Vorneweg ging Dumbledore, gefolgt von Professor Lupin, einigen Ordensmitgliedern, Professor McGonagall, der Familie Weasley - allerdings immer noch ohne Percy -, und, was Harry am meisten überraschte, Professor Snape.

„Was will der denn hier?", zischte er leise zu Ron und Hermine und musterte seinen Lehrer für Zaubertränke misstrauisch. Ron zuckte nur dir Schultern und runzelte die Stirn, doch Hermine antwortete sehr leise:

„Na ja, ich denke mal, dass er von Dumbledore eingeladen wurde und außerdem ist er ja auch ein Mitglied des Ordens. Also hat er doch auch ein Recht darauf, hier zu sein, um von Sirius Abschied zu nehmen. Immerhin gibt es nachher ja auch noch eine Trauerfeier und ich glaube, dass sich Snape und Sirius nicht mehr so sehr gehasst haben, wie in der Schulzeit, weil sie doch auch beide im Orden waren..."

Harry nickte nur, denn es kam ihm albern vor, ihr zu widersprechen und sie erneut daran zu erinnern, dass Snape Sirius zum Beispiel immer aufgezogen hatte, als Sirius im Haus bleiben und die Räume säubern musste. Sie hatte ja auch keine Ahnung, was er damals in Snapes Denkarium gesehen hatte und wie sich die beiden während ihrer Schulzeit tatsächlich _gehasst_ haben.

Im Salon waren mehrere Stühle nebeneinander aufgestellt worden. Den Mittelpunkt stellte ein großer, breiter Schreibtisch aus dunklem Eichenholz dar, hinter den sich Professor Dumbledore niedergelassen hatte und über seine Halbmondgläser die anderen Gäste beobachtete, wie sie sich auf den Stühlen niederließen.

Hermine nahm neben Harry Platz, während Ron sich zwischen seinen beiden Elternteilen platzierte. Wenige Minuten später wurde der leere Stuhl zu Harrys Rechten belegt. Professor Lupin warf Harry einen aufmunternden Blick zu als Dumbledore sich erhob.

Als dieser zu reden begann, senkte sich eine Totenstille über den Raum und alle Anwesenden blickten nun zu Dumbledore.

„Wir sind heute hier zusammengekommen", begann er mit seiner alten, weisen Stimme, die bei Harry erneut das Gefühl der Ruhe auslöste, zu sprechen, „um das Testament von Sirius Black zu verlesen. Ich würde mich sehr freuen, wenn sie alle zu der Trauerfeier erscheinen würden, die anschließend satt finden wird."

Er machte eine kleine Pause und musterte seine Zuhörer. Alle Blicke waren auf ihn gerichtet. Nach Sekunden, die Harry wie Stunden vorkamen griff er zu einem versiegelten Pergament und durchbrach das feste Wachs mit einem Stoß seines Zauberstabes.

„Ich werde nun beginnen, das Testament zu verlesen:

_‚Meine lieben Freunde,_

_Wenn ihr das hier lest, werde ich nicht mehr unter euch sein, sondern schon bei meinen besten, und leider verstorbenen Freunden James und Lily Potter._

_Ich habe in meinem Leben nie wirklich viel besessen, außer meinen Freunde, die man allerdings keinem hinterlassen kann außer den Erinnerungen, die einige unter euch gewiss noch haben werden._

_Jedoch möchte ich dieses, was ich mein Hab und Gut, nämlich das Geld im Verließ von Gringotts - der Schlüssel liegt bei -, nennen konnte, zur Hälfte dem Orden des Phönix zur Verfügung stellen, um wenigstens nach meinen Tod noch von Nutzen zu sein. Ich bin sicher, dass ihr alle wisst, wofür ihr das Geld verwendet und scheut euch nicht, davon Gebrauch zu machen!_

_Ein Viertel geht an meinen verehrten Moony, Remus John Lupin! Moony, ich weiß, dass du dich scheuen wirst, das Geld von mir anzunehmen, doch ich bitte dich inständig darum, denn es wird dir in manch schwieriger Zeit gewiss helfen._

_Das andere Viertel geht zur Hälfte an mein Patenkind Harry James Potter und an Professor Severus Snape. Von diesem Geld soll er die Zutaten für den Trank bezahlen, den er weiterhin jeden Monat für Remus Lupin brauen soll, um diesem das Leben ein wenig zu erleichtern._

_Das Haus meiner Eltern, der Grimmauld - Place Nummer 12 wird mit dem gesamten Inhalt meinem Patenkind Harry Potter vermacht, allerdings nur unter der Bedienung, dass der Orden des Phönix sein Hauptquartier in diesem Haus belassen darf und Remus Lupin, wenn immer er eine Unterkunft brauchen sollte, diese in dem Haus verbringen darf._

_Ich hoffe, dass ihr alle meinem letzten Willen folgen werdet und möchte Harry noch einmal sagen, wie stolz ich auf ihn war, und wie stolz seine Eltern auf ihn wären, wenn sie ihn heute hier sehen könnten. Harry, du hast in deinem bisherigen Leben so viel geleistet, wie kaum ein anderer erwachsener Zauberer. Und nicht nur das: Du kannst dich außerdem glücklich schätzen, so treue Freunde wie Ron und Hermine zu haben, die dir immer zur Seite stehen werden. Du musst immer daran denken, dass du ihnen immer alles sagen solltest, selbst wenn es etwas schreckliches sein sollte. Harry, bitte trauere nicht zu sehr um mich sonder denke immer daran, dass das Leben weitergeht und durch nichts aufzuhalten ist. Ich glaube fest daran, dass es immer Menschen gibt, an die du dich wenden kannst._

_Nun möchte ich euch allen noch einmal danken, dass ihr euch die Zeit genommen habt, das hier zu lesen. _

_Lebt wohl... Irgendwann, werden wir uns alle wieder sehen!_

_Euer Sirius'_'"

Als Dumbledore geendet hatte, herrschte einen Moment ein tiefes Schweigen. Harry spürte ein Brennen in seinen Augen und senkte rasch den Blick. Er nahm nur leicht wahr, dass jemand nach seiner Hand griff und als er den Kopf leicht hob, bemerkte er, dass Hermine ihn mit einem mitfühlenden Blick musterte.

Als sich Harry wieder einigermaßen gesammelt hatte, und den Kopf wieder hob, sah ihn Dumbledore direkt an.

Er nickte leicht und begann dann wieder zu sprechen: „Wir haben nun das Testament gehört und ich denke, dass wir alle nach Sirius letztem Willen handeln werden.

Ich möchte diese Gelegenheit ebenfalls noch einmal nutzen, um an Sirius zu erinnern, der ein großartiger Mensch gewesen war und für seine Freunde alles getan hätte. Es war nicht Recht, dass er sterben musste, aber wir können nicht darüber bestimmen, wann wir aus dem wirklichen Leben scheiden und müssen und versuchen, damit anzufinden."

XXXX

Es war eine sternenklare Nacht und der Neumond zeigte seine schwache Silhouette am Nachthimmel. Kein Laut war aus den umliegenden Häusern zu hören. Doch im Garten zu Grimmauld - Place 12 spielte sich eine seltsame Prozedur ab.

Menschen, alle in schwarze Umhänge gehüllt schritten hinter einem Mann mit langem silbernen Haar und hatten die Köpfe tief gesenkt. Hie und dar war ein Schluchzen zu vernehmen, doch ansonsten störte kein Geräusch dieses Fest. Doch wenn man sie genauer beobachtete, konnte man den Sinn des Spektakels erkennen.

Die kleine Menschengruppe befand sich nicht nur in einem verwilderten Garten, sondern auf einem Friedhof. Schiefe Grabsteine und wuchtige Steinstatuen ragten in den Himmel und warfen bedrohliche Schatten. Ohne Ausnahme waren alle Ruhestätten mit schwarzem Marmor bedeckt und schienen insgesamt recht alt und vermodert.

In diesem Moment hob der bärtige Mann seinen Zauberstab und deutete auf einen kleinen Hügel entfernt von den anderen leblosen Gebilden und sprach leise, aber deutlich, beschwörende Worte gen Himmel.

Aus der Spitze des hölzernen Instruments schlängelte sich ein weißer Faden. Wie von Geisterhand zog er Kreise und drehte kunstvolle Figuren in die kalte Luft bis er sich zu formieren schien. Als der Zauber erlosch strahlte ein weißer Grabstein über den schwarzen Ruinen. Mit bronzenen Buchstaben war die Inschrift versiegelt worden.

_Sirius Black_

_Möge sein letzter Weg_

_der ins Glück sein_

Die kleine Gruppe hatte sich nun um das leere Grab versammelt. Mit leiser Stimme fing Dumbledore an zu sprechen.

„Jetzt stehen wir hier. Einen der Letzten zu Grabe getragen und doch steht uns der große Kampf noch bevor. Ich möchte euch sagen, meine treuen Freunde, kämpft tapfer weiter, lasst dieses Opfer und all das andere Blut vergossen für unsere Zukunft nicht unnötig sein."

Eine betroffene Stille trat ein und Harry musste plötzlich an die Longbottoms denken.

_‚All das Blut, das vergossen worden war!'_

Harry wurde mit einem Mal klar für was er kämpfen musste. Warum es sich lohnte weiterzuleben. Er musste eine bessere Zukunft schaffen. Er konnte es schaffen. Sein Schicksal wurde ihm in diesem Moment so stark bewusst, dass er glaubte, im nächsten Moment die Hand ausstrecken und danach greifen zu können.

Er musste es schaffen... er würde es schaffen. Für eine bessere Zukunft. Er drehte sich leicht um und sah in Hermines nachdenkliches Gesicht, das auf das leere Grab gerichtete war und wieder durchströmte ihn eine Welle der Entschlossenheit. Eines Tages würde auch er glücklich sein. Irgendwann...

Dumbledores Stimme holte ihn in die Wirklichkeit zurück.

„Ich möchte nun das Wort an den letzten der _‚wirklichen'_ Rumtreiber übergeben"

Er trat zurück und ein Schatten löste sich aus dem undurchdringlichen Gewirr von schwarzem Stoff. Lupins magere Gestalt wurde vom Mond reflektiert und erschien in einem unnatürlichen Glanz. In diesem Moment wurde Harry zum ersten Mal mit voller Wucht bewusst, dass auch Lupin seinen besten Freund verloren hatte und seine Eingeweide zogen sich zusammen.

Lupin hatte immer versucht ihn aufzuheitern und nie hatte er ihn trauern sehen. Er hatte seine Probleme vor ihnen allen versteckt, um es für Harry leichter zu machen. Ein Kloß setzte sich in Harrys Kehle fest und machte ihm das Atmen schwer. Doch in diesem Moment wurden seine Gedankengänge von Lupins leiser Stimmer unterbrochen.

„Es ist schwer für mich, hier vor euch zu stehen und eine Trauerrede für meinen besten Freund, der auch immer wie ein Bruder zu mir gewesen ist, zu halten. Ich habe immer gedacht es trifft mich vor ihm und habe daher nie einen Gedanken daran verschwendet, was ich bei so einem Ereignis sagen sollte. Ich meine, wer hätte schon gedacht, dass der Schwerverbrecher, der 12 Jahre in Askaban überlebt hat, durch einen dummen Vorhang fallen würde und nichts...

Alles ging so schnell. Ich dachte mir er würde von einem Schwert aufgespießt auf einem Schlachtfeld seinen letzten Atemzug mit einem dummen Witz vergeuden. Doch dem war nicht so.

Sein Ende passte nicht zu ihm. Einfach weg und dann kommt die Leere. Aber eigentlich sollte ich nun all seine Vorzüge und seine guten Seiten hervorheben und seine schlechten Angewohnheiten unter den Tisch kehren, aber das werde ich nicht tun.

Hast du mich gehört, Tatze, verdammt noch mal!" den letzten Satz schrie Remus Lupin in die Dunkelheit der Nacht hinaus, wo er ungehört verhallte.


	11. Kapitel Sternenhimmel

_Hallo ihr Lieben!_

_Uns gibt es auch noch. Wenn ihr nicht mehr wisst, was als letztes passiert ist, lest es euch einfach noch mal durch!! Hoffentlich gefällt euch dieses Kapitel, wir haben uns echt viel Mühe gegeben. _

_Außerdem wollten wir uns noch entschuldigen, dass es diesmal so lange gedauert hat, aber wir haben wegen „schulischen Aktivitäten" gg keine Zeit gehabt, weiter zuschreiben. Aber wir denken, dass es jetzt besser wird und ihr nicht mehr so lange auf die nächsten Kapitel warten müsst!!_

_  
Wenn diese FF allerdings nur noch wenige Leute lesen, hören wir vielleicht auch auf zu schreiben, also reviewt, wenn ihr wissen wollt, was in Harrys 6. Schuljahr noch so alles passiert. _

_Übrigens werden wir demnächst auch Einzelantworten zu euren Reviews - hoffentlich sind es viele - schreiben!!_

_Viel Spaß wünschen euch_

_Harry & Hermine_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kapitel 11 – Sternenhimmel 

Langsam verflüchtigten sich die in Umhänge gehüllten Gestalten von dem düsteren Friedhof. Leises Flüstern war zu hören bis alle durch die schwere Eichentür verschwunden waren.

Stille herrschte nun über dem dunklen Garten des Grimmauld Place Nummer 12.

Harry stand gedankenverloren vor dem Grabstein.

Auf einmal fing die Gedenktafel vor ihm an zu flackern. Erschrocken wich Harry einen Schritt zurück und beobachtete das merkwürdige Schauspiel. Der helle Stein wurde immer durchsichtig und die bronzenen Buchstaben verblassten bis nur noch schwach der Name zu erkennen war.

Als Harry sich umsah stellte er fest, dass auch die anderen Monumente ebenfalls zu verschwinden schienen. Ungläubig berührte er einen benachbarten Grabstein. Doch er fasste nur Luft. Der Friedhof war verschwunden.

„Was..." stammelte Harry.

„Nach allem was du in dieser Welt gesehen hast, dürfte dich das eigentlich nicht mehr wundern." Ertönte eine Stimme aus dem Dunkeln. Aus dem Schatten einer großen Weide trat eine schlanke Person mit kastanienbraunem buschigem Haar.

„So etwas kann nur von dir kommen, Hermine!" lächelnd drehte er sich zu seiner Freundin um. Sie sah ihn mit einem ernsten Blick an.

„Harry, es tut mir leid dir dies sagen zu müssen, aber es bleibt keine Zeit mehr zu trauern! Du musst weiterleben und versuchen, das Geschehene zu verarbeiten." Harry senkte den Blick.

„Die Zeiten stehen schlecht!", sagte sie leise, aber deutlich.

„Wie meinst du das?"

„Die Welt ist im Wandel. Du spürst es auch, nicht wahr?!"

Harry blickte sie überrascht an. Wusste sie etwa von der Prophezeiung und ihrer Bedeutung? Hatte sie herausgefunden, welche Rolle Harry in diesem Krieg zu spielen hatte?

Doch als er in Hermines Gesicht sah, lächelte sie ihn nur ernst an und wandte sich ab.

„Hermine, was weißt du über die Prophezeiung?"

Schlagartig blieb die junge Hexe stehen und blickte sich überrascht um. Als sie in Harrys Gesicht blickte, sah er, dass sich außer Verwirrung auch Neugier in ihren Augen breit gemacht hatte.

„Ach, ist auch nicht so wichtig!" versuchte Harry rasch abzulenken, als er bemerkte, dass Hermine keine Ahnung von dem hatte, was er eigentlich meinte.

Sie sah ihn jedoch nur mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an und ließ sich auf einem nahe gelegenen Baumstamm nieder. Gedankenverloren sah sie in den klaren Nachthimmel.

Harry überlegte kurz, was er machen solle, doch dann entschied er, sich neben Hermine zu setzen. Einige Zeit saßen sie schweigend nebeneinander und blickten, jeder in seine Gedanken vertieft, in den Himmel.

Auf einmal durchzuckte ein silberner Strahl den Nachthimmel.

„Eine Sternschnuppe.... Du darfst dir etwas wünschen", sagte Hermine so leise, dass Harry sie kaum verstanden hätte. Er wandte sich zu ihr um, und sah, wie seine beste Freundin verträumt in den Himmel schaute.

Aus einem plötzlichen Impuls heraus, griff er nach Hermines Hand und drückte sie leicht. Ein sanftes Lächeln breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus und sie erwiderte leicht den Druck.

„Wusstest du, dass die meisten der Sterne, die wir hier sehen, in Wirklichkeit schon längst nicht mehr existieren? Und trotzdem erreicht uns ihr Licht immer noch, auch wenn es eines Tages erlischt."

Lächelnd musterte er sie von der Seite. Hermine drehte leicht ihren Kopf, und als sie bemerkte, dass Harry sie beobachtete, färbten sich ihre Wangen leicht rosa. Rasch wandte sie sich wieder dem Sternenhimmel zu.

Auf einmal bemerkte der junge Zauberer, dass sich zwischen Hermines Augen eine Falte gebildet hatte, wie sie es immer tat, wenn sie nachdachte.

„Über was denkst du nach?", fragte er mit unverholender Neugierde in der Stimme.

„Diese Konstellation... Sie kommt mir bekannt vor! Ich glaube, ich habe schon einmal in einem Buch darüber gelesen. Aber das kann nicht sein..." und ihre Stimme erstarb.

Einen Moment herrschte Schweigen, bis Hermine zum zweiten Mal die Stille brach.

„Ich denke, wir sollten wieder ins Haus gehen. Ron wartet sicher noch auf uns."

Und mit diesen Worten erhob sie sich und ging zielstrebig ins Haus. Einen kurzen Augenblick starrte Harry ihr verblüfft nach, doch dann wandte auch er sich der Tür zu und verschwand im Inneren.

Ron und Ginny saßen vor dem Kamin und warteten, bis sich die beiden gesetzt hatten.

„Na, ist alles ins Ordnung?", fragte Ginny mit einem Blick auf Harry. Dieser nickte nur.

Er war mal wieder in Gedanken, doch diesmal galten sie seid langem einmal nicht Sirius. Er dachte über das eben geschehen nach und ob es nicht vielleicht schon an der Zeit war, seinen Freunden von der Prophezeiung zu erzählen.

Er wusste, dass er es kaum ertragen könnte, ihre entsetzten Gesichter zu sehen, doch andererseits wollte er nicht den gleichen Fehler wie Dumbledore begehen.

Wenn er seinen Freunden, mit denen er schon so viel erlebt hatte, nicht von der Prophezeiung berichten würde und dadurch womöglich wieder jemand sterben würde... Nein, das konnte er nicht zulassen.

‚Ich werde es ihnen erzählen, jetzt oder nie.'

„Hört mal, ich glaube ich muss euch noch etwas sagen... wie ihr wisst, ist die Prophezeiung zerbrochen, doch ihr Inhalt ist mir dennoch bekannt."

Er hielt kurz Inne, als er die leicht verwirrten Gesichter seiner Freunde sah, doch dann fuhr er fort zu erzählen, was ihm Dumbledore damals in seinem Büro anvertraut hatte.

Als er geendete hatte, starrte Ron mit einem merkwürdigen Gesichtsausdruck ins Feuer und auf Ginnys Gesicht spiegelte sich leichtes Entsetzen wieder.

Doch als Harry den Kopf zu seiner besten Freundin drehte, stellte er überrascht fest, dass diese nicht erschüttert wirkte, sondern ihn mit festen Augen ansah. Noch mehr überraschte ihn jedoch, dass sich ihr Mund nach ein paar Sekunden zu einem leichten Lächeln verzog.

„Weißt du", begann sie leise, „Ich habe mir schon fast so etwas gedacht. Warum sonst hätte Voldemort dich schon als Baby zu töten versucht. Und wieso ist er immer noch darauf aus, dich zu töten. Außerdem hast du in deinem Leben schon so viel geleistet, dass du irgendetwas besonderes sein musst. Dein Leben ist für etwas gut Harry, das weißt du genauso gut, wie ich und die anderen hier auch."

Harry lag wach in seinem Bett und starrte an die Decke. Seine Müdigkeit war wie weggeblasen und sein Kopf schwirrte vor Gedanken. Erneut wünschte er sich, ein Denkarium zu besitzen, um seine Gedanken zu ordnen und endlich etwas Schlaf zu finden. Ihm ging der vergangene Abend einfach nicht aus dem Kopf.

In der Ferne hörte er eine Turmuhr zweimal schlagen. Er gab es auf und schlüpfte in seinen Morgenmantel. Leise, um Ron nicht zu wecken, öffnete er die Tür und schlich den Gang entlang.

Da fiel ihm ein Lichtstrahl auf die nackten Füße und als er aufblickte, bemerkte er, dass die Tür zur Bibliothek nur angelehnt war und eine Kerze den Raum kläglich erleuchtete.

Vorsichtig lugte er durch den schmalen Schlitz. Überrascht stellte er fest, dass es Hermine war, die tief über ein Buch gebeugt am Schreibtisch saß.

Leise betrat er den Raum und Hermine setzte sich erschrocken auf.

„Oh, Harry, du bist es. Mein Gott hast du mich erschreckt, ich habe dich gar nicht kommen gehört."

„Ich konnte nicht schlafen und wollte mir gerade in der Küche etwas zu trinken holen als ich den Lichtstrahl bemerkte."

„Ja, ja, mal wieder zu neugierig gewesen!" erwiderte sie mit einem Schmunzeln, doch der ironische Unterton entging ihm nicht.

Doch bevor er etwas erwidern konnte stand sie auf und stellte das Buch ins Regal zurück.

„Ich glaube ich begleite dich nach unten und werde vor dem Schlafengehen auch noch etwas trinken!" Mit diesen Worten löschte sie die Lampe und schubste Harry zur Tür hinaus.

Schweigend liefen sie nebeneinander her. Vor dem letzten Treppenabsatz blieb Harry plötzlich stehen, so dass Hermine direkt in ihn hineinlief.

„Was ist denn?", fragte Hermine erstaunt.

„Ich meine, ich weiß, dass du immer viel liest, aber dass es dich um zwei Uhr nachts in die Bibliothek verschlägt, scheint sogar für dich ein wenig ungewöhnlich. Also, was ich dich nur fragen wollte, was hast du dort oben eigentlich getrieben?!"

„Na endlich. Ich dachte schon, du fragst mich gar nicht mehr", lächelte Hermine und stupste ihn leicht in die Seite.

„Diese Sternenkonstellation kenne ich bisher nur aus einer Legende. Bis heute Abend habe ich nicht daran geglaubt, dass sie wirklich existiert."

„Was ist denn das besondere an dieser Sternenkonstellation", fragte Harry neugierig und öffnete die Tür zur Küche.

Während Hermine nach zwei sauberen Gläsern sucht, fuhr sie fort:

„Jede Konstellation hat ihren Einfluss auf das Geschehen auf der Erde. Dir ist doch bestimmt bekannt, wie sich der Mond zu Ebbe und Flut verhält. "

Harry nickte und drehte dabei den Wasserhahn auf, um die beiden Gläser zu füllen.

„Nun, so hat auch diese besondere Konstellation einen gewissen Einfluss auf uns Menschen. Einen, der ein großes Ereignis ankündigt."

Schweigend nahm Hermine das Glas ab, das ihr Harry reichte und nippte daran. Ungeduldig sah er sie an, doch da Hermine keine Anstalten machte fortzufahren, versuchte Harry das Gespräch weiterzuführen.

„Und welche Bedeutung ist das genau?" Hermine musterte ihr Wasserglas. Die Strahlen der Kerze brachen sich in der klaren Flüssigkeit und verursachten ein Farbenspiel auf Hermines Hand. Gedankenverloren sah sie auf und ihre Stirnfalte hatte sich erneut gebildet.

„Das weiß niemand!" beantwortete sie nun Harrys Frage. Enttäuscht ließ er sie Schultern sinken und trank den restlichen Inhalt seines Glases mit einem Schluck leer.

„Lass uns wieder ins Bett gehen. Es ist spät und wir müssen morgen früh raus. Mrs. Weasley hat sicher wieder Arbeit für uns!" meinte sie mit einem ironischen Unterton.

Sie stellten die Gläser in die Spüle und begaben sich in Richtung Treppe.

Als sie schon fast oben angekommen waren fiel Harrys Blick durch die halb geöffnete Tür des Salons. Er kniff die Augen zusammen und versuchte etwas in der Dunkelheit auszumachen. Er war stehen geblieben und Hermine schaute ihn fragend an, sagte allerdings kein Wort.

Auf einmal zog ein glitzernder Lichtstrahl seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Vorsichtig näherte er sich der Tür.


	12. Kapitel Der Stammbaum

_Hey ihr lieben!!_

_Hier kommen erst mal die versprochenen Antworten auf eure Reviews... Wir haben uns sehr darüber gefreut und hoffen, dass ihr weiterhin so fleißig weiter lest und uns weiterhin schreibt, ob euch die Story gefällt, oder nicht!!_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**_Sternchen:_**_ Schön, dass dir die FF bisher so gut gefallen hat. Es kommen auch noch ganz viele Kapitel, versprochen )_

**_Kara:_**_ Klar schreiben wir ganz schnell weiter!! Für dich doch immer wink Aber je mehr Reviews es gibt, desto schneller kommen auch die Kapitel..._

**_Quizer:_**_ Danke für dein Lob rot werd Da geben wir uns doch gleich noch mehr Mühe!!Das ist bisher unsere erste FF... keine Ahnung, wie lange es dauert, bis sie abgeschlossen ist, aber es kommen schon noch ein paar Kapitel gg_

**_Choooo:_**_ Naja, es war halt bloß so, dass ziemlich wenig Leute reviewt haben und da dachten wir, dass sie kaum noch einer lesen würde... Aber besser wenige, als gar keine, oder?! Aber wir freuen uns trotzdem immer total über reviews!!! Deshalb ein ganz großes Dankeschön an dich!!_

**_Laser-_**_Jet: Wir wussten ja nicht, dass wir das noch extra sagen müssen ) Wir können dich zwar nicht zwingen, zu reviewen, aber freuen tun wir uns trotzdem immer total!!_

**_Livcx:_**_ In diesem Kapitel wirst du erfahren, was sich hinter dem geheimnisvollen Lichtstrahl verbirgt..._

**_Kathleen Potter:_**_ Du warst die erste, die uns reviewt hat!! Deswegen wollen wir dir total danken. Du hast uns Mut gemacht!! Und schön, dass wir auf deiner Liste stehen, das ist echt lieb freu Hier kommt als Belohnung auch schon das nächste (bisher sogar längste!!) Kapitel..._

**_Decado:_**_ Hier kommt das nächste Kapitel ja schon. Wir haben uns echt beeilt..._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Es hat ein bisschen länger gedauert aber jetzt ist es endlich soweit... Wir sind leider für die nächsten drei Wochen nicht da und deshalb kann es mit dem nächsten Kapitel ein bisschen dauern... Aber dafür wird es dann besonders lang!! Wir haben uns in diesem Kapitel echt viel Mühe gegeben und noch etwas Besonderes (wenn es funktioniert -wah-) eingebaut! Wir wollen euch jetzt auch nicht länger auf die Folter spannen. -Tatatataaaaa-..... -Trommelwirbel-_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kapitel 12 – Der Stammbaum 

Er hatte die Tür fast erreicht, als Hermine ihn am Ärmel packte. Er drehte sich zu ihr um und sah in ihr angespanntes Gesicht. In ihren Augen spiegelte sich das Mondlicht.

Harry zog eine Augenbraue hoch und nickte leicht. Daraufhin ließ Hermine ihn los und Harry wandte sich wieder zur Tür. Rasch erinnerte er sich an Moody, der ihnen immer gesagt hatte, sie sollten ihren Zauberstab griffbereit halten und zog seinen Zauberstab heraus.

Vorsichtig öffnete er die Tür. Sie knarrte leise und Harry spürte, sie sich seine Nackenhaare stellten. Ganz langsam machte er einen Schritt vorwärts uns ging hinein, den Zauberstab vor sich ausgestreckt, um im Falle eines Falles, einen schnellen Zauber sprechen zu können.

Doch als er den Salon betrat, konnte er zunächst nichts Verdächtiges feststellen. Er blickte sich suchend im ganzen Raum um, doch er konnte keine Gestalten, außer Hermine, die ihm gefolgt war, ausmachen.

Als Harry sich jedoch zum zweiten Mal umsah, viel ihm etwas Merkwürdiges auf. Das Mondlicht fiel durch ein Fenster, direkt auf den Stammbaum der Familie Black. Und dort leuchteten einzelne Namen auf. Langsam näherte er sich. Als er direkt vor dem Stammbaum stand, konnte er die aufleuchtenden Namen lesen. Sein Blick fiel sofort auf Bellatrix Lestrange.

Ein unbändiger Hass erfüllt ihn und er suchte das Loch, wo einmal Sirius' Name gestanden war. Dann fiel ihm auf, dass Tonks' Name und der von Arthur Weasley ebenfalls leicht leuchteten. Und dort, ziemlich weit rechts auf dem Stammbaum, leuchtete ein Name stärker als alle anderen: _Benjamin Black_.

Harry kannte diesen Namen nicht und das letzte Mal, als er den Stammbaum betrachtet hatte, hatte er ihm keine große Bedeutung zugeordnet. Er fragte sich nun, weshalb dieser Name am hellsten von allen leuchtete, bis er plötzlich verwundert merkte, warum überhaupt irgendwelche Namen leuchteten.

Plötzlich fing jemand an zu sprechen und Harry schrak im ersten Moment fürchterlich zusammen, bis ihm einfiel, dass Hermine ja auch mit ein den Raum gekommen war.

„Weißt du an was mich das erinnert?"

Der junge Zauberer drehte sich um und sah Hermine, die nachdenklich auf den Stammbau starrte, verwundert an. Doch er erwiderte nicht, denn Hermine sprach sofort weiter.

„Das habe ich heute schon einmal gesehen. Und du auch. Erinnerst du dich. Draußen im Garten... Aber was hat das zu bedeuten?", ihre Stimme erstarb und sie blickte unverwandt an die Wand.

Auch Harry schaute wieder auf die Namen, doch ihm fiel nichts Besonderes auf.

„Du muss hierher kommen. Stell dich neben mich. Von weiter weg kann man es leichter erkennen!"

Harry folgte dem Ratschlag seiner Freundin und ging ein paar Schritte zurück, sodass er nun den ganzen Wandvorhang überblicken konnte. Es leuchteten einige Namen, von denen Harry einige kannte, ihm jedoch auch einige unbekannt waren. Sein Blick suchte automatisch wieder den von Bellatrix Lestrange und wanderte dann weiter nach rechts, wo der hellste Name stand.

„Fällt dir immer noch nichts auf? Du darfst nicht auf die Namen achten. Du musst sie als Ganzes betrachten."

Und plötzlich merkte Harry etwas. Wenn er sich alles anschaute, dann ergaben die Namen ein Muster, das ihm tatsächlich bekannt vorkam, auch wenn er es zu dem Zeitpunkt nicht richtig einordnen konnte. Dann erinnerte er sich, dass Hermine gesagt hatte, er solle an vorhin im Garten zurückdenken.

Es war, als hätte ihn ein Geistesblitz getroffen.

„Aber natürlich...", brach es aus ihm heraus. „Die Sterne! Diese Namen erinnern mich an das Sternenbild, dass wir uns heute Abend angesehen haben. Ist es nicht so. ergeben diese leuchtenden Namen nicht genau die Sternenkonstellation wieder?"

Harry drehte sich zu Hermine um und sah in ihr begeistertes Gesicht.

„Ja, genauso ist es. Es freut mich, dass du es auch gemerkt hast. Ich wüsste jetzt bloß gerne, was das zu bedeuten hat. Was ist der Sinn des ganzen?! Vielleicht sollte ich noch einmal in die Bibliothek... Harry, was machst du da?"

Während Hermine gesprochen hatte, fühlte Harry sich plötzlich zu dem Wandteppich hingezogen. Er wusste nicht, was es war und was ihn dazu veranlasste, seinen Zauberstab zu ziehen, aber es kam ihm vor, als ob eine innere Stimme plötzlich zu ihm gesprochen hätte, die ihm genau sagte, was zu tun sei.

Er stand nun direkt davor, den Zauberstab in der erhobenen Hand. Ohne, dass er darüber nachdachte, berührte er ganz leicht die einzelnen Namen, von links nach rechts, und immer zuerst den höchsten. Er tat dies ganz langsam, ohne jegliches Anzeichen von Hektik oder Ungeduld. Harry wusste nicht einmal, warum er dies tat, doch es kam ihm als das einzig richtige vor.

Den letzten Namen, den er berührte, war der hellste von allen, Benjamin Black, der an der Stelle des Polarsterns stand.

Andächtig berührte er den Namen mit der Spitze des Zauberstabs und trat dann einen Schritt zurück. Im ersten Moment glaubte er, es würde überhaupt nichts passieren und wollte sich schon leicht enttäuscht abwenden, als sich der Wandvorhang von unten zu biegen anfing und sich langsam wie von selbst nach oben hin aufrollte.

Hermine gab ein leises Keuchen von sich.

„Woher wusstest du das? Wieso wusstest du, was man tun muss. Und was soll das alles eigentlich?"

In Hermines Stimme schwang deutlich ein bisschen Panik mit, doch Harry hatte keine Zeit für Erklärungen. Eben hatte sich der Stammbaum fertig aufgerollte und ein Loch in der Wand preisgegeben.

Als Harry näher trat, entdeckte er ein dickes Buch, das auf rotem Samt gebettet war. Er wollte es anfassen und hochheben, doch Hermine, die hinter ihn getreten war, hielt ihn erneut fest.

„Ich würde das Buch nicht anfassen. Was ist, wenn es verzaubert oder mit einem Fluch belegt ist? Wir sollten bis morgen warten und es den anderen zeigen. Die Ordensmitglieder werden schon wissen, was zu tun ist.", flüsterte sie.

„Bis morgen ist es vielleicht schon zu spät", erwiderte Harry barsch und war selbst überrascht, wie hart seine Stimme geklungen hatte.

„Tut mir leid", fügte er rasch hinzu und sah Hermine entschuldigend an. Hermine zog nur eine Augenbraue hoch, doch sie schien nicht ernsthaft sauer zu sein. Doch bevor einen von beiden noch etwas sagen konnte, wurde es im Raum dunkel und als Harry durch das Fenster in den Himmel blickte, bemerkte er, dass sich eine Wolke vor den Mond geschoben hatte und ihn so verdeckte.

„Harry", keuchte jemand hinter ihm. Er wirbelte herum und sah Hermine wie gebannt an die Wand starren. Auch er drehte sich um und sah gerade noch, wie sich der Stammbaum wieder hinabsenkte.

„Nein!"

Harry machte einen Sprung nach vorne und streckte seine Hand aus. Er musste dieses Buch haben, denn vermutlich kam es nicht oft vor, dass man den Wandvorhang öffnen konnte.

Die Hand ausgestreckt lief er direkt auf das Buch zu. Er fiel auf die Knie und fasste das Buch gerade noch mit einem Finger und riss es nach unten. Laut fiel es auf den Boden und der Stammbaum senkte sich wieder vor der Wand. Keuchend saß Harry da, das Buch aufgeschlagen neben ihm.

Der Stammbaum hing an seinem alten Platz, als hätte er ihn nie verlassen. Harry rappelte sich auf und versuchte, den Wandvorhang zu bewegen, doch er konnte ihn nicht bewegen. Hermine hob das Buch auf und blätterte in den Seiten.

„Und, was steht drin?", fragte Harry voller Neugier.

„Nichts... Es ist überhaupt nichts darin verzeichnet. Nur leere, wenn auch etwas vergilbte Seiten."

„Vielleicht ist es so etwas wie das Tagebuch von Riddle. Wir müssen es nur ausprobieren."

„Harry, wenn es ein Tagebuch wie das von Riddle ist, dann ist es gefährlich. Wir haben keine Ahnung, was es mit dem Buch auf sich hat, ich finde, wir sollten den Ordensmitgliedern zeigen. Sie werden wissen, was zu tun ist", sagte Hermine mit einem leicht strengen Ton, der dem von Professor McGonagall so ähnlich war.

„Nein Hermine, ich bitte dich. Lass mich das Buch erst einmal genauer untersuchen. Wenn es ein Tagebuch ist, werden wir es den Ordensmitgliedern übergeben. Vielleicht enthüllt sich das Buch aber auch erst bei einer bestimmten Sternenkonstellation, so ähnlich wie bei dem Stammbaum.

Hermine, gib es mir. Du kannst auch gerne mit mir zusammen versuchen, das Geheimnis zu lüften, aber bitte zeige es nicht den Ordensmitgliedern, denn ich wette mit dir, dass wir dann nichts über das buch erfahren werden, sollten sie herausfinden, was es damit auf dich hat."

Unschlüssig sah Hermine auf das Buch in ihren Händen. Harry sah ihr an, dass sie sich noch nicht ganz sicher war, doch er wusste, dass auch bei ihr am Ende die Neugier siegen würde. Kurz darauf hob sie den Kopf und lächelte Harry an, der wusste, dass er Recht gehabt hatte.

„Aber Harry, du versprichst mir, dass du nichts ohne mich und Ron unternimmst. Ich will nicht, dass du dich unnötig in Gefahr begibst. Wir werden das schön gemeinsam machen, ja?!"

„Du sprichst ja schon fast mit mir, als ob ich ein kleines Kind wäre. Aber ja doch, ich werde nichts alleine unternehmen. Ehrenwort!"

Hermine nickte noch einmal und sah dann in das Buch in ihren Händen. Wortlos überreichte sie es Harry, der es fest unter den Arm klemmte.

„Ich denke, wir sollten schlafen gehen. Es war ein langer Tag und wir wollen doch wenigstens ein bisschen Schlaf bekommen..."

Zustimmend nickte Hermine und gähnte herzhaft.

„Du hast Recht, wir sollten wirklich ins Bett gehen."

Und so stiegen die beiden leise, um ja niemanden aufzuwecken, nebeneinander die Treppe hinauf. Vor Harrys Tür blieben sie beide kurz stehen und sahen sich an. Harry spürte wie sein Herz schneller schlug und er blickte rasch zu Boden.

„Also dann, schlaf gut, Harry...", sagte Hermine sehr leise. Er hob den Kopf und sah sie an. Harry streckte die Hand aus und strich eine widerspenstige Strähne aus Hermines Gesicht. Es war, als ob er dies schon immer getan hätte, doch er war sich plötzlich bewusst, dass sich die beiden noch nie so nahe gestanden waren.

„Du auch", sagte er rasch und lies seine Hand sinken. Sie lächelte ihm einmal kurz zu und ging dann geräuschlos den Korridor hinunter.

In seinem Zimmer angekommen legte er das Buch sorgfältig unter sein Kopfkissen. Er wusste nicht genau, warum er das tat, aber Harry wollte nicht, dass er gestohlen wird, auch wenn er dies eigentlich für sehr unwahrscheinlich hielt.

Mit einem zufriedenen Blick begutachtete er sein Werk, bevor er sich in sein Bett legte und sofort einschlief.

_Die Sonne warf ihre leuchtenden Strahlen auf das Bett. Harry saß mit dem Rücken an die Wand gelehnt in den Kissen und blätterte gedankenverloren in dem Buch. Auf den vergilbten Seiten war immer noch kein Wort zu lesen. _

_Seite für Seite suchte er nach einem Anhaltspunkt, doch er musste enttäuscht feststellen, dass das gesamte Buch leer war. Er seufzte resignierend und schlug das Buch zu. Langsam strichen seine Finger über den geheimnisvollen Einband des Buches. In der Mitte war ein rot glänzender, achteckiger Rubin eingelassen, in dem sich das Sonnenlicht brach. _

_Harry beugte seinen Kopf über den Stein, sodass er sein Spiegelbild sehen konnte. Ein schmales Gesicht mit smaragdgrünen Augen und verwuscheltem, schwarzem Haar blickte ihn an. Langsam verschwamm das Bild und ein vertrautes Gesicht erschien an seiner Stelle. Braune, liebevolle Augen schienen ihn zu durchschauen und blickten erwartungsvoll zu ihm auf. Harry wollte das Gesicht berühren, doch in diesem Moment wurde die Tür zu seinem Zimmer aufgerissen. Die gleichen braunen Augen, in die er vor Sekunden noch geblickt hatte, standen nun mitsamt ihrer Besitzerin vor ihm. _

_„Harry... Irrwicht... Im Salon...", stammelte Hermine keuchend. Sie schloss die Augen und begann zu taumeln. Kurz bevor sie bevor sie auf dem Boden aufschlug, fing Harry sie auf, der sie auf das nächste Kissen am Boden legte. Sie ohnmächtig. Sanft strich er ihr über die Augen und machte sich dann auf in den Salon. _

_Als er dort ankam waren alle Ordensmitglieder versammelt und Harry fragte sich schon, wieso sie Hilfe bei einem Irrwicht brauchten, als ihm auffiel, dass ein Irrwicht kein Grund für die Allgemeine Aufregung sein konnte. Als Harry eintrat wich die Menge auseinander und bildete so einen Gang. Erst jetzt fiel Harry eine kahle Stelle an der Wand auf. _

_Remus Lupin trat in den Gang, den Blick zu Harry gewandt. _

_„Harry, du bist der einzige der das tun kann, aber habe Acht."_

_Lupin wandte sich ab und ein großer Gang tat sich vor Harry auf. Er führte in die Dunkelheit. Wie von magischer Hand setzten sich seine Beine in Bewegung und traten ungehindert auf den schmalen Eingang zu. Kaum hatte er ihn betreten, umfing ihn die Dunkelheit und um ihn herum wurde es schwarz._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_So, das war das 12 Kapitel... Wir haben euch hier mal das Cover des Buches eingescannt... Hoffentlich funktioniert es beim Hochladen (auch wenn wir es kaum glauben...), wenn nicht bekommt ihr im nächsten Kapitel einen Link, auf dem ihr euch die Bilder ansehen könnt._

_Hier ist der Link, auf dem ihr euch das Bild ansehen könnt. Allerdings müsst ihr noch das doppel Slash nach http: einfügen... Das zeigt die Seite hier nömlich nicht an:_

http:people.freenet.de/sarahlein0512/bild02.jpeg

_Das ist der Einband von dem Buch, das Harry und Hermine hinter dem Stammbaum gefunden haben, in der Mitte ist der Rubin. Das Kreuz und der Kreis sind Vertiefungen... Darum Verziehrungen, dazu kommen wir noch in den nächsten Kapiteln!!___

_Also bis zum nächsten Mal, wir hoffen, es hat euch gefallen! Ihr könnt uns auch gerne wieder ein paar Reviews hinterlassen -wink-_

_Bye Harry & Hermine_


	13. Kapitel Der nächste Tag

_Hey ihr Lieben,_

_Hier ist erst noch einmal die Internetadresse, auf der ihr euch den Bucheinband ansehen könnt. Vergesst das Doppel Slash nach http: nicht, das zeigt die Seite hier nicht an:_

http:people.freenet.de/sarahlein0512/bild02.jpeg__

_Mehr zu dem Buch erfahrt ihr in diesem Kapitel!_

_Wir sind wieder aus unserem Urlaub zurück und haben wieder ein bisschen an unserer FF weiter geschrieben. Wir hoffen, dass es euch gefällt. Dieses Kapitel ist bisher das längste von allen, auch wenn diesmal nicht so viel passiert. _

_Wir bitten alle, die diese Geschichte lesen, und ein kurzes oder auch langes Review zu hinterlassen, damit wir wissen, wie viele Leute diese FF überhaupt noch lesen und ob sie euch gefällt. _

_Wenn ihr Verbesserungsvorschläge oder irgendetwas auszusetzen habt, dann könnt ihr uns auch das gerne schreiben, denn so können wir in Zukunft auf eure Vorschläge eingehen!_

_Harry & Hermine_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kapitel 13 – Der nächste Tag __

Als Harry erwachte, wusste er zunächst nicht, wo er sich befand. Nach und nach dämmerte ihm, dass er geträumt haben musste, auch wenn ihm alles so real vorgekommen war! Was war das für ein Gang hinter dem Stammbaum gewesen und wohin führte er.

Doch je mehr er über die Sache nachdachte, desto sicherer wurde er, dass es nur ein Hirngespinst von ihm gewesen sein musste. Denn die Sache mit dem Irrwicht war schon ziemlich merkwürdig. Vermutlich hatte er einfach die Ereignisse vom gestrigen Tag vermischt. Die Prophezeiung besagte, dass er der einzige war, der Voldemort töten können, und war es nicht genau das, was Lupin im Traum zu ihm gesagt hatte?! „Harry, du bist der einzige, der das tun kann."

Als er an den Anfang des Traumes zurückdachte, bemerkte er, dass Hermine ebenfalls in diesem vorgekommen war und sein Herz schlug schneller. Ach was, er hatte nur von ihr geträumt, weil er mit ihr zusammen im Salon gewesen war und dort das Buch gefunden hatte. Wäre Ron dabei gewesen, hätte er ebenfalls von ihm geträumt.

Dann fiel ihm das Buch ein und er fuhr rasch mit der einen Hand unter sein Kopfkissen, um zu prüfen, ob es noch an seiner Stelle lag. Beruhigt legte er sich wieder nieder, als den Einband fühlen konnte.

Doch jetzt konnte Harry nicht mehr einschlafen. Es konnte noch nicht allzu spät sein, es begann draußen gerade zu dämmern. Leise, um Ron nicht aufzuwecken, zog er sich an und holte dann das Buch unter seinem Kopfkissen hervor. Er setzte sich im Schneidersitz auf sein Bett und betrachtete den Einband.

Er sah genauso aus wie in seinem Traum. Es schimmerte dunkelgrau und in der Mitte war ein roter Rubin eingelassen. Direkt darüber war eine Vertiefung in der Form eines Kreuzes. Er fuhr sie mit den Fingern nach. Es fühlte sich ganz glatt an, als ob es frisch geschliffen worden wäre und es gab keinen einzigen Kratzer. Unter dem Rubin war eine weitere Vertiefung, diesmal allerdings in der Form eines Kreises und die Kuhle wurde zum Mittelpunkt des Kreises immer tiefer. Am Rand des Einbandes waren verschiedene Muster, denen Harry jedoch keine weitere Bedeutung schenkte.

Ron wälzte sich im Schlaf und murmelte leise vor sich hin. Harry warf ihm einen kurzen Blick zu, doch als er sicher war, dass Ron noch weiterschlafen würde, widmete er sich wieder seinem Buch und schlug es auf.

Wie auch am Abend zuvor waren alle Seiten weiß und es stand nirgends etwas geschrieben. Leise stand er auf und holte eine Feder und etwas Tinte aus seinem Koffer. Dann setzte er sich an den kleinen Schreibtisch, der in ihrem Zimmer stand, und schlug das Buch auf.

Er begann zu schreiben und wie bei Riddles Tagebuch verschwand die Tinte einfach, doch diesmal erhielt er keine Antwort. Egal was er schrieb, ob er Fragen stellte oder einfach nur herumkritzelte, die Tinte verschwand einfach und die Seiten des Buches blieben so leer wie zuvor. Zaubersprüche konnte er ja leider nicht ausprobieren, da es minderjährigen Zauberern verboten war, in den Ferien zu zaubern.

Enttäuscht schlug er das Buch zu und legte es neben den zerbrochenen Spiegel von Sirius in seinen Koffer.

Als er auf die Uhr sah, bemerkte er, dass es Zeit für das Frühstück war und so öffnete er leise die Tür und ging nach unten. Doch er musste feststellen, dass noch nicht viele Leute wach waren. Molly Weasley stand zwar an der Arbeitsplatte, doch sie wirkte ziemlich erschöpft. Außer ihr waren nur noch Remus Lupin und Tonks wach. Sie unterhielten sich leise, doch als Harry eintrat, wandten sie sich ihm zu und Remus lächelte kläglich.

„Guten Morgen, Harry", sagte er und bot ihm den Platz neben ihm an. „Wie geht es dir? Hast du gut geschlafen?"

„Es ging... War eine lange Nacht."

Mrs. Weasley drehte sich zu ihm um und musterte ihn scharf. „Wann seid ihr eigentlich zu Bett gegangen? Ich glaube, ihr wart noch unten aber ich dachte, ihr wolltet gleich schlafen gehen... Was habt ihr denn dir ganze Zeit gemacht?"

„Ich hatte das Gefühl, einfach mal wieder mit meinen Freunden reden zu müssen."

Mrs. Weasley warf ihm einen leicht verständnislosen Blick zu, doch sie sagte nichts und begann, Eier in eine Pfanne zu schlagen. Remus nickte Harry kurz zu und dieser dachte, einen leicht anerkennenden Blick in seinen Augen zu sehen.

Mrs. Weasley kam und schaufelte ihm einen Teller voll, während Harry sich überlegte, dass er Tage brauchen würde, um all das zu essen. Doch er wusste, dass es keinen Sinn machen würde, etwas zu erwidern und so begann er schweigend zu essen. Als sein Teller ungefähr zur Hälfte leer war und Harry sich bereits fühlte, als ob er einen Hippogreif verspeist hätte, ging die Tür auf und Hermine trat ein.

Sie warf Harry einen leicht überraschten Blick zu, denn normalerweise war sie es, die zuerst von den drei Freunden aufstand, doch dann lächelte sie leicht und setzte sich ihm gegenüber.

„Na, hast du gut geschlafen?", fragte er sie und war froh, sich eine kleine Pause gönnen zu können. „Ja danke, auch wenn ich ein bisschen müde bin... War eben doch eine lange Nacht", und sie sah in viel sagend an.

Mrs. Weasley warf Remus Lupin einen wissenden Blick zu bevor sie sich wieder dem Herd zuwandte. Tonks sah verwirrt zwischen Harry und Hermine hin und her. „Was denn, was denn, habe ich irgendwas verpasst?"

Mrs. Weasley blickte die jüngere Hexe mit einem belustigten Zwinkern an worauf diese nur noch ein triumphierendes „Aha..." von sich gab.

„Aber so geht das nicht weiter. Ihr könnt nicht jeden Abend so lange aufbleiben. Ihr müsst für das neue Schuljahr ausgeschlafen sein... Ich werde übrigens heute Mittag in die Winkelgasse gehen und eure neuen Sachen besorgen.

Die Schulbuchlisten sind heute gekommen. Ihr müsst jedoch noch ankreuzen, welche Fächer ihr im nächsten Jahr belegen wollt. Es sind, so weit ich weiß, Vorschläge dabei, die sich auch auf eure Berufsberatung beziehen, die ihr im letzten Schuljahr hattet. Hier sind eure Briefe, Harry, Hermine. Bitte füllt sie gleich aus, ich werde sie dann Dumbledore schicken", wechselte Mrs. Weasley zu Harrys Glück das Thema.

Neugierig öffnete Harry den Brief. Er wusste, dass er die Anforderungen für einen Auror erfüllt hatte und war nun gespannt, welche Fächer er genau zu wählen hatte. Er las:

_Sehr geehrter Mr. Potter,_

_Bei ihrer Berufberatung im vergangenen Schuljahr haben sie angegeben, dass sie gerne als Auror tätig werden würden und wir freuen uns ihnen mitteilen zu können, dass sie die bisherigen Anforderungen erfüllt haben. _

_Um die Berufsbahn eines Auror einschlagen zu können müssen sie folgende Kurse belegen:_

_-Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste_

_-Verwandlung_

_-Zauberkunst_

_-Zaubertränke_

_Wenn sie zusätzliche Kurse wählen möchten, was ihnen nur zu gute kommen kann, so kreuzen sie bitte die entsprechenden Fächer an:_

_-Geschichte der Zauberei_

_-Kräuterkunde_

_-Pflege magischer Geschöpfe_

_-Astronomie_

_-Wahrsagen_

_Sollten sie sich für einen anderen Beruf entschieden haben, so schicken sie bitte diesen Brief zurück und schreiben sie ihre neue Berufswahl an uns. Wir werden sie dann über diese informieren. _

_Wir hoffen, dass alles ihrer Zufriedenheit entspricht und bitten sie, ihre vollständige Liste an Fächern, welche sie im nächsten Schuljahr ausüben wollen, bis zum 20. August an uns zurückzuschicken. _

_Ihre Bücherliste haben sie bereits erhalten und wir ersuchen sie, die Bücher zu kaufen, die sie für ihre jeweiligen Kurse benötigen._

_Wie sie wissen, beginnt das nächste Schuljahr am 1. September. Der Zug fährt wie gewöhnlich um 11 Uhr vom Gleis neundreiviertel ab._

_Wir wünschen ihnen ein gutes Schuljahr und noch schöne Ferien!_

_Prof. Dumbledore, Schulleiter der Hogwartsschule für Hexerei und Zauberei_

_Prof. McGonagall, Stellvertretende Schulleiterin _

Als Harry zu Ende gelesen hatte, stellte er erleichtert fest, dass seiner Berufswahl nichts mehr im Wege stand. Er wusste, dass es ein hartes Stück Arbeit werden würde und es gab natürlich keine Garantie, dass er trotz allem nach seinem Schulabschluss aufgenommen werden würde...

‚Aber wer weiß, ob ich bis dahin noch lebe', dachte er trotzig.

„Ah, wie ich sehe möchtest du also ein Auror werden, Harry!", sagte Tonks, die hinter ihn getreten war und über seine Schulter gelugt mitgelesen hatte.

Lupin warf ihm einen anerkennenden Blick zu. „Ja, ich erinnere mich noch gut daran, als wir unsere Berufsberatung hatten. Für James war von Anfang an klar gewesen, dass er ein Auror werden wollte. Er liebte das Abendteuer und die Gefahr. Außerdem hatte er natürlich Spitzennoten und somit stand ihm nichts im Wege. Welche Fächer möchtest du denn freiwillig belegen?"

„Ich dachte Kräuterkunde, Astronomie und Pflege magischer Geschöpfe wären nicht schlecht. Ich denke, dass sie mir vielleicht ganz nützlich sein könnten. Und dann muss ich natürlich auch noch Zaubertränke nehmen, obwohl ich eigentlich nicht noch zwei Jahre mit Snape aushalten möchte... Aber was soll's... Was ist eigentlich mit dir Hermine? Was möchtest du später einmal anfangen? Du hast ja die freie Auswahl, bei deinen Noten" Harry zwinkerte ihr leicht zu und ein zartes Rosa legte sich auf ihre Wangen.

„Ich weiß nicht so Recht. Ich habe eigentlich noch keine genauen Vorstellungen. Ich werde auf jeden Fall Alte Runen und Arithmantik weitermachen. Und dann natürlich Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, Verwandlungen, Zauberkunst, Zaubertränke, Pflege magischer Geschöpfe und Kräuterkunde... Aber ich glaube, Geschichte der Zauberei wähle ich ab, denn ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich noch viel mehr wissen muss. Das meiste habe ich eh schon vorher aus Büchern gewusst."

„Dann wird das doch ein sehr spannendes Schuljahr, oder nicht?! Mit viel Abwechslung. Es gibt nicht viele Schüler, die freiwillig so viele Fächer nehmen. Pass auf, Hermine, dass du dich nicht überanstrengst. In deinem Alter muss man viel schlafen und sich ausruhen", sagte Tonks und erhob sich.

„Ich werde mich mal wieder auf den Weg machen. Molly, das Essen war wirklich hervorragend, ich werde vielleicht heute Abend vorbeischauen. Remus, wir sehen uns. Bis später ihr beiden!"

Mit einem ungewollt lautem Türschlag verließ sie die Küche und von draußen waren Mrs. Blacks Schreie zu hören. Mrs. Weasley seufzte laut und schloss die Augen für einen Moment, um sich zu beruhigen. Dann verstummten die Schreie und Hermine wandte sich an Harry.

„Wann bist du eigentlich aufgewacht? Du schläfst doch normalerweise immer länger und wir sind gestern ja erst ziemlich spät ins Bett gekommen..." Sie sah ihn viel sagend an und Harry wusste, dass sie gerne mehr über das geheimnisvolle Buch herausgefunden hätte.

„Ach, ich weiß auch nicht. Ich bin heute ziemlich früh aufgewacht und konnte nicht mehr einschlafen. Es war aber nichts Besonderes." Hermine nickte kaum merklich mit dem Kopf und Harry wusste, dass sie ihn verstanden hatte.

„Füllt ihr beide bitte schon einmal euren Brief aus. Ich schicke sie dann gleich ab. Wo sind den Ron und Ginny. Meine Güte, diese Kinder. Warum schlafen die beiden denn immer so lange. Denen werde ich Beine machen!"

Harry und Hermine lächelten sich kurz zu und Harry schob seinen Teller beiseite. Er hatte nicht vollständig aufgegessen aber nun, da Mrs. Weasley weg war, konnte er es schnell entsorgen.

„Was ist eigentlich mit Kreacher passiert? Ich habe ihn noch gar nicht gesehen!", Gerade war ihm wieder eingefallen, dass er den Elfen immer noch nicht gesehen hatte. Remus schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf.

„Selbstmord nehmen wir an... Hat es nicht ertragen, dass Dumbledore ihn befragt hat und er seine ganzen Geheimnisse preisgeben musste, die er doch so sehr zu bewahren gedacht hatte.

Die alte Mrs. Black war furchtbar wütend auf ihn, als er es ihr gebeichtet hat und Kreacher hat anscheinend keinen anderen Ausweg gefunden. Außerdem musste er sich fürchterlich bestrafen und das kam ihm wohl als beste Lösung vor. Wir haben ihn zwei Tage nach... nach Dumbledores Befragung gefunden. Oben auf dem Speicher inmitten alter Sachen, die seiner Familie gehört hatten."

„Er hat es nicht anders verdient", sagte Harry leise, aber deutlich. Hermine sah ihn ziemlich sauer an und wollte gerade etwas erwidern, als Ron und Ginny, beide noch ziemlich verschlafen aussehend, in die Küche kamen.

„Guten Morgen", sagte Ginny und gähnte leicht. Mrs. Weasley kam in die Küche und warf, als sie sah, dass Hermine und Harry ihre Briefe immer noch nicht beantwortet hatten, einen leicht gereizten Blick zu. Also kreuzte Harry die Fächer an, die er belegen wollte, wobei das von Zaubertränke kleiner als die Übrigen war.

„Mrs. Weasley, der Brief geht doch direkt an Dumbledore, oder?", fragte Harry und Mrs. Weasley nickte. Er fügte noch rasch zwei Zeilen an, in denen er Dumbledore über seine Idee wegen Seidenschnabel informierte und ob es möglich wäre, dass er wieder im Wald mit seinen anderen Artgenossen leben können. Als er fertig war faltete er den Brief zusammen und übergab ihn Mrs. Weasley.

„Sehr schön. Ron, bitte füll deinen Brief auch gleich aus. Ich möchte ihn gleich abschicken. Und schreibt bitte noch schnell auf, welche Bücher ihr für das nächste Schuljahr benötigt. In einer halben Stunde gehe ich los, um alles zu besorgen. Harry, wenn du mir deinen Schlüssel von Gringotts gibst, kann ich dir ein bisschen Geld besorgen. Für das neue Schuljahr..."

Nachdem sie alle fertig gegessen hatten und Mrs. Weasley zu ihrer Zufriedenheit die Briefe erhalten und abgeschickte hatte, begaben sich die vier Freunde nach oben in das Schlafzimmer der beiden Jungen.

„Ich kann kaum glauben, dass wir diesen Sommer keine stumpfsinnigen Arbeiten verrichten müssen. Ich würde wirklich mal gerne wissen, was mit meiner Mutter los ist.", sagte Ron und lies sich voller Elan auf sein Bett fallen.

„Ich denke, wir sollten die zusätzliche Zeit nutzen, um etwas zu lernen. Das nächste Schuljahr wird schwerer und wir sollten uns wirklich Mühe geben, um gute Noten zu bekommen."

„Ach Hermine, wir haben doch noch Ferien. Es reicht doch wohl, wenn wir in der Schule lernen. Ich bin außerdem viel zu Müde um jetzt irgendetwas zu tun. Außer vielleicht Snape-Explodiert oder Zaubererschach spielen. Wer hat Lust?", sagte Ron und räkelte sich auf seinem Bett.

„Ich denke, Hermine hat Recht. Wir sollten wirklich etwas lernen. Es kann uns ja wohl nichts schaden, außerdem haben wir hier auch eine hervorragende Bibliothek. Da gibt es bestimmt ein paar interessante Bücher", stimmte Harry Hermine zu. Doch es war nicht nur Ron, der Harry anstarrte, als ob er von einem anderen Plantete käme, sondern auch Hermine und Ginny sahen ihn mit großen Augen an.

„Was ist denn mit dir los. Hat dich Hermines Geist ergriffen, oder was?", fragte Ron ziemlich verdattert.

„Nein, aber ich denke, sie hat Recht. Hier haben wir Zeit und Ruhe und müssen uns keine Gedanken über Hausaufgaben, Quidditch oder sonst irgendetwas machen. Es kann uns wirklich nur von Nutzen sein. Wer weiß, wen wir dieses Jahr in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste bekommen und ich habe keine Lust, wieder nichts zu lernen. Wir müssen uns Verteidigen können und auch Zaubertränke kann manchmal recht nützlich sein... Wie auch immer.

Hermine und ich müssen euch übrigens noch etwas erzählen."

Hermine nickte nur und so begann Harry von der vergangenen Nacht zu erzählen. Ron und Ginny hörten gespannt zu und als er geendet hatte, holte Harry das Buch aus seinem Koffer.

Hermine sah sich das Buch noch einmal ganz genau an, doch auch sie konnte nichts Geschriebenes darin entdecken.

„Was hat es denn damit auf sich. Ich meine, es ist doch ziemlich unlogisch, dass ein Buch so gut versteckt ist, wenn dann doch nichts darin steht, oder? Vielleicht braucht man einen speziellen Spruch, so wie bei der Karte des Rumtreibers.", sagte Ron und sah immer wieder die Seiten durch.

„Kann schon sein. Vielleicht hat es aber auch etwas mit dem Einband auf sich.", überlegte Hermine laut und schlug das Buch zu, so dass sie alle den Einband ansehen konnten.

„Dieser Rubin... Er glänzt so schön!" Ginny sah bewundernd den roten Stein an, der im Sonnenlicht in allen Farben schimmerte.

„Mich interessieren viel eher diese Vertiefungen. Wofür sind die denn gut. Sie werden doch für irgendeinen Zweck zu gebrauchen sein, meint ihr nicht?", fragte Hermine die anderen und fuhr mit den Fingern die Vertiefungen nach, genauso, wie Harry es ein paar Stunden zuvor getan hatte.

„Ja, das habe ich mir auch schon überlegt... Ich denke, man muss die passenden Stücke hineinsetzen, aber ich weiß nicht, wo sie sich befinden. Hinter dem Stammbaum war nur das Buch, soweit ich es sehen konnte, aber es kann natürlich auch noch mehr verborgen gewesen sein.

Leider werden wir das bestimmt nicht mehr herausfinden, denn es kann Jahre dauern, bis sich dieselbe Sternenkonstellation wie gestern Nacht, wiederholt. Vielleicht wird sich der Wandvorhang auch nie wieder öffnen", sagte Harry und sah dann eine Weile schweigend aus dem Fenster.

Die anderen überlegten noch lange hin und her, bis Hermine beschloss, begleitet von Ron und Ginny, in der Bibliothek nachzuschauen, ob sie etwas herausfinden könnte.

Harry dagegen blieb auf seinem Bett sitzen und starrte weiter aus dem Fenster. Er hatte das Gefühlt, dass sie in der Bibliothek nichts finden würden und hielt es daher für reine Zeitverschwendung. Vermutlich würde in dem Buch sowieso nichts Interessantes drinstehen, außer vielleicht ein paar alten Zaubersprüchen.

Er warf einen Blick auf seine Uhr stellte fest, dass es bald Zeit zum Mittagessen war. Seufzend stand er von seinem Bett auf und machte sich auf den Weg zur Bibliothek. Auf halben Weg kamen ihm seine Freunde entgegen.

„Habt ihr irgendetwas herausgefunden?", fragte er, doch an ihren Gesichtern konnte er die Antwort schon ablesen. „Nein, leider nicht. Ich werde aber nachher noch einmal nachschauen. Ich brauche dafür Ruhe!" und Hermine warf Ron einen giftigen Blick zu.

„Jetzt lasst und nicht streiten. Kommt ihr mit runter in die Küche? Mrs. Weasley müsste bald zurückkommen und außerdem ist es Zeit fürs Mittagessen", versuchte Harry den aufkommenden Streit zu ersticken.

Als sie die Küche betraten, kam ihnen Mrs. Weasley entgegen. „Gut, dass ihr da seid. Ich bin gerade zurückgekommen. Nehmt ihr euch bitte eure Sachen mit nach oben, ich beginne in der Zeit das Mittagessen zu machen."

Harry griff sich seine Tüten und ging schwer beladen zurück in sein Zimmer, wo er erst einmal alle Sachen auf sein Bett fallen lies. Als er anfing, auszupacken, stellte er fest, dass Mrs. Weasley nicht nur seine neuen Schulbücher gekauft hatte, sonder auch noch eine neue Packung mit Zaubertrankzutaten, genauso wie neue Umhänge, denn seine alten waren ihm an Armen und Beinen schon wieder zu kurz geworden.

Als er eines der letzten Päckchen öffnete, kam ein neuer Festumhang zum Vorschein. Er wollte gerade Ron fragen, ob dieses Jahr wieder ein Ball stattfinden würde, als Hermine dir Tür öffnete und sie zum Mittagessen rief.

Auf dem Weg nach unten überlegten die drei Freunde mit Ginny, die sich ihnen angeschlossen hatte, ob es wieder einen Ball geben würde.

„Ich denke schon, denn sonst würden sie ja kaum einen Festumhang auf die Liste setzen, oder?!" Harry fühlte sich bei diesem Gedanken unbehaglich.

Der letzte Ball war nach seinem Empfinden nicht sehr unterhaltsam gewesen. Er konnte kaum tanzen und Cho, das Mädchen mit dem er den Ball besuchen wollte, hatten schon einen Partner gehabt. Er wurde aus dem Grübeln gerissen als Hermine wieder sprach.

„Wir können Dumbledore fragen, er wird bestimmt noch mal vorbeikommen, und wenn nicht erfahren wir es bestimmt am ersten Schultag. Ihr könnt euch ja schon mal überlegen, welche Mädchen ihr fragt, dann müsst ihr es nicht wieder bis zum Schluss aufheben!" Bei den letzten Worten warf sie Ron einen giftigen Blick zu.

Doch bevor sich die beiden weiterzanken konnten, traten sie in die Küche ein und Mrs. Weasley tischte ihnen ein herzhaftes Mittagessen auf...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**_vero: _**_Sorry, es hat doch ein bisschen gedauert, bis wir weiter geschrieben haben. Wir hoffen, das Kapitel hat dir trotzdem gefallen... Wie du vielleicht gemerkt hast, kommen sich Harry und Hermine immer näher, aber wann die beiden genau zusammenkommen, wird noch nicht verraten. Es gibt da verschiedene Möglichkeiten. Les einfach weiter, dann wirst du es schon erfahren )_

****

**_laser-jet: _**_Sorry, für den Cliff. Hat dir das Kapitel gefallen? Jetzt hast du ja den Link und kannst dir das Bild anschauen. Es ist zwar nur Schwarz-Weiß, aber ich hoffe, du kannst trotzdem was erkennen und es dir vorstellen!!_

****

**_kathleen potter: _**_Das mit dem Traum hat aber schon gestimmt, wie du jetzt vermutlich gemerkt hast. Hoffentlich hat dir das Kapitel gefallen und du schreibst uns wieder schon liebes Review!_

****

**_Choooo: _**_Tut uns echt Leid, dass du trotz allem so lange hast warten müssen. Hoffentlich hat dir das Kapitel trotzdem ein bisschen gefallen?! Wenn nicht, tut uns das echt Leid... ****_

****

**_Truemmerlotte: _**_Schön, dass dir die FF so gut gefällt... Und vielen Dank für das Lob rot werd Das nächste Kapitel kommt bestimmt bald, auch wenn wir im Moment erstmal überlegen müssen, wie es weitergeht. _

****

**_seijin: _**_Warum hat dich der Titel denn abgehalten, die FF zuerst zu lesen?? Würde uns echt mal interessieren... Aber gut, dass du trotzdem angefangen hast, zu lesen ) Wir schreiben die FF bestimmt weiter, auch wenn wir kaum Rückmeldungen bekommen. Da weiß man eben nie, ob euch die Story gefällt oder nicht... Deshalb freuen wir uns immer, wenn uns jemand ein Review schreib!!_

****

**_nemo: _**_Als wir diese FF angefangen haben, wollten wir von Anfang an relativ nahe an den Büchern bleiben. Wir dachten uns einfach, was in Wirklichkeit auch in den Harry Potter Büchern passieren könnte und so haben wir uns dann Gedanken darüber gemacht. Hoffe, dass Kapitel hat dir gefallen und du hinterlässt uns ein Review, wie es dir gefallen hat..._


	14. Kapitel Die Zugfahrt

_Hey ihr Lieben,_

_Hier ist es schon wieder, das nächste Kapitel unserer FF ‚Dies Virginis: Der Tag der Jungfrau'... Es ist nicht so lang wie das letzte, aber wir hoffen, dass es euch trotzdem gefällt._

_Wir hatten zu Beginn einige Schwierigkeiten mit dem Kapitel, aber wir haben versucht, das Beste daraus zu machen! _

_Wie immer findet ihr unsere Antworten auf eure Reviews am Ende des Kapitels. _

_Bitte schreibt uns auch diesmal wieder Antworten, ob euch das Kapitel gefallen hat, oder nicht und was wir besser machen könnten... Wir freuen uns immer über Reviews. Wen wundert das auch -grins-_

_Nun wünschen wir euch viel Spaß mit Kapitel 14... _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kapitel 14 – Die Zugfahrt

Die folgenden Tage fand man die Freunde immer öfter in der Bibliothek, wo sie abwechselnd Hausaufgaben erledigten und Informationen über die geheimnisvollen Ereignisse der letzten Tage sammelten.

Die Suche war mühsam und zeitaufwendig, aber große Erfolge konnten sie nicht verzeichnen. Zwar fanden sie in alten Wälzern etwas über die Sage dieser Sternenkonstellation, aber Fakten, die annähernd Aufschluss geben könnten ließen sich nicht auftreiben. Allerdings gab es eine ganze weitere Reihe Bücher, die sowohl für Harry, als auch die anderen sehr interessant waren.

Während sich seine Freunde mit Verteidigungen und neuen kleinen Zaubern beschäftigten, las Harry ein Buch über Okklumentik nach dem anderen. Nach ein paar Tagen wusste er Theoretisch genau, wie man seinen Geist zu verschließen hatte und so fing er an, dies auch praktisch anzuwenden.

Jeden Abend, vor dem Schlafen, ging er in Gedanken seinen ganzen Tag durch und dachte über all das nach, was passiert war. Wenn er dies getan hatte, verstaute er all seine Gedanken in einem großen Raum und schloss dann von innen die Türen, sodass keiner mehr hineinsehen konnte. Bisher hatte er keine Alpträume mehr gehabt und auch von Voldemort und seinen Gefühlen hatte er nichts mehr wahrgenommen.

Harry, Ron und Hermine arbeiteten meist bis spät in die Nacht hinein. Manchmal schloss sich ihnen auch Ginny an, doch dies war meist eine gelungene Abwechslung für Ron. So saßen meistens nur noch Harry und Hermine über den Bücher gebeugt am Schreibtisch, während von der anderen Seite des Raums heftige Diskussionen zwischen Ron und Ginny beim Zauberschach oder Snape – Explodiert spielen zu hören waren.

Doch die Ferien neigten sich unweigerlich dem Ende zu und es wurde Zeit für die Schüler, ihre Koffer zu richten. Wie die Jahre zuvor, brauchten sie lange, bis sie die meisten Kleidungsstücke, Bücher und sonstigen Utensilien beisammen hatten.

Am Abend vor der Abfahrt gingen alle früh zu Bett um am nächsten Tag ausgeruht zu sein, denn es würde wie immer eine lange Fahrt werden. Als Harry am Morgen des 1. September erwachte, war Ron schon aufgestanden und kramte in einer Ecke ihres Zimmers herum.

„Suchst du irgendwas?" murmelte Harry verschlafen.  
„Ich könnte schwören, dass ich die Eulenkekse für Pig hier irgendwo hingelegt habe. Und meine Zahnbürste kann ich auch nicht finden."

Verwirrt drehte Ron sich im Kreis und suchte dabei mit den Augen die Gegend in zwei Meter Entfernung ab. Etwas genervt warf Harry Ron das Packet mit knisternden Leckereien für sein Haustier zu, die er unter Rons Bett hervor gezogen hatte.

„Und deine Zahnbürste würde ich am ehesten im Bad suchen." Mit einem gemurmelten „Danke" verschwand sein Freund durch die Tür. Zehn Minuten später war Ron samt Zahnbürste fertig und versuchte seinen zum bersten vollen Koffer zu verschließen. Mit zusammen gebissenen Zähnen saß er auf dem Deckel und fummelte an dem Schloss herum. Mit einem Lachen besah sich Harry die Szene und konnte sich einen Kommentar nicht verkneifen. „Ron, du bist ja schlimmer als ein Mädchen!"

Rasch ging er vor dem fliegenden Kopfkissen in Deckung. Kurz darauf ertönte das ersehnte Klick aus Rons Richtung während Harry seinen Koffer zur Treppe schleift, wo sie von den anderen schon erwartet wurden. 

„Wir haben noch Zeit für ein kurzes Frühstück, aber dann müssen wir wirklich los", sagte Mrs. Weasley, die ziemlich zerstreut aussah. Immer wieder während des Frühstücks sprangen entweder Ron oder Ginny auf, um vergessene Dinge aus ihren Zimmern und verschiedenen Ecken des Hauses einzusammeln und in ihren Rücksäcken oder Koffern zu verstauen. A

ls Ron zum zehnten Mal mit hochrotem Kopf auf seinem Koffer saß und die Schnalle zu schließen versuchte, ließ Mrs. Weasley einen wütenden Seufzer ertönen. „Warum hast du deine Sachen denn nicht schon vorher gepackt. Du hattest doch wirklich genug Zeit. Jetzt bist du selber Schuld, wenn du etwas vergessen hast."

Zornig schaute Mrs. Weasley zu ihrem jüngsten Sohn herauf, denn dieser Überragte sie schon ein ganzes Stück. „Wie kommen wir eigentlich an den Bahnhof? Müssen wir wieder laufen?", fragte Ron seine Mutter, bevor sie weiter schimpfen konnte. 

„Ja, wir werden wieder zu Fuß gehen, und überall werden Mitglieder des Ordens sein, dass, falls etwas passieren sollte, jemand da ist, der eingreifen kann", antwortete sie und räumte die Teller in die Spüle, damit sie in ihrer Abwesenheit durch Zauberei gereinigt werden konnten.

Kurz nachdem das Frühstück beendet worden war, öffnete sich die Tür zur Küche und eine gut gelaunte Tonks stolperte herein.

„Die wollt ihr doch hoffentlich nicht so tragen?" meinte sie skeptisch mit einem Blick auf den Stapel mit Koffern und Tierkäfigen gewandt. Als sie die entsetzten Gesichter der Schüler sah, lachte sie und mit einem Wink ihres Zauberstabs war nur noch eine Miniatur Ausgabe des Berges zu sehen.

Als alle ihr Gepäck geschnappt hatten scheuchte sie die ganze Herde aus der Vordertür. Es war nicht sehr weit zu laufen, und doch kam Harry der Weg dieses Mal viel länger vor als letztes Mal. Denn dieses Mal war Sirius nicht dabei, der ihnen die Zeit bis zum Bahnhof mit seinen Spielen vertrieb und Harrys Füße wurden schwer.

Es kam ihm vor, als ob sie eine Ewigkeit gedauert hätte, dabei waren es kaum 20 Minuten gewesen. Sie erreichten den Bahnhof Kings Cross ohne besondere Zwischenfälle und gingen geradewegs durch die Absperrung zwischen den Bahnsteigen neun und zehn.

Die rote Lokomotive stieß bereits Dampf aus und überall waren Schüler, die sich von ihren Eltern, Geschwistern und Freunden verabschiedeten.

,,Also dann, ich denke es ist Zeit zum Abschiednehmen", sagte Tonks und sah dabei ganz unglücklich aus. Ginny und Hermine umarmten sie und versprachen, ihr so oft wie möglich zu schreiben.

„Natürlich nur, sofern die Briefe nicht wieder vom _‚Inquisationskommando'_ gelesen werden", fügte Hermine mit einem grimmigen Gesichtsausdruck hinzu.

„Harry, mein Lieber, bitte pass auf dich auf. Tu nichts, was dich in Schwierigkeiten bringen könnte. Wenn du jemanden zum Reden brauchst, dann geh zu Dumbledore, er wird eine Möglichkeit wissen, damit du auch mit uns in Kontakt treten kannst!"

Mrs. Weasley zog Harry und eine feste Umarmung und drohte ihn mit ihrer Leibesfülle zu erdrücken. „Molly, jetzt lass den Jungen doch mal. Wir wollen uns auch noch verabschieden!", ging Remus schließlich dazwischen.

Schweren Herzen, wie es Harry vorkam, ließ Mrs. Weasley ihn schließlich los, konnte es aber nicht lassen, ihm noch einmal über seine zerzausten Haare zu streichen. Froh, das er endlich wieder frei atmen konnte, wandte sich Harry nun Remus Lupin zu.

„Harry, ich weiß, dass ich dir keine Vorschriften machen kann, und so werde ich dir auch nicht sagen, dass du auf dich aufpassen sollst. Ich denke, dass kannst du ganz gut. Solltest du jedoch irgendwelche Probleme haben, kannst du mir immer schreiben. Ich wünsche dir ein gutes Schuljahr. Viel Spaß..."

„Danke, ich werde daran denken." Remus klopfte Harry auf die Schulter und wandte sich dann Ron und Hermine zu. „Harry, hier ist dein Koffer", sagte Tonks, die ihr Gepäck mittlerweile wieder in die normale Größe zurückgezaubert hatte.

Er verabschiedete sich auch noch schnell von ihr und stieg dann in den Zug ein, denn die Schaffner begannen bereits, die Türen zu schließen. Rasch stiegen die Freunde ein und der Zug setzte sich langsam in Bewegung. Die Leute auf dem Bahnsteig wurden immer kleiner, doch die Freunde winkten so lange bis sie um die Kurve fuhren und ihre „Familie" aus ihrem Blickfeld verschwand.

„Lasst und ein Abteil suchen, bevor alle voll sind", sagte Hermine und zog ihren Koffer durch den Zug. Ziemlich am Ende wurde sie fündig und verstauten ihr Gepäck in den Fächern. „Ähm, wir sehen uns später. Wir müssen erst noch ins Abteil der Vertrauensschüler", sagte Hermine und blickte Harry und Ginny dabei nicht an. 

„Ja, macht nur. Wir warten dann hier auf euch!", sagte Ginny, die jedoch nicht niedergeschlagen aussah. Harry erinnerte sich, dass sie nicht zur Vertrauensschülerin gewählt worden war.

Nachdem Ron und Hermine das Abteil verlassen hatten, saßen Harry und Ginny sich schweigend gegenüber. „Weißt du, wo Neville ist?", fragte Ginny, denn das Jahr zuvor war er mit ihnen in einem Abteil gesessen. Doch bevor Harry antworten konnte, ging die Tür auf und Dean Thomas steckte seinen Kopf herein.

„Hey Harry, hey Ginny. Wollte mal sehen, wo ihr steckt. Wie waren eure Ferien?" Bei dieser Frage sah Dean jedoch nur Ginny an. Diese wurde ein bisschen rot und machte Platz, sodass er sich neben sie setzen konnte. Sie fing gleich an zu erzählen und Harry wandte sich dem Fenster zu. Dieses Gespräch schien ihm nicht sonderlich spannend und er erwischte sich dabei, wie er Ron und Hermine herbei sehnte.

Schweigend sah er sich die Landschaft an. Sie fuhren an Felder mit vielen verschiedenen Anbauten vorbei, an Wiesen, auf denen sich Kuhherden im Gras niedergelassen hatten und von Zeit zu Zeit mit den Ohren wackelten.

Zwischendurch warf er immer wieder einen Blick auf Ginny und Dean, doch dir beiden nahmen ihn überhaupt nicht wahr. Er beobachtete, wie Ginny sich immer wieder über ihr langes rotes Harry strich, eine Geste, die ihm bisher völlig neu war.

'Vermutlich tut sie das nur, weil Dean da ist', überlegte er. 

Er blickte gerade wieder auf, als Cho Chang an der Abteiltür vorbei ging. Sie sahen sich einen Moment in die Augen und Cho sah aus, als ob sie hineinkommen und etwas sagen wollte, doch dann wandte sie sich mit einem verlegenen Blick ab und ging weiter. Harry machte sich keine weiteren Gedanken über sie. Für ihn war es mit Cho endgültig vorbei. Sie bedeutete ihm nichts mehr.

‚Hat sie dir eigentlich jemals etwas bedeutet? Du hast sie gemocht und angehimmelt, aber das war nichts Wirkliches, oder?' Vor Harrys geistigem Auge verschwamm das Bild von Cho und Hermine trat an ihre Stelle.

Er schüttelte den Kopf, den es kam ihm unwirklich vor, dass er in diesem Moment an seine beste Freundin denken musste.

Doch bevor er sich weitere Gedanken machen konnte, ging die Abteiltür auf, und Hermine trat, gefolgt von Ron, ein.  
  
Die Freunde vertrieben sich die Zeit mit Erzählen und Hermine hatte mal wieder ein Buch aus ihrer Tasche gezogen. Die Landschaft vor dem Fenster wurde immer düsterer und dunkle Wolken zogen auf.

„Das sieht nach einem Gewitter aus!" Hermine war Harrys Blick gefolgt und musterte nun den schwarzen Himmel. In diesem Moment erhellte eine Lichtsäule den Himmel.

Kurz darauf ließ ein gewaltiges Grollen den Wagen leicht erzittern. Das Naturschauspiel zog Harry magisch in seinem Bann und er vergas die Menschen um ihn herum. Erst ein dumpfer Aufprall neben ihm ließ ihn aufschrecken. Verwirrt sah er zu seiner Linken. 

Hermine saß mit starrem Blick auf ihrem Platz. Ihr war das Buch vom Schoß gefallen und lag nun aufgeschlagen auf dem Boden. Harry folgte Hermines Blick. Sie starrte geradewegs auf Wolkenberge draußen und schien in einer Art Trance zu sein. Jetzt waren auch die anderen im Wagen auf Hermines seltsame Verhaltensweise aufmerksam geworden und sahen Hermine mit teils ängstlichen Augen an.

Harry hatte sie gepackt und schüttelte sie, doch sie schien ihre Umgebung nicht mehr wahrzunehmen. 

„Hermine, was ist los? Sag doch etwas!" Harry hatte die Angst gepackt. Was hatte sie nur? In dem Moment kam eine Hand von ihrer anderen Seite und gab ihr zwei Ohrfeigen. Harry blickte auf und sah in das angespannte Gesicht seines besten Freundes. Ihre Augen trafen sich und er erkannte, wie auch Ron voller Sorge um ihre Freundin war.

Auf einmal fiel die Starrheit von Hermine ab und sie zog scharf die Luft ein, als wäre sie am Ersticken. Vorsichtig schlug Harry ihr auf den Rücken. Stille Tränen liefen ihr über das Gesicht und hinterließen kleine Salzbäche. 

„Ich... ich... habe... ihn... gesehen!" Behutsam schloss Harry Hermine in seine Arme und sie verbarg ihr Gesicht in seinem Unhang. Harry schüttelte den Kopf, als die anderen ansetzten Fragen zu stellen. Er wusste wie sie sich fühlen musste und daher wusste er auch, wie am besten zu reagieren war.

Er wollte sie einfach nur in den Armen halten und in stillem Einverständnis ihr Schicksal teilen. Wenige Zeit später war Hermine eingeschlafen. Eingerollt lag sie in seinem Schoß während seine Hand beschützend auf ihrem Arm ruhte. Schweigen erfüllte das Abteil und jeder hing seinen eigenen Gedanken nach. Irgendwann brach Ron die Stille und stellte die Frage, die alle interessierte.

„Was meint ihr, was da war?!" fragte Ron während sein Blick auf der schlafenden Gestalt zu seiner Rechten ruhte. Wilde Mutmaßungen von Ginny und Dean erhielt er als Antwort. Harry unterdessen prägte sich die feinen Linien von Hermines Gesicht ein, wie sie auf seinen Beinen lag und Falten ihre Stirn bedeckten. Beruhigend fuhr Harry ihr über den Rücken und strich ihr ein paar Strähnen aus dem Gesicht.

Schon entspannten sich ihre verkrampften Gesichtszüge und ein wohliges Lächeln breitete sich auf Hermines Gesicht aus. Besorgt musterte Harry seine Freundin.

Er hatte eine Vermutung, was Hermine zugestoßen war, doch er war dich nicht ganz sicher. Aber wenn es stimmte, wenn sie wirklich das erlebt hatte, was er meinte, dann musste er etwas dagegen tun.

Er wollte nicht, dass _er_ andere Leute leiden ließ, nur weil es _ihn_, Harry Potter gab, den er vernichten wollte.

Wütend ballte Harry die Hand zur Faust und krampfte sich an die Sitzlehne. Die Gedanken rasten durch seinen Kopf und er wusste, dass er Hermine fragen musste, was sie gesehen hatte, auch wenn sie es nicht wollte.

Ihm war klar, dass er etwas würde warten müssen, doch auch zu ihrer eigenen Sicherheit, musste er es erfahren. Bald, wenn die Zeit reif dazu sein würde...

Hermine reagierte nicht sehr wohlwollend auf den wütenden Harry und zuckte unruhig. Als Harry dies bemerkte, lies er den Sitz los und versuchte sich zu entspannen.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**_Choooo: _**_Vielen Dank für dein liebes Review -rot werd- Wir haben uns total gefreut!! Hoffentlich hat dir dieses Kapitel auch gut gefallen und du schreibst uns wieder -wink- Wenn es dir allerdings nicht gefallen hat, was natürlich sehr schade wäre, dann kannst du uns das natürlich trotzdem schreiben! Das nächste Kapitel kommt auch bald, wir hoffen, dass es uns diesmal leichter fällt, es zu schreiben._

**_Luca: _**_Hoffentlich kam dieses Kapitel schnell genug... Wir haben uns echt beeilt. Schön, dass dir die FF bisher so gut gefallen hat -freu- Wir freuen uns schon wieder auf deinen Review!!_

**_Truemmerlotte: _**_Dieses Kapitel kam ja zum Glück schneller als das letzte -lach- Hoffentlich hat es dir gefallen und du schreibst uns wieder einen Review?!_

**_kathleenpotter: _**_Erstmal wollen wir dir nachträglich alles Gute zum Geburtstag wünschen!! Wie alt bist du denn geworden (wenn man fragen darf)? Da hatten wir ja Glück, dass du das letzte Kapitel an dem Tag gelesen hast, denn wer weiß, wie es dir sonst gefallen hätte -grins- Wir hoffen, du hattest wieder viel Spaß beim Lesen und schreibst und ein liebes (oder auch böses?!) Review..._

**_vero: _**_Hoffentlich hast du nicht zu lange auf dieses Kapitel gewartet?! Wir haben uns wirklich beeilt, aber wir hatten eben kleinere Schwierigkeiten... Dieses Kapitel gab es ja wieder einige Anspielungen, also dürfte es dir ja mittlerweile klar sein, was Mrs. Weasley im letzten Kapitel gemeint hat, oder -wink-_

**_HPHG-Reader: _**_Schön, dass dir unsere FF bisher gefallen hat. Wie du mittlerweile anscheinend gemerkt hast, haben wir den Titel unserer FF etwas geändert... ‚Dies Virginis' ist lateinisch und bedeutet Übersetzt eben ‚Der Tag der Jungfrau' DIES hat also nichts mit dem englischen ‚to die' zu tun. Als wir mit der FF begonnen haben, wollten wir uns einen etwas mysteriösen Titel einfallen lassen und haben deshalb diesen gewählt... Aber vermutlich hattest du Recht, dass die meisten Leute erst einmal überhaupt nicht wissen, was wir mit diesem Titel meinen und die FF deshalb nicht lesen... Wir werden ja sehen, ob jetzt noch andere Leute anfangen, die FF zu lesen!! Aber wirklich vielen Dank, dass du uns darauf aufmerksam gemacht hast!!_

**_VamHex: _**_Warum hattest du keine Lust die FF zu lesen? Würde uns echt mal interessieren... Aber schön, dass dir die FF gefallen hat. Und hier war ja schon das nächste Kapitel -lach-_

**_laser-jet: _**_Tut uns Leid, dass dieses Kapitel sogar noch kürzer war als das letzte, aber wir hatten eben Schwierigkeiten und sind froh, dass wir das Kapitel geschafft haben... Wir hoffen, dass die das Kapitel gefallen hat?! Freuen uns schon auf deinen Review -wink-_


	15. Kapitel Das Festessen

_Hey ihr Lieben,_

_So, jetzt geht es schon wieder weiter mit Kapitel 15... -lach-_

_Wir haben wir ihr vermutlich gemerkt habt den Titel unserer FF ein bisschen geändert... Er st das Lateinische und danach die Deutsche Übersetzung!! _

_„Dies Virginis: Der Tag der Jungfrau"_

_Schreibt uns bitte wieder, wie euch das Kapitel gefallen hat, damit wir auf euch eingehen können... _

_Die Antworten auf eure Reviews findet ihr wie immer am Ende des Kapitels!!_

_Und nun viel Spaß mit Kapitel 15... _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kapitel 15 – Das Festessen__

Schweigend saß Harry auf seinem Sitz und sah sich die Landschaft an. Draußen war es schon dunkel, aber es war eine sternenklare Nacht. Sein Bein kribbelte, es war eingeschlafen, doch er wagte nicht, sich zu bewegen, denn er wollte Hermine nicht aufwecken. Er saß, genauso wie die anderen im Abteil, schweigend auf seinem Platz.

Schließlich brach Ron die Stille:

„Ich denke, wir sind bald da", sagte Ron leise. „Wir sollten Hermine aufwecken."

Harry nickte leicht und sah dann auf seinen Schoß, wo Hermines Kopf immer noch eingebettet von ihren Haaren, lag. Sanft strich er ihr über die Wangen. Hermine gab einen zufriedenen Seufzer von sich. Sie bewegte sich leicht, doch dann lag sie wieder ganz ruhig da.

„He, Hermine, du musst aufwachen. Wir sind da", sagte Harry ganz leise und stupste sie leicht in die Seite. Sie öffnete leicht die Augen und sah direkt in Harrys Gesicht. Erschrocken fuhr sie hoch, wobei ihr und Harrys Kopf zusammenschlugen.

„Aua", sagte Harry und rieb sich den Kopf. „Ist das der Dank dafür, dass du die ganze Zeit auf meinem Schoß geschlafen hast?", fragte er, doch ein bisschen Belustigung klang in seiner Stimme mit. Hermine wurde rot und senkte rasch den Blick.

„Tut mir Leid", nuschelte sie und sah ihn dabei nicht an. Es entstand eine kurze Pause, in der alle Hermine ansahen.

Als sie den Kopf hob und bemerkte, dass alle sie ansahen, schüttelte sie den Kopf und zog die Stirn in Falten, als ob sie angestrengt nachdenken würde.

„Was... was war los mit mir?"

„Das wüssten wir auch gerne. Du bist plötzlich ganz steif geworden und hattest die Augen geschlossen. Es war, als ob die in eine Art Trance gewesen wärst. Und dann, ganz plötzlich, hast du die Augen wieder aufgemacht und gesagt: ‚Ich habe ihn gesehen!' Was war denn los?", Ron hatte sehr schnell gesprochen und sah Hermine nun mit einem neugierigen Blick an. Harry wusste, wie sie sich fühlte. Wenn genau das mit ihr passiert war, was er vermutete, dann wollte sie im Moment sicher nicht darüber sprechen. Vor allem nicht vor Dean, der immer noch bei ihnen im Abteil neben Ginny saß.

Hermine schüttelte nur den Kopf und sagte nichts. Ron öffnete den Mund, um noch etwas zu sagen, doch Harry fiel ihm ins Wort. „Lass gut sein, Ron. Wir sind gleich da und ich habe einen Bärenhunger." Ron zog die Stirn in Falten, doch dann nickte er, und wie zur Bestätigung von Harrys Worten wurde der Zug langsamer und bremste schließlich ganz ab.

Alle packten ihre Sachen zusammen und Dean verabschiedete sich rasch, weil er in sein Abteil musste, um seine Sachen zu holen. „Warum war der eigentlich so lange hier. War doch sonst nie bei uns. Hat der keine eigenen Freunde?", fragte Ron und sah dabei ziemlich missmutig zu Ginny hinüber. Diese verzog das Gesicht, doch sie antwortete ihm nicht auf die Frage. Harry wusste, dass Ron ein Problem mit Dean hatte, weil Ginny ihn toll fand. Doch Harry mochte Dean, der immerhin in ihrem Jahrgang war, ganz gut leiden und fand, dass er gut zu Ginny passte. Bevor er weiter über dieses Thema weiterdenken konnte, holten ihn Hermines Stimme aus seinen Gedanken zurück.

„Was, hast du etwas gesagt, Hermine?" Sie sah ihn nur kopfschüttelnd an und erst da bemerkte Harry, dass er Ginny die ganze Zeit angestarrt hatte. Diese war leicht rot im Gesicht und Hermine sah leicht verstimmt aus. „Tut mir Leid, ich war bloß gerade in Gedanken", erklärte er.

Mit einem Lächeln versuchte Harry Hermine wieder zu besänftigen, und wie es schien, funktionierte es, denn ihre Gesichtszüge entspannten sich und der Hauch eines Lächelns huschte über ihr Gesicht.

„Lasst uns gehen, dass wir noch eine Kutsch bekommen", sagte Ron und trat aus dem Abteil. Die anderen folgten ihm und als sie den Zug verließen, hörten sie schon die vertraute Stimme Hagrids, der die neuen Erstklässler zu sich rief, damit er mit ihnen über den See nach Hogwarts fahren konnte.

In dem Getümmel voller Schüler, verloren sie Ginny aus den Augen, aber dafür kamen sie näher an Hagrid heran.

„He Hagrid", rief Harry und winkte dem Halbriesen, der alle überragte, zu. „Hallo ihr drei, hattet ihr eine gute Fahrt?"

„Ja, war nicht schlecht...", sagte Harry etwas ausweichend. „Nun gut, dann macht mal, dass ihr zu den Kutschen kommt", sagte Hagrid, der nichts bemerkt hatte.

Die drei Freunde wandten sich den Kutschen zu und suchten eine leere. Die Thestrale, die man nur sehen konnte, wenn man jemanden hatte sterben sehen, ließen Harry an all das Leid denken, das ihm in den letzten Wochen, ja eigentlich sogar Jahren, widerfahren war.

Jemand rempelte ihn von hinten an, und als er sich umdrehte, sah er in das verträumte Gesicht von Luna Lovegood. „Oh, Entschuldigung, Harry", sagte sie und sah ihn mit ihren hervorquellenden Augen an. „Hey Luna, keine Sorge, ist ja nicht passiert!" Sie nickte und wandte sich dann den anderen zu. „Hallo Hermine und... guten Tag Ronald!" Ihre Augen, ohnehin schon ziemlich groß, traten weit aus ihren Augenhöhlen hervor, als sie Ron ansah. Dieser wurde leicht rot im Gesicht und erwiderte den Gruß mit einem leichten Nicken.

„Lasst und einsteigen. Die Kutschen fahren gleich los." Mit einer Kopfbewegung deutete Hermine auf die vordersten Kutschen, die sich bereits in Bewegung gesetzt hatten. Schnell stiegen die Freunde in eine Kutsche ein, und kaum hatten sie sich gesetzt, fuhr sie auch schon los. Die Fahrt zum Schloss verlief schweigend, und Harry sah Hogwarts mit seinen vielen Zinnen und Türmchen entgegen.

Ruckartig blieb die Kutsche stehen und sie stiegen aus. Es waren nur wenige Schritte bis zum Hauptportal und sie hatten die Tür schnell passiert. Als Harry die Große Halle betrat, hatte er gemischte Gefühle. Einerseits wusste er, dass er jetzt endlich wieder zu Hause war, doch andererseits konnte er das letzte Schuljahr und seine Grauen nicht vergessen. Dolores Umbridge, die ihnen das Leben zur Hölle gemacht hatte, und letztendlich der Tot von Sirius. Hier in dieser Halle hatte er die Vision von seiner Gefangennahme gehabt. Er schüttelte den Kopf, um die aufsteigenden Bilder loszuwerden und setzte sich mit den anderen an den Tisch der Gryffindors.

Ihm wurde bewusst, dass ihn alle ansahen und so senkte er rasch den Blick. Genau das war der Grund, warum er am Ende des letzten Schuljahres nicht zur Abschlussfeier gegangen war. Er wollte nicht von allen angestarrt werden, als ob er von einem anderen Planeten käme. Er wollt nicht all diese neugierigen Blicke auf sich spüren, wohl wissend, dass sie alle das gleiche von ihm Verlangten. Das er, Harry Potter, Voldemort würde umbringen müssen.

„Geht es dir gut?", fragte Hermine ihn leise und sah ihn besorgt an. „Ja... ja, es ist alles in Ordnung", antwortete Harry mit rauer Stimmt und lächelte sie wie zur Bestätigung schief an.

Hermine sah zwar nicht vollständig überzeugt aus, doch sie sagte nichts mehr. „Seht mal dort oben am Lehrertisch. Da ist ein neuer Lehrer. Vermutlich für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, oder?", fragte Ron und sah zum Lehrertisch hinauf. Harry folgte seinem Blick und sah dort oben einen Mann mit dunklem Haar sitzen. Sie waren ein bisschen verwuschelt und eigentlich sah er recht gut aus.

„Nun ja, er scheint auf den ersten Blick einen ganz netten Eindruck zu machen, oder?", fragte Hermine und musterte den Neuen mit scharfem Blick.

„Dumbledore wird uns bestimmt nicht schon wieder so einen Lehrer wir Umbridge vorsetzen, oder? Anscheinend hat er diesmal mehr Glück bei der Lehrerauswahl gehabt."

Auch Ron schien von diesem Lehrer relativ angetan. Die Türen der Großen Halle öffneten sich und Professor McGonagall kam gefolgt von den neuen Erstklässlern in die Halle. Die Schüler verstummten und folgten der Professorin bis vorne zum Lehrertisch, wo mittlerweile ein dreibeiniger Stuhl, mit dem Sprechenden Hut, stand.

Die Schüler, alle waren sehr aufgeregt und zwei zitterten ein wenig, stellten sich in einer Reihe auf. Als es ganz still war, öffnete sich eine Krempe und der Hut begann zu singen:

_„Es war vor ziemlich langer Zeit_

_In einem Lande nicht sehr weit._

_Da trafen sich vier Zauberer..."_

Doch die Schüler erfuhren nie, wie das Lied des Sprechenden Hutes enden sollte, denn in diesem Augenblick öffneten sich die Türen der Großen Halle und ein Mann trat ein. Er hatte dunkelbraunes, fast schwarzes, langes Haar, das er zu einem Zopf zusammengebunden hatte. Im Licht der Kerzen schimmerten ein paar graue Strähnchen und Schweißperlen glänzten auf seinem Gesicht. Der Mann keuchte, als ob er ein ganzes Stück gerannt wäre und Entsetzen spiegelte sich in seinen Augen wieder.

Alle Schüler und Lehrer starrten den Fremden an. Ein paar Schüler tuschelten, und als Harry Dumbledore einen Blick zu warf, sah er, dass dieser ziemlich besorgt wirkte.

Eine Stimme begann zu sprechen, leise, und immer wieder durch ein Keuchen unterbrochen: „Todesser... In Hogsmead.... Sie haben uns Angegriffen... Konnten uns nicht verteidigen... Viele Tote... Viele Tote..." Und mit diesen Worten sackte der Mann ohnmächtig auf dem Boden zusammen. Einen kurzen Moment war es in der Halle totenstill, als müssten alle über das eben gehörte nachdenken, doch mit einem Mal brach ein Tumult los, der alles in den Schatten stellte.

Alle Schüler, und selbst Lehrer, wie Harry feststellte, redeten durcheinander und achteten nicht auf das, was um sie herum geschah. Harry wandte sich zu seinen Freunden um und bemerkte ihr bekümmerten, und bei Hermine auch ängstlichen, Gesichter. Ron begann sofort zu reden, doch Harry hörte ihm nicht richtig zu, er blickte wieder erwartungsvoll zum Lehrertisch hinauf, um zu sehen, wie diese reagierten und was Dumbledore unternehmen würde.

Im Moment jedoch hatte der Schulleiter seinen Kopf lediglich zu Professor McGonagall gebeugt und hörte ihr mit gerunzelter Stirn zu. Sein Mienenspiel verriet nicht, was er dachte, doch Harry glaubte, so etwas wie Bestätigung in seinem Blick zu erkennen.

‚Als ob Dumbledore so etwas erwartet hätte... Aber natürlich musste er mit einem Angriff gerechnet haben, jetzt, da Voldemort auch offiziell zurückgekehrt war. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit gewesen, bis etwas in dieser Art geschehen würde.', überlegte Harry, doch ganz plötzlich wurde er durch einen lauten Knall aus seinen Gedanken gerissen.

Als er sich umblickte, bemerkte er, dass Dumbledore, wie schon in ihrem ersten Schuljahr, Knallfrösche zauberte, um die Schüler zur Ruhe zu bringen. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis sich die Schüler relativ beruhigt hatten, doch nach ein paar Minuten war nur noch ein leises Getuschel zu hören, und die meisten Schüler hatten ihre Aufmerksamkeit Dumbledore zugewendet.

„Meine lieben Schülerinnen und Schüler,

Ich bitte Sie alle, Ruhe zu bewahren. Im Moment wissen wir nichts Genaues über den Vorfall in Hogsmead und können so nur Vermutungen anstellen. Ich werde nun in Kontakt mit dem Ministerium treten, um herauszufinden, was geschehen ist.

Es wird auch Hilfe für die Bewohner des Dorfes geschickt, die sich um die Überlebenden kümmern werden. Im Moment seid ihr hier alle sicher. Hogwarts bietet euch Schutz, und ich bitte euch, ihn nicht zu verlassen, denn dann können wir für nichts garantieren.

Ich bitte sie nun nochmals, ruhig zu bleiben..."

Mit diesen Worten endete Dumbledores Rede. Der Schulleiter sagte noch kurz etwas zu seinen Kollegen, das die Schüler nicht hören konnten, und verließ dann die Große Halle, wobei er den bewusstlosen Zauberer vor sich her aus der Halle schweben ließ.

Als sich die Türen hinter Dumbledore geschlossen hatten, stand Professor McGonagall auf und begann die Namen der neuen Schüler zu verlesen. Nacheinander ließen sich die Neuen auf dem Dreibeinigen Stuhl nieder und setzten sich den Sprechenden Hut auf den Kopf, damit er sie den richtigen Häusern zuteilen konnte. Die Verteilung der neuen Schüler, sonst immer mit größter Aufmerksamkeit verfolgt, wurde dieses Schuljahr kaum beachtet.

Die meisten Schüler diskutierten immer noch über den Angriff und stellten Mutmaßungen an, was wohl genau passiert sein könnte.

„Die neuen tun mir wirklich Leid", sagte Hermine und sah mitleidig zu einem kleinen Mädchen, das mit großen Augen das Geschehen in der Großen Halle verfolgte und ziemlich mitgenommen aussah. „Vor allem für die Muggelstämmigen muss es hier sehr verwirrend sein, wenn sie keine Ahnung haben, dass in unserer Welt Krieg herrscht und sie überhaupt nicht darüber Bescheid wissen, oder?!"

„Ich denke mal, dass sich die meisten von ihnen im Moment wünschen, ganz normal zu sein und zu Hause bei ihren Familien zu sitzen. Dann hätten sie von alle dem hier keine Ahnung."

‚Genauso wie ich mir wünsche, dass mich das hier alles nichts angeht!', setzte Harry in Gedanken hinzu, während er der kleinen Schülerin applaudierte, die zu ihnen nach Gryffindor gekommen war.

„Glaubt ihr, Dumbledore schickt Leute vom Orden um nachzusehen, was in Hogsmead geschehen ist?", fragte Ron und blickte neugierig zum Lehrertisch hinauf. „Ich denke schon. Dumbledore wird dem Ministerium bestimmt nicht so weit vertrauen, dass er ihm die ganze Sache alleine überlässt. Außerdem ist der Anschlag so nah an Hogwarts verübt worden, dass er sich vielleicht auch Sorgen um die Sicherheit im Schloss machen muss", antwortete Harry und folgte Hermines Blick zum Tisch der Slytherins.

„Seht mal, Malfoy und seine Kumpanen sehen alles andere als bedrückt oder mitgenommen aus!" Bemerkte Hermine mit einem Stirnrunzeln, und Ron antwortete ihr sofort:

„Das ist doch auch kein Wunder, oder? Wetten, dass Lucius Malfoy heute Abend bei dem Angriff mit von der Partie war und einiges dazu beigetragen hat? Ihm sollte man mal das gleiche Leid zufügen, damit er aufhört, Leute zu quälen. Einsperren sollte man die!" Rons Worte, zu Beginn noch relativ ruhig und gelassen, wurden gegen Ende immer lauter und wie zur Bekräftigung seiner eigenen Worte, schlug er mit der Faust auf den Tisch, dass der Becher vor ihm umfiel.

„Ron, ich bitte dich, sprich doch etwas leiser. Es muss dich doch wirklich nicht jeder hören!", ermahnte Hermine ihn und warf einen Blick zu den Schülern um sie herum, ob jemand Ron gehört hatte, dich die anderen am Tisch redeten wild durcheinander und keiner achtete auf die drei Freunde.

„Außerdem vergisst du, dass Lucius Malfoy keineswegs auf freiem Fuße ist. Er sitzt seit Ende Juni im Gefängnis. Er wurde in... in der Mysteriumsabteilung festgenommen", erklärte Harry seinem Freund.

„Ach ja, stimmt ja", sagte Ron und wirkte auf einmal sehr erfreut. Er begann gerade, Malfoy zu bemitleiden, weil sein _ach so toller Vater_ im Gefängnis saß und sich so nicht um seinen Sohn kümmern konnte, als Hermine sehr leise sprach. Harry musste sich zu ihr hinüberbeugen, um etwas zu verstehen.

„Malfoy ist wieder frei!", sagte Hermine mit Nachdruck und wirkte dabei ganz verstört.

„Was sagst du da? Wieso soll Malfoy schon wieder frei sein? Woher weißt du das überhaupt?", fragte Ron und wirkte bei Hermines Worte gleich wieder bestürzt.

Hermine setzte gerade zu einer Erklärung an, als sich dir Türen der Großen Halle erneut öffneten und Dumbledore eintrat.

Sofort verstummten alle Schüler und folgten mit ihren Blicken dem Schulleiter, der die Halle durchquerte und dann am Lehrertisch an seinen Platz trat. Er nickte Professor McGonagall kurz zu und begann dann zu sprechen:

„Ich habe soeben mit Cornelius Fudge, dem Minister für Zauberei, Kontakt aufgenommen und ihn über das, was wir wissen, informiert. Er hat sofort einige Auroren in das Dorf geschickt, die sich um die Überlebenden kümmern werden.

Anscheinend haben sich dir Todesser nach dem Anschlag zurückgezogen und die Dorfbewohner ihrem eigenen Schicksal überlassen. Im Moment besteht für uns hier keine Gefahr. Wie ich vorhin schon erwähnte, möchte ich nicht, dass sie das Schulgelände nicht verlassen. Der Verbotene Wald ist für _alle_ Schüler verboten, und ich möchte einige nochmals daran erinnern.

Ich möchte ihnen hiermit auch ihren neuen Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste vorstellen, Professor Black!"

Harrys Gedanken erstarrten, als er den Namen _Black_ hörte. ‚Sirius', dachte er für einen Moment, doch als er nach oben zum Lehrertisch blickte, saß dort ein ihm fremder Mann, der kaum Ähnlichkeiten mit Sirius hatte. Zugegeben, seine Haare sahen denen von Sirius ein bisschen ähnlich, aber ansonsten konnte er nichts Bekanntes an ihm entdecken.

‚Vermutlich hat dieser neue Lehrer rein zufällig den gleichen Nachnamen von Sirius, immerhin ist _Black_ kein sehr seltener Name. Das wird es sein', dachte Harry und spürte ein eigenartiges Gefühl in sich hochsteigen.

Hermine sah ihn über den Tisch hinweg mit einem besorgten Blick an, als würde sie fürchten, dass er gleich aufstehen und aus der Halle stürmen würde. Doch Harry hatte nichts dergleichen vor. Er saß stumm da, den Blick fest auf Dumbledore geheftet und wartete, dass der Applaus für ihren neuen Lehrer enden, und Dumbledore wieder zu sprechen beginnen würde.

„Des Weiteren sind alle Ausbildungserlasse von Dolores Umbridge rückgängig gemacht worden."

Einige Schüler klatschten bei dieser Aussage laut in die Hände. Dumbledore wartete geduldig, bis sich der Tumult wieder gelegt hatte. Als er erneut zu sprechen begann, hatte er ein merkwürdiges Glitzern in den Augen.

„Ich denke, wir haben mit dem Essen lange genug gewartet. Lasst es euch schmecken!" Und wie von Zauberhand erschienen vor ihnen auf den Tischen Speisen aller Art. Die meisten begannen sofort, sich ihre Teller voll zuladen, doch Harry hatte keinen Hunger. Ihm war der Appetit vergangen. Ron, ein Würstchen in der einen, das Glas zu trinken in der anderen Hand, sah vollkommen zufrieden aus.

‚Wie kann er nur jetzt etwas essen, nachdem er gerade erfahren hat, dass so viele Menschen wegen Voldemort sterben mussten?' Doch nicht das Unverständnis zu seinem Freund Ron ließen Harry schlecht fühlen. Es war viel mehr der Gedanke, dass all diese Menschen noch leben könnten, hätte er, Harry, Voldemort bereits umgebracht. Diese hilflosen Leute, die sich alle nicht wehren konnten, warteten doch nur darauf dass er Voldemort beseitigen würde. ‚Doch wer weiß, ob ich das überhaupt jemals schaffen werde?'

„Harry? He, Harry? Willst du nichts essen?" Ron fuchtelte ihm mit einem halb aufgegessenen Hähnchen vor dem Gesicht herum.

„Nein, ich habe keinen Hunger. Danke!" Ron warf ihm noch einen kurzen Blick zu, bevor er sich wieder seinem Teller zuwendete. Hermine, die Harry gegenüber saß, hatte zwar ein bisschen etwas auf ihrem Teller, doch richtigen Appetit schien auch sie nicht zu haben.

„Hermine, willst du uns jetzt erzählen, was vorhin im Zug passiert ist?", fragte er leise. Ron neben ihm horchte auf und starrte gespannt auf Hermine, die ein bisschen blass geworden war, doch dann entschlossen nickte. Sie schaute sich noch mal um, ob auch wirklich niemand lauschte und begann dann in geflüstertem Ton zu erzählen.

„Also ich hatte gerade aus dem Fenster gesehen und die Landschaft betrachtet, als irgendwie alles begann zu verschwimmen. Vor mir sah ich vermummte Gestalten und dann hat er... habe ich angefangen zu sprechen... Meine Stimme... Sie war hoch und kalt... So gefühllos, doch ich war es, ganz sicher! Ich sagte, dass ich mich freue, sie alle hier versammelt zu sehen und froh sei, dass mein Plan funktioniert hätte. Einer der vermummten Gestalten, es waren Todesser, hat seine Kapuze abgezogen und da habe ich in das Gesicht von Lucius Malfoy geblickt. Er hatte mir gedankt, dass ich sie alle befreit hätte und versichert, dass er in Zukunft vorsichtiger sein wolle. Ich, nun ja... Ich habe eingewilligt, doch ich musste Lucius bestrafen... mit dem Cruciatus Fluch!"

Ron keuchte auf und blickte Hermine aus großen Augen an. „Aber, wer warst du? Was warst du?"

Hermine wurde noch ein bisschen blasser, und Harry kannte die Antwort.

„Voldemort", sagte er leise, aber sehr deutlich. Ron neben ihm zuckte zusammen und blickte erst ihn, dann Hermine mit schreckensweiten Augen an. „Er ist in deinen Kopf eingedrungen, nicht wahr, Hermine? Du warst _er_!"

„Ja, ja, denn dann hatte er sich abgewandt und ist zum Ende des Raumes gegangen. Dort hang ein Spiegel und er blickte hinein... Diese weiße Haut und dann... diese rot glühenden Augen..."

Tränen liefen nun über Hermines Gesicht und sie wirkte verstört, wie Stunden zuvor im Zug. Harry konnte sie nur zu gut verstehen, doch er hielt es nicht für klug, dass sie hier in der Großen Halle vor aller Augen weinte.

„Hermine... Bitte... Ich weiß, dass es schrecklich ist. Glaub mir, ich weiß genau, wie du dich fühlst, doch bitte beruhige Dich!" Er blickte sich um, doch bisher hatten anscheinend keine anderen Schüler ihr Gespräch mitbekommen.

Ron kramte in seinen Taschen und hielt Hermine ein Taschentuch entgegen, das sie dankbar annahm. Sie wischte sich die Tränen vom Gesicht und putze sich dann etwas umständlich die Nase. „Es geht schon wieder", nuschelte sie, als Harry sie mit einem fragenden Blick bedachte.

Als das Festessen vorüber war, erhob sich Dumbledore noch einmal.

„Ich denke, sie alle werden von diesem köstlichen Festessen und dem langen Tag ermüdet sein. Ich wünsche ihnen eine Gute Nacht!"

Stühle wurden zurückgeschoben und die Schüler standen auf. Laut schnatternd verließen sie die Große Halle. Harry, Ron und Hermine schlossen sich ihnen an, doch als sie gerade die Türen der Großen Halle erreicht hatten, legte sich eine Hand auf Harrys Schuler.

Als er sich umblickte, sah er in das Gesicht seiner Hauslehrerin, Professor McGonagall.

„Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Ms. Granger! Bitte folgen die mir, der Schulleiter möchte sie sprechen."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**_kathleenpotter: _**_Tja, dann noch mal herzlichen Glückwunsch zu den 15 Jahren deines Lebens -lach- Wie du gemerkt hast, war deine Vermutung bezüglich Hermine - Voldemort gar nicht so falsch!! Schön, dass du immer mitdenkst und dir überlegst, was so passiert!! Hast du eigentlich auch mal eine FF geschrieben? Jetzt freuen wir uns wie immer auf deinen Review... Bis dann!!!_

**_VamHex: _**_Hoffentlich hat dir dieses Kapitel auch wieder so gut gefallen wie das Letzte -wink- Freuen uns schon auf deinen Review!! _

**_Choooo: _**_Auch du warst mit deiner Vermutung richtig gelegen, wie du vermutlich gemerkt hast!! Wir finden es toll, wenn sich Leute über das, was sie Lesen, Gedanken machen und selbst mitdenken!! Macht außerdem nichts, dass der Letzte Review nicht so lange war, wir freuen uns, wenn wir überhaupt Rückmeldungen bekommen... -grins-_

**_MechWOLLIer: _**_Wir freuen uns immer, wenn jemand neues die FF liest!! Vielen Dank für deinen Review!! Da das unsere erste FF ist und uns die ersten Kapitel etwas schwer gefallen sind und wir uns erst reinarbeiten mussten, kann ich mir schon vorstellen, dass es sprachlich vielleicht nicht gerade das Beste war... Aber toll, dass du trotz allem weiter gelesen hast!! Und in den letzten Kapitel ist es ja auch besser geworden, oder?!_

**_kathriin: _**_Vielen Dank für dein Lob -rot werd- Freut uns, dass dir die FF so gut gefällt!! Klar sind wir stolz auf uns -lach- Es ist wirklich schön zu wissen, dass die Leute, denen die FF gefällt, sie auch wirklich gerne lesen!!_


	16. Kapitel Das Gespräch

_Hey ihr Lieben,_

_So, hier ist es schon wieder, das nächste Kapitel unserer FF... Wir hoffen, dass es euch wieder gefällt und wir wieder so liebe Reviews bekommen!! _

_Die Antworten findet ihr auch diesmal am Ende des Kapitels._

_Und nun wünschen wir euch viel Spaß mit..._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kapitel 16 – Das Gespräch

Stumm folgten die drei Freunde ihrer Lehrerin aus der Großen Halle. Harry wusste nicht mit Sicherheit, was Dumbledore von ihnen wollte, doch er konnte sich denken, dass er mit ihnen über den Angriff von Hogsmead reden wollte.

Sie erreichten den Wasserspeier und Professor McGonagall nannte das Passwort: „Ohrenschmalz", sagte sie und der Wasserspeier erwachte zum Leben.

An Dumbledores Bürotür angekommen klopfte Professor McGonagall kurz und öffnete dann sofort die Tür.

Harry trat, gefolgt von Ron und Hermine ein, doch als er sah, wer noch alles in dem Büro war, blieb er so abrupt stehen, dass Hermine direkt in ihn hineinlief. „'Tschuldigung'", murmelte sie leise und sah sich dann im Raum um.

Außer Dumbledore und natürlich Professor McGonagall war auch noch ihr neuer Lehrer in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, Professor Black, anwesen.

„Ah, gut dass ihr drei da seid. Bitte setzt euch doch!" Mit einer lässigen Handbewegung beschwor er ein paar Stühle hervor, auf denen sich alle niederließen.

Ron und Hermine setzten sich zu Harrys rechter und linker Hand und sah recht nervös aus.

„Nun, ich denke, ihr drei wisst, weshalb ihr hier seid, habe ich recht?"

Ron und Hermine sahen nicht ganz sicher aus, doch Harry glaubte zu wissen, um was es sich drehte.

„Geht es um den Angriff an Hogsmead? Was ist geschehen? Wie viele Tote gibt es. Sind überhaupt Überlebende zurückgeblieben? Warum hat Voldemort erst so spät begonnen, Angriffe zu verüben? Hat der Orden etwas unternommen?"

Aus Harrys Mund drangen so viele Fragen auf einmal, dass er kaum bemerkte, wie schnell er eigentlich sprach. Erst als er Dumbledores erhobene Hand und McGonagalls leicht belustigten Blick sah, wurde ihm bewusst, dass er den Orden eben direkt vor ihrem neuen Lehrer erwähnt hatte, und so schloss er rasch den Mund und sah auf seine Hände.

Dumbledore begann wieder zu sprechen, doch in seiner Stimme lag nichts Zorniges über Harrys Verhalten. Im Gegenteil, er wirkte froh drüber, dass Harry all dies wissen wollte.

„Ich denke, ihr wisst selber am besten, was in Hogsmead passiert ist. Voldemort hat mit seinen Todessern das Dorf angegriffen und dabei mehrere Menschen getötet. Es gibt allerdings zum Glück auch einige Überlebende. Wie viele es sind, wissen wir im Moment nicht genau, man ist noch auf der Suche nach weiteren Überlebenden. Einige Mitglieder des Orden, Nymphradora Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebolt und Dawlish wurden zum Ort des Geschehens geschickt um einige Nachforschungen anzustellen."

So offen, wie Dumbledore über den Orden sprach, war er sich sicher, dass Black über ihn bescheid wusste. Und als er einen kurzen Blick zu seinem neuen Lehrer warf, nickte dieser leicht.

„Doch das ist nicht der eigentlich Grund, warum ich euch zu mir bestellt habe", fuhr Dumbledore fort. „Wie ich, soweit ich das beurteilen kann, richtig informiert bin, wissen sie, Ms. Granger," er warf Hermine einen gütigen Blick zu, „einige Dinge, von denen bisher anscheinend, außer euch beiden natürlich", er zwinkerte Ron und Harry zu, „keiner weiß."

Hermine wurde blass um die Nasenspitze und begann leicht zu zittern. „Woher wissen sie das?", fragte sie leise und biss sich danach auf die Lippe, als ob sie die Frage lieber doch nicht laut ausgesprochen hätte.

Dumbledore zwinkerte ihr leicht zu, bevor sein Gesicht einen ernsten Ausdruck annahm. „Nun, das war nicht weiter schwer. Es hat vielleicht keiner von den anderen Schülern bemerkt, da sie alle viel zu beschäftigt waren, über das geschehene zu diskutieren, aber eure Gesichter und Mienen verraten euch. Ich habe euch vom Lehrertisch beobachtet und man konnte euch nur zu gut ansehen, was ihr dachtet. Nun ja, ich habe eins und eins zusammengezählt und wie es aussieht, habe ich Recht behalten, oder?!"

Harry fragte sich unwillkürlich, ob Dumbledore die Wahrheit sagte. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass er so genau wusste, was sie gedacht hatten, aber andererseits wusste ihr Schulleiter immer mehr als die übrigen Lehrer.

Professor McGonagall sah Dumbledore überrascht an, doch dieser schien ihren Blick nicht zu bemerken. Er blickte Hermine stumm an, bis diese dann leise, mit brüchiger Stimme anfing, zu erzählen, was im Zug passiert war.

Schweigend lauschten die Anwesenden ihrer Erzählung und als sie geendet hatte, herrschte für einen Moment schweigen.

Professor McGonagall sah ziemlich mitgenommen aus und Professor Black sah Hermine stumm an. Als Dumbledore plötzlich zu sprechen begann, zuckte Harry, der ganz in Gedanken an das, was Hermine gesehen hatte, gewesen war, zusammen und blickte rasch zu Dumbledore.

„Nun, so etwas in der Art habe ich befürchtet. Es war klar, dass es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit war, bis Voldemort Anschläge verüben würde, doch dies würde er gewiss nicht ohne seine besten Männer machen. Es war für ihn gewiss nicht schwer, seine Gefolgsleute zu befreien, und wenn ich mich nicht sehr irre, haben sich ihm die Dementoren erneut angeschlossen."

Dumbledore sah bei den letzten Worten sah bestürzt aus, doch dann begann er erneut zu sprechen.

„Jetzt zu dir, Hermine. Ich habe noch eine Frage an dich. _Wie_ hast du all das gesehen?"

Harry kannte diese Frage schon, es war die gleiche, die Dumbledore ihm gestellt hatte, nachdem er gesehen hatte, wie Mr. Weasley von der Schlange angegriffen worden war.

Und wie er damals, sah nun Hermine leicht verständnislos zu Dumbledore, denn anscheinend verstand sie die Frage nicht richtig. Sie wollte gerade den Mund öffnen, als Harry ihr ins Wort fiel.

„Du sollst sagen, aus welcher Perspektive du all das gesehen hast. Hermine", er sah sie eindringlich an. „du musst sagen, _wer_ du warst... Das ist es doch, was sie wissen wollen, nicht wahr?"

Harry wandte sich zu Dumbledore um und aus irgendeinem Grund war seine Stimme laut und zornig geworden. Warum konnte Dumbledore nie genau sagen, was er meinte. Er konnte sich doch auch mal ausdrücken wie ein normaler Mensch. Zorn brannte in Harry auf und machte es ihm unmöglich, auf die anderen um ihn herum zu achten. Er sah einfach nur in Dumbledores Gesicht, das wieder so alt wirkte, wie an dem Tag, an dem Sirius durch den Torbogen gefallen war.

‚Er ist verletzlich', dachte Harry. ‚Dumbledore ist alt. Alt und zerbrechlich.'

Hermines Stimme holten ihn aus seinen Gedanken zurück. „Ich... Ich war Voldemort." Ron zuckte bei diesem Namen leicht zusammen, doch ansonsten regte sich keiner. Tränen liefen nun stumm über Hermines Wangen und sie begann zu zittern.

Plötzlich fühlte Harry, wie sich all sein Zorn in Mitleid und Hass verwandelte. Mitleid für Hermine und Ron, die all das hier miterleben mussten, obwohl sie mit dem Krieg und Voldemort eigentlich nichts zu tun hatten.

‚Es ist alles meine Schuld', fuhr es Harry durch den Kopf. ‚Nur wegen mir sind alle hier und müssen leiden. Die Menschen sterben, und das nur, weil es mich gibt. Ich bin es, der Voldemort umbringen muss, doch ich kann das nicht. Ich bin zu schwach...'

„Es ist nicht deine Schuld", hörte Harry eine Stimme von ganz weit weg. Er wusste nicht, woher diese Stimme kam, denn er hatte die Augen geschlossen. Es schien ihm, als ob eine Stimme in seinem Kopf zu sprechen begonnen hatte.

Jemand rempelte ihn an und als Harry die Augen öffnete, sah er in Dumbledores besorgtes Gesicht und plötzlich wurde ihm klar, wer gesprochen hatte.

„Sie waren in meinem Kopf", sagte er tonlos und blickte Dumbledore aus stumpfen Augen an.

„Ja, das war ich. Harry, es hat keinen Sinn sich selbst Vorwürfe zu machen. Es ist nicht deine Schuld. Wenn du nicht gewesen wärst, wären noch viel mehr Menschen gestorben", er nickte ihm noch einmal zu, dann wandte er sich wieder an Ron und Hermine.

„Nun, wie ihr beide bestimmt nur zu gut wisst, ist es im Moment außerhalb des Schlossgeländes nicht mehr sicher. Doch auch hier können wir euch nicht vollends schützen.

Es ist euer Geist. Euer Kopf und euer Geist ist es, der euch in Gefahr bringt. Ihr müsst, genauso wie Harry, lernen, euren Geist zu verschließen. Es ist zu eurer eigenen Sicherheit, dass Voldemort nicht in euch eindringen kann. Solche Visionen, wie ihr beide sie schon hattet, sind nicht gut. Sie können die Wahrheit zeigen, aber euch auch etwas vortäuschen. Voldemort will euch schwächen.

Er weiß, dass ihr Harrys beste Freunde seid und wenn er euch kriegt, dann weiß er, würde Harry alles tun um euch zu helfen. Er kann euch so schwächen, und genau das ist es, was wir verhindern müssen. Deshalb ist es für euch alle wichtig, dass ihr Okklumentik lernt. Nichts ist wichtiger, als euren Geist zu verschließen."

„Professor Dumbledore, ich habe schon gelernt, meinen Geist zu verschließen. Ich habe keine Alpträume mehr und habe bisher auch sonst nichts mehr von Voldemort wahrgenommen."

„Weißt du, Harry, du magst deinen Geist vielleicht nachts, vor dem einschlafen, verschießen, doch du musst immer mit einer Attacke rechnen. Voldemort wird dich nicht nur in deinen Träumen aufsuchen, sondern auch am Tag, wenn du wach bist. Hast du nicht gemerkt, wie einfach es für mich war, in deinen Geist einzudringen. Du hast es nicht einmal richtig bemerkt, aber ich war da und genau das ist es, was du üben musst. Deinen Geist _immer_ zu verschließen und niemanden hinsehen zu lassen."

Harry nickte stumm und nun regten sich die anderen.

„Wann müssen wir damit anfangen?", fragte Hermine, die sich in der Zwischenzeit ein wenig beruhigt hatte. „Nun, am besten so schnell wie möglich. Ihr müsst allerdings jetzt schon versuchen, jeden Abend vor dem schlafen gehen euren Kopf frei machen von allen Gedanken und Emotionen zu machen. Den Rest werdet ihr dann im Unterricht lernen."

„Wer wird uns unterrichten? Sollte es Snape sein, dann...", doch Harry konnte den Satz nicht zu ende führen.

„Ich!"

Harry drehte sich so schnell um, dass ihm leicht schwindelig wurde.

„Sie?", fragte er unsicher und blickte seinem neuen Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste fest in die Augen.

„Professor Black ist ein ausgezeichneter Okklumentor und er hat mein vollstes Vertrauen."

Er nickte Black zu und dieser wandte sich nun an die drei Freunde. „Ich werde euch jeweils einzeln unterrichten, weil dies einfacher ist, als wenn ich frei zusammen habe. Wenn ihr jedoch im Großen und Ganzen das Wichtigste erlernt habt, können sie auch manchmal alle zusammen am Unterricht teilnehmen. Ich erwarte sie am Dienstag", er nickte Harry zu, „gegen fünf in meinem Büro. Dann haben sie den Abend noch frei, um ihre Hausaufgaben zu erledigen oder etwas anderes zu machen."

Black lächelte Harry an und dieser konnte nicht anders, als leicht zurückzulächeln.

‚Er scheint eigentlich ganz in Ordnung zu sein. Er hat bestimmt nichts mit Sirius zu tun, sonst hätte Dumbledore es bestimmt schon längst gesagt!'

Nachdem auch Ron und Hermine ihre Termine für die Okklumentikstunden bei Black bekommen hatten, Hermine mittwochs und Ron donnerstags, schickte Dumbledore sie zurück in ihren Turm.

„Wenn ihr noch Fragen oder sonstige Anliegen habt, dann kommt bitte zu mir", hatte er ihnen am Ende noch gesagt, bevor sich die Tür hinter ihnen schloss.

Schweigend gingen die drei Freunde in ihren Turm. Die fette Dame schnarchte schon, und Hermine musste das neue Passwort – Knallrümpfige Kröter – schreien, damit sie aufwachte.

„Schon gut, schon gut", murmelte sie und lies sie eintreten. Zu ihrer Überraschung war der Gemeinschaftsraum noch voller Schüler, die anscheinend immer noch über den Angriff auf Hogsmead diskutierten. Zum Glück waren sie alle so vertieft in ihre Gespräche, dass keiner von ihnen die drei Freunde bemerkte, die eben durch das Porträtloch geklettert waren.

„Was machen die denn noch alle hier. Sollten sie nicht schon längst in ihren Betten liegen?", fragte Hermine und sah stirnrunzelnd durch den Raum. „Nun, wir sind ja schließlich auch eben erst gekommen. Außerdem ist so viel passiert, da kannst du ihnen keinen Vorwurf machen, dass sie noch nicht in ihren Betten liegen.", antwortete Ron und begab ich zu einer freien Ecke des Saals, wo noch drei Stühle standen.

Sie setzten sich und beobachteten dann eine Weile die Schüler. Keiner von ihnen sagte ein Wort, denn sie alle hingen ihren Gedanken nach.

Das, was Harry beschäftigte, musste er jedoch loswerden. Er würde sonst nicht ruhig schlafen können.

„Wollt ihr überhaupt noch mit mir befreundet sein?", fragte er sie leise, doch sah er keinen der beiden dabei an.

„Was?", fragte Ron uns schien Harry nicht richtig verstanden zu haben.

„Was soll den die Frage?" Auch Hermine schien sich nicht sicher zu sein, ob Harry eben dies gefragt hatte, oder nicht.

„Ich will wissen", wiederholte Harry und sah stur aus dem Fenster, „on ihr überhaupt noch etwas mit mir zu tun haben wollt?"

„Ja klar, wieso denn nicht? Sag mal hast du sie noch alle?", fragte Ron und sah Harry ziemlich belämmert an. „Dir geht's noch gut, oder? Du hast kein Fieber?"

„Mit mir ist alles in Ordnung. Die Frage ist, wie es euch geht. Wegen mir müsst ihr jetzt Okklumentik lernen und wegen mir schwebt ihr in größter Gefahr. Ich kann schon verstehen, wenn ihr nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben wollt, es wäre schließlich zu eurem Besten."

„Harry, das kannst du nicht ernst meinen. Du bist unser bester Freund und du kannst schließlich nichts dafür, dass du von Voldemort ausgewählt wurdest! Es wäre so oder so gefährlich für uns. Für alle, und du kannst auch nichts daran ändern. Wie du selbst weißt, wenn Voldemort etwas will, dann setzt er alles daran, eben dies zu erreichen und für uns ist es da ja wohl besser, wenn wir uns schützen, als wenn wir einfach nur dasitzen uns alles geschehen lassen.

Erinnere dich doch mal an all das, was wir bisher zusammen erlebt haben. Glaubst du wirklich, dass wir dich jetzt nut wegen Voldemort einfach sitzen lassen würden? Um unsere eigene Haut zu retten? Ich dachte bisher immer, wir würden uns wirklich kennen, aber wenn du das von uns denkst, dann bin ich mir nicht sicher, ob ich jemals wirklich mit dir befreundet war!"

Diese Worte ließen Harry aufhorchen und als er in Hermines Gesicht blickte, sah er dort Zorn und Zweifel geschrieben, aber auch Mitleid und etwas, das er nicht richtig zuordnen konnte.

„Versteht doch, ihr seid meine besten Freunde und genau das ist es, was euch in solche Gefahr bringt. Weil ihr mit mir befreundet seid, will euch Voldemort kriegen. Ich kann schon verstehen, wenn ihr besser Abstand halten wollt."

„Hör mir jetzt mal gut zu", sagte Ron und sah Harry fest an. „Du bist es doch, der sich ständig um andere sorgt. Warum vertraust du uns nicht einfach. Warum verstehst du nicht, dass wir auch ganz gut selber auf uns aufpassen können. Ich glaube eher, du bist es, der nichts mehr mit uns zu tun haben will...

Und du-weißt-schon-wer will doch genau das. Er will, dass wir uns zerstreiten, nicht mehr zusammenhalten, dass es für ihn noch einfacher wird, dich zu vernichten. Harry, um gegen ihn anzukämpfen, müssen wir zusammenhalten und stark sein. Das ist es, was Freundschaft ausmacht. Dass man in allen Lebenssituationen zusammenhält, oder nicht?! Und um... um Voldemort zu bekämpfen müssen wir zusammenhalten."

Es war das erste Mal, dass Ron Voldemorts Namen ausgesprochen hatte, und nicht nur das, Harry hatte seinen besten Freund noch nie so viel Ernstes und wahrheitsgemäßes sagen hören.

Plötzlich kam er sich dumm vor. Wie hatte er nur glauben können, dass Ron und Hermine ihn je ihm Stich ließen. Erleichterung machte sich in ihm breit und dann begriff er, dass er eben dies als Antwort hatte hören wollen. Dass er nicht alleine war und jemanden hatte, an den er sich wenden konnte.

„Danke", sagte er leise und lächelte die beiden an. Dann griff er nach ihren Händen und drückte sie kurz. Hermine liefen schon wieder Tränen die Wange hinunter und Ron reichte ihr rasch ein Taschentuch.

Die drei Freunde lächelten sich noch einmal kurz an, bevor sie alle aufstanden und zu ihren Schlafsälen gingen...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**_Choooo: _**_Nun, Hermine hat es eben nicht so gerne, wenn Harry andere Mädchen anstarrt -lach- Wir hoffen, dass du mit dem Gespräch bei Dumbledore zufrieden bist und wir freuen uns auf jeden Fall schon auf deinen Review!!  
  
_

**_VamHex: _**_Jetzt hast du ja endlich erfahren, was Dumbledore den dreien zu sagen hatte... Wir hoffen, du musstest nicht zu lange warten )_

**_kathleen potter: _**_Also zu deinen Vermutungen... Ob Professor Black mit Sirius verwandt ist? Kommt alles noch, mal sehen, lass dich überraschen -g- Der Dorfbewohner, der das mit dem Angriff gesagt hat ist ein... Nichts! Ein ganz normaler Zauberer, der nach Hogwarts gelaufen ist um Hilfe zu holen. Aber deine Idee war auch nicht schlecht, so hätten wir es sicherlich auch machen können!! _

**_Miss Shirley-Blythe: _**_So, das war ja schon das nächste Kapitel, auf das du gewartet hast! Was es mit Black auf sich hat... Da musst du leider noch ein bisschen warten, aber ihr könntet alle selbst draufkommen (oder auch nicht?!)... -wink-_

**_vero: _**_Wir haben uns mit diesem Kapitel echt beeilt... Was Dumbledore gewollt hat, weißt du ja jetzt und wie du siehst hattest du Recht damit, dass auch Hermine nun Okklumentikunterricht bekommt!! Freuen uns schon auf deinen Review!!_

**_kathriin: _**_Natürlich können wir Kritik vertragen... Ist ja auch in Ordnung, wenn ihr schreibt was euch nicht passt!! Das mit den Rechtschreibfehlern tut uns Leid, es müsste jetzt auch verbessert sein... Aber Harry und Haare sind beim schreiben eben ziemlich ähnlich und wenn man normalerweise immer Harry schreibt, achtet man gar nicht mehr auf die Finger und dann entsteht eben automatisch Haare... Nun Hermine ist eben in dieser FF eine ziemlich wichtige Rolle. Natürlich sollte Ron auch nicht zu kurz kommen und in diesem Kapitel kommt er ja auch ziemlich häufig vor, oder?! Wir werden drauf achten und hoffen, dass du die FF trotzdem noch weiter liest!!  
  
_

**_Quizer: _**_Tut uns Leid, dass wir mittendrin aufgehört haben... -lach- Nun ja, eigentlich auch wieder nicht, immerhin muss doch die Spannung erhalten bleiben, oder?! Klar kommen Harry und Hermine noch zusammen, aber wann und wie wissen wir noch nicht genau... Auf jeden Fall sind sie ziemlich fest zusammengeschweißt... Sie gehen ja auch anders miteinander um als noch im 5. Band!! Also hat sich schon einiges geändert... Freuen uns schon auf dein Review!!_

_So, das war's mal wieder... Hoffentlich haben wir keinen vergessen... Ihr dürft euch dann gerne bei uns beschweren!! _

_Wir freuen uns auf eure Antworten und schreiben bestimmt bald weiter... Aber erst brauchen wir eure Reviews!! _


	17. Kapitel Du hast Recht

_Hey ihr Lieben,_

_So, jetzt ist schon wieder ein neues Kapitel fertig... Wir steigern uns -lach-_

_Wir hoffen, dass es euch gefällt und ihr uns wieder so schönes Reviews hinterlasst!! Vielen Dank euch allen..._

_Die Antworten findet ihr wie üblich am Ende des Kapitels._

_Und nun wünschen wir euch viel Spaß mit Kapitel 17..._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kapitel 17 – Du hast Recht   
  
Als Harry am nächsten Morgen erwachte, hatte er das Gefühl, von einer seltsamen Unruhe gepackt worden zu sein. Es wusste nicht warum, doch er war etwas aufgeregt und alles kam ihm unwirklich vor. Im Schlafsaal herrschte schon buntes Treiben.

Seamus, Dean und Neville waren schon seit früh morgens auf den Beinen und sammelte noch ihre letzten Schreibsachen und Bücher für den ersten Schultag zusammen. Harry beobachtete Neville und musste fast lachen als er dessen verwirrtes Gesicht bemerkte, das misstrauisch seine halb gepackte Tasche besah. Als er ihn gerade auf den Stapel Bücher hinter ihm aufmerksam machen wollte, stieß ihn Ron schmerzlich in die Rippen und trieb ihn endgültig aus dem Bett.

Harry stand auf und zog sich rasch an. Er konnte gerade noch einen Schuh schnüren als Ron mit wehendem Umhang den Schlafsaal verließ. Beinahe wäre er in Hermine gelaufen, die wartend an der Treppe zum Bereich der Jungs stand. Keuchend blieb er vor ihr stehen und murmelte genervt, den Blick auf den raschelnden Umhang von Ron gerichtet, der sich gerade die Tasche überwarf und sich dem Porträtloch zuwandte:

„Was ist denn in den heute morgen gefahren? Es gab gestern doch gar keine Bohnen!" Lachend meinte Hermine: „Ich wünsche dir auch einen guten Morgen. Ich glaube er will noch jemandem vor dem Unterricht begegnen." sie prustete los.  
  
„NEIN, das glaub ich jetzt nicht!" „Oh, doch.... Er will es zwar nicht zugeben, aber seine Blicke sprechen Bände!" Grinsend versuchte Harry Schritt mit Hermine zu halten. Ron war von Ginny an der Fetten Dame aufgehalten worden und so gingen die beiden schon mal alleine zum Frühstück. Diese Zeit nutze Hermine, um Harry ihre neuste Beobachtung zu berichten.

„Hast du seinen Blick nicht bemerkt wir hier ankamen und sie an uns vorbeigelaufen ist. Oder gestern Abend, als sie sich kurz mit dir unterhalten hat. Kam es dir nicht auch seltsam wie er sich benommen hat? Normalerweise nimmt unser liebste Ronnie – Schätzchen doch auch kein Blatt vor den Mund und plötzlich ist er schüchtern wie ein junges Reh." Demonstrierend ließ sie die Wimpern klimpern und erntete von Harry schallendes Gelächter. „Ron ist verliebt. Ich glaub es nicht! Und dann auch noch Luna..." 

„Redet hier jemand von mir?"

Harry verschluckte sich so sehr, dass er erst wieder einigermaßen atmen konnte, nachdem Hermine ihm mehrer Male kräftig auf den Rücken geklopft hatte. Luna war aus einem versteckten Wandvorhang getreten und musterte die beiden Freunde misstrauisch.

„Ihr redet doch nicht etwa von mit?" In ihrer unverkennbaren Stimme klang leiser Ärger mit, doch Hermine rettet sie Situation im letzten Moment in dem sie ihr mit einem Vortrag über die Häufigkeit des Namens „Luna" im englischen Sprachgebrauch hielt, der allerdings vorzeitig durch eine Schar von Schülern, die an ihnen vorbei drängten, beendet wurde. Hochrot im Gesicht machten Harry und Hermine sich auf den Weg in die Große Halle.

Nach einem schnellen Frühstück machten sie sich auf den Weg zu den Kerkern, denn sie hatten zu Beginn, wie konnte es auch anders sein, eine Doppelstunde Zaubertränke. Auf halbem Weg holten sie Ron ein, der in ein hitziges Gespräch mit Goyle verwickelt war, das mehr oder weniger aus Beschimpfungen bestand.

Die beiden packten Ron jeweils an einem Arm und zogen ihn weiter in Richtung Snapes Laboratorien. Zeternd und fluchend ließ sich Ron nur widerwillig mitschleifen, gab jedoch schließlich auf. Vor den Kerkern hatte sich schon der Großteil der Schüler eingefunden und diese schnatternde Meute bescherte Harry für einen Moment lang, das Gefühl wieder zu Hause zu sein. Selbst wenn es der von ihm ungeliebteste Teil des Schlosses war, so gehörten doch auch die Kerker zu seinem zu Hause. Erst als die Tür langsam aufschwang kam Harry wieder in die Realität zurück und folgte Ron und Hermine in das dunkle Klassenzimmer. Sie ergatterten glücklicherweise wieder ihren Stammplatz ganz hinten und entzogen sich wenigstens für den kurzen Moment Snapes hassvollen Blicken. „Guten Morgen, meine Damen und Herren. Wenn sie nun so freundlich wären und ihren Allerwertesten auf den Stuhl zu bewegen, wäre ich ihnen sehr dankbar!" meinte er mit öliger Stimme zu Parvati, deren Feder zu Boden gegangen war. 

„Aber Professor, ich wollte doch nur..." „Mir ist egal, was sie wollten. Hinsetzten, hab ich gesagt!!" Es war still im Raum geworden. Alle Blicke lagen auf Parvati, die bleich geworden war. Nach einem Moment des Schweigens ließ sie sich mit gesenktem Kopf auf ihren Stuhl nieder. Mit triumphiertem Blick wandte Snape sich nun der Klasse zu.

„Wie ihr wisst beginnt nun der schwierigere Teil der Kunst der Zaubertränke. Nächstes Jahr werden sie ihren Abschluss an dieser Schule absolvieren. Obwohl ich glaube, dass nicht einmal die Hälfte der hier Anwesenden uns so lange geistig begleiten wird."

Bei diesen Worten warf er Ron einen verächtlichen Blick zu und fixierte dann auch Harry mit einem herablassenden Blick. Harry ließ dies kalt, doch Ron lief knallrot an und Harry sah, wie er unter der Bank die Fäuste ballte.

„Ich werde sie in den folgenden zwei Jahren auf die UTZ – Prüfungen vorbereiten. In ihrem ersten Jahr werden wir uns spezifiziert mit dem Thema der schwarzen Zaubertrankkunst beschäftigen." 

Ein überraschtes Murmeln brach in der Klasse aus und Malfoys Gesicht verzog sich zu einem gefährlichen Grinsen. Man konnte förmlich hinter seiner Stirn lesen, wie er sich ausmalte die dunkelsten und gefährlichsten Tränke herzustellen. Doch Snape unterband mit einer Handbewegung die Gespräche und die Klasse widmete ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder ihrem Lehrer.

„Das bedeutet aber nicht, dass wir diese Tränke selbst herstellen werden."

Harry freute sich innerlich riesig über den wütenden Blick von Malfoy, den er Snape zuwarf. Dieser jedoch ignorierte den jungen Zauberer vollkommen und fuhr unbeirrt fort.

„Sie werden lernen Gegenmittel zu brauen, Wirkungen der Gifte zu erkennen und die entsprechenden Gegengifte anzuwenden. Schlagen sie nun die Bücher auf. Seite 204!"

„Man, der hat sie doch nicht alle!" Ron ließ unverblümt seinem Ärger Lauf. Mehrer Erstklässler drehten sich verängstigt nach ihm um, doch er schien die Blicke nicht zu bemerken und fluchte weiter vor sich. 

„Ron, bitte..." Hermine versuchte den aufgebrachten Jungen ein wenig zu beruhigen, was ihr allerdings mächtig misslang. Er fuhr unbeirrt fort. „Dieser Blick, den er mir zugeworfen hat. „Obwohl ich glaube, dass nicht einmal die Hälfte der hier Anwesenden uns so lange geistig begleiten wird..." er imitierte Snapes Stimme so überzeugend, dass Harry und Hermine sich vor Lachen die Bäuche hielten. Nun musste auch Ron grinsen und seinen Ärger über ihren Zaubertranklehrer verflog allmählich.

„Warum hast du eigentlich Zaubertränke gewählt, wo du doch weißt, dass es jedes Mal ein Drama gibt!?" fragte Hermine ihn schließlich. „Na, ihr wisst schon, um Auror zu werden..." „Ich hätte nicht geglaubt, dass du das wirklich durchziehen wirst: Ich dachte du wolltest die Nachfolge deines Dads antreten. Ich meine, Bill und Charlie haben sich schon für anderer Jobs entschieden, die Zwillinge kommen sowieso nicht in Frage und Ginny, glaube ich auch nicht, dass diesen Zweig einschlägt." 

Harry hatte Percy absichtlich aus seiner Auszählung weggelassen, da die gesamte Familie Weasley noch immer nicht gut auf ihren drittältesten Sohn zu sprechen war.

„Ja, das habe ich mir auch erst überlegt!" meinte er mit gerunzelter Stirn. „Aber dann hab ich einen Entschluss gefasst!" Erwartungsvoll musterten ihn Harry und Hermine. „ Na, ich muss doch auf euch aufpassen, wenn wir gegen du- weißt- sch... Voldemort kämpfen!" In diesem Moment betrat Professor McGonagall das Klassenzimmer und der Unterricht begann.

Nach Rons Aussage war ein stilles Übereinkommen zwischen die drei Freunde getreten. Harry wusste, dass sie alle Beide da sein würden, wenn er ihm gegenüber stehen würde. Ein warmes Gefühl suchte sich in Harrys Herz einen Platz und würde nicht so schnell weichen. Harry erinnerte sich an die Anfänge ihrer Freundschaft und musste bei dem Gedanken lachen, wie die drei sich am Anfang kaum verstanden hatten. Zu dieser Zeit hätte er nie geglaubt, dass es ein solches Band zwischen Menschen gab, wie es zwischen Harry, Ron und Hermine vorhanden war. Er würde nie mehr alleine sein. Bei diesem Gedanken verzogen sich seine Mundwinkel zu einem breiten Lächeln. 

„Was bist du denn heute so gut gelaunt, Harry. Ich dachte du hattest heute Zaubertränke!", meinte Dean mit einem Blick auf den Stundenplan, der über Harrys Teller ausgebreitet war.

Harry lachte. „Ja, das hatten wir auch. Aber Snape kann mir schon lange nicht mehr die gute Laune verderben. Ich kenne seine Spielchen langsam!" Nun war Dean an der Reihe zu lachen. „Na dann mal noch viel Spaß in Pflege magischer Geschöpfe." Verabschiedete Dean sich mit einem weiteren Blick auf Harrys Tagesablauf.

Gemächlich schlenderten Harry, Ron und Hermine die kleine Anhöhe zu Hagrids Hütte hinunter. Sie bemerkten allerdings die drei Gestalten, die hinter den Bäumen lauerten, erst als diese aus dem Schatten traten. 

„Na, Potter, hast du den Verlust deines kleinen Verbrechers überstanden. Mir ist zu Ohren gekommen, dass du nachts noch manchmal um ihn weinst."

Malfoy blickte Harry bitterböse an und ein hämisches Grinsen zog sich über sein Gesicht. Harry ballte die Hände zu Fäusten, doch er versuchte sich zu beherrschen. Er konnte Malfoy gegenüber keine Blöße zeigen. Doch innerlich kochte er und seine Fingernägel bohrten sich ins Fleisch.

„Tja, Du wünschtest dir wohl, er wäre nie aus Askaban ausgebrochen. Du gibst dir die Schuld für das, was geschehen ist, nicht wahr?! Hab ich da was falsch verstanden, oder ist er nicht für dich geflohen..." „Halt die Klappe, Malfoy!" fauchte ihn Ron an und trat leicht vor Harry. Hermine indes legte beruhigend ihre Hand auf Harrys Arm. Als sie spürte wie sehr er zitterte, griff sie fester zu. Nun hatte Malfoy seine Aufmerksamkeit unter den dumm lachenden Blicken von Crabbe und Goyle Ron zugewandt. 

„Ach, das Wiesel gibt's ja auch noch. Das du dich noch aus dem Haus traust. Wenn ich meinem eigenen Bruder so wenig wert wäre, dass er mich verleugnet, würde ich keinen Fuß mehr außerhalb meiner Bruchbude tun."

Nun musste Hermine ihre ganze Kraft darin verausgaben, Ron zurückzuziehen, der Anstalten machte Malfoy einen kräftigen Kinnhacken zu verpassen. Die drei Slytherins sahen sich die Szene mit größter Genugtuung an, die Harry und Ron noch mehr herausfordern sollten. Auf Malfoys Stirn prangte förmlich in Leuchtschrift „Schlagt mich, ich hab's verdient!"

Doch durch zusammen gebissene Zähne fluchte Hermine Malfoy zu: „Verschwinde Malfoy. Niemand will dich hier haben, und das weißt du auch!" 

Malfoy wollte gerade zu einer Antwort ansetzten, als vom Schloss die Klingel zu hören war. Das Eingangsportal öffnete sich und eine Schar von Schülern ergoss sich in den Hof. Grinsend wandten Malfoy und seine Kumpanen sich um. Doch kurz bevor sie verschwanden, drehte Malfoy sich noch einmal um und flüsterte kaum vernehmlich: „An deiner Stelle würde ich auf deine Muggeleltern aufpassen, Schlammblut!"

Der weitere Weg zu Hagrids Hütte verlief betrübt. Die Freunde waren in tiefes Schweigen versunken und jeder hing seinen eigenen Gedanken nach. Doch als sie Hagrid erkannten, der an einem Zaun stand, welcher ihm gerade Mal bis zur Hüfte reichte, versuchten sie einen unbekümmerten Eindruck zu machen. Sie wollten ihrem Freund und Lehrer nicht die erste Stunde zu Nichte machen. Neugierig versuchten sie einen Blick innerhalb der Umzäunung zu werfen, doch Hagrid verstellte ihnen mit einem breiten Grinsen die Sicht. 

„Soll 'ne Überraschung sein!" Und mit einem viel sagenden Ausdruck wandte er sich der mittlerweile eingetroffenen Klasse zu. „'erzlich Willkommen zurück. Ich hoffe, ihr habt alle einen schönen Sommer verbracht... Zu eurem Einstieg ´hab ich auch schon was vorbereitet. Sie werden euch gefallen. Diese putzigen kleinen Geschöpfe."

Er blickte fröhlich in die Menge, die ihn skeptisch musterte. Sie konnten sich noch gut daran erinnern, was Hagrid unter dem Adjektive ‚putzig' verstand. Etwas eingeschüchtert durch die Reaktion seiner Schüler zögerte Hagrid einen Moment, entschied sich jedoch es zu wagen. Er trat einen Schritt von dem Zaun weg und der Blick wurde frei auf... überdimensionale Meerschweinchen.

Misstrauisch musterte Harry die Tiere. Sie waren ungefähr einen halben Meter lang und so groß, wie ein mittelgroßer Hund. Ihr langes, rotbraunes Fell schleifte am Boden und nur eine hundeähnliche Nase schaute aus der Wollmasse hervor. Doch Harry kamen diese Geschöpfe einfach zu ungefährlich für Hagrid vor. 

Es würde ihn nicht wundern, wenn eines der wolligen Tierchen sich in einen ausgewachsenen Drachen verwandeln würde. So als Kitzelzulage, um es mit Hagrids Worten zu sagen. Als Harrys Vermutung nach mehren Minuten nicht bestätigt wurde, fasste er allmählich Hoffnung, dass er heute ohne größere Schrammen zu Abend essen könnte. Nachdem Hagrid den Schülern Zeit gegeben hatte, sich die Tiere näher zu betrachten setzte er nun zu einer genaueren Erklärung an.

„Das sind Vulgos. Weiß jemand, warum diese Geschöpfe diesen Namen tragen?" Wie erwartet schnellte neben Harry Hermines Hand in die Luft. . „Vulgator, Vulgoris ist lateinisch und bedeutet der Ausplauderer. Der Name wurde ihm gegeben, weil er einen lauten Schrei von sich gibt, wenn er ‚Geheimnisse riecht'."

Hagrid lächelte stolz und wandte sich nun wieder der Klasse zu. „ich werde euch das jetzt mal demonstrieren. Harry würdest du bitte mal herkommen!" Widerwillig folgte Harry der Aufforderung und trat neben Hagrid. Er musste ein Lachen unterdrücken, als sich Hagrids massiger Oberkörper zu ihm hinunter beugte und ihm unverständliche Worte ins Ohr flüsterte. Auf einmal war ein Schrei zu hören, der den Schülern durch Mark und Bein ging. Entsetzt drehten sie sich zu den Verursachern.

Die eben noch friedlich im Gras schnüffelten Vulgos hatten sich Harry und Hagrid zugewandt und starrten, soweit man das beurteilen konnte, die beiden an. Unter der Haarmasse drangen in kurzen Abständen laute Schreie.

„Seht ihr!" Unbeirrt von dem Spektakel um ihn herum, sprach Hagrid jetzt wieder zur Klasse. „Sie sind zwar unheimlich faul, aber auch sehr, sehr neugierig. Sie mögen es nicht, wenn sie etwas nicht wissen dürfen. In meiner Jugend wurden diese kleinen Viecher im Zaubereiministerium als Lügendetektor verwendet. Ob das heute noch so ist, weiß ich nicht, denn ihr seht, bzw. hört ja selbst, dass sie ziemlich lästig sein können."

Seine Vermutung wurde durch die restliche Klasse bestätigt, die sich verbissen die Hände auf die Ohren drückten. Zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen murmelte Ron: „Und wo kann man die wieder abstellen?" Hagrid wandte sich nun den Kreaturen zu, die immer noch schreiend ihre Blicke auf ihn geheftet hatten. „Professor Dumbledore isst gerne Ohrenschmalz!" Mit einem Schlag waren die Vulgos verstummt und wendeten nun ihre Aufmerksamkeit, als ob nicht gewesen wäre wieder dem Gras zu.

„So, und nun zu eurer Aufgabe. Jeder von euch wird einem die Haare stutzen. So kurz es geht und seid vorsichtig, wenn ihr miteinander redet. Unterhaltet euch immer so laut, dass sie es auch verstehen. Scheren und Kämme findet ihr vor der Hütte!" 

So machten sich Harry, Ron und Hermine an die Arbeit. Sie hatten jeweils einen Vulgo am Halsband geschnappt und ließen sich dann im Kreis ins Gras sinken. „Wo er die nur wieder aufgetrieben hat." Murmelte Harry vor sich hin während er versuchte eine besonders hartnäckige Haarsträhne zu bürsten. Empört schnaubte das Tier auf und wand sich unter Harrys Griff. „Halt still, sonst schneid ich dich noch", zischte er entnervt.

Als hätte der Vulgo ihn verstanden, konnte Harry nun sein Werk fortsetzten. Das Schneiden verlief ohne sonderliche Ereignisse, bis auf Neville, der seinem Tier versehentlich die Schere in die Rippen bohrte und daraufhin eine Ehrenrunde um den Hof, mit einem ziemlich wütenden Vulgo auf den Versen, zu verrichten hatte. Erst als Hagrid das scharrende Tier wieder eingefangen hatte, kletterte Neville mit hochrotem Kopf von einer hohen Birke herunter.

Erst später, nachdem sich alle wieder beruhigt hatten, konnten sie ihre Arbeit fortsetzen. Als fast alle Vulgos beschnitten und gekämmt waren, wurde Harry von Seamus gerufen. Er, Dean und weitere Schüler aus Ravenclaw saßen in einer Runde nicht weit von den drei Freunden. Er schwenkte eine Zeitung über sich und kam zu Harry gelaufen.

„Hier! Ich dachte vielleicht interessiert es euch!"

Mit diesen Worten drückte er Harry die Blätter in die Hand. Mit einem Nicken verabschiedete er sich und setzte sich wieder zu seinen Freunde. Ron und Hermine ließen von ihren Tieren ab und versuchten Harry über die Schulter zu sehen. Er hielt den Tagespropheten in der Hand. Eine Stadt war auf dem Titelbild zu sehen.

Mit Schrecken erkannte Harry um welches Dorf es sich handelte. Die Häuser und Geschäfte von Hogsmead waren vollkommen zerstört. Nur noch das Schild zu den Drei Besen ließ den früheren Zweck des Gebäudes erahnen. Über dem Bild prangte in großen Lettern

**_Angriff auf Hogsmead – Ausgebrochene Todesser greifen das Dorf an_** Hastig überflog Harry den Einspann und blätterte zum eigentlichen Text: _In der Nacht zum Montag wurde das letzte nur von Zauberern bewohnte Dort Hogsmead angegriffen. Einige Todesser, die kurz zuvor aus dem Zaubereigefängnis Askaban geflohen waren, übten zusammen mit anderen Gefolgsleuten von ihm - dessen – Name – nicht – genannt – werden – darf einen Überraschungsangriff auf das Dorf aus. _

_  
Einige Häuser wurden zerstört und es gab zahlreiche Tote. Einer der Überlebenden, der anonym bleiben möchte, berichtete unserem Reporter des Tagespropheten: „Es waren zu viele und keiner hatte damit gerechnet. Plötzlich waren sie da und haben uns angegriffen, bevor wir richtig reagieren konnten. Nach kurzer Zeit war jedoch alles wieder vorbei und sie waren weg. Sie haben uns zurückgelassen und sind geflohen. Ich hoffe, dass man sie findet."_

_  
Die Verletzten wurden in das St. Mungo gebracht und werden dort versorgt. Ein zusammengestelltes Team vom Ministerium ist in Hogsmead und versucht, die entstandenen Schäden zu beseitigen und kümmert sich um die Bewohner._

_  
Von den Todessern fehlt bisher jede Spur, doch das Ministerium ist sich sicher, dass sie bald gefasst werden können _

_  
_„Das Ministerium hält aber auch mal wieder Reden!" Empört schnaubte Hermine. „Den Tag will ich erleben, an denen sie die zu fassen kriegen." Zustimmend nickten Harry und Ron. Das war nur der Anfang gewesen. Es würden weitere Angriffe folgen.

Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, wann Voldemorts Zeichen wieder am Himmel stehen würde. Diese Gedanken jagten durch die Köpfe der drei Jugendlichen. Und ihnen war klar, dass sie gegen all das hilflos waren.

Der Rest der Stunde verlief betrübt. Die Sache mit Malfoy hing allen dreien nach und der Bericht war auch nicht gerade aufmunternd gewesen. So ging auch dieser Tag zu Ende und alle machten sich auf zum Abendessen. Schweigend saß Harry neben Ron. Hermine hatte sich ihnen gegenüber niedergelassen. Obwohl die Platten und Schüsseln vor ihnen mir reichlich wohl duftenden Speisen gefüllt waren, verspürte keiner einen großen Appetit. 

Hermine stocherte abwesend in ihrem Erbseneintopf herum und schien sehr interessiert an einer Fliege, die auf den Rand ihres mit Kürbissaft gefüllten Bechers saß und die Flügel putzte. Auf einmal schlug sie mit der Hand auf den Tisch und sah Harry und Ron auffordernd an. Mehrere Schüler am Tisch schraken auf und warfen Hermine einen verärgerten Blick zu, den sie vollkommen ignorierte.

„Also so geht das nicht weiter. Wir können doch nicht die ganze Zeit Trübsal blasen. Also erstens: Harry, du bist nicht Schuld an Sirius Tod und zweitens: Ron, du brauchst dich nicht zu verstecken nur weil Percy ein verdammter Idiot ist."

Schwer atmend ließ sie die Hände sinken, mit denen sie die ganze Zeit, während sie gesprochen hatte, wild in der Luft umher gefuchtelt hatte. Die beiden Jungs starrten Hermine entsetzt an.

Solche Ausbrüche waren sie von ihrer Freundin eher selten gewöhnt. Als Hermine sie erwartungsvoll ansah, musste sich Harry sie Aussage erst einmal bewusst machen. Das war das erste Mal, dass einer seiner Freunde seit langem Sirius beim Namen genannt hatte und das schockierte ihn.

Es war als würden all seine Erinnerungen über ihm wie Wellen einschlagen und er drohte zu ertrinken. Doch auf einmal bemerkte er etwas. Wie eine rettende Insel war ihm ein Gedanke gekommen. Das Stückchen Wärme, das sich in seinem Herzen festgesetzt hatte, zog ihn nun aus dem Strudel der Einsamkeit heraus und machte es ihm möglich einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Langsam wurde alles wieder klar um ihn, wo vorher nur Schatten waren.

Er erkannte Hermine, wie sie ihm einen hoffnungsvollen Blick zuwarf und Ron, der verzweifelt versuchte sich zu fassen. Es waren nur drei Worte, die ihm vor ein paar Stunden zu schwer gefallen wären. Diese drei Worte waren auf einmal klar und einfach. Er würde sie sagen und meinen können. „Du hast Recht!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**_VamHex: _**_Hier ist das neue Kapitel ja schon... Wir haben uns echt beeilt!! Schön, dass dir das letzte so gut gefallen hat, hoffentlich geht es dir mit diesem genauso... -wink-  
  
_

**_kathleen potter: _**_Wir (bzw. Ich) habe deine Story gelesen und auch schon reviewt... Wann geht es denn bei dir weiter?? Freuen uns schon auf deinen Kommentar zu diesem Kapitel... -g-_

**_vero: _**_Wie du siehst waren wir fleißig und das neue Kapitel hatte nicht zu lange auf sich warten lassen... Der Okklumentik unterricht ist gewiss nicht einfach... Ach, du wirst schon sehen!!  
  
_

**_Quizer: _**_Tut uns Leid, dass in diesem Kapitel immer noch nichts über den neuen Professor genannt wurde, aber er kommt ja auf jeden Fall noch vor!! Wir versuchen, die Länge jetzt im Großen und Ganzen beizubehalten!!  
  
_

**_Choooo: _**_Freundschaft ist eben sehr wichtig, vor allem in Zeiten wie bei HP und seinen Freunden!! Und Ron und Hermine sind eben super Freunde... Danke für deinen Review!! Haben uns total gefreut._

**_kathriin: _**_Tja, Black kommt noch vor, aber in diesem Kapitel wurde er eben noch nicht genannt... Wirst schon noch mehr über ihn erfahren, nur Geduld -wink-_

**_laser-jet: _**_Sorry wegen dem 1.Kapitel... Haben es gleich korrigiert... Bin aus dem Internet geflogen und hatte so das falsche Kapitel beim ersetzen angegeben!! Aber du kannst es dir ja jetzt immer noch durchlesen!!_

**_HermineCho: _**_Wir freuen uns immer, wenn jemand neues beginnt, die FF zu lesen!! Schön, dass es dir gefallen hat und dieses Kapitel hat ja auch nicht allzu lange auf sich waren lassen!!_

**_banduan: _**_Wann es weitergeht?! Jetzt, das neue Kapitel ist ja schon da -lach- Aber jetzt ist es schon wieder vorbei und du musst dich leider bis zum Nächsten gedulden... Aber es kommt bestimmt bald!!  
  
_

_Vielen Dank euch allen, dass ihr so lieb Reviewt habt... Das nächste Kapitel kommt bald, aber erst müsst ihr auf den Knopf unten Links drücken und einen Kommentar zurücklassen!! Wenn wir 80 Reviews oder mehr haben, kommt das nächste Kapitel sobald es fertig ist... Also bis dann )_

_Harry&Hermine_


	18. Kapitel Okklumentik

_Hey ihr Lieben!!  
  
_

_Ja, wir wissen, dass diese Kapitel sehr lange hat auf sich warten lassen und es tut uns auch wirklich Leid... Aber wir waren so sehr im Stress, dass wir wirklich überhaupt keine Zeit zum Schreiben hatten. Chorfreizeit, Klassenarbeiten und Tests direkt im Anschluss... Wir wussten kaum, wann wir die Zeit zum Lernen nehmen sollten. _

_Aber jetzt haben wir es ja endlich geschafft, das Kapitel zu vollenden!! Es ist auch relativ lang geworden, worüber ihr euch natürlich nur freuen könnt -lach-_

_Die Antworten auf eure tollen Reviews findet ihr wie immer am Ende... Und nun wünschen wir euch viel Spaß bei Kapitel 18, und hoffen, dass ihr uns auch diesmal wieder ein paar Reviews hinterlasst?!_

_Wir hoffen auch, dass das nächste Kapitel nicht mehr so lange auf sich warten lässt, aber zum Glück sind ja auch bald Ferien!!_

_Also viel Spaß... _

_Harry & Hermine_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kapitel 18 - Okklumentik__

Hoch über den Feldern Britanniens erhob sich ein mächtiges Anwesen. Mit einer breiten Mauer aus schwarzen Steinen wurde sie kaum von Menschen besucht. Hier kam sowieso niemand her. Weit entfernt befand sich erst das nächste Dorf. 

Früher, hieß es in der Legende, gab es einmal ein Dorf, am Fuß des Berges auf dem das Herrenhaus sich befand. Doch es gab niemanden, der es gekannt haben könnte. Wenn man den Sagen glaubte waren sie alle auf einmal verschwunden. Nur ein Schwarzes Zeichen war über der verbrannten Erde geschwebt.

Jetzt war das Schloss verfallen und verwittert. Efeu rankte über das dunkle Gemäuer und der alte Stall war schon vollkommen eingefallen. Doch was keiner wusste, war das reich unter dem Schleier des Alters. Wer einmal durch das große bedrohliche Tor getreten war, kehrte niemals mehr zurück.

Hinter dem Turmfenster flackerte eine Kerze. Eine Gestalt trat an das zerbrochene Fenster und starrte mit rot glänzenden Augen in die Nacht. Da öffnete sich quietschend die Tür. Ein geduckter Mann war in den Raum geschritten. „Mein Meister... es gibt Neuigkeiten!" Ein grausames Lachen erfüllte die Luft und ließ einen weiteren Splitter aus dem Rahmen springen.  
  
XXXX  
  
„Has' 'u sch'n dei'n Elte'n g'schr'ben?" Einzelne Krümel fielen aus Rons offenem Mund und Hermine sah ihn tadelnd an.

„Ab einem Pfund wird's undeutlich, Kumpel!" sagte Harry und stieß Ron leicht in die Seite.

„'tschuldigung! Ich wollte fragen, ob du schon deinen Eltern geschrieben hast, Hermine" Mampfte Ron fröhlich weiter und biss dabei das nächste Stück von seinem Käsekuchen ab. Kopfschüttelnd wandte Harry seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder Hermine zu.

„Ja, aber sie haben noch nicht zurück geschrieben. So langsam mache ich mir Sorgen. Normalerweise lassen sie sich nicht soviel Zeit!"

Seufzend drehte Hermine ihren Löffel in der Hand. Beruhigend legte Harry ihr die Hand auf den Arm und schenkte ihr ein Lächeln.

„Es wird schon nichts passiert sein. Vielleicht sind sie ja kurz entschlossen ein paar Tage ans Meer gefahren und die Eule kann sie nicht finden." Hermine versuchte ein Lächeln. „Wahrscheinlich hast du Recht. Ich hoffe es zumindest."

In diesem Moment fiel eine Feder in Hermines Kürbissaft. Verwirrt sah sie nach oben und konnte gerade noch den Kopf einziehen als eine Schar Eulen an ihnen vorbei sauste. Doch, anders als sie erwartet hatten, landeten fast alle Eulen am Lehrertisch. Auch die Lehrer schienen verwirrt zu sein. Harry sah, wie sich Professor McGonagall zuerst den Hut zurechtrückte und dann Professor Dumbledore etwas ins Ohr flüsterte.

„Seltsam!" murmelte Hermine und sah wie Harry zum Lehrertisch empor. „Wo kommen denn die ganzen Eulen her? Mich würde interessieren, wer die alle geschrieben hat und um was es geht..."

Auf Hermines Stirn hatte sich wieder die steile Falte gebildet, wie sie es immer tat, wenn sie angestrengt nachdachte.

„Ich denke mal, dass es etwas mit dem Angriff auf Hogsmead zu tun hat. Vielleicht sind das Briefe, in denen Leute Dumbledore fragen, was genau passiert ist. Der Tagesprophet hat ja auch nicht wirklich viel bekannt gegeben. Oder sie fragen einfach um Rat, was sie machen sollen."

„Aber dafür müssen sie doch nicht Dumbledore fragen. Das Zaubereiministerium hat doch nach der Rückkehr von Voldemort genau aufgeschrieben, was die Haushalte machen sollen... Das wird es wohl kaum sein", antwortete Hermine, sah noch mal stirnrunzelnd zum Lehrertisch und begann dann wieder, ihren Toast zu essen.

„Vielleicht findest du ja heute Abend etwas heraus, wenn du bei Black Okklumentikunterricht hast", ereiferte sich nun. Ron und bekam schon glänzende Augen bei dem Gedanken, Harry könnte bei ihrem neuen Lehrer in den Schubladen stöbern, um vielleicht einen Brief oder andere Informationen zu finden.

Doch Harry wollte nicht etwas über die Briefe herausfinden, sonder viel lieber wissen, ob dieser Mr. Black vielleicht etwas mit Sirius zu tun hat.

„Was haben wir denn jetzt?", fragte Ron und beugte sich über Hermines Stundenplan, den diese aus ihrer Tasche gezogen hatte. „Eine Stunde Zauberkunst und danach Verwandlungen!", antwortete Hermine prompt, stand auf und warf sich ihre Tasche über die Schultern.

„Wir sollten gehen", sagte sie mit einem Blick zu ein Paar Ravenclaws, die sich ebenfalls gerade erhoben.

Auch Harry und Ron standen nun auf und zu dritt gingen sie zu ihrem Klassenzimmer für Zauberkunst. Wie auch Professor Snape am Tag zuvor, begann Professor Flitwick seine Stunde mit einigen Informationen über die UTZ Kurse. Er klärte sie über den weiteren Verlauf des Schuljahres im Fach Zauberkunst auf und widmete sich schließlich wieder dem Stoff der nächsten Stunden.

Nach Verwandlung und einer kleinen Pause machten sich die Freunde zu den Gewächshäusern auf, wo ihre erste Stunde Kräuterkunde bei Professor Sproud stattfinden sollte. Doch als sie sich dem großen Glasgebäude näherten, wurden sie von einer sehr aufgebrachten Professorin empfangen.

„Was ist denn passiert, Professor?" sprach Hermine sie an. „Ach, Kinder. Es ist alles etwas durcheinander. Ein paar vorwitzige Zweitklässler haben eine Flora mit einer Alraune gekreuzt. Und ihr kennt ja diese Alraunen. Mögen gar keine Gesellschaft. Auf jeden Fall ist da drin jetzt der Teufel los.

Ich muss Hagrid holen, dass er das Chaos beseitigt. Aber bis dahin dauert es noch ein bisschen. Also werden wir heute wohl Theorie machen. Kommt bitte mit. Wir suchen uns ein leeres Klassenzimmer."

Mit wehender Schürze machte Professor Sproud sich auf den Weg Richtung Schlossportal. Murrend folgte ihr die Menge. „Ich hab mich schon darauf gefreut, endlich praktische Dinge zu lernen. Und jetzt das!"

Murmelnd setzte sich nun auch Hermine in Bewegung, gefolgt von Harry und Ron. Nach einer lang gezogenen Doppelstunde Kräuterkunde gingen die drei Freunde gemeinsam zum Schloss. Doch kurz bevor sie das Eingangsportal erreichten, kam eine Eule auf Harry zugeflogen, die Harry nicht kannte. Es war ein schönes Tier mit braunen Federn, das sich vertraut auf seinem Arm niederließ.

„Wer bist du denn? Willst du zu mir?", fragte Harry das Tier und streichelte ihm über das Gefieder. Die Eule stieß einen kurzen Schrei aus und streckte ihm das Bein entgegen, an dem ein Stück Pergament befestigt war.

Harry nahm ihr den Brief ab und die Eule stieg auf in die Lüfte und flog über das Schloss und hinter einen Turm, sodass Harry sie nicht mehr sehen konnte.

Harry öffnete den Brief und las ihn durch.

„Und?", fragte Hermine neugierig und beugte sich zu Harry herüber, um mitzulesen. „von wem ist er?"

„Von Black. Er schreibt, dass er die Okklumentikstunde gerne nach dem Abendessen halten würde, weil er davor noch einen Termin hat. Ich soll nach dem Abendessen zu ihm kommen."

„Dann setzen wir uns besser jetzt schon mal an die Hausaufgaben, dass du sie heute Abend nicht mehr erledigen musst."

Harry, Ron und Hermine fanden sich zum Abendessen in die Große Halle ein, nachdem sie alle ihre Hausaufgaben – es waren nicht sehr viele gewesen – erledigt hatten.

Die langen Tische waren wie immer mit den herrlichsten Gerichten gedeckt und bei diesem Anblick machte sich Harrys Magen bemerkbar.

„Find ich auch!" Ron deutete grinsend auf Harrys Bauch und brachte sich gerade noch rechtzeitig vor einem Ellenbogenstoß in Sicherheit. Lachend ließen sie sich an den Tisch fallen und Ron zog auch gleich die meisten Platten, die er fassen konnte, in seine Nähe.

„Da haben sich die Hauselfen aber mal wieder ordentlich ins Zeug geworfen.", mampfte er vergnüglich mit dem Mund voller Karotten. Hermine bestrafte ihn mit einem bösen Blick und Harry, der diesen aufgefangen hatte prustete los.

„Sag bloß, du machst immer noch diese Elfensache. Mensch Hermine, so langsam müsste man meinen, dass du genug Hauselfen kennst, um zu wissen, dass sie nicht befreit werden wollen." Mit einem kräftigen Nicken unterstrich Ron Harrys Aussage.

„Denkt, was ihr wollt, aber ich lass nicht locker. Irgendwann werden die Hauselfen einsehen, dass sie lieber frei sein wollen und einen ordentlichen Lohn verlangen. Ihr werdet schon sehen!"

Demonstrativ schob sie sich einen Löffel Suppe in den Mund. Harry und Ron warfen sich einen viel sagenden Blick zu. In diesem Moment wurde Harry an der Schulter getippt.

Hinter ihm stand Professor Black und lächelte ihn freundlich an. „Haben sie meine Nachricht erhalten? Wir sehen uns gleich, Mr. Potter! Ich erwarte sie in meinem Büro!" Mit einem Nicken und einem wehenden Umhang begab er sich Richtung Eingangshalle.

„Na dann beeil dich lieber, Harry. Du willst doch sicher nicht bei deiner ersten Stunde zu spät kommen", mahnte ihn Hermine während Harry seine Gabel beiseite legte.

„Ja, du hast Recht. Ich geh lieber und bring meine Sachen noch schnell in den Turm. Bis später, Leute!"

Hastig stand Harry auf und verließ eilig die Große Halle. Black, der schon vor einigen Minuten die Halle verlassen hatte, würde sicher schon auf ihn warten.

Er stand vor der Tür des Büros und überlegte mit klopfendem Herzen, ob er bereit war, seiner ersten Okklumentikstunde entgegenzutreten.

Harry atmete noch einmal tief durch und klopfte dann kurz an die Tür, beinahe mit der Hoffnung, dass ihn niemand hineinbitten würde und er so wieder zurück in den Turm kehren könnte.

Doch schon hörte er die Stimme seines neuen Lehrers, die ihn hineinrief. Mit klopfendem Herzen öffnete Harry die Tür und trat ein.

Er hatte das Büro schon viele Male gesehen, und jeder Lehrer hatte es anders eingerichtet. Statt neuen Geschöpfen, die sie im Unterricht behandeln würden, Zaubergegenstände -Spikoskope, Feindgläser oder Blumenmuster oder ähnlichem an den Wänden und Bildern von Katzen in allen Arten, war der Raum nun mit einem sehr alt wirkenden Schreibtisch ausgestattet.

An den Wänden standen Regale mit Büchern und hie und da waren Bilder von Zauberern zu sehen. In der hinteren Ecke des Raumes stand ein niedriger Tisch und drum herum lagen bunte Kissen verstreut, die sehr einladend aussahen.

Jemand räusperte sich und Harry bemerkte, dass Black ihn aufmerksam musterte. Sein Lehrer ging auf die Tür zu und schloss diese. Erst jetzt wurde Harry bewusst, dass er die Tür offen hatte stehen lassen und sich anscheinend ziemlich unhöflich benommen hatte.

Er wollte gerade eine Erklärung geben, als Black sich wieder umdrehte und mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht auf ihn zuschritt.

„Schön, Mr. Potter – oder darf ich dich Harry nennen? – " Harry nickte und hatte kurz darauf keine Ahnung mehr, was sein Lehrer überhaupt gesagt hatte, doch Black redete einfach weiter.

„Setzen sie sich doch. Im Sitzen redet es sich doch gleich viel besser, nicht wahr?!" Mit einer einladenden Handbewegung bedeutete er Harry, Platz zu nehmen. Kaum hatte sich Harry auf eines der bequemen Kissen niedergelassen, erschienen auch schon Kekse und eine dampfende Kanne Tee auf dem Tisch.

Black schenkte den Tee ein und Harry nahm nach kurzem Zögern einige Schlucke. Der Tee war sehr heiß und so stellte Harry die Tasse rasch wieder ab und schaute sich aufmerksam in dem Raum um.

Er hatte jedoch das Gefühl, etwas sagen zu müssen. Eine eigenartige Stille war zwischen sie getreten, doch nach einem kurzen Moment legte sich das Gefühl der Unruhe und Harry entspannte sich.

Schweigend tranken beide ihren Tee, bis Black schließlich zu sprechen begann.

„Nun Harry, du weißt, warum du heute Abend bei mir bist."

Harry nickte zustimmen und Black fuhr fort.

„Ich soll dich Unterrichten, wie du deine Geist verschließen und Voldemorts Gefühle und Gedanken von dir fernhalten kannst."

Harry, der während Black gesprochen hatte, aus dem Fenster auf das Quidditchfeld gesehen hatte, warf seinem Lehrer einen überraschten Blick zu. Es gab nicht viele Zauberer, die den Namen von Lord Voldemort aussprachen.

Black lächelte, als ob er Harrys Gedanken gelesen hätte und rasch versuchte Harry, ein ausdrucksloses Gesicht zu machen, um seinem Lehrer nicht zu zeigen, wie er sich fühlte.

„Du bist überrascht, weil ich den Namen von Voldemort ausgesprochen habe... Weißt du, ich denke, dass die Angst vor einem Namen, nur noch mehr Angst vor der Person selbst macht, und das ist bei Voldemort bestimmt nicht sehr ratsam."

Wieder lächelte er Harry mit diesem eigentümlichen Blick an, der Harry plötzlich an Sirius erinnerte. Wut stieg in ihm auf, doch er besann sich gerade noch rechtzeitig, nicht seinen Zauberstab herauszuholen und ihn auf Black zu richten.

„Wie ich sehe, beginnst du bereits, dein Temperament zu beherrschen... Nun gut, ich denke, damit kommen wir auch zu dem eigentlichen Thema, dem Unterricht.

Doch bevor wir beginnen, sollten wir uns zuerst einmal besser kennen lernen, meinst du nicht auch?"

„Snape hat immer sofort mit dem Unterricht begonnen. Wir haben uns nicht viel unterhalten!", sprudelte es aus Harry hervor und Black zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Nun, Snape und ich haben eben etwas unterschiedliche Meinungen von Unterricht. Aber wenn du lieber von ihm lernen möchtest... Es bleibt dir frei, du kannst auch gehen, wenn du möchtest."

Er wies zur Tür und Harry murmelte rasch: „Das habe ich nicht so gemeint."

„Wie dem auch sei... Ich werde dir am Besten erst einmal ein bisschen was über mich erzählen. "

Erwartungsvoll blickte Harry Black an. Er war gespannt, ob er einen Zusammenhang zwischen ihm und Sirius geben könnte. Doch für weitere Mutmaßungen hatte Harry keine Zeit, denn Black hatte zu sprechen begonnen:

„Also, wie du wohl mittlerweile weißt, gehöre ich zu der Familie Black. Natürlich vermute ich, hast du nichts Gutes über unseren Stammbaum gehört, aber ich will dir gleich sagen, dass du keine hirnrissigen Attacken von mir befürchten brauchst. Meine Eltern waren beide Zauberer und mein Vater stammte von der reinrassigen Familie Black ab.

Jedoch möchte ich dir gleich sagen, dass wir uns nie für Voldemort eingesetzt haben und wenn es darauf ankam immer Dumbledore zur Seite gestanden waren. Nicht das du etwas Falsches denkst, ich wollte nur, dass du das weißt... und jetzt zu meinem Privatleben, ich bin nicht verheiratet, habe keine Kinder und es sind auch keine im Anmarsch."

An dieser Stelle lachte Black herzlich auf und deutete auf seinen freien Ringfinger.

„Ich bin hier in Hogwarts auf die Schule gegangen und habe eine Ausbildung als Auror beendet. Ich arbeite nun jedoch für Dumbledore, weil dieser es sich so gewünscht hat... Ich denke, das reicht fürs erste. Bist du bereit einen ersten Versuch zu probieren?"

Harry starrte Black verblüfft an. Er hatte noch keinen Lehrer, bis auf Lockhart, allerdings auf eine andere Weise, erlebt, der so offen zu einem Schüler war. Black musterte ihn interessiert.

„Harry, hab ich noch Spinat zwischen den Zähnen oder wirke ich einfach zu faszinierend auf dich?" Harry schreckte auf. Eine leichte Röte zog sich über sein Gesicht und er senkte seinen Blick rasch.

„Es tut mir Leid. Ich war in Gedanken. Könnte sie ihre Frage noch einmal wiederholen?" Black grinste ihn an.

„Ja, ja... in deinem Alter war ich genauso. Wer ist denn die Glückliche?" Jetzt glich Harrys Gesicht endgültig einer Tomate. „Äh... Ich glaube... Sie verstehen... da etwas...vollkommen falsch."

Black nickte nur wissend. Mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes erloschen die Fackeln, die bisher den Raum erhellt hatte und auf dem Kaminsims flackerten mehrere weiße Kerzen auf. „Schließ jetzt bitte die Augen, Harry!"

Gehorsam folgte er Blacks Anweisung und kurz darauf war alles um ihn herum in Dunkelheit getaucht. Er versuchte sich auf sein Umfeld zu konzentrieren. Deutlicher als je zuvor nahm er die unterschiedlichen Gerüche und Geräusche wahr, die einem sonst kaum in den Sinn kommen.

Schwach bemerkte er den Duft der brennenden Kerzen, das leise Flackern, das Rascheln von Blacks Umhang, der sich erhoben hatte und das leise Knacken des Holzbodens.

Erst nach mehreren Minuten die ihm wie eine Ewigkeit schienen, begann Black wieder zu sprechen:

„Geht es dir gut, Harry?" Seine Stimme war sanft und wirkte auf Harry wie ein Ruhepol.

„Ja", antwortete er ebenso leise wie Black und atmete tief ein und aus.

„Ich möchte nun, dass du alle deine Gedanken versuchst zu sammeln. Und dann wählst du diejenigen Gedanken aus, die du mir auch wirklich zeigen möchtest... Denke ein bisschen nach! Im Moment geht es in erster Linie darum, dass du lernst zu erkennen, wann ich in deinen Geist eindringe und wie sich dies anfühlt...

Sag mir einfach Bescheid, wenn du glaubst, dass du bereit bist!"

Harry saß an die Wand gelehnt da und ließ seine Gedanken schweifen. Was wollte er seinem Lehrer zeigen?! Snape war es immer ziemlich egal gewesen, und Harry hatte das Gefühl gehabt, dass er es sogar genossen hatte, wenn er Geheimnisse oder schlimme Erinnerungen von Harry gesehen hatte.

Es sollte etwas harmloses sein, womit Black nicht allzu viel anfangen konnte, denn immerhin kannte er diesen Menschen, der sogar zu Sirius Familie gehörte, kaum.

„Ich bin soweit...", sagte er zu Black, und dieser antwortete ihm: „Gut... Gehe diesen Gedanken im Kopf durch... Immer wieder und irgendwann werde ich in deinen Geist eindringen. Wollen wir mal sehen, ob du es merkst."

Harry fing an, sich an ein Gespräch mit Ron und Hermine zu erinnern. Die drei Freunde saßen bei Hagrid und tranken Tee aus den riesigen Tassen und unterhielten sich mit ihm über seinen Unterricht. Fang wedelte mit dem Schwanz und Hagrid öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen.

Doch in diesem Moment hörte er wie in Dumbledores Büro eine Stimme in seinem Kopf, die ihn mit seinem Namen ansprach. Harry schreckte heftig zusammen und öffnete ruckartig die Augen.

Black saß ihm gegenüber und hatte ebenfalls die Augen geschlossen. Doch als Harry erschrocken die Augen geöffnet hatte, war Black kurz zusammengezuckt und blickte Harry nun ernst an.

„Du hast mein Eindringen nicht bemerkt, Harry. Daran müssen wir üben! Was mich allerdings wirklich überrascht hat, war, dass du automatisch, nachdem du mich bemerkt hattest, eine Art Schutzschild um deine Gedanken gelegt hast... Du hast mich sozusagen aus deinen Gedanken ausgesperrt. Wirklich beeindruckend. Anscheinend haben sie bei Snape doch mehr gelernt, als sie selber geglaubt haben."

Harry biss sich auf die Lippe um seinem Lehrer nicht zu widersprechen und nickte nur mit dem Kopf.

„Nun, ich denke, das sollte für heute Abend genügen. Gehen sie nach oben in ihren Turm. Versuchen sie heute Abend einfach wieder, ihre Gedanken zu sammeln und diesmal in einen Raum zu sperren... Ich erwarte sie nächste Woche wieder, allerdings um 17.00 Uhr, wenn es ihnen Recht ist.

Wir sehen uns aber sowieso morgen, in den ersten beiden Stunden... Verteidigung, ich freue mich schon!

Und erinnern sie bitte Miss Granger daran, dass sie morgen Abend ihre erste Okklumentikstunde bei mit hat! Sie dürfen gehen, schlafen sie gut."

„Sie auch, Professor... Und Hermine wird den Termin bestimmt nicht vergessen!"

Mit einem leichten Lächeln schloss Harry die Tür und ging nach oben in seinen Gemeinschaftsraum.

Als er durch das Portraitloch stieg, musste er feststellen, dass die Meisten Schüler bereits in ihren Schlafsälen waren. Ron und Hermine hatten sich an ihre Lieblingssessel am Feuer gesetzt und spielten eine Partie Zaubererschach gegeneinander.

Wie waren so sehr in ihr Spiel vertieft, dass sie Harry erst bemerkten, als er sich neben sie in den freien Sessel fallen lies.

„Harry!", schrie Hermine auf und wandte sich sofort zu ihm um. Ron, der gerade einen Zug tat, warf Hermine einen grimmigen Blick zu, drehte sich dann allerdings auch zu Harry und warf ihm einen neugierigen Blick zu.

„Erzähl schon, wie war es?", fragte Hermine aufgeregt und strich sich mit den Fingern durch ihr wirres Haar.

„Black lässt auch immer das _Professor_ weg, wenn er über andere Lehrer spricht", antwortete Harry nur grinsend und Ron neben ihm lachte auf. Hermine schüttelte nur den Kopf und nickte Harry dann zu, dass er weiter erzählte.

„Es war anders als bei Snape. Irgendwie kam mir alles so vertraut vor. Als erstes hat Black mit nur etwas über sich selbst erzählt... Er hat übrigens etwas mit Sirius zu tun."

Harry spürte einen Stich, als er den Namen seines Paten aussprach, doch er redete sofort weiter, sodass er das Gefühl unterdrücken konnte.

Ron und Hermine lauschten gespannt seinen Erzählungen und schließlich sagte Hermine: „Nun, ich werde morgen ja selber herausfinden, wie Okklumentik ist und was Black nun wirklich für ein Typ ist."

„Ja, und ich am Donnerstag... bin schon echt gespannt!", antwortete Ron und setzte dann sofort hinzu: „Ist nur schade, dass du nichts über die Eulen heute morgen und über mehr über den Angriff auf Hogsmead herausgefunden hast."

„Dafür hast du dann ja noch am Donnerstag Zeit, nicht wahr, Ron?! Ich freue mich schon auf deine Erzählungen..."

Harry und Hermine lächelten Ron beide süß an und dieser schüttelte nur den Kopf und nuschelte so etwas wie: „Das habe ich doch gar nicht so gemeint!"

Doch Hermine, die mal wieder sehr vernünftig dachte, beschloss, dass es für sie alle an der Zeit war, zu Bett zu gehen.

Kurze Zeit später lag Harry in seinem Himmelbett, und versuchte seine Gedanken zu ordnen...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**_laser-jet: _**_Danke für deinen Review -drück- Hoffentlich hat dir das Kapitel gefallen?!_

**_vero: _**_Wann Harry und Hermine zusammenkommen?! Keine Ahnung, mal sehen, was sich so ergibt -g- Aber sie werden auf jeden Fall –zumindest meiner Meinung nach- in der FF zusammenkommen, und es gab ja auch schon ein paar Hinweise!! Tut uns Leid, dass das Kapitel so lange gedauert hat, hoffentlich bist du nicht allzu sauer??_

**_kathleenpotter: _**_Danke schön!! Dadurch, dass das unsere erste FF ist, hatten wir zu Beginn ja auch noch keinerlei Erfahrung, aber mit der Zeit lernt man ja auch etwas dazu und versuch dann eben zu verbessern, auszuschmücken, etc... Hat dir das Kapitel gefallen –neugierig ist- _

**_kathriin: _**_Vielen Dank –rot wird- Das ist total lieb von dir!! Also zu Harry und Hermine gab es ja schon einige Anzeichen -wink- Ich denke, damit ist deine Frage beantwortet?! Tut uns wirklich Leid, dass das Kapitel so lange hat auf sich warten lassen... Wir hoffen, dass das Nächste schneller fertig ist!!_

**_VamHex: _**_Danke für dein Lob!! Hat uns echt gefreut... –dich ganz lieb drück- Hoffentlich gefällt dir das Kapitel auch wieder?!  
  
_

**_bepa: _**_Schön, dass dir die FF bisher so gut gefällt... Das mit dem schnellen weiter schreiben hat leider nicht so gut geklappt und wir hoffen, dass du die FF trotz allem noch liest?! Wie hat dir das Kapitel gefallen??  
  
_

**_Choooo: _**_Danke, danke -g- Hermine ist eben ziemlich dickköpfig, dagegen kann man nichts machen!! War das Kapitel wieder okay??_

**_banudan: _**_Das mit dem schnellen weiter schreiben hat nicht geklappt... Hoffen, du bist nicht allzu sauer?? Freuen uns schon auf deinen Review?!_

**_Harry2004: _**_Freut und, dass dir das Lesen so viel Spaß macht und dir die FF gefällt... Wir bemühen uns immer, schnell weiter zu schreiben und den Kapiteln eine einigermaßen gute Länge zu geben!!  
  
_

**_MechWOLLIer: _**_Hier war ja schon das nächste Kapitel... Jetzt kann es wieder ein bisschen dauern, aber wir geben uns Mühe, dass es bald weiter geht!!  
  
_

**_mich-sky: _**_Jetzt musst du leider schon wieder auf das nächste Kapitel warten... Tut uns Leid, aber wir bemühen uns!! Wir freuen uns immer über Reviews, aber man kann ja auch niemanden zwingen, zu antworten oder nicht... -wink-_

**_Hahn: _**_Jetzt ist es weiter gegangen -lach- Schön, dass es dir bisher so gut gefällt... Hoffentlich hat dir das Kapitel wieder gefallen?!_

_So, das waren mal wieder die Antworten auf eure tollen Reviews!! Wir haben uns total gefreut und hoffen, dass ihr uns auch diesmal wieder schreibt, wie euch das Kapitel gefallen hat...?! Noch einmal Entschuldigung, dass es solange gedauert hat, aber es ging leider wirklich nicht schneller!_

_Also bis zum Nächsten Mal, und vergesst nicht, und zu Schreiben -wink-_


	19. Kapitel 'Disciplina et Cura'

_Hey ihr Lieben,_

_Na, was sagt ihr dazu? Diesmal waren wir doch wirklich schnell -lach- Haben uns wirklich beeilt, mit diesem Kapitel. Es ist zwar nicht ganz so lang, wie das Letzte, aber immerhin ist es zum Lesen bereit!!  
  
_

_Danke für eure lieben Reviews, die Antworten sind findet ihr wie immer am Ende des Kapitels. _

_Aber lest euch erst einmal das Kapitel durch, und schreibt uns dann, was ihr davon haltet - lieb guck –_

_Übrigens bedeutet ‚Diciplina et Cura' (lateinisch, ihr müsst das verstehen, wir haben heute eine Lateinarbeit geschrieben) ‚Lehre und Sorge'_

_Also bis zum nächsten Mal_

_-euch alle ganz lieb drück-_

_Harry & Hermine_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kapitel 19 – Diciplina et Cura  
  
Als Harry am nächsten Morgen erwachte, fühlte er sich seit langem einmal wieder richtig ausgeschlafen. Ein traumloser Schlaf hatte ihm eine ruhige Nacht beschert, sodass er nun vollkommen entspannt in den Tag starten konnte. Rasch packte er seine Schulsachen zusammen und verließ gemeinsam mit Ron den Schlafsaal.  
Als sie die Große Halle betraten, sah Harry Black am Lehrertisch angeregt mit Professor McGonagall reden.

„Wir haben heute eine Doppelstunde Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Ich bin mal gespannt, wie dieser Black so als Lehrer ist", sagte Hermine aufgeregt, als sie sich zusammen mit Harry und Ron am Gryffindortisch niederließ.Ron, der seinen Stundeplan herausgeholt hatte, seufzte, als er diesen betrachtete, und sah mit trüben Augen zu Harry und Hermine hinüber.„Ich habe heute Nachmittag Geschichte der Zauberei... Zum Glück nur eine Stunde, aber diesmal bist du nicht dabei, Hermine. Woher soll ich denn jetzt die Notizen nehmen?"Harry, der immer noch nicht verstanden hatte, weshalb sein bester Freund ausgerechnet Geschichte der Zauberei weiter genommen hatte, nickte ihm aufmunternd zu und machte sich dann über seinen Haferbrei her. Doch Hermine konnte sich eine Antwort natürlich nicht verkneifen und sagte so: „Ron, du musst dir die Notizen einfach selber machen. Ich bin doch nicht immer für dich da und kann dir alles hinter hertragen."Seinem Gesichtsausdruck nach zu schließen, hatte dieser jedoch gar nichts dagegen einzuwenden, wenn Hermine für ihn sorgte und sich um seine Schulaufgaben kümmerte.  
„Außerdem haben Harry und ich heute Abend Astronomie... Und in der Zeit hast du genug Zeit, deine Notizen und die Stunde, die du heute hast, noch einmal durchzugehen!", setzte Hermine mit einem süffisanten Lächeln hinzu.„Beeilen wir uns lieber, ich möchte nicht zu spät zu Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste kommen", sagte Harry und stand auf. Seine beiden Freunde folgten ihm und gemeinsam gingen zu ihrem Klassenzimmer.Black war noch nicht da und die drei waren die ersten, die vor der Tür warteten.  
„Wo sind denn bloß die anderen? Sind sie denn nicht neugierig auf Blacks erste Stunde?", fragte Ron und sah irritiert in den immer noch menschenleeren Korridor. „Oder haben wir irgendetwas wichtiges verpasst?"„Ach, die werden schon noch kommen. Es sind ja auch noch 10 Minuten Zeit."  
Und tatsächlich trafen die restlichen Gryffindors kurze Zeit später zu ihnen, denn sie hatten es dank Harrys DA alle in diesen Kurs geschafft.„Wir haben dieses Fach ohne die anderen Häuser, da wir sonst zu viele wären", erklärte Hermine auf Harrys irritierten Blick, als keine Schüler aus den anderen Häusern mehr kamen.„Wo wart ihr denn so lange?", fragte Ron und bemerkte stirnrunzelnd, dass vor allem Parvati und Lavander vor sich in kicherten, sich gegenseitig verschiedene Dinge ins Ohr flüsterten und um sich herum nichts mehr wahrzunehmen schienen.Seamus verdrehte die Augen und antwortete dann auf Rons Frage: „Habt ihr nicht den Aushang am schwarzen Brett gesehen?"Verneinend schüttelten alle drei den Kopf. „Es stand heute Morgen ganz groß dran. Dieses Jahr findet ein Halloween Ball statt und die beiden sind jetzt schon total in Planungen vertieft", fuhr ihr Klassenkamerad fort.„Ach deshalb haben wir neue Festumhänge bekommen", stellte Harry fest, doch er konnte nicht verhindern, dass sein Herz schneller schlug, als er an den Ball dachte. Denn er wusste, dass er nicht ohne Begleitung dorthin gehen konnte, und er hatte keine Ahnung, wen er fragen sollte. Mit Cho hatte er nichts mehr zu tun und überhaupt würde er nicht mit ihr auf diesen Ball gehen wollen. Ron sah auch nicht gerade glücklich aus und stierte mit abwesendem Blick vor sich hin.Doch bevor Harry weiter grübeln konnte, kam Black den Korridor entlang geschritten und öffnete ihnen die Klassenzimmertür. Harry nahm sofort die zweite Reihe in Beschlag, und seine Freunde setzten sich zu beiden Seiten von ihm.„Wen willst du als Partnerin für den Halloween Ball fragen?", flüsterte Ron Harry zu, doch dieser schüttelte nur den Kopf und zischte rasch zurück: „Lass und später darüber reden!"  
Denn Harry wollte nichts von Blacks Stunde verpassen und wartete gespannt dass ihr neuer Lehrer begann.„Guten Morgen", begrüßte Black sie auch sogleich und lächelte sie alle an.  
„Guten Morgen, Professor!", antwortete die Klasse prompt, genauso, wie sie es bei Umbridge gelernt hatten. Blacks Lächeln wurde noch breiter und dann sagte er mit einem schelmischen Unterton: „Na das nenne ich eine Begrüßung! Bisher wurde ich von allen Klassen so empfangen... Außer dem Erstklässlern... Sind wohl noch nicht so diszipliniert wie ihr, was?!"„Die hatten Umbridge noch nicht ein Jahr lang in der Schule, das wird es sein", warf Dean Thomas ein und blickte finster drein.„Ja, ich habe schon davon gehört... Doch ich muss euch enttäuschen. Ihr müsst in diesem Jahr leider mit mir Vorlieb nehmen. Denn Professor Umbridge ist- nach meinen Kenntnissen - in den Ruhestand getreten", fügte Black lächelnd hinzu und musterte die Klasse eingehend.„Wie lange werden sie bei uns Lehrer bleiben, Professor?", fragte Parvati und sah ihn neugierig an.  
„Das weiß ich bis jetzt auch noch nicht genau. Auf jeden Fall dieses Jahr, was danach kommt liegt noch im Ungewissen. Aber nur weil sie Umbridge nun nicht mehr als Lehrerin haben, bedeutet das nicht, dass sie gewisse Verhaltensregeln einfach vergessen dürfen. Ich würde es trotz allem sehr schätzen, wenn sie die Hand heben und mit dem Reden warten würden, bis ich sie aufrufe!"Black sah schmunzelnd in die Klasse, doch er gab zu verstehen, dass sie dies nicht nur als Spaß verstehen sollten. Parvati stieg das Blut in den Kopf und sie nuschelte etwas, das jedoch keiner verstand. Black schien sich damit jedoch nicht weiter abzugeben und wandte sich nun wieder an die Klasse.„Gut, ich denke, bevor wir den Unterricht beginnen, werde ich mich erst mal vorstellen..." Und er erzählte der Klasse, was er Harry den Abend zuvor hat wissen lassen.Harry war schon fast mit den Gedanken abgeschweift, als es noch einmal interessant wurde: „... Die Stelle als Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste habe ich angenommen, weil Dumbledore glaubt, dass ihr – nun ja – lernen solltet, euch richtig zu verteidigen. Wie ich gehört habe, habt ihr inzwischen viele verschiedene Arten kennen gelernt, wie man diese Fach unterrichten kann?"

Zustimmend murmelte die Klasse und Seamus, die Hand in der Luft, fragte: „Wie wird ihr Unterricht sein, Professor?"  
„Nun, wenn du meinst ob er gut oder schlecht ist, so kann ich dir darauf keine Antwort geben, denn sicherlich wird es in dieser Hinsicht verschiedene Meinungen geben", antwortete Black mit einem schiefen Grinsen auf dem Gesicht. Doch dann fuhr er fort: „Ich werde mit euch viele Praktische Übungen durchführen..." Die Klasse begann aufgeregt zu murmeln, denn es war bereits ein Jahr her, seit sie – ausgenommen von den Mitgliedern der DA - praktischen Unterricht in diesem Fach bekommen hatten.

Black wartete geduldig, bis sich die Aufregung gelegt hatte, und begann dann wieder zu sprechen:  
„Nun, außer den praktischen Übungen, halte ich es dennoch für Notwenig, wenn wir uns auch mit der Theorie befassen, da dies – Mr. Thomas, auch sie werden bemerken, dass es ihnen nur von Nutzen sein kann – ebenfalls zu diesem Fach dazugehört und ihnen als Grundlage dienen wird."__

Fragende Gesichter blickten ihn an, doch er fuhr unbeirrt fort. „Nun, wir wollen jetzt erst einmal ein paar grundlegende Dinge des vorherigen Schuljahres wiederholen, danach werden wir uns den etwas schwierigeren Verteidigungszaubern widmen..."

Und so begann die Stunde. Sie wiederholten einige Theoretische Dinge, doch Black musste bald feststellen, dass die Schüler nicht viel von dem Unterricht bei Umbridge im Gedächtnis behalten hatten. Dafür wussten sie umso mehr über die drei unverzeihlichen Flüche, die sie in ihrem 4. Jahr gelernt hatten, und magische Geschöpfe, die sie in ihrem 3. Jahr bei Professor Lupin durchgenommen hatten.

Nach der ersten Stunde, sie war doch relativ schnell vergangen, ging es an den praktischen Teil. Es gab zwei Gruppen, die Black zusammengestellt hatte, und nun mussten sie sich gegenseitig ‚bekämpfen'. Immer die eine Gruppe griff an, wobei die andere Gruppe mit allen Mittel, die ihnen einfielen – von Schutzschildern, über andere Zauber, bis zu Vergrößerungen von Tischen und Bänken, die ihnen ebenfalls als Schutz dienten – versuchte, die Zauber abzuwehren. Es machte allen tierischen Spaß, und Black bekam so auch einen Überblick, wie viel die Klasse bereits gelernt hatte und wo es vielleicht noch etwas haperte.

Nach zwei Stunden verließ eine schwatzende und lachende Menge den Unterrichtsaal in Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum. Unter ihnen waren auch Harry, Ron und Hermine, die sich laut lachend unterhielten. Der Hauptgrund für ihre Ausgelassenheit war die große Warze auf Rons Nase.

„Pass das nächste Mal gefälligst auf, Harry, wenn du mit deinem Zauberstab in der Gegend rumfuchtelst!!!" Ron warf Harry einen finsteren Blick zu und dieser versuchte eine Unschuldsmiene aufzusetzen.

„Wenn du halt nicht ausweichen kannst, du lahme Schnecke!" Lachend wich Harry Rons Faust aus. „Ach, komm schon, Ron. Black hat gesagt morgen ist sie schon wieder weg." Versuchte nun auch Hermine ihren Freund friedlich zu stimmen. „Pah.. Und bis dahin kann ich den Schlafsaal nicht mehr verlassen. So kann ich mich doch nicht vor Malfoy zeigen!" Beleidigt stapfte er davon, die lachenden Gesichter von Harry und Hermine im Rücken.

Nachdem sie Ron wieder eingeholt hatte, legten sie schnell ihre Bücher für Verteidigung im Gemeinschaftsraum ab und machten sich dann auf den Weg zum Klassenzimmer von Professor Flitwick.Ihr Lehrer für Zauberkunst wartete auch schon vor der Tür und begrüßte alle mit einem freundlichen Kopfnicken. Als alle Schüler versammelt waren schloss er die Tür und machte es sich auf seinen Büchern ‚bequem'. Doch da niemand ihn zu bemerken schien versuchte er vergeblich die Aufmerksamkeit seiner Lehrlinge auf sich zu richten. Mit seinem Zauberstab fuchtelnd stand er auf seinem kleinen Podest und schwenkte seine Hände wie ein gestrandeter Urlauber. Nach mehreren Minuten ließ er resigniert die Arme sinken und stieß mit einem lauten Knall einen Schwall rosa Funken aus seinem Zauberstab.Sofort wurde es still im Saal und die Schüler blickten den Professor teils neugierig, teils gelangweilt an. „Guten Morgen, meine lieben Schüler!" begrüßte er die Klasse mit seinem koboldartigen Lächeln. Die einstimmige Antwort hallte wie ein Echo zurück.

„Die erste Stunde in diesem Schuljahr haben wir gestern zu einer kleinen Wiederholung genutzt, aber jetzt wollen wir uns den schwierigeren Dingen widmen. Heute werden wir uns näher mit dem Thema der vier Elementzauber beschäftigen. Kann mir einer von Ihnen etwas Genaueres über diese Zauber sagen?"

Erwartungsvoll blickte er in die Runde. Ratlosigkeit war den meisten Gesichtern abzulesen. Auch Harry hatte noch nie etwas von dieser Art Magie gehört und war schon gespannt, genaueres zu erfahren. Die Einzige, die sich meldete, war wie immer Hermine, die mit hoch erhobenem Finger Professor Flitwick ansah.

„Ja, Mrs. Granger, dann klären sie uns mal auf." Hermine setzte sich in ihrem Stuhl gerade und hatte schon den Mund zu einem Satz geöffnet, als die Tür aufgestoßen wurde und ein atemloser Black im Raum stand. In der Klasse war es totenstill geworden. Seit sie von dem Angriff auf Hogsmead erfahren hatten, warteten sie bereits auf die nächsten schlechten Nachrichten.

Harry bemerkte, wie Hermine neben ihm nervös auf ihrem Stuhl hin und her rutschte. Beruhigend legte er ihr die Hand auf den Arm und drückte sie leicht. Er wusste, dass Hermine sich große Sorgen um ihre Eltern machte. Noch immer hatte sie keine Nachricht von ihnen erhalten. Auch Harry war bei dieser Sache nicht sonderlich wohl zu mute und er hatte die schreckliche Vermutung, dass Malfoy nicht ganz unrecht gehabt haben könnte.

Unterdessen war Black zu Flitwick getreten und die beiden unterhielten sich im Flüsterton. Harry, Ron und Hermine saßen allerdings zu weit entfernt vom Lehrerpult um Genaueres zu verstehen. Nach wenigen Minuten und einem verständlichen Blick trennten sich die beiden Lehrkräfte und Black verließ mit einem Kopfnicken zu den Schülern den Raum.

„Meine Lieben. Der Unterricht fällt für Heute aus. Details werden sie heute Abend von Professor Dumbledore erfahren. Ich bitte sie, sich in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume zu begeben. Damit sie aber etwas zu tun haben werden sie mir bis nächste Woche einen Aufsatz über die Elementzauber anfertigen. Das ist alles. Sie können gehen!"

Keiner sagte ein Wort als sie ihre Schulsachen zusammenpackten und nach einander den Raum verließen. Als Harry, Ron und Hermine schon fast an der Tür waren hielt sie Professor Flitwick allerdings auf.

„Mrs. Granger, würden sie bitte einen Moment zu mir kommen. Mr. Potter und Mr. Weasley, sie können schon vorgehen. Ich werde ihre Freundin nicht lange entführen." Besorgt blickte Harry Hermine an, die kreidebleich geworden war. Ihre Gedanken standen ihr ins Gesicht und Harry betete innerlich, dass er Unrecht hatte.

„Bitte nicht ihre Eltern, bitte nicht..." Dann schloss sich die Tür hinter ihm.  
  
„Was er wohl von ihr will!" Ron hatte die Stirn in Falten gelegt. Er schlug geistesabwesend mit den Fingerknöcheln gegen das Metall des eisernen Ritters. „Keine Ahnung, lassen wir uns überraschen." Murmelte Harry verwundert über seinen eigenen Sarkasmus.

Der Gang war voller Schüler. Anscheinend war für alle der Unterricht beendet worden und die meisten waren auf dem Weg in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Harry bemerkte kaum die vorüber ziehenden Massen.

In Gedanken war er bei Hermine. Er machte sich Sorgen um sie. Seit Tagen war sie nicht mehr sie selbst. Als ob sie etwas ahnen würde. Harrys Nackenhaare stellten sich bei dem Gedanken auf und er musste seinen Umhang enger um den Körper ziehen. Wenn sie Recht behalten sollte, dann war es bald soweit...

„Sag mal, Harry, hörst du mir überhaupt zu?!" Rons Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Überlegungen. Entschuldigend blickte er Ron an. „Tut mir Leid, Kumpel. Ich hab nachgedacht!" „Das hab ich gemerkt!" schnaubte der Angesprochene verächtlich. „Also, was denkst du, was da los ist?"

„Wisst ihr es noch nicht?" Eine verträumte Stimme ließ die beiden Jungs zusammenfahren. Wie ein Geist hatte sich Luna zu ihnen gesellt und war ihrem Gespräch gefolgt. Als Ron sich wieder gefangen hatte, meinte er schnippisch: „Sonst würde ich ja wohl nicht fragen, oder!"

Luna verengte die Augen und sah Ron böse an. „Wenn du es nicht wissen willst, kann ich ja wieder gehen."

„Nein, nein Luna. Er hat es nicht so gemeint. Sein Temperament, weißt du!" sagte Harry beschwichtigend und warf Ron einen warnenden Blick zu, der sich anscheinend gerade daran erinnert hatte, dass er immer noch die große Warze auf der Nase hatte, und sich nun mit seinem Gesicht abwandte, um es Luna nicht zu offensichtlich zu zeigen.

„Also, was weißt du nun?" Fragte Harry und blickte Luna gespannt an. Sie war bekannt dafür, dass sie die neuesten Neuigkeiten parat hatte und diese auch gerne weiter erzählte. Luna beugte sich tiefer zu den Jungs und flüsterte schon fast.

„Es gab einen weiteren Anschlag. In einem Muggeldorf, irgendwo in Südengland. Wo genau, weiß ich nicht, aber es soll langsam ernst werden. Dumbledore hat eine Sitzung des Ordens einberufen und sie beratschlagen jetzt, was als Nächstes zu tun ist."

Verblüfft starrte Harry sie an. „Du weißt über den Orden Bescheid?" Luna nickte. „Natürlich, mein Vater gehört zu den Befürwortern, aber pssst..." Sie drückte ihre schmalen Finger auf die Lippen und sah Harry und Ron, der nun ein Taschentuch vor sein Gesicht hielt, eindringlich an. „Über unsere Lippen kommt kein Wort, versprochen!" murmelte Ron hinter seiner Gesichtsbedeckung hervor.

Luna nickte ihnen kurz zu, warf Ron noch einen kurzen Blick zu – wobei sich ihre Augen ein bisschen mehr weiteten – und reihte sich dann wieder in die Menschenmenge ein.

Harry und Ron standen lange schweigend nebeneinander, jeder hing seinen eigenen Gedanken nach. Sie wechselten kein weiteres Wort miteinander bis Hermine zu ihnen stieß. Harry hatte sie schon von weitem kommen sehen.

Sie hatte den Blick auf den Boden gerichtet, ihre Tasche baumelte schwer an ihrer Schulter. Harry machte sich auf das Schlimmste gefasst. Als sie in seiner Reichweite war, zog er sie an sich und drückte sie fest an seine Brust. Sanft strich er ihr über den Rücken. Sein Herz schlug schneller bei dieser Berührung und seine Handflächen waren schweißnass. Er hätte sich dafür ohrfeigen können denn er wusste, dass sie nichts außer Freundschaft für ihn empfand. Er war nur ein Freund. Mehr nicht. Mehr wollte er doch auch gar nicht sein, oder doch?!

Sanft schob Hermine ihn von sich. Verdutzt, aber lächelnd blickte sie ihn an. „Für was war das denn?" Plötzlich kam Harry sich wie ein Trottel vor und sein Magen zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen. In ihrem Gesicht waren keine Tränenspuren zu sehen und sie wirkte auch ansonsten recht munter. „Du sahst so traurig aus und ich dachte...!"

Harrys Verlegenheit bemerkend half Ron ihm aus der Klemme. „Was wollte Flitwick denn von dir, Hermine?" Diese musterte Harry immer noch ein wenig verwirrt, wandte ihre Aufmerksamkeit aber dann doch Ron zu. „Er sollte mir von Black ausrichten, dass die Okklumentikstunde heute trotzdem stattfindet. Aber ist ja auch egal. Kommt, lasst uns in den Turm gehen."

Sie wartete keine Antwort ab, sondern schritt den Gang entlang. Ron warf Harry noch einen kurzen, merkwürdigen Blick zu und folgte schließlich Hermine.

Was Hermine jedoch nicht bemerkte, waren Rons stumme Gesten, die er vorwurfsvoll in Harrys Richtung hin machte...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**_kathleenpotter: _**_Schön, dass es dir trotz des langen Wartens gefallen hat. Dieses Kapitel kam zwar schneller, aber ob es trotzdem so gut ist?! Sind gespannt, wie es dir gefallen hat!!_

**_bepa: _**_Wie du bemerkt hast, musstest du dieses Mal nicht allzu lange auf das Kapitel warten -wink- Es kommen noch einige Okklumentikstunden, deshalb war der Unterricht nicht so lange. Hoffen, es war trotzdem okay?! Warten auf deinen Review..._

**_Choooo: _**_Keine Sorge, ich denke, in diesem Kapitel hat man auch schon wieder Harry und Hermine Andeutungen bemerkt, und sie werden auf keinen Fall erst am Ende zusammenkommen. Das würden wir selbst auch nicht aushalten -lach- Aber die FF wird noch sehr lange gehen. Immerhin ist noch nicht einmal viel von der _eigentlichen_ Handlung passiert... -grins-_

**_kathriin: _**_Schön, dass dir das letzte Kapitel gefallen hat -freu- Hoffentlich ist es mit diesem genauso?! Und Harry und Hermine sind in diesem Kapitel ja auch ein bisschen vorgekommen!!_

**_VamHex: _**_Schön, dass du unserer FF treu bleibst -freu- Als kleine Wiedergutmachung haben wir uns mit diesem Kapitel auch etwas beeilt... Gefällt es dir trotzdem??_

**_michi-sky: _**_Die Okklumentikstunden von Ron und Hermine werden eigentlich nicht direkt beschrieben, aber natürlich erzählen sie, wie es war!! Du wirst also trotzdem erfahren, was passiert ist -wink- Und Harry und Hermine kamen in diesem Kapitel ja auch wieder vor -grins- Freue mich schon auf deine FF -gespannt ist-_

**_laser-jet: _**_Dann ist ja gut -grins- Und wie steht es mit diesem Kapitel?? Hat es dir gefallen oder nicht??_

_So, das waren sie schon wieder, unsere Antworten auf eure Reviews... Jetzt hoffen wir natürlich, dass ihr uns wieder schreibt, was ihr von diesem Kapitel haltet, auch wenn ihr Kritik oder sonstige Fragen und Anliegen habt... Meint ihr, wir schaffen dieses Mal die 90er oder sogar die 100ter Grenze?? Das liegt nun ganz an euch, wir warten... _

_Also bis dann und noch mal vielen Dank_

_Harry & Hermine_


	20. Kapitel Quidditch

_Hey ihr Lieben,_

_Kaum zu glauben, aber wir haben es tatsächlich geschafft Kapitel 20 zu vollenden und nun sogar hoch zuladen -grins- Es hat (mal wieder) ein bisschen länger gedauert, weil wir Ferien hatten und beide in Urlaub waren... Jetzt ist natürlich wieder Schule aber wir haben es trotz des üblichen Stresses endlich geschafft!! _

_Tut uns wirklich Leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat... Aber wenigstens habt ihr jetzt wirklich viel zu lesen. Ob es jedoch gut ist, müsst ihr selber entscheiden, und wenn ihr uns eure Meinung auch noch schreibt, wäre es natürlich noch besser!!_

_Wir hoffen, dass ihr nicht allzu sauer seid, weil es so lange gedauert hat?! Die Antworten auf eure Reviews, wie immer am Ende des Kapitels!! Ihr seid viel zu nett zu uns... -euch alle ganz doll drück-_

_Und hier ist es endlich, Kapitel 20... Viel Spaß beim Lesen -wink-_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kapitel 20 - Quidditch

Als die drei Freunde die Große Halle zum Mittagessen betraten, ging Ron ohne einen Blick zu den anderen Haustischen werfend, direkt auf den Gryffindortisch zu. Er ließ sich mit dem Gesicht zur Wand nieder, sodass Malfoy ihn vom Tisch der Slytherins aus nur von hinten sehen konnte.

„Wenn jemand von den Slytherins hierher kommt, dann sagt es mir bitte rechtzeitig, damit ich flüchten kann", sagte Ron und funkelte Harry immer noch böse an.

„Ach komm schon Ron, deine Warze ist auch schon ein bisschen kleiner geworden, glaube mir!", erwiderte Harry lachend, und begann zu Essen.

Ron begutachtete seine Nase auf der Rückseite eines Suppenlöffels, doch wirklich beruhigt wirkte er danach immer noch nicht.

„Ihr beide habt jetzt frei, oder?!... Ich werde mich dann mal auf den Weg zur Geschichte der Zauberei machen", sagte Ron, nachdem er seinen Nachtisch verspeist hatte und stand auf. „Wir sehen uns dann später. Wobei, Hermine, du hast um fünf Okklumentik... Dann also bis zum Abendessen."

Ziemlich hastig verließ Ron die Große Halle und Harry warf Hermine einen irritierten Blick zu, wobei sein Herz jedoch wieder schneller zu schlagen begann, als er an die peinliche Situation vor einer halben Stunde dachte, und er wusste nicht, wie er sich seiner Freundin gegenüber verhalten sollte. Hermine schien sich ebenfalls an die, vor allem für Harry, peinlich Situation zu erinnern, denn sie lief leicht rosa an, und begann dann mit ziemlich hoher Stimme zu sprechen:

„Hast du eine Vermutung, was da passiert sein könnte? Ich meine, der Unterricht fällt doch nicht grundlos so aus und Black wirkte so angespannt..."

Harry nickte und begann dann in geflüstertem Ton zu berichten, was Luna ihnen in Hermines Abwesenheit erzählt hatte.

„Ach deshalb hast du mich..." Hermine brach ab und wurde rot.

„Ich habe immerhin keine Ahnung, wo du wohnst und da dir deine Eltern noch nicht geantwortet haben. Es hätte ja sein können... Ich habe mir eben Sorgen gemacht", erwiderte Harry trotzig und sah in die andere Richtung.

Jemand griff nach seiner Hand und als er sich umdrehte, sah Hermine ihn mit einem leichten Lächeln an. „Ich sage doch schon gar nichts mehr. Aber danke, es hat mir wirklich gut getan. Lass uns in den Turm gehen und die Hausaufgaben für Flitwick anfangen. Dort können wir dann auch über den Angriff reden. Ich glaube, hier ist im Moment nicht der richtige Ort dafür!"

Harry nickte und gemeinsam gingen sie in ihren Turm zurück. Als sie dort ankamen, waren kaum Leute da, denn die meisten Schüler hatten immerhin Unterricht. Sie belegten ihre Lieblingssessel am Kamin und breiteten dann ihre Bücher aus.

„Dann fangen wir mal an", sagte Hermine und holte schwungvoll ein Blatt Pergament aus ihrer Tasche. „Erst machen wir die Arbeit, dann können wir weiter reden!"

Bestimmt schlug sie die Seite in ihrem Buch aus und begann sofort zu schreiben. Harry starrte sie ein bisschen verwundert an, denn eigentlich hatte er erwartet, dass Hermine sofort weiter über den Angriff diskutieren würde. Seufzend beugte er sich dennoch über sein Buch und begann zu lesen. Doch als er nach einigen Minuten immer wieder die gleichen Zeilen gelesen hatte, sah er frustriert auf und begegnete Hermines Blick, die ihn anscheinende beobachtet hatte. Als sie seinen Blick bemerkte, färbten sich ihre Wangen rosa und sie beugte sich rasch wieder über ihr Buch.

„Du... Hermine?" Als sie nicht reagierte, zwickte er sie leicht in den Arm, worauf sie erschreckt aufsah.

„Was? Oh, Harry, was ist denn, ich war gerade so in das Buch vertieft. Tut mir Leid, hast du etwas gesagt?"

Hermine hatte viel zu schnell gesprochen, als dass Harry ihr das wirklich abgenommen hätte, aber da er mit seinen Hausaufgaben fertig werden wollte, verschob er das Nachdenken auf später.

„Ja... kannst du mir vielleicht das mit den Elementzaubern erklären, ich verstehe das nicht so wirklich." Ein bisschen unbeholfen wedelte Harry mit seinen Händen in der Luft und bedachte Hermine dann mit einem fragenden Blick.

„N - Natürlich. Das ist eigentlich gar nicht schwer und viel zu erklären gibt es da auch nicht."

Sie strich sich noch einmal mit ihren Finger durchs Haar und begann dann zu erklären:

„Es gibt vier verschieden Elementarzauber, die mit dem jeweiligen Element – also Erde, Luft, Feuer und Wasser – in Verbindung stehen.

Wenn du den Zauberspruch zu dem Element Erde anwendest, dann kannst du unbrauchbares, wie zum Beispiel trockene Erde, wieder fruchtbar machen. Aber man kann diesen Zauberspruch nicht nur für die Erde verwenden, sondern auch für andere Dinge, die alt sind... Dadurch werden sie ‚neu' und wieder brauchbar.

Mit dem Zauberspruch der mit der Luft in Verbindung steht, kannst du verhindern, dass du zum Beispiel giftige Gase oder ähnliches einatmest. Es ist dann, als ob sich frische Luft direkt um deinen Kopf befinden würde... Erinnerst du dich noch an das Trimagische Turnier? Cedric hat eine Abwandlung dieses Zaubers angewandt, und konnte so unter Wasser atmen."

Harry nickte verstehend, als er sich an das Bild im See erinnerte, als Cedric auf ihn zu geschwommen war, mit einer Luftblase um seinen Kopf, so dass er Luft bekam.

„Gut. Nun zum Feuer. Mit diesem Zauberspruch kannst du durch Feuer ‚gehen', das heißt, dass du dich nicht verbrennst... So etwas Ähnliches haben die Zauberer im Mittelalter bei der Hexenverbrennung angewandt. Muss ein recht nützlicher Zauber sein. Ich freue mich schon, wenn wir die Elementzauber erlernen!

Und der letzter Zauber, gehörig zu dem Element Wasser, bewirkt, dass es eine Art Flutwelle beziehungsweise eine Art Tornado aus Wasser gibt, in Folge dessen dann eben ein Raum oder ähnliches unter Wasser steht."

Hermine verstummte einen Moment, um ihre Worte wirken zu lassen, dann fuhr sie fort und Harry versuchte, ihr so gut wie möglich zu folgen:

„Aber natürlich gibt es bei der Sache auch einen Haken... Diese speziellen Zauber, bei den Abwandlungen ist es nicht so, können nicht alle von einem Zauberer ausgeübt werden, sondern jeder Zauberer kann nur _einen_ dieser vier Zauber erlernen und beherrschen."

„Kann man selbst entscheiden, welchen Zauber man erlernt?", fragte Harry gespannt und ging in Gedanken schon einmal die einzelnen Zauber durch und wagte Vor- und Nachteile der einzelnen ab.

„Nein, man kann es nicht selber entscheiden... Man kann nur einen der vier Zauber erlernen, und das wird der sein, welcher am Besten zu dir passt. So ähnlich wie beim Patronus, weißt du! Da gibt es ja auch nur ein Tier, dessen Gestalt der Patronus annimmt.

Bei den Elementzaubern gibt es aber noch den Unterschied, dass der Zauber, den du erlernst, derjenige ist, welchen du auch am meisten _brauchst_. Und damit meine ich jetzt nicht, welchen Zauber du am meisten benutzt, sondern den Zauber, der dir wirklich helfen und in einigen Situationen auch von Nutzen sein kann!

Ich bin auf jeden Fall schon sehr gespannt, welchen Zauber ich erlernen kann."

Hermine sah Harry mit leuchtenden Augen an und Harry nickte zustimmend. Auch er freute sich schon auf die nächste Stunde Zauberkunst, denn er hoffte, dass sie dann herausfinden würden, welche Zauber mit ihren Elementen am Besten zu den einzelnen Schülern passen.

„Danke, Hermine, dass du mir das erklärt hast, ich habe mich irgendwie nicht richtig konzentrieren können, aber so wie du das eben erklärt hast, wirkte es eigentlich relativ einleuchtend für mich! Ich glaube, ich kann den Aufsatz jetzt schreiben."

Harry lächelte Hermine an, und wollte sich gerade über sein Pergament beugen, als sie nach seiner Hand griff. Etwas erstaunt sah Harry auf und bemerkte ein leichtes Lächeln auf dem Gesicht seiner Freundin.

„Wenn ich den fertigen Aufsatz dann noch einmal durchlesen soll, sag mir einfach Bescheid! Und... nun ja... Wenn du vielleicht mal wieder jemanden zum Reden brauchst, du weißt, dass ich für dich da bin!"

„Ja, ich werde mich daran erinnern. Danke!"

Harry hatte seinen Aufsatz fast beendet, als Hermine plötzlich hektisch aufstand und dabei das halbvolle Tintenfass, das noch auf dem Schreibtisch stand, herunter stieß.

„Oh, nein, auch noch das. Ich muss zu Professor Black... Ich habe die Okklumentikstunde vollkommen vergessen!"

Mit fahrigen Bewegungen wollte Hermine anfangen, die Scherben aufzulesen, doch Harry, der aufgestanden war, legte ihr beruhigend die Hand auf die Schulter.

„Geh du zu Black, ich mache das hier schon. Beeile dich, aber ich glaube nicht, dass Black sauer sein wird, wenn du ein paar Minuten zu spät kommst!"

„Danke Harry, also bis zum Abendessen!"

Hektisch verließ Hermine den Gemeinschaftsraum und Harry fegte mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabes die Scherben und die Tinte beiseite. Dann ließ er sich in den Sessel fallen und beendete seinen Aufsatz, kurz, bevor Ron aus Zaubereigeschichte zurückkam.

„Na, wie war's beim Alten Binns? War es wenigstens interessant?", fragte Harry und musterte Ron, der sich in einen Sessel plumpsen ließ.

„Wie soll es schon gewesen sein. Du kennst doch die Stunden von Binns! Brauchst gar nicht so blöd zu grinsen!"

„Ach komm schon Ron, so schlimm wird es schon nicht gewesen sein", versuchte Harry Ron aufzubauen, und als er keine Wirkung feststellte, schlug er vor, dass sie zusammen eine Runde Zaubererschach spielen könnte.

„Ich muss aber doch noch Zauberkunst machen, und in Geschichte habe ich schließlich auch noch Hausaufgaben...", murrte Ron, doch nachdem Harry ihm erlaubte, Zauberkunst bei ihm abzuschreiben, stimmte er schließlich zu und schlug Harry in drei langwierigen Partien Schach Matt.

Nach der dritten Runde war es – zu Harrys Glück – endlich Zeit zum Abendessen, und gemeinsam machten sich die beiden Freunde auf den Weg zur Großen Halle.

„Was glaubst du, wie Hermines Stunde bei Black war?", fragte Ron, als sie gerade die Halle betraten.

„Keine Ahnung, aber ich denke, sie wird es uns bestimmt gleich erzählen, wenn sie kommt!"

Sie setzten sich und mussten auch nicht lange auf Hermines Ankunft warten. Kaum hatte sie sich gesetzt, bestürmte Ron sie auch schon mit Fragen, denn schließlich war es Hermines erste Stunde in Okklumentik gewesen und Ron würde morgen vermutlich das gleiche erleben.

„Mach mal halblang, Ron. Ich bin doch kein D-Zug", sagte Hermine und schüttelte ärgerlich den Kopf, weil Ron sie gar nicht zu Wort kommen ließ. Als sie jedoch Rons verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck sah, wurde ihr bewusst, was sie da gerade gesagt hatte, und begann laut zu lachen. Ron, der ein wenig beleidigt wirkte, wandte sich Harry zu, doch dieser machte auch keine Anstalten, ihm zu erklären, was ein D-Zug ist.

Als Hermine sich wieder beruhigt hatte, sagte Ron mit ziemlich säuerlicher Stimme: „Willst du mir jetzt verraten, wie es war und was du gemacht hast, oder nicht?"

Hermine riss sich zusammen und begann von ihrer Stunde zu erzählen. Sie hätte nicht viel anderes gemacht als Harry und sollte auch erst einmal lernen, wie es sich anfühle, wenn jemand in die Gedanken eines anderen Menschen eindringe.

„Black wollte mir leider auch nicht viel mehr über den Angriff auf das Dorf erzählen. Er meinte lediglich, dass viele Muggel umgekommen sind und dass Dumbledore versuchen würde, mit Fudge zu sprechen. Doch warum wollte Black mir nicht sagen... Aber er meinte, dass der Tagesprophet weiterhin über die Angriffe berichten würde, und wir über alles Wichtige informiert werden würden."

„Hast du Black einfach so gefragt, was er über den Angriff weiß?", fragte Ron verdutzt und sah Hermine mit Verwunderung an.

„Nein... Es war... Nun ja... Also er hat diese Übung gemacht, die er auch bei Harry angewandt hatte, nämlich dass ich lerne, wie es sich anfühlt, wenn er in meine Geist eindringt, und dabei hat es dann auch ein paar Erinnerungen gesehen... Die eine war von heute Morgen, kurz nach Zauberkunst, als ich wieder auf euch beide getroffen bin."

Sie warf Harry eine kurzen Blick zu, und dieser lief ein bisschen rot an, wandte den Blick jedoch nicht von Hermine, die ihm kurz zuzwinkerte und dann weiter erzählte: „Also auf jeden Fall wollte er dann eben wissen, was wir über den Angriff wissen, denn die Erinnerung, als du mir von eurem Gespräch mit Luna erzählt hast, hatte er auch gesehen... Und bevor wir etwas falsches weiter erzählen würden, hat er mir dann eben selbst noch ein bisschen was erzählt, aber er meinte, dass wir und bitte nicht zu sehr in das Geschehen einmischen sollen. Wir hätten genug andere Dinge zu tun!"

„Also haben wir nichts wirklich Neues erfahren... Na ja, man kann eben nicht alles haben, was?!"

„Ich fand diese erste Stunde wirklich interessant und dieser Black scheint auch ganz in Ordnung zu sein. Ich finde, er ist ein guter Lehrer und wenn es so weiter geht, dann glaube ich, dass wir alle in diesem Jahr viel lernen werden!"

„Das ist ja auch nötig, nach dem Unterricht in Verteidigung vom Letzten Jahr!", sagte Ron und seine Miene verdunkelte sich, als er sich an Professor Umbridge erinnerte.

„Ich meinte eigentlich nicht nur Verteidigung, sondern auch Okklumentik und außerdem glaube ich, dass Black uns auch einiges an Menschenkenntnis weitergeben kann", antwortete Hermine sah dabei so überzeugt aus, dass keiner der beiden Jungen sich wagte, etwas anderes zu sagen.

‚Eigentlich hat sie Recht', dachte Harry und beobachtete Hermine aus den Augenwinkeln. ‚Dieser Black scheint wirklich ganz in Ordnung zu sein und vom Typ her ist er auch recht nett. Das wäre dann mal wieder ein Beweis, dass nicht alle Menschen aus der gleichen Familie durchgehend schlecht sind. Sirius war ja auch kein schlechter Kerl!'

Sein Inneres zog sich für einen Moment schmerzhaft zusammen, als Harry sich an Sirius erinnerte, doch es war nicht mehr so schlimm an seinen Paten zu denken, wie noch einige Zeit zuvor. Tatsächlich kam es Harry vor, als ob Hogwarts eine gewisse Heilung auf ihn zeigte, auch wenn er sich dies nicht richtig erklären konnte.

Der nächste Tag verging ohne große Ereignisse, mal davon abgesehen, dass Ron ein wenig frustriert von seiner ersten Okklumentikstunde bei Black heimkehrte, da er sich das alles ein wenig leichter vorgestellt hatte.

„Wird schon werden", ermunterte ihn Harry an diesem Abend, und erklärte Ron, dass auch er nicht gespürt hatte, wann Black in seinen Geist eingedrungen war, und dass man Zeit bräuchte, die Feinheiten zu lernen.

Am Freitag hielt Professor McGonagall Harry nach dem Unterricht kurz zurück. „Potter, ich soll ihnen noch einen schönen Gruß von Dumbledore sagen, und er meinte, dass sie ihren Feuerblitz eigentlich zurückbekommen könnten... Ihr Spielverbot ist aufgehoben und ich freue mich, sie wieder in der Mannschaft willkommen zu heißen.

Am Besten holen sie sich ihren Besen nach dem Mittagessen bei mir ab und morgen finden auch die Auswahlspiele für die Mannschaft statt. Im Übrigen haben wir noch keinen neuen Teamkapitän... Normalerweise wird der Leiter immer vom Hauslehrer bestimmt, und ich dachte mir, dass sie den Posten vielleicht gerne übernehmen würden?

Mr. Weasley wird ihnen sicherlich gerne zur Seite stehen, und gemeinsam werden sie es doch schaffen, den Quidditchpokal zu gewinnen, nicht wahr, Potter?!" McGonagall hatte Harry mit ihren strengen Augen von oben bis unten gemustert und Harry war so verwirrt von diesen Neuigkeiten, dass er nur stumm den Kopf schüttelte, und dann rasch das Klassenzimmer verließ, ohne sich überhaupt darüber klar zu sein, was seine Lehrerin ihm da gerade gesagt hatte.

„Was wollte McGonagall denn von dir?", fragte Ron Harry neugierig in der Pause, als die drei sich in ihre Lieblingsecke auf dem Schulhof verzogen hatten.

„Sie meinte, dass ich meinen Feuerblitz wieder haben könnte und dass ich, wenn ich wollte, der neue Quidditchkapitän sein könnte."

Das Gesicht von Ron veränderte sich schlagartig und ein undefinierbarer Ausdruck machte sich auf seinem Gesicht breit.

„Ich nehme an, du hast zugestimmt und wirst morgen die Auswahlspiele leiten?!"

„Ich habe ihr gar nichts gesagt... Ich habe das alles gar nicht richtig wahrgenommen, ich war vollkommen überrumpelt, verstehst du? Im Übrigen meint sie, dass du mir helfen kannst, das Team zu leiten und eine neue Strategie auszudenken", fügte Harry rasch hinzu und Rons Gesicht nahm einen etwas zufriedeneren Ausdruck an.

„Du meinst wir beide sollen das Team leiten?", fragte er dann begeistert und Harry verschwieg ihm, dass McGonagall eigentlich nur _Hilfe_ und nicht _Leitung_ gesagt hatte. „Das wäre schon klasse, ich meine, du könntest dann den neuen Spielern beim Fliegen helfen und so, und ich könnte mich um die Taktik kümmern, immerhin bin ich gut in Zaubererschach und solchen Sachen!"

Auf dem Weg zum Mittagessen überlegte sich Ron bereits die ersten Spielzüge und welche Strategie sie von nun an verfolgen würden. Harry ging mit hängenden Schultern hinter seinem Freund her und hatte das Gefühl von einer Unwirklichkeit, die er nicht erklären konnte.

„Harry?" Jemand berührte ihn am Arm und Harry bemerkte, dass Hermine sich neben ihn gesellt hatte. „Was hast du denn? Freust du dich nicht, dass du endlich wieder Quidditch spielen kannst und dann sogar Mannschaftskapitän geworden bist? Auf Ron darfst du jetzt nicht sauer sein, ich glaube, er freut sich einfach bloß, dass er auch etwas zum ganzen Spiel beitragen kann", versuchte Hermine zu erklären, doch als Harry den Kopf schüttelte, verstummte sie.

„Ich weiß, eigentlich sollte ich mich freuen und glücklich sein, aber irgendwie kann ich das nicht. Ich weiß auch nicht, was mit mir los ist, aber ich habe das Gefühl, dass ich mit der ganzen Sache eigentlich gar nichts zu tun habe... Als ob es mich nichts angeht, verstehst du?"

Sie betraten die Große Halle, in der bereits viele Schüler zu Mittag aßen, und ließen sich am Gryffindortisch nieder. Hermine zog eine der vielen Schüsseln zu sich heran, und begann den dreien etwas von dem Kartoffelauflauf auf die Teller zu schöpfen. Ron saß mit verklärter Miene am Tisch und zog mit den Fingern Linien auf dem Tisch nach, die ganz nach den Umrissen des Quidditchfeldes aussahen.

‚Was tue ich hier eigentlich?', fragte sich Harry und betrachtete stirnrunzelnd den vollen Teller, den Hermine ihm hingeschoben hatte. Hunger hatte er keinen und Ron, wie er so da saß und vor sich hin redete, ging ihm auf die Nerven. Er überlegte kurz und nahm dann seine Tasche um nach draußen zu gehen.

„Wo willst du denn hin?", fragte ihn Hermine verwundert und sah auf Harrys Kartoffelauflauf, von dem er noch nicht einmal gekostet hatte.

„Ich möchte ein bisschen an die frische Luft. Keine Sorge, ich bin rechtzeitig zu Unterrichtsbeginn wieder da."

„Aber du hast doch noch gar nichts gegessen... Das ist nicht gut, weißt du Harry?! Du isst viel zu wenig. Wenn du noch kurz wartest, dann begleite ich dich wenigstens."

Hermine warf Harry einen sorgenvollen Blick zu, doch dieser wollte wirklich nur alleine sein. „Mach dir keine Sorgen um mich, 'Mine. Ich brauch bloß mal ein bisschen Ruhe. Bis später!" Und ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen, verließ Harry die Große Halle.

Als er aus dem Schlossportal trat, umfing ihn ein kalter Wind und die Luft, die er einatmete ließ schon auf den bevorstehenden Winter erschließen. Harry trat hinaus und folgte dem Weg zum See, wo er genau wusste, dass sich um diese Zeit niemand dort aufhalten würde. Das Gras unter seinen Füßen knisterte, als er sich der alten Buche näherte, unter der er und seine Freunde so gerne im Sommer saßen und faulenzten. Er ließ die Tasche neben sich auf den Boden fallen und lehnte sich dann entspannt gegen den Stamm des Baumes. Er bot Halt und Harry wurde von dem Gefühl ergriffen, endlich zur Ruhe zu kommen. Hier draußen war niemand, der ihn nervte und erleichtert schloss er die Augen.

Als er ein leises Rascheln hörte, schrak Harry auf, doch als er den Vogel erblickte, der im Gras umhertapste, lächelte er erleichtert und lehnte sich wieder erleichtert gegen den Baum.

In der Ferne konnte er das Quidditchfeld sehen, und er wusste, dass er nun die Möglichkeit hatte, wieder dorthin zurückkehren zu können, um zu fliegen. Vor ein paar Monaten, hätte er sich darüber gewiss gefreut, doch mittlerweile spürte er keine Freude mehr.

Was für einen Sinn hatte es, mit den anderen Häusern um den Quidditchpokal zu wetteifern und was würde es ihm Kampf gegen Voldemort nützen. Als Harry an Voldemort dachte, fasste er einen Entschluss, und er war sich sicher, dass Ron, und auch die anderen aus seiner Mannschaft das nicht so einfach hinnehmen würden.

‚Aber sie müssen das verstehen', dachte Harry fast verzweifelt und mahlte sich bereits die entsetzten Gesichter von Ron und Ginny aus, wenn er ihnen mitteilen würde, dass er vorhatte, nie wieder Quidditch zu spielen. Ron würde Teamkapitän werden können und auch Ginny könnte ihre Position als Sucherin behalten könnte, doch er war sich sicher, dass seine Freunde trotz allem nicht von seinem Entschluss begeistert sein würden.

‚Vielleicht werden sie es irgendwann verstehen... Im Moment sind sie noch nicht so weit, aber wenn der Krieg auch sie betrifft, dann werden sie es nicht vermeiden können, und ich bin mir sicher, dass sie spätestens dann, wenn _es_ eintritt, verstehen werden...'

Nachdem Harry noch eine Weile so am Baum gelehnt sitzen geblieben war, erinnerte er sich daran, dass er noch seinen Besen bei McGonagall abholen sollte. Er wusste, dass er seine Lehrerin von seinen Planungen in Kenntnis setzen musste, und sie tat ihm jetzt schon Leid. Professor McGonagall war es immerhin gewesen, die ihn in seinem ersten Schuljahr in die Mannschaft gebracht hatte, obwohl dies eigentlich nicht ging.

Oft hatte sie sich für Harry eingesetzt und ihr jetzt einfach zu sagen, dass er nicht mehr spielen wolle, würde sie bestimmt zur Weißglut bringen. Seufzend stand Harry auf und rieb sich die feuchte Erde von seinem Umhang.

Langsam machte er sich auf den Weg zum Schloss und bemerkte gar nicht, wie Hagrid ihm von seiner Hütte zuwinkte. Tief in Gedanken versunken betrat er das Schloss und musste feststellen, dass das Mittagessen schon vorbei war und die meisten Schüler wieder im Unterricht saßen.

‚Zum Glück habe ich diesen Mittag keine Unterricht', schoss es Harry durch den Kopf, als er vor Professor McGonagalls Bürotür stand. Er zögerte einen Moment, ob er wirklich anklopfen sollte, doch dann, ohne dass er weiter überlegte, pochte er kurz gegen die Tür. Die energische Stimme seiner Professorin rief: „Herein" und ehe Harry sich versah, stand er auch schon in ihrem Büro.

„Potter", begrüßte sie ihn mit forschem Blick und lächelte ihn dann an. „Ich fragte mich schon, wo sie bleiben, das Mittagessen ist schließlich schon lange vorbei und gesehen habe ich sie auch nirgends!"

„Ich war ein bisschen an der frischen Luft, musste nachdenken", entschuldigte sich Harry und überlegte gleichzeitig, dass er Glück gehabt hatte, dass seine Lehrerin noch da war, denn eigentlich hätte sie ja auch Unterricht haben können.

In der Zwischenzeit war die Professorin zur einen Ecke des Raumes gegangen und hatte etwas geholt.

„Ich begrüße sie hiermit ganz offiziell wieder in der Mannschaft, Potter. Und wehe, sie gewinnen nicht den Quidditchpokal!" Fast ein wenig stolz, wie es Harry vorkam, überreicht Professor McGonagall ihm seinen Feuerblitz. „Danke", nuschelte er und wusste doch, dass es eigentlich der richtige Zeitpunkt wäre, um ihr zu sagen, wovor er sich doch ein wenig fürchtete.

„Ist noch etwas, Potter?", fragte sie ihn mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.

„Ähm... Ja... Also", Harry schluckte noch einmal und zwang sich dann, den Satz zu Ende zu führen. „Ich wollte ihnen eigentlich nur mitteilen, dass ich nicht in die Quidditchmannschaft zurückkehren werde."

Eine Stille trat ein, in der Professor McGonagall Harry von oben bis unten musterte und dann tief aufseufzte. „Wenn ich ehrlich bin, hatte ich ja so etwas schon vermutet, aber eigentlich hatte ich bis eben die Hoffnung gehegt, dass sie diesen Satz doch nicht sagen werden... Nun gut, ich denke, an ihrer Meinung lässt sich auch nichts mehr ändern?!"

Als Harry den Kopf schüttelte, trat die Professorin einen Schritt auf Harry zu und legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter. „Ich denke, Sie sind alt genug, um die richtigen Entscheidungen für sich selbst zu treffen. Ich brauche Ihnen wohl nicht zu sagen, dass ich Ihren Austritt aus der Mannschaft mehr als nur bedauerlich finde, aber wenn sie es so wünschen... Ich hoffe, sie werden keine Probleme haben, es den anderen Mitgliedern zu sagen. Ach und, richten sie doch bitte Mr. Weasley aus, dass der neue Quidditchkapitän ist, sollte er dies wollen."

Harry nickte mit zugeschnürter Kehle und hielt seinen Feuerblitz fest umklammert. „Sollten Sie ihre Entscheidung doch noch einmal revidieren wollen, Potter, dann kommen sie bitte zu mir, ich werden dann alles regeln! Ich hoffe, sie haben noch einen angenehmen Tag!"

„Sie auch Professor... Und, Danke!"

Er nickte zum Gruß und verließ eilig das Büro. Als er auf den Korridor trat, atmete Harry erst einmal tief ein und aus. Er hatte es geschafft, auch wenn es _nur_ seine Lehrerin gewesen war, der erste Schritt war getan, und Harry wusste, dass der Rest nicht mehr so schwierig werden würde. Und nicht einmal das erwartete Donnerwetter hatte eingesetzt. Erleichterung durchströmte ihn frohen Mutes machte Harry sich auf den Weg zum Gryffindorturm.

Die fette Dame hatte Besuch und war so sehr in das Gespräch einer mit rosa Schleifen bekleideten Frau, dass Harry fünf Minuten das Passwort sagen musste, bis er endlich eingelassen wurde.

Hermine und Ron saßen an einem Tisch in der Ecke und brüteten über ihren Hausaufgaben. Als Harry sich auf den Stuhl neben sie fallen ließ, sah Hermine auf und als sie bemerkte, wer es war, huschte ein erleichtertes Lächeln über ihr Gesicht.

„Das bist du ja endlich, Harry! Wo warst du denn so lange?"

„War an der frischen Luft, hab ein bisschen nachgedacht und meine Besen bei McGonagall abgeholt."

Ron, der ihn anscheinend noch gar nicht bemerkt hatte, sah von seinem Blatt auf, das wie Harry jetzt erst bemerkte, einen Plan des Quidditchfeldes zeigte, und mit vielen Notizen seines Freundes gespickt war.

„Du hast deinen Besen geholt?! Klasse. Du, Harry, ich habe mir schon ein paar interessante Spielzüge und Taktiken überlegt. Das ist eigentlich gar nicht weiter schwer. Wenn du dich neben mich setzt, kann ich sie dir erklären und... Was hast du denn?"

„Nichts, ich habe bloß gemerkt, dass ich die richtige Entscheidung getroffen habe!", antwortete Harry prompt und machte sich bereit, seinem Freund die Wahrheit zu sagen.

„Von was für einer Entscheidung sprichst du denn?", fragte Ron ihn neugierig, doch Hermine sah so aus, als ob sie schon ahnte was kommen würde.

„Ich war eben bei McGonagall und habe ihr gesagt, dass du der Teamkapitän werden sollst."

‚Wenn ich ihm das erst einmal sage, wird er den Rest vielleicht besser aufnehmen', dachte Harry und beobachtete das Mienenspiel seines Freundes. Einen kurzen Moment schien er erstaunt, dann erfreut, und am Ende verwirrt zu sein.

„Weshalb willst du denn kein Kapitän sein? So einen Posten gibt man doch nicht freiwillig ab. Nicht das ich mich jetzt beschweren würde, oder so, aber ich verstehe das nicht so ganz!"

„Du hast doch eh viel mehr Ahnung von Strategie und Schachtzügen als ich, außerdem wolltest du schon immer den Posten haben, und ich nicht", antwortete Harry langsam und betonte vor allem das Ende deutlich, in der Hoffnung, seinem Freund würde ein Licht aufgehen. Doch anscheinend schien er nichts bemerkt zu haben, denn er sprach einfach weiter: „Stimmt schon, bei Zaubererschach bin ich ja auch eigentlich besser. Das ist jetzt nicht böse gemeint Harry, aber in taktischen Dingen, hab ich es glaub ich schon ganz gut drauf."

„Ich glaube, Harry wollte uns eigentlich noch etwas anderes – wichtigeres – sagen, oder?"

Harry nickte seufzend und warf Hermine einen raschen Blick zu, den diese ernst erwiderte.

„Ach, ihr werdet es eh erfahren. Ich bin aus der Quidditchmannschaft ausgetreten."

Wie schon bei Professor McGonagall trat für einen Moment stille ein, doch dann fing Ron an zu lachen. Er lachte so sehr, dass sein Gesicht die Farbe einer Tomate annahm und man nicht mehr unterscheiden konnte, wo sein Haar anfing und sein Gesicht aufhörte. Nach kurzer Zeit liefen ihm Tränen über die Wangen, doch es wollte kein Ende nehmen.

Ron lachte und lachte, während Harry verstört auf seinem Stuhl saß und Hermine abwechselnd Ron, und dann Harry anstarrte.

„Ron, es ist jetzt auch mal gut!" Hermine warf Ron einen bösen Blick zu, der dem von Professor McGonagall so ähnelte, und tatsächlich beruhigte sich ihr Freund nach einiger Zeit wieder. Endlich sagte er: „Also weißt du, Harry. Einen Moment dachte ich ja wirklich, dass du es ernst meinst, aber... So dumm kannst nicht mal du sein!"

„Ich denke schon, dass ich so dumm sein kann, Ron, denn ich habe keineswegs einen Scherz gemacht! Ich bin aus der Quidditchmannschaft ausgetreten, und keiner von euch beiden kann mich überreden, wieder einzutreten. Wenn du das nicht verstehen willst, ist das dein Problem, dann kann ich dir nicht helfen."

Ron und Harry funkelten sich kurze Zeit hinweg böse an, doch dann senkte Ron den Blick und begann leise und eindringlich zu sprechen: „Warum? Sag mir einfach nur _warum_ du nicht mehr Quidditch spielen willst. All die Jahre hinweg, warst du ein so begeisterter Spieler und ich kann mich noch so gut daran erinnern, wie schlimm es für dich war, als du mal nicht auf dem Besen sitzen durftest... Weshalb gibst du all das auf, jetzt, da du die Möglichkeit hast, wieder mit dem Spielen zu beginnen?!"

Harry seufzte, doch Ron sah so enttäuscht aus – und immerhin war er Harrys bester Freund – dass Harry ihm einfach antworten musste. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob du mich verstehen wirst, Ron, aber die Gründe, weshalb ich nicht mehr Quidditch spielen möchte sind eigentlich ganz einfach. Ihr beide kennt die Prophezeiung und was sie besagt... Was von mir verlangt wird...

Da draußen herrscht Krieg, während wir hier drinnen sitzen und Däumchen drehen. Menschen lassen in diesem Krieg täglich ihr Leben, kämpfen und am Ende sterben doch viele von ihnen. Merkst du nicht, wie lächerlich es dagegen ist, wenn wir untereinander um den Quidditchpokal wetteifern? Und immer, wenn von einem weiteren Überfall berichtet wird, weiß ich, dass eigentlich _ich_ daran schuld bin."

Hermine schreckte bei diesem Satz auf und begann sofort auf Harry einzureden, dass er nicht der schuldige sei und niemand – außer Voldemort – etwas dafür könne. Doch Harry hob die Hand um Hermine zum Schweigen zu bringen. „Lass mich bitte ausreden, Hermine. Ich habe vielleicht nichts mit den Überfällen zu tun, aber ich bin derjenige, der Voldemort töten muss, und solange ich mich ihm nicht gestellt habe, werden noch viel mehr Menschen leiden und sterben müssen. Quidditch ist doch überhaupt nichts dagegen, es ist nur eine Lappalie, versteht ihr?"

Hermine nickte und sah so bekümmert aus, dass Harry den Drang verspürte, sie in die Arme zu schließen, doch er konnte nicht. Ron sah Harry stumm an und streckte dann seine Hand nach ihm aus. „Ich verstehe, was du meinst Harry, auch wenn ich denke, dass du trotz allem weiter spielen solltest. Du darfst doch auch mal ein bisschen Spaß haben! Aber wenn du nicht willst, dann werde ich deine Meinung respektieren, auch wenn ich hoffe, dass du nicht von mir verlangst, das Quidditch auch aufzugeben?!"

„Natürlich nicht, Ron. Es ist mein eigener Entschluss, und ihr habt damit überhaupt nichts zu tun. Ich danke dir, dass du mir das Leben nicht noch schwerer machst..."

„Kein Problem. Ich werde jetzt zwar einige Probleme haben, eine richtige Mannschaft aufzustellen, aber wenn du es wirklich so willst. Ist schon in Ordnung, ich werde es morgen den anderen sagen, wenn du willst."

Harry nickte erleichtert, dass er nicht noch einmal allen erklären musste, dass er aufhören wollte, zu spielen, und Ron, der seine Gedanken erraten hatte lächelte ihm zu und sagte: „Wofür sind Freunde denn da!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**_VamHex: _**_Also Ron hat nicht versucht, Harry mit den Gesten irgendwie niederzumachen, sondern eher so rumgestikuliert, wegen Harry und Hermine... weiß auch nicht so genau, wie ich das beschreiben soll -denk- Auf jeden Fall danke für deinen Review, und schön, dass dir Kapitel 19 gefallen hat!! Wie steht es denn mit diesem Kapitel??_

**_kathleenpotter: _**_Das mit den Unverzeihlichen Flüchen haben wir auch eigentlich so gemeint – also dass sie die im 4. Jahr gelernt haben, aber im Satz hat man das nicht so verstanden -grins- Das kommt dabei raus, wenn man lange und komplizierte Sätze macht -lach- Freuen uns schon auf deinen Review!!_

**_Lily100: _**_He, wieder mal jemand neues, der für die FF reviewt hat -danke- Schön, dass dir die FF gefällt, aber auf Knien rutschen braucht du nicht vor uns -lach- Wir sind ja nicht Voldemort, oder vielleicht doch?! Hoffen, dass dir das Kapitel wieder gefallen hat und du uns schreibst, was du davon hältst... -wink-_

**_Quizer: _**_Wer weiß, ob Harry und Hermine überhaupt auf den Ball gehen -grins- Wird alles nicht verraten!! Aber ich denke, ihr wisst alle, auf welches Pairing es im Endeffekt hinausläuft... Danke für deinen Review -freu-_

**_vero: _**_Wir lassen sie schon noch zusammen kommen, aber noch ist die Zeit nicht reif dafür... Wie sich das anhört -lach- Wenn du dir überlegst, dass es eigentlich erst die 1. Schulwoche für Harry und seine Freunde ist... Findest du wirklich, dass die FF besser wird -stolz ist- Ist eben unsere erste, und wir hatten ein paar Anlaufschwierigkeiten!!_

**_kathriin: _**_Wir sind 15 und 16 Jahre alt... Schön, dass dir die FF so gut gefällt, das baut mächtig auf!! Wie steht es denn mit diesem Kapitelchen?? Sind schon ganz gespannt auf deinen Review..._

**_laser-jet: _**_Wie war denn dein Deutschaufsatz?? Hoffentlich gut... Wenn dir das Kapitel 19 gefallen hat, ist das ja die Hauptsache!! Und dieses jetzt?? Sind schon total gespannt, was wir dieses Mal von euch zu lesen bekommen..._

**_Choooo: _**_Ja, mit dem Halloweenball wird noch einiges auf Harry zukommen... Aber er wird das schon überstehen -lach- Finde es toll, dass du der FF immer noch treu bleibst!!_

**_Miss Shirley-Blythe: _**_Danke für deinen lieben Review –sich ganz doll freut- Tut uns Leid, dass es mit diesem Kapitel wieder so lange gedauert hat, aber wir hatten echt keine Zeit... Hoffen, dass es in Zukunft wieder ein bisschen schneller geht!! Noch mal vielen Dank für deinen Kommentar zum Letzten Kapitel!!_

**_bepa: _**_Erstmal vielen Dank für deinen letzten Review!! Haben uns echt gefreut... Zu den Elementzaubern wurde in diesem Kapitel ja ein bisschen was erklärt -grins- Hoffen, ihr habt alles verstanden?! Hat dir das Kapitel wieder gefallen?? Wenn nicht, kannst du uns auch gerne kritisieren, aber anders ist es natürlich auch okay -wink-_

**_Harry2004: _**_Hey, ist ja toll, dass du auch die FF liest!! Freut uns immer total, wenn jemand neues reviewt!! Zu dem Ball wird im Moment noch nicht mehr verraten, aber es kommen ja noch ein paar Kapitelchen -grins- Danke für deinen Review und wir hoffen, dass dir das Kapitel gefallen hat... _

_Das waren schon wieder die Antworten auch eure tollen Reviews!! Ihr seid viel zu nett zu uns -grins- Wenn wir jemanden vergessen haben, dann tut uns das Leid, wir geben uns immer Mühe. eure Reviews entsprechend zu beantworten!!_

_Wir hoffen, dass euch das Kapitel gefallen hat, und wenn nicht, dann tut uns das Leid... Wir freuen uns auf jeden Fall schon auf eure Reviews und hoffen, dass wir mit dem nächsten Kapitel schneller fertig werden!!  
-euch alle ganz lieb drück-_

_HarryHermine_


	21. Kapitel Zuckerfreie Eukalyptusbonbons

_Hey ihr Lieben,_

_Es tut uns wirklich Leid, dass wir so lange mit diesem Kapitel gebraucht haben, aber es gab kleine Komplikationen und wir hatten eine Menge zu tun... Falls ihr es noch nicht bemerkt habt: Wir haben uns in der Zwischenzeit noch etwas Feines ausgedacht. Vielleicht wollte ihr es euch ja mal durchlesen -grins-_

_Wie immer findet ihr am Ende die Antworten auf eure Reviews und wenn ihr nun herausfinden wollt, was sich hinter „zuckerfreien Eukalyptusbonbons" verbirgt, dann wünschen wir euch viel Spaß beim Lesen -wink-_

_Harry & Hermine_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kapitel 21 – Zuckerfreie Eukalyptusbonbons

Als Harry am nächsten Morgen erwachte wusste er ihm ersten Moment nicht, warum er ein Gefühl der Leichtigkeit in seinem Brustkorb verspürte. Doch als er sich an den vorangegangenen Tag Nachmittag erinnerte, schien ihm das alles nur verständlich. Er schwang seine Beine vom Bettrand, schnappte seine Kulturbeutel und machte sich auf den Weg in das Badezimmer, das er mit Ron und den anderen Jungen aus seinem Jahrgang teilte. Gerade als er die Duschkabine mit einem Handtuch um die Hüften verließ betrat eine verschlafene Gestalt den Raum.

„Guten Morgen!" rief er gut gelaunt in den Raum. Ron sah ihn misstrauisch an und gab eine gemurmelte Antwort zum Besten, die einen nicht sehr freundlichen Inhalt hatte. Doch Harry störte sich nicht an der schlechten Laune seines besten Freundes, sondern drückte Zahnpasta aus der Tube.

„Was ist denn mit dir heute los? Hast du von Hermine geträumt?" Gerade noch rechtzeitig verschwand Ron in einer der vielen Duschen, bevor ein Stück Kernseife hinter ihm an die Wand donnerte. Prustend drehte Ron den Wasserhahn auf und ließ das heiße Wasser auf sich prasseln.

Harry währenddessen machte sich daran seine Zähne zu säubern. Den Mund voller Schaum witzelte er mit Ron herum, der es sich unter dem heißen Wasserstrahl anscheinend gemütlich gemacht hatte. Eine halbe Stunde später trafen die beiden jungen Zauberer im Gemeinschaftsraum auf ihre Freundin Hermine, die sie mit einem breiten Grinsen erwartete.

„Na, können wir?" Schnell verließen die drei Freunde den Aufenthaltsraum in Richtung Große Halle. Lachend ließen sie sich auf die Bank fallen und Ron zog sogleich eine prall gefüllte Platte mit Rührei zu sich. Fröhlich schaufelte er sich einen Berg davon auf den Teller. Freudig beobachten Harry und Hermine ihren Freund, bevor sie sich selbst von dem Essen nahmen. Mit vollen Bäuchen lehnten sie sich in den Stühlen zurück und unterhielten sich ausgelassen.

„Ach, ist das nicht toll? Heute ist Samstag und..." Hermine setzten lächelnd seinen Satz fort. „..Wochenende! Ja, du hast Recht. Jetzt haben wir endlich Zeit in der Bücherei zu lernen und unsere Hausaufgaben fertig zu machen."

Als sie die betretenen Gesichter ihrer Freunde sah musste sie laut los prusten. „Das war doch nur ein Scherz." Doch die Jungs sahen sie immer noch misstrauisch an und versöhnlich reichte sie jedem ein zuckerfreies Eukalyptusbonbon. Ron musterte kritisch die bunte Aufschrift ‚zuckerfrei', warf Hermine einen seltsamen Blick zu und steckte sich schließlich das Gutsel in den Mund. An diesem Tag entdeckte Ron seine Leidenschaft für zuckerfreie Eukalyptusbonbons.

„Wo hast du die denn her?" fragte er und konnte seine Begeisterung kaum in Grenzen halten. „Die hab ich noch von zu Hause. Meine Eltern bestehen darauf, dass ich meine Zähne schone, wenn ich etwas Süßes esse..." Bei diesen Worten erstarb das Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht und wurde durch ein trauriges Funkeln in ihren Augen ersetzt.

„Du hast noch nichts von ihnen gehört, oder?" Harry sah sie besorgt an. Niedergeschlagen schüttelte sie den Kopf und griff nach ihrer Tasse. „Aber wir sind doch erst seit einer Woche wieder in Hogwarts. Vermutlich werden sie noch keine Zeit gehabt haben zu antworten..."

„Aber sie haben doch schon so lange nicht mehr geschrieben. Seit wir im Grimmauldplace angekommen sind haben sie sich nicht mehr gemeldet. Versteht ihr nicht, dass ich mir Sorgen mache!"

Erst jetzt bemerkte Hermine, dass sie aufgestanden war und ihre Faust auf den Tisch donnerte. Harry hatte sie am Arm gepackt und versuchte sie in ihren Stuhl zurückzuziehen. Entsetzt blickte sie in die Gesichter ihrer Mitschüler, die sie mit aufgerissen Mündern anstarrten. Mit hochrotem Kopf nahm sie wieder Platz und hielt sich die schmerzende Hand.

Harry bedeutete Hermine aufzustehen und ihr nach draußen zu folgen. Mit hängenden Schultern lief sie hinter ihm her. Erst als sie das Gras unter ihren Füßen spürte erkannte sie den See und die weiten Ländereien, die sich vor ihr erstreckten. Harry hatte sich mittlerweile am Ufer des glitzernden Wasser niedergelassen und bedeutete Hermine seinem Beispiel zu folgen.

Beschämt setzte sie sich neben ihn in das vom Tau nasse Gras und blickte in die funkelnden Tiefen der blauen Flüssigkeit, die im sanften Wind leichte Wellen schlug und mit leisen Geräuschen am Ufer zum erliegen kam. Schweigend saßen die beiden da und nur das beruhigende Rauschen der Blätter war zu hören.

Auf einmal verspürte Hermine ein leichtes Kribbeln auf ihrer Haut. Harrys Blick ruhte weiter auf den endlosen Weiten des Horizonts, doch seine Hand hatte sich einen Weg auf die ihrige gesucht. Es schien als wären beide von einem Meer aus Schmetterlingen umgeben. Harry ergriff zuerst das Wort.

„Willst du darüber reden? Ich weiß wie es ist, wenn man all seine Gefühle mit Niemandem teilen kann. Ich will nicht, dass es dir genauso ergeht wie mir!" Als er sich ihr zuwandte bemerkte er die einzelne Träne, die ihre Wange entlanglief. Erschrocken wollte er sich bei ihr entschuldigen, doch sie ließ ihn nicht zu Wort kommen.

„Harry, es tut mir Leid." Verwirrt sah er sie an. „Aber, warum...!"

„Es tut mir so leid, dass ich nicht für dich da sein konnte. Ich wusste ja nicht, wie es dir ergeht. Warum habe ich nicht schon viel früher mit dir geredet? Ich hätte für dich da sein solle, vor allem nach der Zeit als Sirius... Es tut mir so Leid!"

Hermine schluchzte auf. Auch Harry traten Tränen in die Augen. Mit einer schnellen Handbewegung wischte er sie weg und sah seine Freundin an. „Hermine, schau mich an!" Als sie nicht reagierte packte er ihren Kopf mit beiden Händen und drehte sie zu sich. „Warum machst du dir Vorwürfe, Hermine?"

Weitere Tränen bahnten sich ihren Weg über Hermines Gesicht und auch Harry konnte seine nicht länger zurückhalten. „Ich wollte immer für sich da sein... Seit ich dich kenne will ich dich beschützen und dir deine Last abnehmen... Ich würde es gerne für sich tun. Wie oft schon habe ich nachts wach gelegen und mir überlegt, was ich für dich tun kann."

Kurz hielt sie inne und rang nach Luft. Als Harry zum Sprechen ansetzte legte Hermine ihm einen Finger auf die Lippen und bedeutete ihm zu schweigen. „Was meinst du, warum ich immer so viel lerne. Ich habe mir gedacht, wenn ich besser werde und alles kann, was man hier lernt, dann sucht Dumbledore vielleicht mich aus. Ich hätte so gerne an deiner Stelle gekämpft, dir diese schwere Last abgenommen, doch ich kann dir nicht helfen, Harry. Es liegt allein an dir und das raubt mir den Schlaf."

Dann herrschte Stille. Hermine und Harry sahen sich lange Zeit in die Augen. Sie hatten sich aneinander geklammert und retteten somit den anderen vor dem Ertrinken. Um sie herum schien die Welt stehen zu bleiben. Sie bemerkten nicht wie der Himmel sich verdunkelt hatte und in der Ferne die ersten Blitze über die Erde herfielen. Einzelne Tropfen prasselten auf den See und verursachten leise platschende Geräusche. Doch von all dem bekamen Harry und Hermine nichts mit. Sie saßen dort am Ufer des Sees und sahen sich mit einem stillen Einverständnis in die Augen. Erst als ein lauter Donnerschlag zu hören war, erwachten sie aus ihrer Starre. Vorsichtig berührte Harry ihre Wange und fuhr den Weg der Tränen nach.

„Du bist ungewöhnlich hübsch, weißt du das?" Hermine musste lachen. „Und du bist ein verdammt guter Lügner, Harry!" Doch er blickte sie unverwandt an und ließ seine Hand auf ihrem Gesicht ruhen. „Was, wenn ich es ernst meine?"

Hermine sah ihn überrascht an. Das hatte sie nicht erwartet. In Harrys Magen kribbelte es, als wenn tausend Ameisen darin einen Tanzabend veranstalten würden. Er war zum zerreißen gespannt. Ein weiteres Wort und er würde sich auf sie stürzten und nie mehr los lassen. Schon so lange hatte er sich Geborgenheit und Wärme gesucht.

Zwar hatte er in der Zaubererwelt ein neues Zuhause gefunden, in dem er glücklich sein konnte, doch dieses bestimmte Gefühl hatte er auch weiterhin gesucht. Und da war es. So greifbar nah, dass Harry zu meinen glaubte, nur noch die Hand ausstrecken zu müssen und danach zu greifen. Eine Gänsehaut überzog seine Haut, als er die leichte Vorwärtsbewegung seiner Freundin bemerkte.

Ihr Gesicht schien unter seinen Fingern Feuer gefangen zu haben. Langsam beugte er sich vor und als ihm Hermine entgegenkam erfasste ihn eine unbekannte Erregung. All seine Träume waren nur noch einige Zentimeter von ihm entfernt. Er schloss die Augen und wollte sich ganz diesem süßen Mund hingeben. Schon spürte er sie honigsüß auf seinen Lippen...

„Harry, Hermine, da seid ihr ja!" Mit einem Schrei machten sie einen Satz rückwärts und landeten hart auf ihrem Hinterteil. ‚Ron', dachte Harry aufgewühlt und sah seinen Freund an, der gerade eben über die Länderein zu ihnen gestoßen war. ‚Das war doch mal wieder typisch, oder nicht?'

Ron hatte schon immer ein Faible für ungünstige Augenblicke gehabt, in denen er auftauchte. Doch nur war nichts mehr daran zu ändern und wenn Harry genauer überlegte, spürte er sogar fast eine gewisse Erleichterung, dass Ron in eben diesem Moment aufgetaucht war. Denn wenn er nicht zu diesem Augenblick gekommen wäre, hätte Harry wogmöglich noch Hermine geküsst... Seine beste Freundin. Er wusste, dass er es nie wieder so weit kommen lassen durfte. Harry wollte nicht die jahrelange Freundschaft zerstören und genau aus diesem Grunde dankte er Ron für sein plötzliches Auftauchen.

„Was ist denn mit euch los?" Misstrauisch musterte Ron seine beiden besten Freunde. „Wir... ähm... also... das war so!" stammelten Harry und Hermine, wobei sie sich beide jedoch verlegen an den Köpfen kratzten. Zum Glück ging Ron nicht näher darauf ein, sondern zog die beiden Jugendlichen hinter sich her in Richtung Schloss Portal.

„Ihr wart so schnell verschwunden. Ich wollte euch nach, doch dann war da Lu... ähm also, ich bin aufgehalten worden. Dann bin ich euch suchen gegangen. Aber ihr wart unauffindbar. Als ich dann im Westflügel war hab ich euch dort unten sitzen sehen. Ich hab mich noch gewundert, was ihr da gemacht habt und dann hat es auch noch angefangen zu regnen..."

Weder Harry noch Hermine hörten ihrem Freund richtig zu. Sie liefen beide mit hochroten Köpfen nebeneinander her und versuchten krampfhaft dem anderen nicht in die Augen schauen zu müssen. Erst als Ron stehen blieb, bemerkten sie, wo er sie hingeführt hatte. Sie standen in der Eingangshalle hinter einer Traube von Schülern, die sich um das schwarze Brett gebildet hatte.

„Was ist es denn diesmal?" fragte Harry misstrauisch. Ron gab ein grunzendes Geräusch von sich und Hermine versuchte sich bis zu dem Informationszettel durchzudrängen. Wenige Minuten später kehrte sie aus dem Gewühl zurück und zog sich mit Harry und Ron in eine Ecke der Halle zurück. Gespannt sahen die beiden Jungen das Mädchen an.

„Black gibt einen Selbstverteidigungskurs. Jeder der Lust hat kann mitmachen. Es gibt sogar für jede Jahrgangsstufe eine eigene Uhrzeit. Die unsrige wäre am Samstag um 19.00 Uhr. Was meint ihr dazu?" Nachdenklich beobachtete Harry die Schüler, welche in der Halle kamen und gingen.

„Das hat bestimmt Dumbledore eingefädelt. Da bin ich mir sicher." Zustimmend nickten Ron und Hermine. „Ich finde wir sollten uns das mal anschauen. Black scheint ja ein ganz ordentlicher Lehrer zu sein." Warf Ron ein, worauf er interessiertes Murmeln der beiden anderen Zauberer erhielt. „Wann findet es das erste Mal statt?"

„Samstag in zwei Wochen. Ich denke, dass könnte hinhauen. Also bleibt es dabei!"

Harry nickte und wollte noch etwas erwidern, als er plötzlich etwas sehr warmes an seiner Hand spürte. Erst dachte er, dass es Hermine war, doch als er ihr einen Blick zuwarf, bemerkte er, dass sie sich schon zusammen mit Ron der Treppe zugewandt hatte. Als Harry auf seinen Arm blickte, konnte er dort jedoch nur die Uhr sehen, die er von Moody, Tonks und Remus Lupin zu seinem Geburtstag bekommen hatte. Doch da fiel ihm plötzlich wieder ein, was Lupin ihm damals gesagt hatte: „Wenn Gefahr in der Nähe ist, wird die Uhr warm, und du spürst es. Es warnt dich also davor..."

Schnell blickte sich Harry um, doch er konnte nichts Merkwürdiges entdecken. Er folgte Ron und Hermine dir Treppe hinauf und hatte sie gerade erreicht, als sie von einem unverschämten Grinsen aufgehalten wurden.

„Na, wen haben wir denn da? Potter und seine Leibwächter!" Ohne Malfoy auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen, setzten die drei Freunde ihren Weg fort, doch da hatten sie nicht mir Crabbe und Goyle gerechnet. Die beiden stellten sich breitbeinig an den Treppenabsatz und versperrten ihnen somit den Durchgang. Fluchend versuchten die drei an den beiden bulligen Slytherins vorbeizukommen, doch es gab scheinbar kein Entrinnen. In der Halle war es mittlerweile still geworden, denn die meisten Schüler hatten das Frühstück beendet und saßen mittlerweile in ihren Gemeinschaftsräumen oder in der Bibliothek, um die ersten Hausaufgaben zu machen.

„Was wollt ihr?" fragte Harry betont ruhig. Er versuchte seinen Ärger im Zaum zu halten. Doch es würde ihm nicht lange gelingen, das wusste er genau. „Ist es nicht unhöflich uns nicht zu begrüßen? Wo bleiben denn eure Manieren?"

Mit einem schmierigen Grinsen auf dem Gesicht thronte Malfoy vor seinen beiden Kumpanen und sah Harry, Ron und Hermine mit unverholtem Spott an. „Mach, dass du wegkommst, Malfoy. Von deiner schleimigen Visage wird mir schlecht", meinte Ron unbeherrscht und versuchte ein weiteres Mal an den beiden Riesen vorbeizukommen. Doch es war kaum noch zehn Zentimeter Platz zwischen dem Treppengeländer und den mächtigen Pranken von Crabbe und Goyle.

Der Slytherin funkelte ihn böse und setzte zu einer neuen Beleidigung an, als eine Eule auf sie zugeflogen kam. Überrascht hoben sie die Köpfe und beobachteten das große Geschöpf, das sich auf Hermines Schulter niederließ. Verdutz nahm sie den schweren Brief aus dem kleinen Schnabel und sogleich erhob sich der Uhu wieder in die Lüfte und flatterte in Richtung Eulerei davon.

Für einen Moment hatten Harry, Ron und Hermine die Anwesenheit von den drei verfeindeten Schülern vergessen und sahen sich neugierig das dunkle Pergament an. Doch Malfoy wurde wütend. Er hasste es, nicht im Mittelpunkt zu stehen und so versuchte er Hermine den Brief zu entreißen. Diese schrie vor Überraschung auf und klammerte sich an dem Umschlag fest.

Sofort als sie ihn in Händen gehalten hatte, war ihr die schöne, geschwungene Handschrift aufgefallen. Sie kannte sie zu gut. Es war die ihrer Mutter. Unterdessen hatte Malfoy sie am Arm gepackt und zerrte an ihrer geschlossenen Faust. Crabbe und Goyle standen mit offenem Mund immer noch am Treppenaufgang und besahen sich mit großen Augen das Geschehen. Malfoy verstärkte seinen Druck auf ihren Arm und Hermine spürte, wie sich ihr Blut zu stauen begann.

Entsetzt bemerkte sie, dass der Brief ihrer Eltern nur noch locker in ihrer Hand lag und sie ihn nicht mehr allzu lange würde verteidigen können. Wenn Malfoy jetzt zugreifen würde, wäre alles verloren. Doch in dem Moment sauste eine Faust durch die Luft und traf Malfoy hart am Hinterkopf. Taumelnd ging er einen Schritt zurück und sah sich nach seinem Angreifer um. Harry stand mit heißem Kopf und geballten Händen nur wenige Zentimeter von ihm entfernt und starrte Malfoy bebend an.

„Verschwinde oder du wirst es bereuen!" Es bedurfte keines Beweises für Harrys Worte. Schon waren Malfoy, Crabbe und Goyle um die nächste Ecke verschwunden. Leise hörten sie Malfoy fluchen, bis die Tür zu den Kerkern mit einem dumpfen Schlag ins Schloss fiel. Schweigend standen die drei Freunde da. Harry atmete immer noch schwer und Hermine sah beschämt auf den Boden. Ron versuchte etwas zu sagen, ihm war diese Stille unheimlich, doch er brachte keinen Ton über die Lippen. „Gehen wir!" kam es leise von Harry und sie setzten ihren Weg in den Gemeinschaftsraum fort.

Das Gewitter war stärker geworden und Blitze zuckten vom Himmel. Die Ländereien von Hogwarts wurden schaurig von dem hellen Licht beleuchtet und es schien, als würden Schatten zwischen den Gipfeln der Bäume wandeln. Hermine saß, die Knie an ihr hübsches Gesicht gezogen auf der Fensterbank und dachte nach. Sie war wie verzaubert von dem schönen und doch geheimnisvollen Naturschauspiel, das sich über den Zinnen des Schlosses austobte.

Ron und Harry hatten es sich auf dem dicken Kaminvorleger bequem gemacht und spielten Zauberschach. Ron würde wie immer gewinnen und Harry raufte sich die Haare, wie sein bester Freund das immer schaffte. Seufzend stand Hermine auf und setzte sich zu ihren Freunde auf den Boden. Sie beugte sich zu Harry und flüsterte ihm leise etwas ins Ohr.

„Hey, du darfst ihm nicht helfen, das ist unfair." Machte Ron auf sich aufmerksam und setzte eine beleidigte Miene auf. Entwaffnend hob Hermine ihre Arme und rutschte demonstrativ ein Stück von Harry weg. Dieser grinste leise in sich hinein.

Das Spiel war so gut wie gewonnen, glaubte zumindest Harry, nach Hermines Worten. Als die Jungs wieder in ihr Spiel vertieft waren, zog Hermine den ausgebeulten Brief aus ihrer Tasche und trennte vorsichtig das Siegel auf. Voller Neugier schnupperte sie an dem dicken Bogen. Er duftete nach Lavendel, nach ihrer Mutter. Mit einem breiten Grinsen entfaltete sie die erste Seite und begann zu lesen.

Harry währenddessen konnte sich nicht mehr auf die vierundsechzig schwarzen und weißen Felder vor ihm konzentrieren. Sein Blick wanderte immer wieder zu Hermine, wie sie dort vor dem Feuer saß und das Briefpapier auf dem Schoss ausgebreitet hatte, wirkte sie so ruhig und entspannt. Ein Lächeln hatte sich in ihre Mundwinkel geschlichen und ihre Augen wanderten glücklich die Zeilen entlang. Als ihm der heutige Vormittag in den Sinn kam, liefen ihm leichte Schauer über den Rücken und er musste den Blick von ihr abwenden.

Ein Glücksgefühl durchströmte ihn und es wurde für ihn unmöglich sich weiter dem Spiel zu widmen. Mit einem entschuldigenden Grinsen erklärte er seine Niederlage und Rons Brust schwoll vor stolz an. „Du hast eben doch keine Chance gegen mich!", meinte er lachend, und Harry stimme zu, auch wenn er sich dessen nicht bewusst war.

Das Gewitter war in der Zwischenzeit etwas abgeschwollen und es regnete nur noch leicht. Als auch schließlich keine Tropfen mehr gegen die Scheiben platschten, verabschiedete sich Ron von seinen Freunden. „Ich muss zum Quidditchfeld... Heute Mittag sind doch die Auswahlspiele und ich will davor noch einmal nachsehen, ob auch alles in Ordnung ist! Ich meine, die Besen und das alles..." Seine Ohren färbten sich leicht rosa, doch weder Harry noch Hermine schienen dies wahrzunehmen. „Also gut... Wir sehen uns dann beim Mittagessen."

Ron winkte den beiden noch einmal kurz zu und verschwand dann aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum. Während Harry die restlichen Figuren einsammelte und in die Truhe einsortierte hatte Hermine die Antwort ihrer Eltern fertig gelesen. Mit einem glücklichen Seufzen lehnte sie sich zurück und strich mit den Fingerspitzen das Pergament glatt. Als alles verstaut war ließ sich Harry neben sie fallen und sah sie fragend an. Ihre Blicke trafen sich nicht und doch verstanden sie sich ohne viele Worte. Harry wurde erneut von einem Gefühl tiefster innerer Ruhe erfasst und atmete entspannt ein und aus.

„Weißt du was das ist?" Sie schwenkte den Umschlag vor seiner Nase. Er runzelte die Stirn und meinte ein wenig verwirrt.

„Ein Brief nehme ich an?!" Hermine lachte und Harry fühlte ein glückliches Gefühl durch seinen Körper laufen. „Natürlich ist das ein Brief, aber es ist nicht irgendein Brief von irgendwo her. Er kommt aus der Europa. Um genau zu sein aus Portugal. Meine Eltern haben sich kurzfristig entschlossen, Urlaub zu machen und sind dann auch gleich los!"

Sie knetet aufgeregt ihre Hände und lächelte dabei vor sich hin. Harry beobachtete seine Freundin von der Seite und ein Lächeln stahl sich nun ebenfalls auf sein Gesicht. Er war so froh, dass es ihr wieder besser ging. Er hatte schon während den Ferien ihre Sorgen bemerkt, und diese standen Hermine nicht halb so gut wie ein Lächeln.

„Na siehst du, dann war doch alles in Ordnung und ihnen ist doch nichts passiert..."

„Ja, ich bin so glücklich. Ich weiß nicht was ich gemacht hätte wenn... Aber nein, es geht ihnen ja gut und sie haben sein paar schöne Wochen verbracht! Ich werde ihnen wohl gleich antworten."

Harry nickte und blickte Hermine nach, die in den Mädchenschlafssaal gegangen war, um Tinte und neues Pergament zu holen. Als sie wieder im Gemeinschaftsraum ankam lächelte sie Harry unsicher an und dieser musste an den vergangenen Morgen denken.

Er fühlte sie unwohl in seiner Haut, auch wenn ihn bei Hermine immer das Gefühl einer tiefen, inneren Ruhe ergriff, so wollte er doch nicht mir ihre alleine sein. Er wusste, dass er sie in Gedanken versunken öfters unbeabsichtigt anstarrte und er wollte auf keinen Fall, dass es jemand merkte. Vor allem Ron sollte nichts von seinen Gefühlen erfahren, denn entweder, er würde sich über Harry lustig machen und ihn damit aufziehen, oder er würde womöglich noch eifersüchtig sein und glauben, dass ihre Freundschaft dadurch einen Knick erhalten würde.

Seine Gedanken wanderten zu dem bevorstehenden Quidditchtraining. Dieses Mal würde er _freiwillig_ nicht daran teilnehmen. Doch er war froh, dass Ron dem Team die Mitteilung machen würde und er den anderen vorerst nicht Rede und Antwort würde stehen müssen.

Sein Blick schweifte erneut zu Hermine, die über den Tisch gebeugt auf ein Pergament schrieb. Gerade legte sie eine Seite weg und begann, aus der nächsten weiter zu schreiben. Genauso war Hermine in ihrem Element, dache Harry und lächelte. Dann zog er seine Tasche zu sich heran und begann, seine Hausaufgaben zu erledigen...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**_laser-jet: _**_Schön, dass dir die Geschichte bisher so gut gefällt, hoffentlich geht es dir nach diesem Kapitel noch genauso?! Wie waren denn deine ganzen Arbeiten? Hoffe, alles hat geklappt -wink- Wird schon werden..._

**_Fidi: _**_Danke für deinen Review -grins- Die 100ter Grenze haben wir ja mittlerweile sogar schon überschritten -freu- Da hast du natürlich auch mitgewirkt!! Wie hat dir denn dieses Kapitel gefallen?_

**_kathleenpotter: _**_Hast du dieses Mal gleich mit dem richtigen Kapitel angefangen?? Dann weißt du ja aber wenigstens, was davor noch passiert ist... Vielleicht sollten wir in Zukunft immer erst noch mal das vorherige Kapitel hochladen und danach erst das Neue -grins- Wir freuen uns wirklich auf deine Kommentare, dass hat nichts damit zu tun, dass du immer freundlich bist (wobei das auch ein Grund wäre -wink-) sondern weil du diese FF von Anfang an liest und uns bisher immer ganz lieb reviewt hast!! In Ordnung... ?!_

**_Choooo: _**_Tut uns wirklich Leid, dass dieses Kapitel schon wieder hat so lange auf sich warten lassen –ein ganz schlechtes Gewissen hat- Wir bemühen uns wirklich, die Kapitel relativ schnell zu schreiben, aber wir haben so viel zu tun!! Und dann mussten wir auch noch in Deutsch einen Groschenroman schreiben -lach- und der hatte bei uns eben auch wieder über 4500 Wörter... Aber wir haben ja auch eine Kurzgeschichte geschrieben, die du dir gerne mal durchlesen kannst -wink-_

_Hoffen, dass dir das Kapitel gefallen hat und warten schon ganz gespannt auf deinen Kommentar?!_

**_kathriin: _**_Ist schon in Ordnung, wenn dir das letzte Kapitel nicht so gefallen hat, muss ja auch nicht immer sein -grins- Wir dachten uns eben, dass wir davor schon ziemlich viel Unterricht beschrieben hatten, und das kann man ja auch nicht durchgehen machen, oder?! Wir hoffen trotzdem, dass dir dieses Kapitel besser gefallen hat, es ist auch nicht so lang wie das Letzte, und warten auf deinen Review – egal ob mit Kritik oder ohne!!_

**_VamHex: _**_Tja, da sieht man mal, wie ‚unwichtig' Quidditch mittlerweile für Harry geworden ist... Haben uns mit dem Weiterschreiben wirklich beeilt, auch wenn es nicht ganz geklappt hat. Tut uns wirklich Leid, aber wir hatten echt viel zu tun!! _

_Hoffen, dass wir mit dem nächsten Kapitel schneller fertig werden, aber dieses Wochenende sind wir auch nicht da und nächste Woche schreiben wir schon wieder so viele Arbeiten -seufz- Das ist doch alles ein ewiger Teufelskreis!! Aber die Hauptsache ist, dass dir das Kapitel gefallen hat, und wenn du mal noch etwas lesen möchtest, kann ich dir unsere Kurzgeschichte empfehlen -wink-_

**_Schwarzleser: _**_Freut uns... -wink- Hat dir die FF denn bisher gefallen?? Wie stand es denn mit diesem Kapitel?? Hoffen, es hat dir spaß gemacht, es zu lesen!!_

**_Harry2004: _**_So, das war auch schon wieder das neue Kapitel... Hoffentlich hat es dir gefallen?! Lass dir ruhig Zeit, beim Lesen, immerhin sind wir auch nicht mehr gerade die schnellsten Schreiber... Quidditch ist Harry eben nicht mehr so wichtig wie andere Sachen, deshalb hat er aufgehört!!_

_Das waren schon wieder die Antworten auf eure Reviews und das Kapitel ist auch schon wieder zu Ende... Das geht ja immer so schnell, wenn man mal überlegt, wie lange wir zum Schreiben brauchen -seufz- Aber wenn ihr euch die Zeit bis zum nächsten Kapitel vertreiben wollt, können wir euch wirklich unsere Kurzgeschichte empfehlen –Werbung macht-_

_Übrigens haben wir mittlerweile die 100ter Grenze überschritten, und wem haben wir das zu verdanken?! Genau, euch, unsre treuen Leser... Ihr seid wirklich die Besten!! Bis zum nächsten Kapitel und wir hoffen, dass ihr wieder einen kleinen Kommentar zu diesem Kapitel abgebt –wink-_

_-euch alle ganz fest drückt-_

_Harry&Hermine_


	22. Kapitel Mysteriöse Entdeckungen

_Hey ihr Lieben,_

_So, die Weihnachtstage sind vorbei und ein neues Jahr hat begonnen... Und endlich melden wir uns auch mal wieder!! Wir hoffen, dass ihr alle eine schönes Weihnachtsfest und einen guten Start ins Neue Jahr hattet?!_

_Es tut uns wirklich Leid, dass ihr so lange auf dieses Kapitel warten musstet... Wir haben echt ein ganz schlechtes Gewissen!! Aber wir haben es einfach nicht geschafft. Erstens hatten wir ziemlich viel zu tun (das könnt ihr uns ruhig glauben, auch in den Ferien hat man nicht immer Zeit zum Entspannen, bzw. Schreiben -grins-) und außerdem fiel uns dieses Kapitel einfach wahnsinnig schwer!!_

_Wir hoffen einfach, dass es euch trotzdem ein wenig gefällt und wir relativ gut rüberbringen, was wir uns beim Schreiben so gedacht haben -grins-_

_Wollen euch auch nicht länger aufhalten, aber an dieser Stelle noch ein ganz dickes Dankeschön an _michi-sky, bepa _und_ Vivianne Ollivander _für die Reviews bei unserer Kurzgeschichte „Rosen haben Dornen" Haben uns wirklich gefreut -wink- Freuen uns, dass euch die FF so gut gefallen hat!! Wirklich -smile- Hoffentlich hat die FF auch allen anderen Leuten gefallen, die sie noch gelesen haben, aber (noch?) nicht reviewt haben..._

_Jetzt hören wir aber wirklich auf euch zu nerven (obwohl wir das doch eigentlich so gerne machen -lach-) und wünschen euch nun viel Spaß beim nächsten Kapitel!!_

_Die Antworten auf eure Reviews findet ihr wie immer am Ende des Kapitels -wink-_

_Bis dann, und viel Spaß?!_

_Harry & Hermine_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kapitel 22 – Mysteriöse Entdeckungen

Es war schon spät am Abend als Harry, Ron und Hermine im Gemeinschaftsraum zusammen saßen. Die beiden Jungen waren über ein Schachbrett gebeugt und unterhielten sich über die Auswahlspiele des neuen Quidditchteams für Gryffindor, das am vorherigen Nachmittag stattgefunden hatte. Ron hatte es geschafft, jede Position des Teams zu besetzen und bisher war auch er auch recht zufrieden mit seiner Auswahl.

Ginny war Sucherin geblieben, denn nachdem sie von Harrys Rücktritt erfahren hatte, sah sie es als ihre Pflicht an, seinen ehemaligen Posten weiter auszuführen und wollten diesen partout keinem Anderen überlassen.

Jetzt, am Sonntagabend konnte man immer noch die Nachwirkungen der stattgefundenen Feier erkennen, denn überall im Raum waren Luftschlangen und Ballone verteilt, für die keiner verantwortlich sein wollte. Auch mehrere leere Butterbierflaschen hatten in dem Raum gestanden, doch Hermine hatte sich aufgerafft und diese in einer Ecke zusammengestellt, so dass die Hauselfen wenigstens in dieser Hinsicht nicht mehr allzu viel Arbeit hatten.

Es war still im Schloss, fast alle hatten sich schon in ihre Schlafsäle zurückgezogen. Hermine unterdessen war hinter einem dicken Wälzer verschwunden und schien der Konversation ihrer beiden besten Freunden nicht zu folgen.

Während Ron gerade über einem weiteren Schachzug brütete, setzte sich Hermine abrupt auf. Mit gerunzelter Stirn sah sie sich im Raum um. Harry, der sie beobachtet hatte, blickte ihr verwirrt nach, als sie in Windeseile die Treppe zu den Mädchenschlafsälen empor eilte und kurz darauf verschwunden war. Nach wenigen Minuten kam sie die Wendeltreppe wieder herunter gepoltert und blieb vor dem Feuer stehen. Sie blickte sich im Raum und, doch anscheinend fand sie nicht das Erwartete.

„Suchst du etwas?" fragte Harry sie schließlich und sah sie mit erwatungsvollen Augen an. Langsam drehte Hermine sich zu ihm um und zwirbelte unbewusst an einer ihrer langen, braunen Haarsträhnen.

„Hmm... Ich wollte etwas nachschauen, aber leider finde ich das Buch nicht mehr, in dem ich die Lösung gefunden hätte. Wahrscheinlich habe ich es zu Hause vergessen."

Harry jedoch sprang rasch auf, wobei er mit seinem Knie gegen die Tischscheibe stieß und die Schachfiguren mit einem lauten Krachen zu Boden fielen. Mit einem vielleicht etwas zu weiblichen Augenaufschlag blickte er seinen besten Freund an und konnte gerade noch vor einem Bauern in Deckung gehen.

„Ich hole schnell dein Buch. Ich weiß nicht, ob es das ist, was du suchst, aber ich wollte es dir eigentlich schon vor ein paar Tagen zurückbringen. Ich bin gleich wieder da..." Als er die Treppe schon fast erreicht hatte, rief Ron ihm noch schimpfend hinterher.

„Jetzt hätte ich fast gewonnen. Du alter Schummler... Du bist ein schlechter Verlierer, Harry, weißt du das?!" Doch der Angesprochene hatte schon die Klinke für die Tür in der Hand und blickte noch einmal über das Geländer.

„Ich bin vielleicht ein schlechter Verlierer, aber diesmal hätte ich sowieso gewonnen." Mit einem breiten Grinsen verschwand er im Schlafsaal. Hermine musste sich zusammenreißen, um nicht laut los zu lachen und Ron warf ihr einen strafenden Blick zu.

XXXX

„Wo ist es denn nur? Ich bin mir sicher, dass ich es hier reingesteckt habe." Wahllos flogen Kleidungsstücke und Bücher durch den Raum während Harry sich auf die Suche nach Hermines Lektüre machte. Endlich fiel ihm der dicke Wälzer ins Auge, das unter einem Paar ausgetragener Jeans verschwunden war. Erleichtert nahm Harry das schwere Buch in die Hand und wollte schon die restlichen Dinge wieder einräumen und den Koffer schließen, als er den Schimmer von angelaufenem Silber in einer Ecke zwischen alten und ausgeleierten Socken bemerkte.

Mit gerunzelter Stirn entfernte er die störenden Kleidungsstücke von dem Umschlag und hielt kurz darauf ein schweres Buch in der Hand. Einen Moment musste er überlegen, wie er an das gute Stück gekommen war. Plötzlich war es ihm, als ob ein Film vor seinem Auge zu schnell vorgespult wurde:

_Grimmauld Place – die Sterne – der Wandvorhang – die leuchtenden Namen - das Geheimversteck – das Buch_

Kurz entschlossen schnappte er sich die beiden Bücher und verließ den Schlafsaal. Hier oben war es viel zu dunkeln um Einzelheiten zu erkennen oder gar zuzuordnen. Mit einem Satz hatte er den letzten Treppenabsatz überwunden und ließ sich auf einem purpurnen Ohrensessel nieder. Mit einem Lächeln reichte er Hermine ihr Buch, welches sie dankbar in Empfang nahm.

„Ist das nicht...?" Sie blickte ihn fragend an, als sie den geschmückten Einband in Harrys Hand bemerkte.

„Ja, das ist es. Ich hab es oben im Koffer gefunden. Es ist ganz in Vergessenheit gekommen. Ich will es mir mal genauer anschauen, vielleicht können wir ja jetzt etwas Interessantes herausfinden?!"

Hermine gesellte sich zu ihm und starrte ihm über die Schulter. Ein Kribbeln machte sich in Harrys Magen breit, als Hermines Hand sich auf seine Schulter legte und sie aufmerksam das Cover musterte. Ein verträumtes Lächeln machte sich auf seinem Gesicht breit und er dachte, wie so oft in letzter Zeit, an ihre Begegnung am See. Sein Wunsch, Hermine in die Arme zu schließen und an sich zu drücken, wurde bei jedem Gedanken an sie stärker und Harry verfluchte sich selbst dafür.

Erst Hermines Stimme machte ihm wieder bewusst, wo er sich befand. Mit einem Kopfschütteln widmete er sich dem Buch und schlug die erste Seite auf. Fast schon enttäuscht, hielt er inne. Kein Wort, nicht einmal ein Buchstabe war auf dem etwas vergilbten Pergament zu sehen. Die Seiten waren immer noch vollkommen leer.

„Das habe ich mir leider fast schon gedacht" Hermines Aussage ließ Harry zusammenfahren. Verwirrt wirbelte er herum und musterte Hermine nachdenklich.

„Was hast du dir gedacht?" Einen Moment schwieg seine beste Freundin. Ihre Hand massierte in Gedanken ihre Schläfen und es schien, als wäre Harry für sie gar nicht vorhanden. Als der junge Zauberer von neuem ansetzen wollte, machte Hermine eine unwirsche Bewegung und nahm ihm da Buch aus der Hand.

„Na, dass die Seiten noch immer leer sind. Meinst du so ein wertvolles Buch ist nicht verschlüsselt. Also, Harry, du enttäuschst mich!" Besagter hätte sich gegen die Stirn schlagen könne, für seine eigene Dummheit, doch nach außen versuchte er den Eindruck vollkommenen Wissens zu wahren. Möglichst fachkundig sah er Hermine an und nickte wissend mit dem Kopf. Hermine beobachtete ihn eine Weile und versuchte das Lachen zu unterdrücken, da Harry zu kränken, das Letzte war, was sie wollte.

Mit einem sanften Lächeln auf den Lippen, fasste sie Harry an der Schulter und zwang ihn so, ihr in die Augen zu blicken. „Hermine, was...." Doch sie unterbrach ihn und stellte schmunzelnd fest: „Du hast keine Ahnung, hab ich Recht?" Erleichtert grinste Harry seine Freundin an und nickte diesmal ehrlich mit dem Kopf. Hermine wandte sich von Harry ab und schob ihren Sessel nah an den seinen heran.

„Hey, was verheimlicht ihr da vor mir?" Ron war empört hinter den beiden aufgetaucht und stemmte wütend die Arme in die Hüfte. Harry zeigte ihm das Buch und Ron erinnerte sich, woher sie es hatten. „Steht denn immer noch nichts darin? Es muss doch eine Möglichkeit geben, das Geschriebene zu sehen und dann auch lesen zu können..." Stirnrunzelnd beugte sich Ron über das Buch und schüttelte es, doch nichts geschah...

XXXX

Der Abend verging schnell und bald war auch der letzte Bewohner Hogwarts in das Land der Träume verschwunden, nur die drei Gryffindor aus der sechsten Klasse saßen vor dem mittlerweile nur noch glimmenden Feuer des Kamins. Es schienen Stunden vergangen zu sein, sie hatten sämtliche Zauber getestet, die ihnen eingefallen waren, doch keiner hatte irgendeine Wirkung auf das Buch und seinen Inhalt gezeigt. Mutlos sammelten Ron und Hermine ihre Pergamente und Schulbücher ein. Harry saß etwas abseits und sah nachdenklich in die Asche des Feuers, er wollte nicht wahr haben, dass es ihnen unmöglich war, dieses Geheimnis zu lüften.

„Harry, komm schon. Es hat doch keinen Sinn..." Ron hatte seinen besten Freund leicht an der Schulter gepackt und drückte ihm seine Bücher in den Schoß. „Lass uns schlafen gehen..."

Harry seufzte und wollte schon aufstehen, als ihm ein ungewohntes Geräusch zu Ohren kam. Er stand still und versuchte mit gerunzelter Stirn genauer zu lauschen. Er bedeutet Ron und Hermine keine Laute zu fabrizieren, welche augenblicklich wie erstarrt Harry anstarrten. Doch die seltsamen Geräusche waren ebenso rasch wie sie gekommen waren, auch schon wieder verschwunden. Harry schüttelte den Kopf, um das Klingen, welches immer noch in seinem Kopf widerhallte, zu vertreiben.

„Jetzt hörst du schon die Mäuse bellen, Potter. Wird Zeit, dass du etwas Schlaf bekommst!", murmelte er zu sich selbst und wich Rons und Hermines besorgten Blicken aus. Er nahm seine Bücher wieder auf und wollte hinter seinen Freunden die Treppen erklimmen, doch da hörte er es schon wieder. Ganz leise, wie der Flügelschlag einer Taube war es zu vernehmen. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein. Harry versuchte, die Geräusche zu ignorieren und schritt zielstrebig auf die Stufen zu, doch etwas versperrte ihm den Weg. Mit einem leisen Aufschrei fiel er zu Boden und landete auf seinem Hinterteil.

„Könnt ihr nicht auf..." Doch Hermine, die der Grund für seinen Sturz gewesen war, legte einen Finger an die Lippen.

„Hört ihr das auch?" Harry, der gerade wieder auf die Beine gekommen war, setzte sich vor Schreck, dass auch Hermine es hören konnte, erneut auf den Hosenboden.

„Sag mal, Harry. Hat man da unten eine bessere Sicht, oder was machst du auf dem Fußboden?" Ron reichte seinem Freund kopfschüttelnd die Hand und half ihm auf. Die beiden fuhren zusammen, als Hermine ein grollendes ‚Psssst' ertönen ließ. Sie schwiegen, doch kein Laut drang zu ihren Ohren.

„Harry... beweg dich..." Harry sah sie verblüfft an. Er war zu überrascht um sich zu rühren, so dass Ron ein wenig nachhalf. Er gab Harry einen kräftigen Klaps auf den Rücken, worauf dieser ein paar Schritte vorwärts und direkt in Hermines Arme machte. Verwirrt richtete er sich wieder auf und wollte Ron schon seine Meinung sagen, da bemerkte er die Blicke, die auf ihm ruhten.

Ron sah verwirrt von Harry zu Hermine, doch seine Freundin starrte ihn unverwandt an. Er folgte ihrem Blick, der nicht auf seinem Gesicht, sondern auf seinen Händen lag. Da bemerkte er das Buch und plötzlich ging ihm ging ein Licht auf. Er hob die Lektüre an sein Ohr und begann sie zu schütteln. Ein gleichmäßiges Klingen drang aus dem Inneren.

„Das darf doch nicht..." Doch weiter kam er nicht. Hermine stürmte die Treppe hinauf und verschwand in ihrem Schlafsaal. Doch ehe die Jungs sich wundern konnten, kam sie schon zurück. In ihrer rechten Hand glänzte es metallisch.

„Hermine, was willst du denn mit dem Messer machen? Und überhaupt, was geht hier eigentlich vor?" Ron hatte anscheinend keine Ahnung von dem, was vorgefallen war und Harry vermutete, dass er die Geräusche gar nicht richtig gehört hatte. Er wollte Ron gerade eine Erklärung abgeben, doch Hermine unterbrach ihn barsch und zog ihm das Buch aus der Hand. Mit einem Satz folgten ihr die Jungen und platzierten sich zur Linken und Rechten des purpurnen Sessels, auf dem Hermine sich niedergelassen hatte.

Zuerst tastete Hermine vorsichtig, das zerfledderte Leder ab, das sich über die Seiten spannte. Dann hob sie es ein weiteres Mal an ihr Ohr und ließ den Inhalt klimpern. Mit einem zustimmenden Murmeln, widmete sie sich der Rückseite des dicken Wälzers. Sie klappte das Buch rückwärts auf und besah sich die Rückwand bis ins kleinste Detail. Wenige Sekunden später, zog sie das silberne Messer, welches sie normalerweise für das Kleinschneiden von Zaubertrankzutaten benötigten, hervor und trennte zwar mit etwas vor Aufregung zitternder Hand, jedoch ohne das Buch zu beschädigen, Einband und Pappdeckel voneinander ab. Als sie leise aufschrie, fuhren Harry und Ron zusammen und drängten sich noch enger um den bequemen Sessel.

Was Harry nun zu Augen bekam, würde er sicherlich nie im Leben vergessen. Von so geheimnisvoller Schönheit und wunderbarem Glanz... Harry hätte es sich nicht erträumen lassen. In blauen Samt gebettet lag dort eine kristallene Kugel.

Nebel von undefinierbarer Farbe schlingerten im Inneren und zauberten ein Farbenspiel auf die Wände des Gemeinschaftsraums. Fast schon andächtig saßen die drei Freunde schweigend um dieses sonderbare Gebilde. Keiner von ihnen hatte jemals etwas Ähnliches wie das vor ihnen liegende gesehen. Es war so gleich mit vielen Dingen und doch Meilen entfernt... Irgendwo in einem anderen Teil des Schlosses schlug eine Turmuhr, leise war es zu hören und eigentlich kaum zu bemerken. Erst als die letzen Töne verklungen waren, erwachte Harry aus seiner Trance, in der er einfach nur den Kristall angestarrt hatte. Vorsichtig beugte er sich über Hermine und hob mit zitternden Fingern die Kugel aus dem Innenraum des Buches.

Im ersten Moment war Harry überrascht von ihrem Gewicht und der Größe. Warum hatte er es nicht gleich bemerkt, dass noch etwas anderes im Inneren des Buches verborgen war. „Magisch vergrößert..." murmelte Hermine unterdessen. Sie schien den gleichen Gedanken wie Harry nachgegangen zu sein. Hermine drehte und wendete das Buch in ihren Händen. Schließlich wandte sie sich mit einem nachdenklichen Seufzer dem Einband auf der Vorderseite zu. Sie fuhr leicht mit den Fingern über die beiden Einkerbungen in Form eines Kreuzes und eines Kreises.

„Es sieht so aus als wären die beiden Kerben als Lücke gedacht... Vielleicht muss dort irgendetwas hinein... Aber wenn... Wäre das Möglich..." Hermine schien einen Geistesblitz gehabt zu haben, denn in ihren Augen blitze es auf einmal verräterisch auf. Hektisch, aber trotzdem mit vorsichtiger Sorgfalt, nahm sie Harry die Kugel aus der Hand und ließ diese einen Moment in der Hand kreisen.

„Man spürt sie kaum... Als wäre sie aus Samt..." Harry nickte zustimmend mit dem Kopf. Ihn selbst hatte dieses seltsame Material zum stutzen gebracht.

Hermine zog einmal scharf die Luft ein und ließ diese in die kreisförmige Ausbuchtung auf der Vorderseite fallen. Es war still im Raum, keiner der drei Freunde rührte sich. Harry, Ron und Hermine hielten den Atem an und warteten auf irgendeine Reaktion. Keiner von ihnen hatte eine wirkliche Vorstellung, was geschehen sollte, doch jeder hatte, auf seine eigene Art und Weise, das Gefühl, das sie einem großen Rätsel auf der Spur waren.

Sekunden vergingen, die für sie jedoch wie Stunden dahin krochen. Doch vorerst passierte nichts... Enttäuscht wollte Hermine die Kugel wieder herausziehen, jedoch schaffte sie es nicht – der Kristall schien festzusitzen.

„Na Bravo!", stöhnte Ron und fing sich dafür einen bösen Blick von Hermine, die nun verzweifelt versuchte, die Kugel wieder aus der Vertiefung zu bekommen. Sie zerrte und drückte daran, doch sie wollte sich einfach nicht aus der Verankerung lösen.

„Na, aber ein Gutes hat es doch..." meinte Harry schließlich. „Wenn wir den Kristall, oder was immer es auch sein mag, nicht herausbekommen, dann muss es ja wohl darein gehören, oder!" Ron und Hermine sahen ihn verblüfft und überrascht an.

„Da könntest du recht haben, Harry!", unterbrach Ron einige Augenblicke später das erdrückende Schweigen. Er nahm Hermine das Buch aus der Hand und begann ebenfalls daran herumzuhantieren. Er stellte das Buch sogar auf den Kopf, doch auch er hatte wenig Erfolg und die Kugel blieb an ihrem Platz kleben...

Doch dann, mag es Zufall oder Schicksal gewesen sein, gewann die Kugel langsam wieder an Bewegung. Zuerst kaum merklich, doch dann bewegte und drehte sie sich immer schneller um sich selbst. Die rauchigen Schleier in ihrem Inneren wurden zu einer undurchdringlichen Wand und nahmen die Farbe, von flammendem Feuer an. Harry, Ron und Hermine konnte ihre Blicke nicht mehr davon abwenden. Es war als wenn ihre Augen magisch angezogen werden würden und keiner von ihnen konnte die Kraft aufwenden, sich von diesem Anblick zu lösen. Harry wollte Ron schon das Buch aus der Hand reißen, da er vermutete, der Stein würde jeden Moment aus der Fassung gehoben werden, doch dem war nicht so.

Etwas anderes löste sich von dem Einband. Wie von Geisterhand bewegt, schwebte eine Hälfte des leuchtenden Rubins, der in der Mitte des Buches angesiedelt war, aus seiner Halterung und blieb in der Luft stehen. Er schien von der Kugel gehalten zu werden, so dass er nicht auf den Boden stürzen und in tausende kleine Teile zerspringen würde. Nach schier endloser Zeit, wurde die Kugel wieder langsamer und kam schließlich ganz zum Stillstand. Einen Moment noch schwebte der Rubin, dann fiel er mit einem leisen ‚Plopp' In Harrys ausgestreckte Hand.

„Das ist doch nicht möglich..." Flüsterte Hermine und starrte wie verzaubert auf den leuchtenden Edelstein. „Ein wundervolles Stück. Ich habe noch nie so einen großen Rubin gesehen!" Harry und Ron konnten nur mit dem Kopf nicken, denn keiner von ihnen wusste es in Worte zu fassen, was sie so sehr bewegte. Harry gab Hermine vorsichtig den Rubin in die Hand, fast so, als würde er Angst haben, dass er zerbrechen würde, wenn eine zu Große Belastung auf ihn einwirken würde. Harry nahm dafür das Buch, in dem nun kein Rubin mehr, sondern dafür die Kugel, eingeschlossen war. Er besah sich den Einband genauer, und plötzlich fiel ihm noch etwas Merkwürdiges aus.

„Schaut mal her... Ist hier, an der Stelle wo der Rubin noch vor kurzem gelegen war, nicht noch etwas... Es sieht fast so aus wie ein Kreuz..." Nachdenklich starrte er auf die Mulde, die sich nun an der Stelle des Rubins gebildet hatte. Harry hielt das Buch gegen das Feuer, um besser sehen zu können, und tatsächlich. Ganz leicht schimmerte dort ein Kreuz.

Ron nahm Harry unsanft das Buch aus der Hand uns stierte nun auf das Buch, als wolle er es hypnotisieren. Auch Hermine war aufgestanden, den Rubin sicher in ihrer Hand, und gesellte sich zu ihren Freunden, die auf dem Teppich vor dem Kamin Platz genommen hatten.

„Ja, es ist ein Kreuz... Glaubt ihr, wir bekommen es heraus?" Mit gespreizten Fingern griff Harry in den kleinen Hohlraum und versuchte das Kreuz zu erfassen. Seine Hände waren verschwitzt und es glitt ihm immer wieder zwischen den Fingern hindurch. Nach mehreren Minuten schließlich fiel das Kreuz über den Rand der Mulde und landete sanft auf dem dicken Läufer.

„Geschafft", riefen alle drei zugleich, als Harry es vom Boden aufhob und sicher mit seiner Hand umschloss... Die drei besahen es sich genau, doch im Gegensatz zu dem Kristall, der von ungeahnter Schönheit gewesen war, sah dieses Kreuz nicht besonders wertvoll aus. Es war aus einfachem Eisen gefertigt und strahlte durch seine Schlichtheit. Harry besah sich nun erst das Kreuz in seiner Hand, dann das Buch. Prüfend hielt er das Kreuz über die Vertiefung im Einband, doch es hatte nicht die passende Größe.

„Vergrößern...", murmelte Hermine halblaut vor sich hin und wollte Harry das Kreuz aus der Hand nehmen, doch dieser, vollkommen in Gedanken versunken, erschrak bei ihrer plötzlichen Berührung und das Kreuz fiel geradewegs in die Einkerbung im Buch. Verlegen sahen sich Harry und Hermine für einen Moment an, bis Ron sie durch einen plötzlichen Aufschrei zusammenfahren ließ. Rasch wandten sie sich wieder dem Buch zu und machten eine sehr interessante Entdeckung. Das Kreuz in seiner Mulde schien nun nicht mehr so klein, wie noch vor einem kurzen Augenblick. Tatsächlich konnte man, wenn man genau hinsah, feststellen, wie es zu wachsen begann und nach wenigen Minuten hatte es die Vertiefung vollkommen ausgefüllt, als ob es schon immer an diesem Platz gelegen hätte.

Doch nun geschah erneut etwas Unerwartetes. Während die drei Freunde noch gespannt auf das Kreuz starrten, hob sich der zweite Teil des Rubins in die Lüfte, ebenso wie sein Zwilling, doch nun sah es so aus, wie von dem Kreuz gehalten, und dann fiel auch dieser Rubin mit einem leisen Zischen in Harrys Hand... Fassungslos sahen sich die Freunde an. Doch Harry bemerkte etwas an seinem Rubin, das ihm beim Ersten nicht aufgefallen war.

Eine Art Schlinge, jedoch aus Gold, hatte sich an dem oberen Rand des Rubins gebildet und während Harry darauf starrte, schien aus der Öse weitere Fäden zu wachsen, die sich in die Länge zogen und schließlich einen geschlossenen Kreis bildeten. Nun verdichtete sich das Material und erglühte ein letztes Mal in einem zarten Gold, dann spürte Harry die angenehme Kühle einer feingliedrigen Kette. Harry hob den Kopf, in der Erwartung, seine Freunde würden ebenso verblüfft über seine Entdeckung sein, doch beide hatten ihre Blicke mit großen Augen auf Hermines Hand gerichtet, in welcher der erste der beiden Rubine lag.

Harry beugte sich nun ebenfalls vor und sah, dass auch Hermine nun eine Kette mit dem Teil des Rubins, in der Hand hielt. „Wahnsinn", murmelte diese leise vor sich hin und sah dann Harry mit glänzenden Augen an. „Das hier ist alles einfach unglaublich."

Ohne zu zögern, stand sie auf und zog Harry in eine feste Umarmung. Von dieser plötzlichen Nähe überrascht stand Harry für einen Augenblick reglos da, doch dann besann er sich und erwiderte die Umarmung leicht. Erst als Ron sich vernehmlich räusperte, trennten sich die beiden wieder von einander und Harry bemerkte, wie sein Herz schneller schlug und Hermine einen roten Kopf hatte. Ron jedoch schien sich nicht weiter damit befassen zu wollen, denn er sagte:

„Habt ihr schon mal auf die Uhr gesehen. Ich finde ja auch toll, was hier geschehen ist und würde am Liebsten die ganze Nacht noch darüber reden, aber meint ihr nicht, dass wir ein wenig schlafen sollten?! Immerhin haben wir morgen Schule und haben noch lange genug Zeit, uns damit zu befassen, was es mit dem ganzen Kram hier auf sich hat. Außerdem bin ich viel zu müde, um jetzt noch großartig nachzudenken und würde vermutlich eh keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen können..."

Hermine unterbrach Rons Redeschwall in dem sie das Buch zuschlug und es Harry in die Hand drückte. „Ist ja gut, ich gebe ja zu, dass ich auch müde bin. Harry, ich möchte den einen Teil des Rubins fürs erste behalten, ist das in Ordnung? Ich würde ihn mir gerne noch mal genauer ansehen!"

„Natürlich, Hermine. Immerhin gehört dir das Buch genauso wie mir... Ich hoffe, es macht dir nichts aus, Ron, oder?" Ron, der gerade herzhaft gegähnt hatte, rieb sich die Augen und murmelte: „Nein, nein, ist schon okay... Ich gehe schlafen! Gute Nacht."

Schlurfend stieg er die Treppe zu den Schlafsälen empor und Harry folgte ihm. Als er in sein Bett fiel, überkam ihm ein seltsames Gefühl. Sie waren einem großen Geheimnis auf der Spur und ein sanftes Kribbeln breitete sich in Harry aus. Das würde der Anfang eines weiteren Abenteuers werden und Harry konnte es kaum abwarten, endlich mehr darüber herauszufinden. Lange wälzte er sich von der einen auf die andere Seite.

Er konnte einfach keinen Schlaf finden. Die Sache von heute Abend ließ ihn einfach nicht mehr los. Es kam ihm vor, als wären diese Gedanken eine dicke, schwere Masse, die ihm seinen Schlaf raubte. Als er selbst über Hundert Schäfchen gezählt hatte, setzte er sich seufzend auf und zog die oberste Schublade seines Nachtisches auf. Er ließ das Buch auf seinen Schoß fallen und schloss mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs den Baldachin um sein Bett. Leise murmelte er ‚Lumos' und ein schwacher Lichtstrahl erhellte seine Beine, die ihn einem Schlafanzug steckten.

Sanft fuhr er über den Buchrücken und klappte die letzte Seite auf. Er stutzte. Der Schnitt, den Hermine mit dem kurzen Messer gemacht hatte, war verschwunden. Nahtlos war die Rückwand mit dem starken Karton des Buches verschmolzen und ließ nichts auf sein Geheimnis vermuten. Er versuchte den geheimen Raum erneut zu öffnen, doch da durchfuhr ihn ein stechender Schmerz. Leise jammernd kühlte er seinen Finger und klappte missmutig das Buch wieder zu. Anscheinend hatte es etwas gegen Harry und dieser beschloss, dem nicht weiter nachzugehen. Stattdessen widmete er sich dem Kristall an der Vorderseite.

Die Nebel schlingerten immer noch in dieser seltsamen Farbe wie vorhin. Da fiel ihm etwas Seltsames ein. Als Ron vorhin den Kristall berührt hatte, hatten sich die Schlieren verfärbt. Er versuchte sich zu Erinnern. Ja, sie waren Rot geworden. Harry wurde auf einmal heiß. War er da auf eine neue Spur gestoßen? Krampfhaft versuchte er sich ins Gedächtnis zu rufen, welche Farbe die Kugel bei Hermine angenommen hatte. Es war etwas Unauffälliges gewesen, das stand fest. Denn andernfalls könnte er sich besser daran erinnern. Vielleicht weiß, nein, so blass war es nicht gewesen. Mehr cremig, vielleicht beige oder champangerfarben.

„Ja, das wird es gewesen sein..." murmelte Harry leise. Und was würde ihn erwarten, wenn er die Kugel berührte? Harry atmete tief ein und ließ seine Finger über die vielen Verzierungen gleiten, bis er kurz vor dem Kristall halt machte. Seine Hand zitterte leicht. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung fuhr er über die sanfte Oberfläche hinweg und Harry starrte gespannt in das Innere der Kugel. Die Nebel bewegten sich und schlingerten heftig hin und her. Auf einmal erstrahlten sie in einem leuchtenden Grün. Doch kaum war es erschienen, verschwand es auch wieder. Zurück blieben die schlingernden Nebel.

Harry seufzte. Langsam fiel sein Herz wieder in seinen normalen Rhythmus zurück und pochte stark gegen seine Brust. Harry ließ sich in seine Kissen fallen und sein Blick bleib an der Decke hängen. Er war sich seiner Sache ganz sicher. Gleich morgen, nahm er sich vor, würde er seine Entdeckung Ron und Hermine mitteilen und sie würden es noch einmal ausprobieren, ob Harrys Theorie richtig war. Erschöpft gähnte Harry.

Es war schon spät in der Nacht und das wurde jetzt auch ihm bewusst. Wenn er nicht bald in das Land der Träume verschwinden würde, hatte Snape morgen zu viel Angriffsfläche. Harry richtete sich wieder auf, um das Buch an seinen Platz zu legen, doch durch seine Unaufmerksamkeit fiel es kaum hörbar auf die Bettdecke zurück. Aufgeschlagen lag es nun vor Harry und ihm klappte der Unterkiefer auf. Die vorher leeren Seiten waren nun mit einer kleinen, engen Handschrift gefüllt...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**_kathleenpotter: _**_Vielen Dank für deinen Review -freu- Finden wir total toll, dass du die FF immer noch liest und so fleißig reviewst -knuddel- Tja, wie fändest du es denn, wenn sich zwischen Ron und Luna etwas entwickeln würde?? Würde uns wirklich interessieren, wir haben da ja schon einen ganz eigenen Plan -lach- Aber da musst du leider noch viele Kapitel abwarten!! Hoffen, dass es dir ein wenig gefallen hat?!_

**_Hermine Potter:_**_ Tut uns Leid, dass du länger warten musstest, bei diesem Kapitel und wir hoffen, dass es dir ein wenig gefallen hat?! Ron ist eben ein kleiner Tollpatsch -smile- Da kann man nichts machen, aber vielleicht war es auch besser, dass er gekommen ist, wer weiß -smile-_

**_nadja: _**_Dankeschön, dass du uns, gleich nachdem du die FF gelesen, auch reviewt hast!! Freut uns wirklich, dass dir unsere Ideen gefallen -grins- Wir hoffen, dass wir mit den nächsten Kapiteln schneller fertig werden und ihr nicht mehr so lange warten müsst... Hoffentlich fällt uns das Schreiben auch mal wieder leichter!!_

**_laser-jet: _**_Hat dir dieses Kapitel auch gefallen –sich gar nicht sicher ist, wie es sich zu lesen lässt- Also wir haben uns wirklich Mühe gegeben, das muss auch mal gesagt sein -grins- Aber bisher gefällt dir die FF ja ganz gut, oder?! Und Danke für den Review -freu-_

**_MechWOLLIer: _**_Du machst uns ja ganz verlegen -grins- Aber danke für deinen Review, haben uns total gefreut!! Langsam fängt ja mal die eigentlich Handlung in dieser Geschichte an, wird ja auch Zeit, wenn man mal sieht, wie viele Kapitel wir schon geschrieben haben -lach- Geben uns Mühe, nächstes Mal schneller fertig zu werden!!_

**_bepa:_**_ Brauchst doch nicht so bedrückt zu sein, weil du uns für Kapitel 20 nichts reviewt hast... Ist kein Problem, hat uns zwar gewundert, wieso du nicht schreibst, aber wir sind ja auch nicht die schnellsten und manchmal verpeilt man das eben... Aber dafür hast du dich ja jetzt mit einem schönen langen Kommentar bei uns gemeldet -freu- Wegen dem Brief aus ‚Europa': Also England gehört zwar zu Europa, aber erstens zählen sie sich nicht wirklich dazu und zweitens wollten wir damit ausdrücken, dass der Brief eben von ‚weiter weg' kommt... England als Insel ist ja auch nicht mit dem Festland verbunden und dann hat der Brief eben ein Weilchen gebraucht -grins- Haben mal wieder rumgeschwafelt, wie wir es so gerne machen, nimm es uns nicht übel!!_

**_Jen1307: _**_Pass auf dass du vor lauter Luftanhalten nicht vergisst, dass du noch ein Weilchen leben sollst -wink- Freut uns ja wirklich, dass dir die FF so gut gefällt, aber bitte nicht auf irgendwelche dummen Gedanken kommen -lach- Eigentlich hätten wir nach deinem letzten Review das nächste Kapitel gleich hoch laden müssen, aber da hatten wir noch fast nichts zu Stande gebracht... Tut uns Leid, dass wir dich so lange haben warten lassen!! Hoffentlich hat dir das Kapitel wenigstens ein bisschen gefallen...?! Wann geht es eigentlich bei dir weiter, bin doch schon so gespannt -wink-_

**_MrsZelda: _**_Okay, wir haben uns ja schon geschrieben, aber trotzdem noch mal Danke für deinen Review -knuddel- Haben uns gefreut, und deine HP ist wirklich gut!!_

_So, das waren mal wieder die Antworten auf eure tollen Reviews!! Ihr schafft es immer, einen aufzubauen und zum Weiterschreiben zu animieren -grins- Wüssten gar nicht, was wir ohne euch machen sollen -wink-_

_Hier ist übrigens noch mal der Link, wo ihr euch das Buch, bzw. das Cover ansehen könnte, eigenes von uns gemalt -lach- Denk daran, das Doppel-Slash einzufügen, das zeigt die Seite hier ja nicht an... _

http:people.freenet.de/sarahlein0512/bild02.jpeg

_Also bis bald und bitte hinterlasst uns einen kleinen Review, egal, ob euch das Kapitel gefallen hat oder nicht, ihr könnt uns alles schreiben!!_

_–euch alle ganz lieb drück-_

_Alles Liebe_

_Harry & Hermine_


	23. Kapitel Weissagungen

_Hey ihr Lieben,_

_Da wir in letzter Zeit viel um die Ohren hatten und uns auch die Schule nicht gerade entlastet hat, konnten wir es erst jetzt schaffen, das 23. Kapitel zu vollenden!_

_Aber jetzt ist es endlich so weit, ihr müsst nicht länger warten und wir hoffen, dass sich die lange Wartezeit gelohnt hat._

_Die Antworten auf eure Reviews findet ihr wie immer am Ende des Kapitels... Jetzt wollen wir euch nicht länger vom Lesen abhalten und wünschen euch viel Spaß mit Kapitel 23 von ‚Dies Virginis: Der Tag der Jungfrau'_

_Harry & Hermine_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kapitel 23 - Weissagungen

_Flashback_

_Harry richtete sich wieder auf, um das Buch an seinen Platz zu legen, doch durch seine Unaufmerksamkeit fiel es kaum hörbar auf die Bettdecke zurück. Aufgeschlagen lag es nun vor Harry und ihm klappte der Unterkiefer auf. Die vorher leeren Seiten waren nun mit einer kleinen, engen Handschrift gefüllt..._

_Flashback Ende_

**Praedictum - Weissagung**

**Wer diesem Schatz der alten Väter schwört, muss gewappnet sein mit Mut und Ehrlichkeit. So bewahre gut im Herzen, Fremder, hast du schlimme Absichten, sollst du auf ewig verdammt sein, dem Licht für immer entsagt zu sein und dein Dasein in den tiefsten Gründen der Hölle fristen. **

**Bist du jedoch gekommen, um dem Volk deine Liebe aufzuopfern, für die Deinigen durch den Tod zu gehen, um die Welt, in der du dich lebend nennst, zu retten vor dem Untergang, so will das heilige Buch der Götter an deiner Seite dir helfen und eine Unterstützung sein. So hast du dich nun entschieden, welchen der beiden Wege du zu gehen, vermagst, tritt ein in die Welt der Magie...**

**Unser Planet entstand aus einem Knall, der das Universum erschütterte. Um ihrer Willen starben Sterne und Planeten, nur um Platz zu schaffen, für einen Stern, der später den Namen Erde erhalten sollte. Kahl und dunkel lag die Einöde über dem schwarzen Planenten und ließ ihn ohne Bestimmung, ohne Ziel, endlose Schleifen durch den Weltraum ziehen. Bis eines Tages, ein Tropfen die Wüste verdrängte. Das dunkle Schwarz wurde von dem azurnen Blau verdrängt. Es entstanden Rinnsale, aus diesem wurden Bäche, Flüsse durchschnitten die Täler, ein See bedeckte das öde Land und schließlich entstand ein Meer, ein Ozean. Die Erde war nicht mehr kahl und trocken, sie war frisch und spendete Leben, denn in dem Wasser, noch sehr klein, fing das erste Leben an. Und es wurde immer mehr... bis das große Wasser zu klein wurde. So machten sich manche Lebewesen auf den Weg und suchten sich eine Unterkunft am Strand. Bald hatten sie sich dort eingefunden und ihre Kinder sahen nicht mehr aus, wie die Eltern. Hatten sie vorher Flossen, wuchsen ihren Nachkömmlingen Beine aus den Leibern. Sie waren anders. Doch die Alten starben und bald gab es nur noch Beine an Land. So gedieh die Erde langsam. Dinosaurier kamen, und gingen... Neandertaler wurden geboren und starben wieder aus. Dann schließlich kam der Mensch. Als Tier geboren und nichts anderes als ein Teil des ewigen Kreislaufes. Doch mit dem Mensch kam auch der Hass. Neid und Eifersucht drohten das menschliche Geschlecht auszurotten. Böse Magier glaubten, die Welt reinigen zu müssen. Doch zerstörten sie damit ihren eigenen Stamm. Zu dieser Zeit bin ich entstanden. Lange bevor es Bücher gab. Lange bevor es Zauberer gab. Nicht, das es sie nie gegeben hätte. Das will ich nicht behaupten. Es gibt sie schon immer, und es wird sie auch auf Ewig geben. Doch ob ihre Kräfte im Verborgenen bleiben ist auf immer ungewiss. Ich wurde geschrieben, um die Magie zu erhalten. Ich bin geschrieben worden, um Magiern in allen Zeiten beizustehen. Das Böse aufzuhalten. Denn vernichten wird man es nie können. In jedem Mensch, Weib oder Mann, Knecht oder Herr, Magd oder Greis. Jeder ist gestraft mit dem Hass, der so großen Schaden mit sich bringt. Ob es letztendlich zur Verwirklichung der schlimmsten Träume kommt, hängt von jedem einzelnen ab. Es gibt nichts an dem du es erkennen kannst. Für immer wirst du im Ungewissen bleiben. Doch sollte das Böse überhand gewinnen, werde ich dir und deiner Welt zur Seite stehen. Dieses Buch wird dir den Weg zu mir leiten...**

Mit einem dumpfen Geräusch schlug Harry den Deckel zu. Er konnte nicht fassen, was es da entdeckt hatte. Wenn das hier Geschriebene der Wahrheit entsprechen sollte, die Folgen wären ungeheuerlich. Er musste es unbedingt jemandem zeigen. Ron... Nein, mit ihm war jetzt nichts mehr anzufangen. Hermine, ja, aber wie sollte er in das Mädchenschlafzimmer gelangen? Harry seufzte. Es war ihm wohl vorherbestimmt, sich diese eine Nacht noch zu gedulden. Mit einem liebevollen Blick schloss er die Nachttischschublade, in der nun sorgfältig das Buch gebettet lag, und sank mit einem leisen Seufzen in die Kissen zurück.

Dieses Buch... es ließ ihn nicht los – er konnte es einfach nicht aus seinen Gedanken verbannen. Eines jedoch war ihm bewusst. Es durfte niemals in falsche Hände geraten. Man konnte nie wissen, wer es bekommen und womöglich missbrauchen würde. Vielleicht war die Drohung zu Beginn des Buches auch nur zur Abschreckung gedacht. Er musste höchste Acht geben. Am Besten, er würde Hermine bitten, es mit einem Sicherheitszauber zu belegen. Dies war sein letzter Gedanke bevor er in einen Traum volle fliegender Bücher und personenloser Stimmen schwebte.

XXXX

„Ich muss euch unbedingt etwas zeigen!" murmelte Harry zwischen zwei Bissen Pfannkuchen beim Frühstück am nächsten Morgen. Die drei Freunde saßen in der großen Halle und um sie herum schwatzten die Schüler fröhlich vor sich hin.

Hermine warf Harry einen mahnenden Blick zu und meinte recht spitz. „Es wäre sehr freundlich von dir, wenn du mich beim Sprechen nicht mit Sirup bespucken würdest."

Harry grinste sie entschuldigend an und fügte dem ein ehrliches „Sorry" hinzu. Hastig zerkleinerte er die restlichen Stücke seines Frühstücks und setzte dann zu einem neuen Versuch an.

„Gestern Abend habe ich mir das Buch noch mal genauer angesehen. Und jetzt ratet mal, was ich entdeckt habe."

„Noch mehr Antiquitäten?" warf Ron, mit einem ironischen Seitenblick auf den roten Rubin um Hermines Hals, ein. Diese bestrafte ihn mit einem kräftigen Tritt gegen sein rechtes Schienbein und Ron jaulte auf.

„Wenn ich wegen dir kein Quidditch spielen kann, dann hetzt ich die anderen Spieler auf dich!" Fest entschlossen, Ron keines Blickes mehr zuwürdigen, wandte Hermine sich endlich Harry zu.

„Na, erzähl schon. Was hast du so herausgefunden!" Harry beugte sich über den Tisch und flüsterte geheimnisvoll: „Das Seiten in dem Buch sind nicht mehr leer!"

Hermine sah ihn mit gerunzelter Stirn an. „Bist du dir sicher?" Empört blitzte Harry die junge Hexe an, worauf sie entschuldigend die Arme hob.

„Na, und was steht drin?" beteiligte sich nun auch Ron an dem Gespräch. Harry fuhr sich geistesabwesend durch die Haare und dachte lange nach.

„Ich glaube, es hat irgendetwas mit der Weltentstehung und so zu tun, aber ihr solltet es euch noch einmal selbst durchlesen..."

Hermine unterbrach ihn abrupt. „Aber bestimmt nicht jetzt. Wenn wir uns nicht beeilen, kommen wir zu spät zum Unterricht."

Mit einem Blick auf seine Armbanduhr, schob Harry sich ein letztes Stück sirupüberzogenen Pfannkuchen in den Mund und schnappte sich seine Tasche. Mit eiligem Schritt folgte er Ron und Hermine, die schon die Tür aus der Großen Halle erreicht hatten. Doch als die drei Freunde an den Kerkern ankamen, machte sie die unübliche Menschenansammlung vor Snapes Klassenzimmer stutzig. Es war noch nie vorgekommen, dass ihr Zaubertranklehrer zu spät zu einer Unterrichtsstunde war. Und dieses Mal war er es eindeutig.

Harry, Ron und Hermine gesellten sich zu Parvati, die einzige andere aus Gryffindor, die Zaubertränke weiter behalten hatte und neben der Kerkertür lehnte. „Warum ist Snape noch nicht da?" fragte Harry verwirrt. Allgemeines Schulterzucken musste ihm als Antwort genügen. In diesem Moment kam Professor Black um die Ecke. Mit einem breiten Lächeln auf den Lippen, rief er seinen Schülern ein fröhliches „Guten Morgen" zu und bedeutete ihnen, sich um ihn zu versammeln. Stillschweigend kamen die jungen Zauberer und Hexen seiner Aufforderung nach und scharrten sich um ihren Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste.

„Ja, sehr schön... Können mich alle hören... ja gut. Also, ich werde heute die Vertretung für Professor Snape übernehmen. Euer Zaubertranklehrer ist leider verhindert und deshalb werde ich euch heute unterrichten. Folgt mir bitte in mein Klassenzimmer. Nehmt es mir nicht übel, aber ich fühle mich hier unten einfach nicht sehr wohl!", fügte er mit einem verschmitzten Grinsen hinzu. Einige lachten, doch die meisten waren noch zu sehr mit der Abwesendheit Snapes beschäftigt. Doch in einem waren sie sich sicher: Das würde interessant werden.

XXXX

„Also, was meint ihr dazu?" Hermine hielt inne, um ihr Steak zu schneiden und musterte Harry mit nachdenklichem Blick. „Also, es ist schon ein wenig seltsam, dass Snape fehlt. Er war bei noch keiner Stunde nicht anwesend."

„Vielleicht ist er ernsthaft krank!", meinte Ron hoffnungsvoll, schwieg jedoch beleidigt, als Hermine ihren Ellbogen in seine Rippen versenkte. Harry versuchte sein Lachen zu verbergen, doch auch er musste eine schmerzhafte Erfahrung mit Hermines Fuß machen.

„Wisst ihr was, ich habe da einen Verdacht!" murmelte Hermine nachdenklich.

„Schieß los!", würgte Ron zwischen Rotkohlbrocken hervor.

„Ich denke nicht, dass Snape krank ist. Das passt einfach nicht zu ihm. Ich habe vielmehr den Verdacht, dass er durch einen Auftrag verhindert ist."

„Was denn für ein Auftrag? Von wem soll er den bekommen haben?"

Harry musterte Ron gedankenverloren. „Der Orden des Phönix!"

„Psst, nicht so laut. Es braucht nicht gleich jeder zu erfahren, dass er wieder aktiv ist!" Hermine sah sich hastig um, doch keiner schien von den Dreien Notiz genommen zu haben. Sie waren viel zu sehr mit sich selbst und ihrem Essen beschäftigt. Sie wandte sich wieder Ron und Harry zu. „Ganz genau! Ich vermute es hat irgendetwas mit Voldemorts weiteren Plänen zu tun, bin mir aber nicht ganz sicher!"

„Du könntest Recht haben. Was er wohl diesmal plant?" Die drei Freunde hüllten sich in Schweigen. Jeder von in ihnen war in seinen eigenen Gedanken versunken.

XXXX

Gemeinsam saßen sie an diesem Abend im Gemeinschaftsraum, abseits von den anderen Schülern, die noch über ihren Hausaufgaben brüteten oder ihre freie Zeit mit Zaubererschach verbrachten.

Das Buch lag zwischen ihnen, war jedoch noch geschlossen. „Ich habe bisher erst die erste Seite gelesen, ich weiß nicht, was danach kommt... Am Besten, ihr lest euch das ganze jetzt erst mal selbst durch."

Hermine nickte und schlug mit leicht zitternder Hand das Buch auf. Harry sah sich vorsichtig um, ob jemand sie beobachtete, doch als er nichts entdecken konnte, wandte er sich wieder seinen Freunden zu, die beide über dem Buch gebeugt saßen. Hermine schien konzentriert zu lesen, doch Harry bemerkte, wie Rons Blick verwirrt über das Papier wanderte.

„Ähm... Hermine, kannst du das lesen?" Überrascht sah die junge Hexe auf und auch Harry warf Ron einen fragenden Blick zu. „Natürlich, das ist ganz normales Englisch. Was denkst du denn?" Ihr bester Freund sah etwas verzweifelt in die Runde und sagte dann etwas säuerlich: „Also ich weiß ja nicht, wieso ihr beide das hier lese könnt, aber für mich sind hier nur merkwürdige Zeichen abgebildet, die keinen Sinn ergeben. Es ist eine Schrift, die ich nicht kenne..."

Schweigend sahen sich die drei Freunde an und keiner wusste, was sie sagen sollten. Endlich stand Hermine auf, packte das Buch sorgfältig in ihre Tasche und stand dann auf. Sie machte schon ein paar Schritte Richtung zum Ausgang des Gemeinschaftsraums, als sie sich noch einmal umdrehte. „Was ist denn los? Wollt ihr nicht mitkommen! Lasst uns in die Bibliothek gehen, vielleicht können

wir dort etwas herausfinden."

XXXX

Den ganze Abend hatten sie in Bücher in der Bibliothek nachgeschlagen, Hermine hatte Ron ein Buch nach dem anderen über alte Sprachen und Schriftzeichen vorgelegt, die er dann mit denen im Buch verglichen hatte, doch keines hatte gepasst. Enttäuscht und müde waren sie in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum zurückgekehrt und hatten sich letztendlich sogar noch an ihre Hausaufgaben gesetzt, die sie über das Buch ganz vergessen hatten.

Hermine war als Erste zu Bett gegangen, sie war sichtlich enttäuscht gewesen, dass sie in der Bibliothek nichts gefunden hatten, was ihnen weiterhelfen konnte.

„Vielleicht haben wir einfach noch nicht das richtige Buch gefunden!", hatte Harry versucht sie aufzuheitern, wobei sie nur schwach lächelte und dann den Kopf geschüttelt hatte.

In dieser Nacht schlief Harry schlecht. Unruhig wälzte er sich von einer Seite auf die andere und wachte am nächsten Morgen mit stechenden Kopfschmerzen auf. Den ganzen Tag dachte er über das Buch nach und fragte sich, weshalb er und Hermine den Text lesen konnten, und Ron nicht. Sie hatten ihm schließlich den Text vorgelesen, dass er wenigstens wusste, worum es ging, doch etwas Neues hatten sie nicht herausgefunden. Auch mussten sie feststellen, dass die restlichen Seiten des Buches immer noch leer waren und genauso aussahen, wie schon die Zeit davor!

XXXX

Die Tage vergingen ohne dass etwas Bedeutendes geschah. Harry, Ron und Hermineversuchten sich auf ihren schulischen Alltag zu konzentrieren, was sich jedoch mehr als schwierig erwies. Ständig war einer von ihnen mit seinen Gedanken bei dem Buch und so mussten sie sich teilweise gegenseitig im Unterricht anrempeln, wenn sie bemerkten, dass sie wieder einmal abgedriftet waren.

Ihre Lehrer ließen nun auch wieder härter denn je arbeiten. Vor allem Snape, der mittlerweile wieder zurückgekehrt war, glaubte, er müsse den verpassten Stoff so schnell wie möglich wieder aufholen und halste ihnen massig Hausaufgaben auf. So kam es, dass der Gemeinschaftsraum bis spät in der Nacht von ihren Klassenkameraden gefüllt war, die sich die Haare über den Arbeiten rauften.

Auch mussten sie regelmäßig zu ihren Okklumentikstunden bei Professor Black antreten, was Harry jedoch nicht wie bei Snape abschreckte. Im Gegenteil, mittlerweile freute er sich sogar auf diese Stunden.

Harry hatte das Gefühl, dass er in den paar Stunden bei Black mehr gelernt hatte, als das ganze vergangene Jahr, in denen er von Snape Unterricht erhalten hatte. Black begann die Stunden immer, indem Harry ihm etwas von seinem Tag erzählen sollte. Dadurch wurde etwas Ordnung in seine sonst doch sehr wirren Gedanken gebracht. Allmählich versuchte Harry sich dann zu entspannen und wenn er glaube, seinen Geist verschlossen zu haben, gab er Black ein Zeichen und dieser versuchte dann, in Harrys Geist einzudringen. Er hatte es mittlerweile schon ein paar Male geschafft seinem Lehrer den Zugang zu verwehren und Harry spürte, dass er bald in der Lage sein würde auch ohne die langen Konzentrationsübungen seinen Geist verschlossen zu halten.

XXXX

Als Ron und Harry eines Morgens Mitte Oktober die Wendeltreppe zum Gemeinschaftsraum herunterstiegen, empfing sie Hermine mit zusammengekniffenen Lippen.

„Mit welchem Fuß bist du heute morgen aufgestanden, Hermine?", fragte Harry sie vorsichtig.

„Keine Ahnung, was soll die Frage?" Verwirrt blickte sie ihn an und ein kurzes Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht, doch der ärgerliche Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht blieb.

„Na, wenn es der Linke gewesen wäre, dann hätten wir wenigstens eine Erklärung für deine miese Laune!"

Hermine musste grinsen. „Wenn ihr mich fragen würdet, dann bräuchtet ihr nicht solche irrwitzigen Mutmaßungen anzustellen!" Ron klopfte Hermine freundschaftlich auf die Schulter und meinte lachend: „Na, dann spuck's mal aus!"

Hermines Laune verdüsterte sich erneut und sie wies mit dem Finger in Richtung Schwarzes Brett. Eine Schülertraube hatte sich um das Merkblatt gebildet und man konnte das Kichern Lavenders und Parvartis hören. Harry stellte sich auf die Zehenspitze, um über die Menge zu sehen.

„Na, sind wir ein bisschen zu kurz geraten?" Ron blickte ihn mit einem breiten Grinsen von oben herab an. Obwohl Harry mittlerweile nicht mehr gerade klein war, überragte Ron ihn um ein weiteres Stück. Harry warf ihm einen vernichtenden Blick zu und richtete sich zu seiner vollen Grüße auf, sodass er den Aushang am schwarzen Brett lesen konnte.

**Halloweenball in Hogwarts**

**Alle Schüler der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei sind herzlich zu unserem Halloweenball am 31. Oktober eingeladen. Bitte finden sie sich um acht Uhr am Abend in der Großen Halle zusammen.**

**Den Erst- bis Drittklässler wird es ausnahmsweise erlaubt sein, dem Ball bis elf Uhr beizuwohnen, für alle anderen Schüler wird der Ball um 1 Uhr beendet sein.**

**Die Lehrer freuen sich mit euch über diesen interessanten Ausgleich zum Schulalltag und hoffen, dass sie alle einen vergnüglichen Abend verbringen werden! **

Ron sah Harry missmutig an. „Nicht schon wieder!" murmelte er leise, so dass nur Harry und Hermine ihn verstehen konnten. „Wenn ich an das letzte Mal denke, dann wird mir schlecht. Padma würdigt mich selbst heute noch keines Blickes. Auf ein solches weiteres Erlebnis kann ich gerne verzichten"

„Da kann ich dir nur zustimmen!" meinte Harry und warf einen raschen Blick auf Hermine, die zu seiner Überraschung ebenfalls relativ miesepetrig dreinschaute. Er fragte sich, wie es ihr beim Weihnachtsball vor zwei Jahren gefallen hatte, doch wenn er zurückdachte, so konnte es nicht allzu schlecht gewesen sein. Soweit er das beurteilen konnte hatte sie den ganzen Abend mit Viktor Krum getanzt und sich prächtig amüsiert.

Doch das war jetzt nicht sein Problem. Harry selbst hasste es zu tanzen und sicherlich würde er bei dem Halloweenball nicht darum herumkommen. Außerdem stellte sich da wieder die nervige Frage um die Partnerwahl. Er seufzte und machte sich mit seinen Freunden auf den Weg zum Frühstück. In der Großen Halle angekommen setzte er sich schweigend an den Tisch, das aufgeregte Murmeln um ihn herum ignorierend.

Am besten er würde gar nicht erst hingehen, dachte er bei sich. Das Beste würde sein, er würde die Mitteilung einfach vergessen. Doch egal, wohin man hörte, alle Schüler schienen nur ein Thema zu kennen. Paare wurden gebildet und die meisten sahen dem großen Ereignis freudig entgegen.

Harry bemerkte, wie Ron während dem Führstück immer wieder zum Tisch der Ravenclaws hinüberstarrte. Als er einmal seinem blick folgte, sah er Luna Lovegood alleine am Ende des Tisches sitzen, offenbar vertieft in die neuste Ausgabe des ‚Klitterer'.

„Er wird sie bestimmt fragen, ob sie zusammen zum Ball gehen", flüsterte Hermine leise in Harrys Ohr, und warf Ron einen raschen Blick zu. Harry nickte nur. Er wusste nicht wieso, doch er spürte einen Stich, als er daran dachte, dass Ron womöglich eine Partnerin für den Ball haben könnte und er nicht. Harry wusste zwar, wen er sehr gerne fragen würde, doch das könnte er nie machen, immerhin war sie seine beste Freundin.

„Harry... Komm schon, wir müssen los!" Hermine wedelte mit einer Hand vor Harrys Gesicht herum um seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen. „Ja... ich komme... was haben wir jetzt?"

„Zauberkunst bei Flitwick. Ich will nicht zu spät kommen, immerhin werden wir heute herausfinden, welcher Elementzauber zu uns passt."

Harry nickte und erhob sich von seinem Stuhl. Die letzten Wochen hatten sie sich intensiv auf diese Stunde vorbereitet und alles über die vier Elementzauber aufgeschrieben. Es war wichtig, dass sie alles über den jeweiligen Zauber wussten, welchem Element er zugehörig war und was man damit erreichen konnte. Und heute sollten sie endlich erfahren, welches Element mit dem jeweiligen Zauber ihnen zugehörig war. Jeder Zauberer konnte nur einen Elementzauber erlernen und ebenso wie beim Kauf eines Zauberstabs suchte sich das Element den jeweiligen Magier aus.

Die drei Freunde stiegen gerade die Marmortreppe hinauf, als hinter ihnen eine Stimmt rief: „Harry... Harry warte bitte einen Augenblick." Verwundert wandte sich der Genannte um und erblickte Cho Chang, wie sie die Treppe hinaufeilte und dann vor ihm zum Stehen kam. Sie sah hübsch aus. Die langen schwarzen Haare waren zu einem Knoten zusammengesteckt doch vereinzelt vielen ihr Strähnchen ins Gesicht. Vor einem Jahr noch hätte Harrys Magen Purzelbäume geschlagen und sein Herz hätte wie verrückt geklopft, doch jetzt verspürte er kein Gefühl mehr beim Anblick dieses Mädchens.

„Ähm... kann ich dich vielleicht einen Augenblick alleine sprechen?" Sie schien nervös zu sein und warf Ron und Hermine einen unsicheren Blick zu. Harry bemerkte, wie sich die Augen von Hermine zu schmalen Schlitzen verengten und sich ihre Augenbrauen zusammenzogen.

„Geht schon mal vor ihr beiden, ich komme gleich nach." Zögernd setzten sich die beiden in Bewegung und Harry wandte sich nun wieder an Cho, die im Gesicht rosa angelaufen war.

„Also, was willst du von mir?" Harrys Stimme klang kalt und abweisend, obwohl er dies eigentlich gar nicht beabsichtigt hatte. Cho schien ein wenig verunsichert, doch ließ sie es sich nicht anmerken und sie setzten ein strahlendes Lächeln auf.

„Nun, ich dachte mir, dass wir mal wieder miteinander reden sollten. Letztes Schuljahr ist ziemlich viel schief gegangen und ich wollte mich bei dir für mein Verhalten entschuldigen. Ich glaube, ich war einfach nicht über den Tod Cedrics hinweg, aber über die Sommerferien habe ich mir eine Menge Gedanken gemacht und mir ist klar geworden, dass das Leben weiter gehen muss... Es tut mir Leid, wenn ich dich oder deine Gefühle im letzten Schuljahr verletzt habe. Lass es uns noch einmal miteinander versuchen."

Harry blickte sie schweigend an und da er keinen Ton von sich gab und auch sonst keine Regung zeigte, fuhr Cho fort: „Ich glaube, wir müssten uns besser kennen lernen. Ich weiß im Grunde genommen ziemlich wenig von dir. Deshalb habe ich mir gedacht, wir könnten zusammen zu dem Halloween Ball gehen, da haben wir viel Zeit..."

‚Das ist es also', schoss es Harry durch den Kopf. ‚Sie glaubt doch wohl nicht im Ernst, dass ich auf diesen blöden Trick reinfalle. Jetzt, wo Cedric nicht mehr da ist, bin ich wohl der berühmteste Junge an der Schule – kein Wunder, dass sie mit mir zum Ball gehen will. Ihr geht es doch gar nicht um mich sondern nur um meine Stellung. Ich wünsche, ich wäre ein vollkommen normaler Junge, dann würde mir all das hier nie passieren...'

Harry wusste genau, dass er niemals mit Cho auf den Ball gehen würde. Er fand es zwar nett von ihr, dass sie sich bei ihm entschuldigt hatte und ihn jetzt noch einmal besser kennen lernen wollte, doch das änderte nichts an seinen Gefühlen für sie.

„Hör mal Cho, ich würde dich ja auch gerne besser kennen lernen, aber eher auf der rein freundschaftlichen Basis. Und ich glaube nicht, dass der Ball dafür der geeignete Platz ist. Lass es gut sein, ich werde demnächst sowieso noch mal ein Treffen machen, wegen der DA... Wir müssen klären, wie es damit weiter geht! Im Übrigen habe ich gehört, dass du längst einen neuen Freund hast – Michael Corner. Weiß er, dass du mit mir zum Ball gehen wolltest?"

Cho war blass geworden, mit so einer Antwort hatte sie gewiss nicht gerechnet. Sie blickte Harry mit großen Augen an und als sie seine letzte Frage endlich begriffen hatte, schüttelte sie stumm den Kopf. „Dann schlage ich vor, wir vergessen das Gespräch und du gehst mit Michael oder sonst wem auf den Ball. Ich wette, es gibt eine Menge Jungs, die liebend gern mit dir dorthin gehen würden und glaub mir, sie würden deine Gesellschaft besser schätzen als ich!"

Harry nickte ihr noch einmal zu und ging dann den Korridor entlang. Er spürte die Blicke seiner Mitschüler auf sich, während er den Gang zu seinem Klassenzimmer entlang hastete. Doch irgendwie fühlte er sich auch erleichtert, dass er mit Cho gesprochen hatte. Er wusste nicht genau, wie sie es aufgenommen hatte, doch sie würde schon darüber hinwegkommen. Er hatte im letzten Schuljahr sowieso nicht den Verdacht gehabt, dass sie ihm sehr nachtgetrauert hatte, immerhin war sie kurze Zeit später schon mit Michael Corner ausgegangen!

Harry erreichte gerade noch rechtzeitig das Klassenzimmer für Zauberkunst und schaffte es, vor Professor Flitwick den Saal zu betreten. Er ließ sich zwischen Ron uns Hermine nieder und wurde auch gleich von Ron ausgefragt: „Sag schon, was wollte sie von dir?"

Während Harry erzählte kramte Hermine in ihrer Tasche herum, sie schien das Ganze nicht zu interessieren. Erst als Harry im Flüsterton erzählte, dass Cho ihn zum Ball eingeladen hatte, horchte sie auf. Ihr Blick bohrte sich in Harrys Augen und für einen kurzen Moment glaubte er etwas wie Eifersucht darin aufblitzen zu sehen.

„Dann werdet ihr beide ja einen schönen Abend verbringen. Du wolltest ja schon das letzte Mal mit ihr zum Ball gehen, dann ist das ja dieses Mal ein richtiger Glückstreffer gewesen!" Erstaunt blickte Harry zu Hermine, die in sehr bissigem Tonfall gesprochen hatte. Nun lief sie rot an und wandte sich rasch Professor Flitwick zu, der die letzten Vorbereitungen für die folgende Auswahl der Elementzauber traf.

„Wenn du es genau wissen willst, Hermine, ich habe ihr abgesagt. Das mit Cho ist vorbei, wir waren ja genau genommen nie wirklich zusammen. Sie bedeutet mir nichts mehr und damit muss sie eben klar kommen."

Etwas erstaunt musterte Hermine ihren besten Freund, doch dann lächelte sie plötzlich und nach einem kurzen Blick auf die anderen griff sie nach seiner Hand und drückte sie kurz. Es war ein schönes Gefühl und bevor sie loslassen konnte, fuhr er ihr noch einmal sanft über den Handrücken. Das Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht vertiefte sich, doch dann wurden sich beide plötzlich bewusst, wo sie sich befanden und ließen sich rasch wieder los.

„Heute werden Sie nun endlich alle erfahren, welcher Elementzauber ihnen zugehörig ist", begann Professor Flitwick mit seiner piepsigen Stimme. „Da sie alles über die jeweiligen Zauber und ihre Elemente wissen, fangen wir nun an. Stellen Sie sich bitte in einer Reihe hintereinander auf. Kein Gedränge, es kommt jeder dran!"

Stühle scharrten über den Boden und rasch hatte sich eine lange Reihe der Schüler gebildet. Ganz vorne stand Neville. Er schien etwas nervös zu sein, denn keiner von ihnen wusste genau, wie sie herausfinden würden, welcher Zauber der richtige für sie sei.

Doch Professor Flitwick fuhr schon fort: „Vor euch, auf meinem Schreibtisch, seht ihr nun..." Mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs erschien ein Würfel aus Glas in dem undurchsichtige Nebel schlingerten. „diesen Glaswürfel. Bisher ist noch nichts darin zu sehen, doch gleich wird nacheinander jeder von euch vortreten und seinen Zauberstab auf diesen Würfle richten. Wiederholt bitte folgende Worte: _Elementum magicus te cognoscere_"

Die Klasse wiederholte die Zauberformel, nur Hermine konnte sie sich beim ersten Mal merken. Harry vermutete, dass sie den Spruch schon vorher gekannt hatte. Nach ein paar Versuchen wusste jeder die Zauberformel und die dazugehörige Bewegung des Zauberstabes. „Nun... Wenn ihr euren Zauberstab auf den Würfel gerichtet und die Zauberformel richtig ausgesprochen habt, wird sich der Nebel in eines der vier Elemente verwandeln und ihr werdet so erfahren, welchen Zauber ihr bereit seid, zu erlernen. Fangen wir an..."

Neville ging einen Schritt vorwärts und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf den Würfel. Klar und deutlich sprach er nun die Worte der Formel. Der Nebel in dem Glaskasten, im einen Moment noch undurchsichtig und wirr, veränderte nun seine Farbe. Erst wurde er durchsichtig, doch dann strahlte er plötzlich in einem hellen blau und kurz darauf war der Würfel voller Wasser. Einen Augenblick herrschte Stille, doch dann applaudierte die Klasse und Professor Flitwick schien ebenfalls sehr stolz zu sein.

„Sehr gut, Mr. Longbottom, sehr gut. Nun, wie sie sehen werden sie den Elementzauber des Wassers erlernen. Ein sehr nützlicher Zauber, wenn ich das sagen darf. Sie können überall Wasser heraufbeschwören, die Menge können ebenfalls Sie entscheiden, ebenso wie die Stärke, in der es auftritt. Wenn nötig kann auch eine große Flutwelle entstehen, besonders in einem Kampf von großem Vorteil!" Neville lächelte glücklich und setzte sich auf seinen Platz.

Nun war Ron an der Reihe. Mit raschen Schritten ging er nach vorne und hatte kurz darauf die Zauberformel ausgesprochen. Wieder veränderter der Nebel seine Farbe, doch dieses Mal wurde er nicht blau, sondern leuchtete für einen Moment rot auf und schon waren kleine, züngelnde Flammen zu sehen. „Passend zu seinen Haaren", murmelte Hermine hinter Harry und grinste. Der Zauber des Feuers würde Ron in Zukunft vor Verbrennungen jeder Art schützen und er würde sich darin bewegen können, ohne Schaden zu nehmen.

Nach Ron kamen Dean Thomas und Seamus Finnigan an die Reihe. Dean war der Elementzauber des Wassers zugehörig während Dean ebenfalls wir Ron den des Feuer erlernen würde.

Jetzt war es Harry, der herausfinden würde, welches sein Zauber werden sollte. Er spürte ein leichtes Kribbeln in seinem Bauch. Er hatte keine Ahnung, welchen Zauber er bekommen würde und wenn er sich würde entscheiden müssen, hätte er vermutlich die Qual der Wahl. Die Nebel im Glaswürfel hatten wieder ihre ursprüngliche Farbe angenommen. „Elementum magicus te cognoscere", sprach Harry mit deutlicher Stimme. Die Nebel leuchteten einen Moment in einem grellen grün auf, verschwanden und nur Sekunden später hatte sich auf dem Boden ein Häufchen Erde gebildet. ‚Erde', dachte Harry und kramte in seinem Gedächtnis nach der Wirkung des Zauberspruches der Erde. ‚Unbrauchbares und alte kann durch diesen Zauber wieder brauchbar und neu werden. Nicht nur für Erde benutzbar sondern für fast alle Dinge.'

Auch Harry ließ sich auf seinem Platz neben Ron nieder und schaute Hermine zu, die gerade die Zauberformel gesprochen hatte. Auch ihre Nebel verschwanden, doch keine Farbe leuchtete auf und es bildete sich auch nichts in dem Glaswürfel. Einen Moment glaubte Harry, der Zauber sei fehlgeschlagen doch dann sah er Hermine lächelnd zu ihnen hinüberkommen. „Luft", sagte sie und beantwortete damit Harrys unausgesprochene Frage. „Nie wieder werde ich Gestank riechen müssen und vor giftigen Gasen brauche ich mich auch nicht mehr zu fürchten."

Nachdem auch alle anderen über ihre jeweiligen Elementzauber ausgeklärt wurden, durften sie früher als erwartet die Stunde verlassen.

XXXX

Bald senkte sich die Dunkelheit über die Ländereien des Schlosses und der Mond spiegelte sein silbernes Abbild in den Wellen des tiefen Sees. Auf den langen Korridoren war es ruhig geworden, nur noch vereinzelt hallten die Geräusche von Absätzen durch die Gänge. In den Gemeinschaftsräumen hingegen war die Stimmung gelassen. Die Erstklässler ließen sich von Sir Nicholas, mit Ausführungen über seine missglückte Köpfung, unterhalten, ein paar Drittklässer spielten Snape explodiert vor den wärmenden Flammen des Kaminfeuers, Zauberschach und Hausaufgaben waren ebenfalls ein beliebtes Unterhaltungsmittel.

Nur Harry, Ron und Hermine konnte man hier nicht finden. In ihren dicken Ohrensessel in der Ecke saßen Parvati und Lavender und unterhielten sich über Benedikt McKenzie, den süßen Siebtklässer aus dem Hause Ravenclaw. Krummbein stromerte missmutig zwischen den vielen Beinpaaren hindurch, auf der Suche nach dem vertrauten Geruch seiner Besitzerin. Doch fündig wurde er nicht. Letztendlich erbarmte sich ihm eine rothaarige Weasley und zog den Kater in ihre Arme. „Du suchst dein Frauchen, nicht wahr. Komm, wir gehen sie suchen!" Mit diesen Worten verschwand sie durch das Portraitloch und schritt gezielt in Richtung Bibliothek.

Ein schwacher Lichtschein stärkte sie in ihrer Vermutung und gleich darauf öffnete sich die Tür mit einem leisen Knarren. Beinahe wäre sie an den drei Freunden vorbei gelaufen, wäre sie nicht durch ein altbekanntes Schnaufen aufmerksam geworden. Hinter einem Stapel Bücher verborgen sah sie sich Harry, Ron und Hermine gegenüber. Letztere waren mal wieder in einen Streit vertieft. Doch als Ginny sich zu ihnen gesellte, drehte Hermine Ron demonstrativ den Rücken zu. Leicht verärgert vergrub dieser sich in einem Buch und widmete seiner Schwester keinen Blick.

Harry verfolgte diese Szene mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. Ginny, die seinen Blick aufgefangen hatte, beugte sich zu ihm hinunter und flüsterte, so das es nur Harry hörte: „Wer weiß, vielleicht wird aus den beiden ja noch was..." Harry sah sie einen Moment perplex an. Es irritierte ihn, dass ihn bei der Vorstellung, seine beiden besten Freunde seien zusammen, ein Stich durch die Brust fuhr. Doch schnell fasste er sich und grinste Ginny breit an. In all den Jahren bei den Dursleys hatte er gelernt seine Emotionen hinter einer Fassade zu verstecken. Doch zum Glück wurde Ginnys Aufmerksamkeit bald von dem aufgeschlagenen Buch in Hermines Schoß beansprucht.

Mit einer schnellen Bewegung hatte sie die Lektüre in der Hand und las den Titel laut vor: „‚Geheimsprache der Zaubererwelt unter dem Druck der dunkeln Macht'... Sagt mal, was treibt ihr hier eigentlich?" Harry, Ron und Hermine warfen sich einen flüchtigen Blick zu, doch nicht schnell genug für Ginny. Mit verschränkten Armen ließ sie sich auf den einzigen freien Stuhl sinken und sah von einem zum anderen.

„Meint ihr etwa, ich laufe mit einem Holzbrett vor den Augen durch die Welt? Ihr verheimlicht mir etwas und ich will jetzt wissen, was es ist!" Die Blicke der drei Freunde wanderten zu Boden. In Angesicht dieser Konfrontation schämten sie sich, dass sie Ginny nicht eingeweiht hatten. Sie wusste schließlich auch von dem Buch und vielleicht konnte sie ihnen ja sogar nützlich werden. Mit dem festen Beschluss, ihr alles zu erklären, schritt Hermine um den Tisch und zog Ron ein Buch unter den Händen weg.

Wortlos reichte sie es weiter an Ginny, welche sich neugierig den Einband ansah. Nach kurzem Zögern, sah diese auf. „Ist das nicht..." Harry nickte. „Wir haben mittlerweile herausgefunden, was es mit dem Rubin auf sich hat. Hermine, würdest du..."

Schnell zog Hermine an der Kette, die ihr um den Hals baumelte und wenige Sekunden später lag die eine Hälfte des Edelsteins in ihrer geöffneten Hand. Mit großen Augen musterte Ginny das Schmuckstück und gleich darauf den Buchrücken. „Wo ist denn dann die andere Hälfte?" Harry deutet auf seinen Umhang.

In diesem Moment öffnete sich die Eingangstür und Mrs. Pinns steckte die Nase in den Raum. „Braucht ihr noch lange? Ich habe noch besseres zu tun, als den ganzen Abend hier rum zu sitzen und abzuwarten, bis ihr euch bequemt eure Kaffeekränzchen in euren Gemeinschaftsraum zu verlegen." „Wir sind gleich so weit!" Und schon fiel die Tür wieder ins Schloss.

Während Harry und Hermine die Bücher in die Regale zurückstellten, blätterte Ginny die ersten Seiten durch. Mit gerunzelter Stirn fuhr sie über das leicht vergilbte Papier. Nachdenklich murmelte sie: „Was ist denn das für eine Sprache. Solche Zeichen habe ich noch sie gesehen." Harry hielt inne und musterte Ginny interessiert. „Du kannst es also auch nicht lesen. Das ist sehr eigenartig! Zeig noch mal!" Harry beugte sich über Ginny Schulter, um den Text erneut zu lesen, doch etwas hatte sich geändert. Eine weitere Seite war nicht länger leer.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

****

**_Hermine Potter: _**_Danke für deinen Review -wink- Freut uns, dass dir das letzte Kapitel gefallen hat! Wie steht's denn mit diesem?_

**_MechWOLLIer: _**_Hach, es ist schön zu wissen, dass dir die FF immer noch gefällt. Hoffentlich hat sich das nach diesem Kapitel nicht geändert!_

**_Jen1307: _**_Tut uns Leid, dass wir dich so lange haben warten lassen –ganz schlechtes Gewissen hat- Jetzt hast du ja schon ein bisschen was über das Buch herausgefunden, aber so viel ist es noch nicht, sonst wäre ja die ganze Spannung weg -grins- Freu mich auch schon auf dein nächstes Kapitel, wie lagen dauert es denn noch?_

**_kathleen potter: _**_Mit diesem Kapitel haben wir dich wohl wirklich ziemlich lange warten lassen, was! Harry und Hermine sollen zusammen kommen und Ron soll dann auch noch Eine abkriegen? An wen hast du denn da so gedacht? Aber mach dir keine Sorgen, wir haben das schon alles geplant -grins- Hoffe, dir hat das Kapitel ein bisschen gefallen!_

**_Miss Shirley-Blythe:_**_ Na, ist die Spannung mittlerweile ein bisschen verflogen? Immerhin weißt du jetzt ein bisschen was über das Buch, auch wenn es nicht gerade viel ist -grins- Aber wenn du die FF weiter liest, wirst du bestimmt noch einiges darüber erfahren!_

**_nadja: _**_Tut uns Leid, dass wir dich so lange haben warten lassen... Hoffentlich willst du die FF noch lesen und hast nicht alles vergessen! Aber das nächste Kapitel kommt bestimmt schneller... -wink-_

**_Happyherminchen: _**_Schön, dass dir die FF gefällt -knuddel- Und Danke für deinen Review, haben uns echt gefreut!_

**_bepa: _**_Na, hast du jetzt mehr Zeit -grins- Auch wenn dein Review nicht so lange war, haben wir uns wirklich gefreut und wie du siehst ist hier, nach ewiger Zeit, auch ein neues Kapitel von uns... Hat es dir gefallen? Ach ja, das nächste kommt bestimmt schneller -wink-_

****

**_dieRiesin: _**_Danke für deinen Kommentar zu unserer FF -freu- Schön, dass sie dir gefällt! Und ein neues Kapitel wird bestimmt bald mal wieder kommen..._

****

**_Mark: _**_Wann es weiter geht? Das hier war Kapitel 23 und Kapitel 24 wird bestimmt bald kommen, du wirst gewiss nicht so lange warten müssen, wie auf dieses hier -wink- Hoffen, es hat dir gefallen!_

****

**_Travin Stormkeep: _**_Das mit dem schnell weiter schreiben hat zwar nicht so geklappt, aber wir hoffen trotzdem, dass dir das Kapitel gefallen hat! Mit dem nächsten Kapitel wird es hoffentlich auch nicht mehr so lange dauern... -wink-_

**_anonym:_**_ Freut uns, dass dir die FF gefällt... Und wann es weiter geht, können wir jetzt noch nicht genau sagen, aber es wird nicht mehr so lange dauernd wie mit diesem Kapitel! Hat es dir dieses hier trotz der langen Wartezeit gefallen?_

**_Avallyn Black:_** _Freut uns, dass du dir die Zeit genommen hast, unsere Geschichte anzufangen. Hoffen auf ein baldiges Feedback von dir!_

_Tja, das waren die Antworten auf eure tollen Reviews -wink- Dieses Mal waren es so viele wie noch nie zuvor, vielleicht sollten wir euch immer so lange warten lassen, wenn wir damit mehr Rückmeldungen von euch bekommen -lach-_

_Aber wir versuchen, dass ihr das nächste Kapitel schneller zu lesen bekommt, wir wollen euch ja nicht noch mal so lange warten lassen!_

_Noch eine schöne Woche_

_Harry & Hermine_


	24. Kapitel Der Halloweenball

_Hey ihr Lieben,_

_Ja, so schnell sieht man sich wieder... Okay, schnell ist vielleicht der falsche Ausdruck, aber wenn man bedenkt, dass wir bis Dienstag noch kein Wort geschrieben hatten und das Kapitel innerhalb von zwei Tagen entstanden ist, so waren wir doch relativ schnell, oder! Es hat auch wieder richtig Spaß gemacht zu schreiben, hoffentlich merkt man das auch ein bisschen -g-_

_Hoffen, dass es euch gefällt und ihr uns auch mal wieder ein Review hinterlasst, immerhin ist das der einzige Lohn für unsere Arbeit -wink-_

_Die Antworten auf eure Reviews findet ihr wie immer am Ende des Kapitels... Jetzt wollen wir euch auch nicht länger aufhalten, wir wünschen euch viel Spaß beim Lesen..._

_Harry & Hermine_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kapitel 24 – Der Halloweenball

Harry ließ sich auf einen Stuhl nieder, den Blick nicht von dem Buch wendend. Auch Hermine kam zu ihm hinübergeeilt um die nächste, nun beschriebene, Seite zu lesen:

**In diesen schweren Zeiten, keinem ist gewiss, was kommen mag, ist es vielleicht hilfreich, wenn jemand dir sagt, an welchen Wegen du dich orientieren kannst. Ob du dich an diese Hilfe hälst, kannst sowohl du, als auch alle anderen, für dich selbst entscheiden. Doch solltest du dich, wenn auch nur teilweise, für das falsche entschieden haben, so sei dir gewiss, dass es deine Wahl war und du niemand anderen als dich selbst dafür verantwortlich machen kannst. Die Folgen können nicht immer vorausgesehen werden und so bleibt es dir selbst überlassen, ob du den gefährlicheren, oder auch einfacheren Weg wählst.**

**Ebenso weiß niemand, was passieren würde, solltest du den folgenden Weg einschlagen.**

**Vor langer Zeit, jedoch nach einer längeren Zeit, seid es mich gibt, waren die Zauberer noch unerfahren und sie wussten nicht, wo ihre Grenzen lagen. So wurde eine Familie, bekannt für ihre Neugierde und den Mut, alles Neue auszuprobieren und Wagnisse einzugehen, von einem jungen Zauberer getötet. Dies war nicht gewollt, das wussten alle, denn keiner konnte zur damaligen Zeit seine Magie richtig kontrollieren doch der Vater, der letzte noch lebende dieses fast vollständig ausgelöschten Stammes, war entbrannt vor Zorn. Er liebte seine Familie, seine Kinder und Enkel und wollte ohne sie nicht mehr leben. Doch da er ein weiser, alter Mann war und seinem Leben _kein_ Ende setzen wollte, überlegte er sich andere Wege, wieder mit seiner Familie zusammenzukommen. In dieser Zeit wurde das Traumportal geschaffen. Man stirbt nicht, wenn man hindurch schreitet, das wusste der Zauberer genau, doch er bedachte nicht, was passieren würde, sobald er die andere Seite erreicht hätte: Er würde sich in einer Welt wieder finden, einer Welt, die genau so ist wie er sie sich immer am sehnlichsten gewünscht hatte. Seine gesamte Familie wartete dort, lachend und ihn freudig entgegennehmend. Es würde ihm an nichts fehlen, er würde wieder so mit ihnen leben können wie frührer. Doch sie würden tot sein und er lebendig. Für sie gäbe es keine Chance mehr, in die Wirklichkeit zurückzukehren. Und der alte Zauberer... Er war von der Erde verschwunden, doch man wusste genau, dass er nicht tot war. Er befand sich in dem Zwischenstadium – eine Welt zwischen der Wirklichkeit und dem endlichen Universum.**

**Viele sagen, er hätte zurückkehren können, doch wenn man in einer Welt lebt, in der alles so ist, wie man es sich wünscht und man mit all seinen liebsten Menschen zusammen sein kann, wird niemand wieder zurückwollen, wo es womöglich Dunkel und Kalt ist und man von der Einsamkeit fast gänzlich erdrückt wird. So erging es diesem alten Mann, er liebte und dafür opferte er sich dem wirklichen Leben.**

**Sicher fragst du dich, Fremder, warum ich all das hier erzähle: es gibt Möglichkeiten, Möglichkeiten, die kaum ein Lebender kennt, durch dieses Traumportal zu gehen und _wieder zurückzukehren!_**

**„Was soll das nutzen?", wird eine sehr berechtigte Frage sein. Es gibt viele Antworten darauf. Man kann, ebenso wie der alte Mann, seine Liebsten noch einmal wieder sehen, mit ihnen sprechen und ihnen vielleicht etwas wichtiges sagen – oder gesagt bekommen – , doch vergiss nie, dass die Zeit in der Wirklichkeit auch ohne dich weiter geht, und Zeit spielt hier eine sehr wichtige Rolle. Man muss jedoch keinen Sehnsüchten nachgehen, vielmehr ist es ratsam, in der Traumwelt Fragen und Antworten einzuholen. Fragen zu stellen, die man sonst niemandem stellen kann und Antworten zu bekommen, die einem niemand anderes beantworten kann... Doch achte immer auf die _Zeit!_**

**Wie ist es möglich, in die Traumwelt zu gelangen und nicht von der Schönheit und dem Trugbild dieser bezaubert zu werden? Du, Fremder, hast dieses Buch gefunden, das Buch aller Bücher auf Erden. Ich bezweifle nicht, dass du es dir nicht aufmerksam angesehen hast. Sicherlich wirst du hinter das Geheimnis des Rubins auf der Vorderseite gekommen sein. Dieser Rubin wurde einst geteilt, er ist nur für zwei Menschen bestimmt. Menschen, die sich blind vertrauen, die keine überflüssigen Fragen stellen und unerschütterlich den Weg des anderen teilen, Seite an Seite durch Gefahren und Freuden. Solche Menschen findet man in dieser Zeit kaum noch, doch es gibt sie. Vereinzelt wenige sind es, doch wenn man solch einen Menschen gefunden hat, dann sollte man ihn nicht mehr loslassen.**

**Du weißt, von wem ich spreche, womöglich sitzt diese Person gerade neben dir, aufmerksam das hier Geschriebene lesend. Dir sollte klar sein, dass dies der einzige Mensch ist, mit dem du mein Geheimnis teilen darfst. Ihr beide seid dafür bestimmt, diesen Weg zu gehen. Die Ketten werden euch beschützen, werden es euch möglich machen, für eine bestimmte Zeit in die Traumwelt zu gehen, um dort zu finden, was ihr begehrt. Wenn ihr euch traut und ihr bereit seid, diesen Weg und das Risiko auf sich zu nehmen, so werdet ihr wissen, welche Fragen ihre stellen müsst, und von wem ihr die Antworten darauf erhalten werdet. Doch gebt Acht, bleibt ihr zu lange in dieser fremden Welt, werden euch dir Rubine nicht mehr schützen können und auch ihr werdet dem Zauber verfallen. Noch lebend, doch nie mehr in die Wirklichkeit zurückkehrend, wird die Traumwelt euer Schicksal sein. Entscheidet euch, wartet nicht zu lange damit, denn die Zeit verrinnt und ehe ihr euch verseht, werden weitere Ereignisse folgen, die euer Leben verändern werden...**

Schweigend blickte Harry auf den Text vor sich. Hermine, die neben ihm stand, schien den Atem angehalten zu haben und starrte immer noch auf die letzten Buchstaben.

„Was habt ihr denn?", fragte Ron ungeduldig. „Was steht in dem Buch?" Harry und Hermine warfen sich einen raschen Blick zu. Sie wollten beide nicht über das reden, was hier geschrieben stand, soviel wussten sie. Harry wollte erst einmal in Ruhe darüber nachdenken und er war sich sicher, dass es Hermine genauso ging.

Ginny, die ebenfalls wie Ron ihre Neugierde kaum verbergen konnte, wollte gerade etwas sagen, als zu Harrys und Hermines Rettung erneut Mrs. Pinns kam, und sie nun endgültig aus der Bibliothek verjagte. Rasch packte Harry das Buch in seine Tasche und stieg mit eilenden Schritten die langen Wendeltreppen zum Gemeinschaftsraum hinauf.

Als sie ankamen, lag der Gemeinschaftsraum ruhig vor ihnen, die meisten Schüler waren schon in ihren Betten und so ließen sich Ron und Ginny in den Sesseln vor dem Kamin nieder. Harry und Hermine jedoch blieben unschlüssig stehen. Herausfordernd sah Ron seine besten Freunde an: „Also, wollt ihr uns nun sagen, was in dem Buch stand oder nicht."

Ein rascher Blickwechsel, und Hermine begann zögernd: „Nun, wird sind uns selbst nicht sicher, was es bedeuten soll, zumindest geht es mir so..." Sie warf Harry einen flehenden Blick zu und dieser nickte rasch. „Ja, es ist alles etwas verwirrend geschrieben."

„Und, was ist _so verwirrend geschrieben... _Hört zu, wenn ihr es uns nicht sagen wollt, dann lasst es bleiben, aber stottert hier nicht so rum! Darauf habe ich echt keine Lust. Ich geh schlafen!"

Wütend rannte Ron die Treppe zum Schlafsaal der Jungen hinauf. Ginny blickte ihm kurz hinterher, entschied sich jedoch mit einem Schulterzucken ebenfalls die beiden Freunde alleine zu lassen und erklomm kurzerhand die Stufen zu ihrem Schlafsaal.

Nachdem das Schlagen der Tür verklungen war breitete sich Stille zwischen Harry und Hermine aus. Sie wussten beide, dass das was sie eben in dem Buch gelesen hatte, auf sie zutraf. Sie beide waren die Personen, die durch das Traumportal gehen und dort jemanden suchen mussten. Welche Fragen sie zu stellen hatten, wussten beide zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht, doch wie es in dem Buch schon hieß, wenn sie beide bereit waren, diesen nicht gerade ungefährlichen Schritt zu gehen, würden sie von selbst wissen, wonach sie suchen mussten.

„Lass uns Ron und Ginny morgen etwas über den Text erzählen", sagte Hermine plötzlich mit leiser Stimme. Harry beobachtete sie aufmerksam. Als sie aufblickte, sah er Tränen in ihren Augen glitzern.

„Nicht alles, wir können ihnen von der Geschichte erzählen... und von dem Traumportal... aber lass den Rest bitte erst einmal für uns behalten. Ich... Ich muss darüber nachdenken. Du weißt, dass es gefährlich ist, zumal wir noch nicht einmal wissen, was wir eigentlich machen sollen oder was das Traumportal genau ist... Wie es entsteht oder wo es zu finden ist... Das... das ist alles etwas viel auf einmal!"

„Ich weiß", flüsterte Harry. Ihm ging es nicht anders, er war verwirrt und wollte schlafen, auch wenn sich alles in seinem Kopf drehte.

„Wir reden morgen mit Ron. Ich glaube, er ist einfach sauer, dass wir wieder einmal diejenigen sind, die die Schrift lesen können. Ich verstehe es ja selbst nicht, warum wir? Warum ausgerechnet wir? Weshalb passiert uns immer so etwas?"

Hermine sah Harry stumm und traurig an. „Weil du etwas besonderes bist", war ihre kaum hörbare Antwort. Eine einzelne Träne löste sich aus ihren Augen und lief ihre Wange hinunter.

Harry machte eine jähe Bewegung nach vorne, er wollte Hermine umarmen, sie festhalten und ihr sagen, dass alles gut werden würde, doch nur wenige Zentimeter vor ihr hielt er inne. Er konnte in ihre wunderschönen rehbraunen Augen sehen – er sah ihre Angst, ihre Verzweiflung und ihre Verwirrung. Langsam hob er ihre Hand und wischte ihr ganz sacht die Träne weg. Sie zuckte bei der Berührung leicht zusammen, doch blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. Harry beugte sich ein Stück nach vorne und gab Hermine einen ganz sachten Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Wir sollten jetzt schlafen gehen", flüsterte er in ihr Ohr...

XXXX

Die nächsten Tage vergingen ohne weitere Ereignisse. Harry und Hermine erzählten Ron während des Frühstücks am nächsten Morgen im Flüsterton über die Geschichte mit dem Traumportal und zu ihrer Überraschung war er nicht mehr eingeschnappt. Im Gegenteil, er begann eifrig mit ihnen darüber zu diskutieren und brachte schließlich zögerlich einen Gedanken hervor: „Was ist dieses Traumportal eigentlich... In dem Buch steht nicht, wie es entsteht... Glaubt ihr, es ist wie der Torbogen in der Mysteriumsabteilung?"

Ron warf Harry einen vorsichtigen Blick zu, doch dieser schien plötzlich in Gedanken versunken zu sein. „Ich habe meine Eltern gehört, als ich ganz nah davor stand. Mein größter Wunsch wäre es, sie kennen zu lernen, mit ihnen zu reden. Wenn dieser Torbogen wirklich der Eingang in die Traumwelt ist, dann würde es passen, dass ich meine Eltern und all die anderen Stimmen dahinter gehört habe..."

Hermine nickte bedächtig. Sie wollte später in der Bibliothek nach Informationen über Traumportalen suchen und womöglich würden sie dabei auch etwas über den Torbogen im Ministerium herausbekommen. Sie wusste, dass Sirius, sollte es sich wirklich um ein Traumportal handeln, keine Chance haben würde, wieder zurückzukehren, doch wenigstens wussten Harry und sie dann, wo sie würden hindurch schreiten müssen, sollten diesen Weg, den das Buch beschrieben hatte, tatsächlich eingehen.

XXXX

Der Abend des Halloweenballes rückte näher, und Harry hatte immer noch keine Partnerin, die zu diesem Ereignis beleiten würde. Er wusste nicht einmal, ob er überhaupt zu dem Ball gehen sollte, denn eigentlich verspürte er keine allzu große Lust, dass die ganze Schule anschließend über ihn reden würde. Denn egal was er tat, er wusste, dass sich die anderen über ihn die Mäuler zerfetzen würden. Wenn er ohne Partnerin auf dem Ball erscheinen würde, hätten sie etwas zum Tratschen und fragten sich sicher, warum ihm kein Mädchen gut genug gewesen war, denn immerhin hatten ihn viele gefragt, ob er nicht mit ihnen gehen wolle, doch wenn er von einem Mädchen begleitet werden würde, wäre es vermutlich noch schlimmer.

Mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass er sowieso nicht wusste, mit wem er gehen sollte, so hatte er zusätzlich genug zu arbeiten, denn seine Hausaufgaben erledigten sich auch nicht von allein.

Ron hatte sich endlich getraut, Luna zu fragen, ob sie zusammen zum Ball gehen sollten, und als diese auch noch eingewilligt hatte, war Ron für den Rest des Abends in seinem Sessel vor dem Kamin gesessen und hatte glückselig vor sich hin gestrahlt.

Hermine hatte kein Wort zu dem Ball verlauten lassen, doch Harry war sich ziemlich sicher, dass sie einen Partner hatte, auch wenn er nur allzu gerne gewusst hätte, wer es war. Doch er traute sich nicht, Hermine zu fragen, und vermutlich hätte sie es ihm – wie auch schon in ihrem 4. Jahr – nicht verraten und außerdem wollte Harry es eigentlich auch gar nicht wissen. Denn, obwohl er es sich selbst natürlich nicht eingestehen konnte, hoffte er nur zu gerne, dass auch Hermine ohne Begleitung war.

So kam es, dass Harry am Abend des Halloweenballes im Schlafsaal der Jungen stand und zusah, wie sich seine Freunde fertig machten.

„Ach komm schon, Harry. Jetzt zieh doch wenigstens den Umhang doch wenigstens einmal an. Ich verstehe einfach nicht, weshalb du keine Lust hast, auf diesen Ball zu gehen. Selbst wenn du keine Partnerin hast, das macht doch nichts. Ich wette, da kommen bestimmt einige ohne Begleitung und langweilen wirst du dich bestimmt auch nicht. Ich wette, dass du so oder so mit vielen Leuten zu tun haben wirst, oder glaubst du allen Ernstes, dass sie Harry Potter alleine an einem Tisch sitzen lassen? Ach komm schon... Bitte...", Ron hielt Harrys Festumhang hoch und wedelte verführerisch mit ihm vor Harrys Gesicht herum.

„Ron lass gut sein, ich möchte wirklich nicht..." Doch Ron wollte nicht locker lassen, gab Harry schließlich seinen Bitten seufzend nach und warf sich den schweren Umhang um die Schultern.

Ron seinerseits schien sich damit zufrieden zu geben und betrachtete nun kritisch sein Spiegelbild. Der Festumhang – es war einer von denen, die Fred und George ihm geschenkt hatten – war in einem dunklen Blau gehalten und stand ihm wirklich gut. Nervös strich er sich mit den Finger durch seine roten Harre, so dass diese nach allen Seiten abstanden. Dann glättete er sie wieder und zerzauste sie von neuem.

„Ron, jetzt lass doch mal gut sein. Ich wette, Luna wird von deinem Anblick gerade zu hingerissen sein." Ron wurde rot im Gesicht und wandte sich endlich von dem Spiegel ab.

„Kommst du wenigstens noch mit runter in den Gemeinschaftsraum?", fragte er rasch, und Harry vermutete, dass er vom eigentlichen Thema ablenken wollte.

„Wenn es unbedingt sein muss... Aber zum Ball gehe ich trotzdem nicht!" Ron zog eine Augenbraue hoch, so dass sie fast unter seinen Haaren verschwand, sagte jedoch nichts. Gemeinsam stiegen sie die Wendeltreppe herab und betraten den Gemeinschaftsraum, in dem sich scheinbar alle Gryffindor versammelt hatten. Da bei diesem Ball auch die Erst- und Zweitklässler anwesend sein durften, schienen es viel mehr Schüler als sonst zu sein, wie sie so alle in verschiedenen Umhängen und Farben umherwuselten. Einige suchten bereits ihre Partner oder Freunde, die in diesem Getümmel gänzlich untergehen zu drohen schienen.

Harry sah sich schnell im Gemeinschaftsraum um und suchte Hermine, doch er konnte sie nirgends entdecken. Jemand klopfte ihm auf die Schulter und als Harry sich umdrehte, sah er Dean Thomas mit einem verlegenen Grinsen hinter sich stehen. „Weißt du wo Ginny ist?" Sein Klassenkamerad trat nervös von einem Fuß auf den anderen. „Wir sind nämlich verabredet, musst du wissen, und ich kann sie nicht finden. Ich hätte ja schon Ron gefragt, aber ich glaube, der ist im Moment nicht sonderlich gut auf mich zu sprechen."

Tatsächlich hatte Ron den beiden den Rücken zugewendet und starrte betont in die andere Richtung. „Er macht sich nur Sorgen um Ginny, nimm es bitte nicht persönlich! Aber ich weiß auch nicht, wo sie ist. Vermutlich kommt sie gleich."

„Harry, ich gehe schon mal runter. Luna wartet bestimmt schon auf mich. Willst du wirklich nicht mitkommen?" Harry schüttelte genervt den Kopf, wünschte Ron jedoch einen vergnüglichen Abend und dieser verschwand so schnell im Getümmel, dass Harry ihn von einer Sekunde auf die andere nicht mehr sehen konnte. Der Gemeinschaftsraum leerte sich zusehends, die meistens Schüler gingen nach unten, um vor der Großen Halle zu warten oder ihre Partner aus den anderen Häusern zu suchen. Am Ende waren nur noch Dean und Harry da und warteten. Worauf Harry wartete, wusste er selbst nicht genau, aber Dean wurde immer nervöser, weil Ginny nicht aufgetaucht war.

„Sie... sie kommt doch noch, oder?" Harry konnte Deans Gefühle nachvollziehen. Wenn er so _versetzt_ worden wäre, hätte er sich sicherlich auch nicht sehr wohl gefühlt. Plötzlich hörten sie leise Stimmen von den Mädchentreppen her, und beide blickten sie gespannt auf den Anfang der Treppe.

„Jetzt zier dich doch nicht so. Du siehst fabelhaft aus, dieses Kleid ist ein Traum, als wäre es extra für sich geschaffen worden!"

Jemand erwiderte etwas, doch Harrys Ohren erreichten nur unverständliche Worte.

„Also schön, wenn du hier oben bleiben und versauern möchtest, ich kann dich nicht zwingen, mit runter zu kommen, aber ich habe eine Verabredung, und ich kann von Glück sagen, wenn er noch auf mich wartet..."

Harry vernahm Fußgetrappel und kurz darauf erschienen zwei Mädchen am Fuße der Treppe. Die eine, mit flammend rotem Haar, das offen über ihre Schultern fiel und einem Kleid aus zartgrünem Stoff, die andere, die Haare zu einer komplizierten Frisur nach oben gesteckt, so dass ihr dennoch ein paar widerspenstige Strähnchen ins Gesicht fielen, und mit einem Kleid, dass es Harry den Atem verschlug. Der Stoff war dunkelblau, fast schwarz gehalten, doch darauf prangten viele kleine Perlen, die wie Sterne in der Nacht funkelten, wenn das Licht darauf fiel. Das Mädchen sah so zauberhaft aus, dass Harry im ersten Moment überhaupt nicht registrierte, um wen es sich da eigentlich handelte. Erst, als ihm, jemand einen Stoß in die Seite gab, kam er wieder zu sich.

„Harry, was machst du denn hier unten?", fragte Ginny, konnte ein breites Lächeln jedoch nicht unterdrücken. Harry spürte, dass sein Gesicht brannte, und er zwang sich, Ginny und nicht das Mädchen anzusehen.

„Ich bin mit Ron hier runter gekommen – er ist allerdings schon runter gegangen – und als du nicht kamst habe ich mit Dean gewartet. Aber jetzt bist du ja da und ich kann wieder nach oben..." Er sprach viel zu schnell, das war ihm selbst klar, doch er konnte seine Stimme nicht beruhigen. Ginny lächelte ihn an und sagte dann mit zuckersüßer Stimme: „Findest du nicht auch, dass Hermine in diesem Kleid einfach fabelhaft aussieht?"

Harry blickte sie einen Moment sprachlos an, und wandte dann seinen Kopf zu dem Mädchen um, die verlegen am Fuß der Mädchentreppe wartete. Tatsächlich, es war Hermine. Wie schon in ihrem 4. Schuljahr, hatte Harry sie nicht erkannt, doch jetzt, da er sie genauer betrachtete, wusste er, dass sie es wirklich war.

Er blickte Hermine in die Augen, während Hermine leicht verlegen auf ihre Schuhspitzen starrte und sagte dann mit einer etwas höheren Stimme als sonst: „Solltet ihr nicht besser nach unten gehen, Ginny? Das Fest fängt in ein paar Minuten an!"

„Aber nur, wenn du auch mitgehst. Das Kleid ist viel zu schön, als dass es heute Abend keine außer uns zu Gesicht bekommt."

„Aber ich habe doch keinen...", versuchte Hermine zu widersprechen, doch Ginny sah sie mit funkelnden Augen an und sie verstummte.

„Was ist eigentlich mit dir?", wandte sich Ginny nun Harry zu. „Warum bist du nicht unten bei den anderen?"

„Ich möchte nicht auf den Ball gehen."

„Und warum hast du dann den Umhang an?", fragte sie neugierig und musterte Harry von oben bis unten.

„Ron hat mich so lange genervt, bis ich nachgegeben habe, damit er mich in Ruhe lässt, verstehst du?"

Ginny nickte nachdenklich und blickte dann abwechselnd von Harry zu Hermine. „Also, ich weiß ja nicht, wie ihr das seht, aber ihr beide scheint beide keinen Partner zu haben, der euch zum Ball begleitet, oder?"

Langsam nickten sowohl Harry, als auch Hermine, wobei sie sich jedoch nicht ansahen. ‚Bitte, lass Ginny einfach gehen und nicht das sagen, was ich glaube, das sie es sagt!'

„Warum geht ihr beide nicht einfach zusammen?"

‚Zu spät... Aus... Hermine wird die Augen verdrehen und nach oben in ihren Schlafsaal gehen. Das Beste sollte ich wohl auch machen', dachte Harry und wagte nicht, einen Blick auf Hermine zu werfen, die anscheinend immer noch unschlüssig am Treppenabsatz stand.

„Was ist jetzt... Also Dean und ich können nicht noch länger warten... Der Ball fängt gleich an! Überlegt es euch, aber nicht zu lange! Wir sehen uns dann unten, hoffe ich!"

Ginny hakte sich bei Dean, der sehr erleichtert schien, dass sie endlich gingen, ein und gemeinsam verließen sie den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Stille breitete sich aus und einzig das Knistern des Feuers war noch zu hören. Harry wagte es, Hermine anzusehen, die mit ihren Gedanken ganz woanders zu sein schien.

‚Sie sieht wirklich hübsch aus', schoss es Harry durch den Kopf und musterte Hermine von oben bis unten. Er überlegte sich, wie es wohl sein würde, mit ihr gemeinsam zum Ball zu gehen und ob sie mit diesem Kleid überhaupt tanzen könnte.

„Harry?" Überrascht sah er auf und Hermine, die bis jetzt unbeweglich dagestanden war, trat zögernd einen Schritt auf ihn zu. „Was... was sollen wir jetzt machen? Ich meine... willst du hier bleiben oder... oder... ähm... mit mir zum Ball gehen?"

Eine leichte Röte stieg in ihrem Gesicht auf, und Harry, der keinen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte, streckte seine Hand nach Hermine aus. Zögernd legte sie ihre Hand in seine und lächelte ihn dann an. Harry, der sich gar nicht bewusst gewesen war, wusste auf einmal, dass er es wollte. Er wollte mit Hermine zum Ball gehen, und in diesem Moment scherte er sich nicht darum, ob man nachher über ihn reden würde oder nicht, für ihn zählte einfach, dass er zusammen mit Hermine zum Ball gehen würde.

Sie lächelten sich noch einmal kurz zu, doch dann verließen die beiden Freunde gemeinsam den menschenleeren Gemeinschaftsraum und begaben sich auf den Weg nach unten. Zu Beginn war Hermine noch etwas wackelig auf den Beinen, denn sie war es nicht gewohnt, in solchen Schuhen zu laufen, doch Harry, der ihr den Arm wie in Gentleman angeboten hatte, stützte sie und als sie ein paar Stockwerke tiefer waren, hatte sich Hermine bereits an die Schuhe gewöhnt.

Unterwegs trafen sie niemanden und Harry vermutete, dass der Ball bereits begonnen hatte. Er wusste nicht, wie die anderen reagieren würden, wenn Harry und Hermine als Nachzügler erscheinen würden und vermutete, dass sie dadurch eine Menge Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen würden. ‚Nicht, dass wir die vermutlich ohnehin geschenkt bekommen!', dachte Harry verbittert, doch dann dachte er an den Abend, der ihm zusammen mit Hermine bevorstand, und ein warmes Gefühl breitete sich in seinem ganzen Körper aus.

Als sie sich der Großen Halle näherten, konnte sie viele Stimmen vernehmen, und kurz darauf sahen sie, dass die Türen der Halle noch geschlossen waren und die Schüler laut schnatternd davor standen. Gerade als sie den letzten Absatz der steinernen Stufen beschritten hatten, öffnete wurde der Saal wie von Geisterhand geöffnet und die Festgesellschaft begab sich feierlich in die Große Halle.

„Sollen wir reingehen?", fragte Hermine und sah Harry nervös an, ganz so, als ob sie erwartete, dass er sich im letzten Augenblick umdrehen und wieder nach oben in den Turm gehen würde. Doch Harry lächelte sie an und nickte leicht mit dem Kopf.

Gemeinsam betraten sie die Große Halle, die wunderschön geschmückt war. Der Himmel war wolkenlos und sie konnten hunderte und aberhunderte Sterne funkeln sehen, die wie bei Hermines Kleid im Licht der Kerzen magisch zu funkeln schienen. Über den Tischen schwebten Kürbisse in allen Größen und verliehen dem Saal etwas Geheimnisvolles. Die vier Haustische und auch der Lehrertisch waren verschwunden und stattdessen standen wie schon in ihrem vierten Schuljahr kleinere runde Tisch im Saal verteilt, sodass sich die Schüler immer in kleinen Gruppen niederlassen konnten. Harry blickte sich im Saal um und entdeckte kurz darauf Ron, der zusammen mit Luna auf einen freien Tisch zusteuerte.

„Sieh mal, da vorne ist Ron, sollen wir zu ihm gehen?", fragte Harry, doch Hermine hatte bereits diese Richtung eingeschlagen.

Harry bemerkte, wie Ron sich suchend in der Halle umblickte, und Harry und Hermine nicht zu bemerken schien. Luna hingegen hatte sie sofort entdeckt und strahlte ihnen mit ihren großen Augen entgegen. Sie stieß Ron leicht in die Seite und deutete auf das Paar, das sich durch die Mengen von Schülern versuchte dem Tisch zu nähern.

„Hey Ron", begrüßte Harry seinen Freund und schlug ihm freundschaftlich auf die Schulter. „Hey Harry. Ich finde es echt toll, dass du doch noch gekommen bist. Also hat es sich doch gelohnt deinen Umhang anzuprobieren. Hast du doch eine Partnerin oder bist du allein da?"

Ron drehte sich zu Harry um und fiel dann auf Hermine, die sich verlegen grinsend hinter Harry gestellt hatte.

„Hermine, bist du das?" Hermine kicherte nervös und trat dann neben Harry, der sie leicht anlächelte.

„Seid ihr beide zusammen hier? Aber ich dachte, du hättest einen Partner, Hermine?"

„Ich habe nie etwas in diese Richtung verlauten lassen, oder? Eigentlich hatte ich überhaupt nicht vor, zu kommen, aber Ginny hat mich halb gezwungen... Und da Harry auch da bleiben wollte, bot es sich doch an, dass wir einfach zusammen gehen, so können wir wenigstens auf den Ball und müssen nicht ganz alleine hier erscheinen!"

Harry bemerkte, dass Hermine eine leichte Röte ins Gesicht gestiegen war, während sie sehr schnell geredet hatte, doch Ron schien nichts zu bemerken und bot den beiden stattdessen die freien Stühle an. Dann drehte er sich zu Luna um und sagte: „Die beiden können doch bei uns sitzen, oder?"

„Natürlich, ich habe nichts gegen ihre Gesellschaft einzuwenden", antwortete Luna gerade so, als ob Harry und Hermine Fremde wären und ihre Sprache nicht verstehen würden.

Harry sah sich Luna nun genauer an. Sie trug ein beigefarbenes Kleid aus einer fremdartigen Seide, das unten sehr weit nach außen aufbauschte, und im Licht ein wenig blau schimmerte. Ihre Haare hatte sie ähnlich wie Hermine nach oben gesteckt, doch bei ihr wirkte es merkwürdig fehl am Platz. Außerdem trug sie silberne Ohrringe, die ineinander verschlungen waren und Harry an irgendetwas erinnerten, doch ihm viel nicht ein, was es war.

Die Schüler hatten sich mittlerweile alle an den Tischen niedergelassen und nun erhob sich Dumbledore, der zusammen mit seinen Kollegen an einem etwas größeren Tisch am einen Ende der Halle saß.

„Ich freue mich, Sie alle heute Abend hier begrüßen zu dürfen!

Ich möchte Sie auch nicht allzu lange aufhalten und hoffe, dass sie alle einen vergnüglichen Abend verbringen werden. Bevor Sie sich jedoch auf die Tanzfläche begeben dürfen, sollten wir uns alle erst einmal stärken, denn wie heißt es so schön: Mit einem vollen Magen, lässt es sich den Abend besser erleben!

Ich wünsche Ihnen allen einen guten Appetit, sie müssen sich einfach ein Gericht aus der vor Ihnen liegenden Karte aussuchen und dann den Namen des Gewünschten laut aussprechen, den Rest, werden Sie dann hoffentlich ohne meine Hilfe schaffen... Viel Spaß!"

Unter lautem Beifall setzte sich Dumbledore wieder auf seinen Stuhl, wo er auch sofort begann, die Speisekarte eingehend zu studieren. Nach wenigen Minuten und einer ausgiebigen Beratung mit Professor Flitwick, wandte er sich seinem Teller zu und murmelte etwas. Kaum hatte er die Lippen wieder geschlossen, war sein Gedeck gefüllt mit den leckersten Speisen.

Auch Harry und seine Freunde betrachteten die auf ihren Tischen liegenden Speisekarten und Harry suchte sich nach kurzem Überlegen einen Kartoffelauflauf mit Steak aus. Schweigend begannen sie zu essen, bis Ron endlich die andauernde Stille brach.

„Wie lange dauert dieser Ball eigentlich?" Er warf Luna, die verträumt durch die Halle sah, einen merkwürdigen Blick zu und drehte sich dann zu Hermine um, die seine Frage beantwortete: „Nun, die Erst- bis Drittklässler dürfen bis um Elf Uhr bleiben. Viel länger würden sie es bestimmt auch nicht aushalten. Ich glaube nicht, dass dieser Abend sehr unterhaltsam für sie wird. Und wir dürfen bis zum Ende des Balles bleiben, ich denke, dass er gegen ein Uhr zu Ende sein wird, zumindest stand es so auf dem Zettel, der am schwarzen Brett gehangen war. Aber man kann natürlich auch schon vorher gehen, wenn man keine Lust mehr hat."

Hermine sah Harry fragend an, doch dieser lächelte leicht über den Tisch hinweg zu ihr hinüber worauf Hermine rasch ihren Blick senkte und hastig ein paar Schlucke aus ihrem halbvollen Glas trank.

Als alle Schüler zu Ende gegessen hatten erhob sich Dumbledore und breitete seine Arme aus.

„Ich bitte Sie alle, sich zu erheben..."

Stühle wurden gerückt und als alle Schüler von ihren Plätzen aufgestanden waren, schwenkte Dumbledore kurz seinen Zauberstab woraufhin sich die Tische und Stühle am Rand der Halle wieder aufstellten, sodass nun in der Mitte der Halle Platz genug zum Tanzen war. Viele Schüler strömten bereits auf die Tanzflächen, Harry sah unter ihnen Cho Chang, in Begleitung von Michael Corner. Ihre Blicke kreuzten sich kurz. Harry nickte ihr lächelnd zu während Cho einen fragenden Blick auf Hermine warf.

Ron und Luna steuerten bereits auf die Tische am Rand zu und Harry wollte ihnen gerade folgen, als sein Blick auf Hermine fiel, die unschlüssig auf die Tanzfläche starrte.

„Du, Hermine... Ich will dich nicht davon abhalten zu tanzen, aber das ist wirklich nichts für mich... Wenn du willst, ich gehe zu Ron und Luna, wenn du mich suchst, findest du mich dort!"

„Was... Oh nein, ich will auch nicht tanzen. Ich komme mit dir Harry. Das macht mir wirklich nichts aus..."

Hermine warf Harry einen merkwürdigen Blick zu und dieser meinte, etwas wie Traurigkeit in ihrem Blick erkennen zu können, doch einen Moment später hatte sie schon wieder ein Lächeln aufgesetzt und Harry war sich sicher, dass er sich getäuscht hatte.

Gemeinsam setzten sie sich zu Ron und Luna an den Tisch, beide hatten nicht das Bedürfnis zu tanzen jedoch unterhielten sie sich recht angeregt miteinander und schienen von Harry und Hermine keinerlei Notiz zu nehmen. Schweigend saßen die beiden eine Weile da, bis Harry sagte: „Möchtest du vielleicht etwas trinken, Hermine?"

Ganz in Gedanken versunken schreckte diese auf und strich sich verlegen eine Strähne aus der Stirn. „Gerne", antwortete sie und so bahnte sich Harry einen Weg durch die Menschenmenge zur Bar auf der anderen Seite der Halle.

Unterwegs begegnete er Ginny, die gemeinsam mit Dean auf dem Weg zum Ausgang der Halle war. „Ihr wollt doch etwa nicht schon gehen?", fragte Harry sie im Vorübergehen. Ginny lächelte und bedeutete ihm mit einer Handbewegung, dass sie nur etwas frische Luft schnappen wollten. Sie wollte schon weiter gehen, als sie Harry plötzlich an der Hand packte und ein Stück weg von den anderen zog. „Sag mal Harry, wie läuft es denn mit Hermine?"

Harry wurde heiß. Er konnte ihr nicht sagen, dass der Abend bisher überhaupt nicht nach seinen Wünschen verlief und er sich überall lieber wüsste als hier. Doch stattdessen sagte er: „Gut"

Ginny warf ihm einen abschätzigen Blick zu.

„Sie mag dich wirklich Harry. Aber für sie ist das auch nicht einfach. Rede mir ihr, geh doch einfach ein bisschen mit ihr spazieren, draußen ist mehr Ruhe und... Na ja, überleg's dir, ja!"

Harry nickte einfach nur und ging weiter, während Ginny mit Dean die Halle verließ. Wenig später machte er sich, mit zwei vollen Gläsern beladen, auf den Rückweg zu ihrem Tisch. Ron und Luna waren verschwunden und so saß Hermine alleine da und starrte vor sich hin. Harry setzte sich neben sie, doch sie schien ihn gar nicht zu bemerken. Nach einem Inneren Impuls heraus, griff er nach ihrer Hand und drückte sie kurz. Hermine erwiderte den Druck leicht und erst dann schien sie zu bemerken, wer neben ihr saß. Sie wurde rot und griff hastig nach dem Kürbissaft, den Harry vor ihr abgestellt hatte.

‚Rede mit ihr', dachte Harry doch als er Hermine betrachtete, konnte er keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen. Sie sah so wunderschön aus, weshalb hatte sie keinen Partner gefunden, der sie auf den Ball begleitet hatte! Doch bevor er sich weitere Gedanken machen konnte, sagte Hermine schon: „Mir ist heiß hier drin. Ich glaube, ich gehe raus ein bisschen frische Luft schnappen."

Sie stand auf und blickte unschlüssig auf Harry hinab. Sofort begriff dieser, stand ebenfalls auf und reichte ihr den Arm. Gemeinsam verließen sie die Halle, wobei vereinzelt Slytherins entgegen kamen und im vorbeigehen hörte er sie Flüstern: „Sie nur, er ist mit dieser Granger hier. Wusste schon lange, dass mit der was läuft." Oder auch „Hab sie heute noch gar nicht tanzen sehen, ist sich bestimmt zu fein dafür, der süße Potter."

„Hör einfach nicht hin... Lass sie nur reden, die haben doch alle keine Ahnung!" Dankbar drückte Harry Hermines Hand. Draußen atmete er erst einmal tief durch. Obwohl sich der Oktober schon dem Ende neigte, war die Luft angenehm und nur ein zarter Wind strich über die Ländereien von Hogwarts.

Schweigend liefen die beiden nebeneinander her, eingehakt, genauso wie sie die Große Halle verlassen hatten. Harry genoss dieses Gefühl und die Stille kam ihm nun auch nicht mehr erdrückend vor, vielmehr genoss er die Nähe zu Hermine. Die beiden verstanden sich auch ohne Worte und beide wussten die Nähe des Anderen zu schätzen.

„Es ist schön hier draußen", durchbrach Hermine irgendwann die Stille.

„Ja, das ist es... Hermine, darf ich dich etwas fragen?"

Sie nickte und blickte stumm geradeaus. „Warum hast du keinen Partner, der dich auf den Ball begleitet hat."

Hermine seufzte leise und blieb stehen. Sie wandten sich einander zu und er sah, dass sie lächelte. „Ich dachte, das wüsstest du Harry!" Verwirrt blickte dieser sie an. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was sie damit meinte. „Nun, der Junge, von dem ich träumte, ihn zu dem Ball begleiten zu dürfen, hat mich nicht gefragt ob ich seine Partnerin sein will."

„Oh... Das tut mir wirklich Leid... Darf ich wissen... darf ich wissen wer es ist?" Harry Herz verkrampfte sich. Er wollte den Namen nicht hören, und doch wollte er Klarheit haben. Von weitem hörte er Hermines Lachen, das ihn in die Wirklichkeit zurückholte.

„Manchmal bist du wirklich schwer von Begriff, Harry James Potter. Ich wollte mit _dir_ gehen..."

Stille. Harry sah sie mit weit aufgerissen Augen an. Diese Antwort hätte er als letztes erwartet. Er war unfähig, sich zu bewegen und nur ein Gedanke hämmerte in seinem Kopf: ‚Sie wollte mit _mir_ zum Ball gehen...'

„Aber nachdem du mich nicht gefragt hast... Nun ja, ich dachte, du würdest mit jemand anderem verabredet sein. Aber das warst du nicht... Und da habe ich dich eben gefragt, erinnerst du dich?" Sie lächelte ihn und Harry lächelte scheu zurück. Ja, sie hatte ihn gefragt nachdem Ginny und Dean den Gemeinschaftsraum verlassen hatten. Und er war froh darüber!

Und dann tat er es einfach... Er machte einen Schritt auf sie zu und näherte sich ihrem Gesicht. Wie ein lauer Wind berührten seine Lippen die ihren. Zärtlich und voller Liebe, so dass beide verzaubert still standen. Mit halb geschlossenen Augen ließen sie die Zeit still stehen. Vielleicht nur für einen Moment, doch gefüllt mit so viel Liebe und Zuneigung, dass Harry glaubte den Boden unter den Füßen zu verlieren und in das glitzernde Reich der Sterne abzutauchen. Er hatte das Gefühl, endlich nach Hause gekommen zu sein, spürte Geborgenheit und eine unendliche Ruhe... Keinerlei Sorgen oder dunkle Gedanken hatten mehr Platz in seinem Kopf, es kümmerte ihn nicht, was die Zukunft bringen würde, für ihn zählte nur die Gegenwart: Das Zusammensein mit Hermine, die jahrlang seine beste Freundin gewesen war, die ihm immer zur Seite gestanden war und die er... brauchte... Es wurde ihm erst jetzt bewusst, wie wichtig Hermine für ihn war. Als ein fester Bestandteil in seinem Leben konnte er sich die Zukunft ohne sie nicht mehr vorstellen. Er brauchte sie, wie die Luft zum Atmen und ohne sie würde er nicht mehr leben wollen.

Als sie sich wieder voneinander trennten, brauchten keine Worte den so eben geschlossenen Bund zerstören. Sie wussten beide um die Gefühle des Anderen und keiner wollte den Augenblick der Vollkommenheit zu schnell zu Nichte machen.

Sie lächelten sich noch einmal kurz zu. Harry sah, dass der zuvor traurige und etwas abwesende Blick in Hermines Augen verschwunden war. Sie sah rundum glücklich aus und ihre Augen funkelten in der Nacht, wie er es nie zuvor bei einem Menschen gesehen hatte.

Kurz bevor sie das Schloss erreichten, hielt Harry Hermine einen Moment zurück: „Ich will nicht, dass es jemand erfährt", flüsterte er mit leiser, fast eindringlicher Stimme. „Du weißt, dass die Gefahr, in der du dich befindest, noch größer geworden bist! Als meine... als meine Freundin stehst du auf Platz eins der Abschussliste Voldemorts!"

Hermine nickte, doch drückte sie ihm zugleich beruhigend die Hand. „Ich war schon immer in Gefahr und das nicht nur, weil ich mit dir befreundet bin. Du vergisst, dass ich eine Muggelgeborene bin, ich hatte bisher auch kein Stein im Brett bei Voldemort..."

„Ich will aber nicht, dass dir etwas passiert. Ich könnte es nicht ertragen. Lass uns wenigstens vor den anderen so tun, als ob sich zwischen uns nichts geändert hätte, bitte..."

„Natürlich... Außerdem würden wir uns vor Gerüchten und Getratsche nicht mehr retten können. Wie sind ganz normale Freunde..."

Hermine lächelte, doch in ihren Augen war, nur für einen winzigen Moment, Traurigkeit zu sehen. Doch nachdem Harry ihr einen weiteren Blick zu geworfen hatte, war das verräterische Glänzen verschwunden. „Nun ja, vielleicht nicht ganz normal, aber eben so normal wie man es als Zauberer und Hexe sein kann!"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**_kathleen potter:_**_ danke für deinen lieben Review –ganz fest zurückknuddel- Und, wie waren deine Abschlussprüfungen? Hast du den Stress jetzt wenigstens hinter dir? Bei uns ist es in der Schule im Moment eigentlich ziemlich ruhig, die letzten Arbeiten werden bald geschrieben und dann kommen ja auch endlich wieder Ferien -freu- Und, hat sich dein Wunsch erfüllt? Wir haben unser bestes getan und Harry und Hermine endlich auch mal zusammenkommen lassen -g- Wir hoffen sehr, dass dir das Kapitel gefallen hat uns freuen uns schon sehr auf deinen Review!_

**_Hermine Potter:_**_ Dieses Mal musstet du ja nicht so lange warten -wink- Diese Mal haben wir uns mit dem Schreiben wirklich leichter getan und hätten wir etwas früher angefangen, dann wäre das Kapitel bestimmt schon länger online. Haben aber einfach keine Zeit gehabt und ich muss erhlich zugeben, dass mir ein bisschen die Motivation gefehlt hat. Aber dann ging alles von selbst und das Schreiben hat wirklich mal wieder Spaß gemacht! Hoffen, dass dir das Kapitel gefallen hat und freuen uns schon auf deinen Review!_

**_MechWOLLIer: _**_Freut uns aber, dass dir die FF noch gefällt. Und wenn sich das nach diesem Kapitel nicht geändert hat, ist das natürlich noch besser -g- Haben uns wirklich Mühe gegeben!_

**_MARK: _**_Wann es weiter geht? Nun ja, das war eben Kapitel 24 und Kapitel 25 wird hoffentlich bald online sein... Aber jetzt hattest du ja erst mal wieder was zu lesen, hoffentlich hat es dir gefallen! Geben uns wirklich Mühe, die Kapitel in relativ erträglichen Abständen hoch zuladen, aber sie müssen eben auch erst einmal geschrieben werden und das ist meistens das größere Problem!_

**_Jen1307: _**_Hach, deine Reviews sind immer so schön aufbauend! Aber eins muss man dir lassen, du hast eine super Gabe, ewig lange Sätze zu schreiben und deine Gedanken und Gefühle auch noch so darin zu verpacken, dass man sie sofort versteht -lach- Das ist echt toll!_

_Nun, wegen Harry und Hermine: Bist du jetzt zufrieden? Immerhin haben sie es geschnallt, oder? Und wer jetzt den Anfang gemacht hat, ich würde ja eher auf Hermine tippen, auch wenn Harry die Situation natürlich sofort ausnutzen musste -g- Männer... Sind doch alle gleich, aber es ist trotzdem gut, dass es sie gibt, meinst du nicht auch! Na ja, wir sollten nicht vom Thema abweichen: Waren dieses Mal ja etwas schneller mit dem Kapitel weil es irgendwie auch wieder mehr Spaß gemacht hat zu schreiben. Wie sieht es denn bei dir aus? Können wir bald wieder was von dir lesen oder dauert es noch ein Weilchen? Na ja, lass dich bloß nicht stressen, das führt zu nichts!_

_Freuen uns auf jeden Fall schon auf deinen Review, hoffentlich hat dir das Kapitel ein bisschen gefallen! –ganz lieb drückt-_

**_Zerengeb:_**_ Dein Wunsch sei uns Befehl: Hier ist das nächste Update gewesen... Jetzt hattest du wenigstens mal wieder was zu lesen, nicht wahr -g- Bis zum nächsten Mal musst du leider wieder ein bisschen warten, aber wir werden unser bestes geben, dass du nicht so lange warten musst!_

_Tja, das war's dann mal wieder für heute... Auch wenn es nicht so viele Reviews für das letzte Kapitel waren, wir haben uns trotzdem gefreut und es ist schön zu sehen, dass wir so treue Leser haben!_

_Wir hoffen wirklich, dass es euch ein bisschen Spaß gemacht hat, dieses Kapitel zu lesen und würden uns wirklich freuen, wenn ihr uns ein Feedback geben würdet, egal von welcher Länge -wink-_

_Jetzt verabschieden wir uns mal wieder und sagen,_

_Bis bald_

_Harry & Hermine_


	25. Wichtige Mitteilung!

WICHTIGE MITTEILUNG

Hey ihr,

Da wir in letzter Zeit immer seltener zum Schreiben gekommen sind und selbst bis jetzt noch kein einziges Wort am nächsten Kapitel geschrieben haben, wollten wir gerne mal eure Meinung wissen:

Mittlerweile ist ja schon Band 6 erschienen, wir haben ihn beide gelesen und vielen von euch wird es wohl auch nicht anders gehen und deshalb wollten wir nun mal bei euch anfragen, wie groß bei euch überhaupt noch das Interesse an der Fortsetzung dieser Geschichte ist.

Doch wenn noch genügend Interesse besteht, dann werden wir die Geschichte auf jeden Fall zu einem Ende führen, jedoch werdet ihr gewisse Wartezeiten – immerhin haben wir wieder Schule – in Kauf nehmen müssen.

Wir bitten um eure Rückmeldung!

Harry & Hermine


End file.
